


不如假如

by sissikahn



Category: Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis
Genre: Bottom Sanada, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-29
Updated: 2017-06-29
Packaged: 2018-11-20 23:00:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 36
Words: 13,398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11344875
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sissikahn/pseuds/sissikahn





	1. （一）

“你为什么要站在雪里？”  
“……爷爷罚我的。”  
“为什么要罚你？”  
“我太不用心了。”  
“不如跟我一起打网球吧！我只打了一年，但教练都说我打得很好！”  
“……”  
“怎么了？不跟我一起走吗？”  
“……你是谁？”  
那时柳莲二不能确定，眼前着反复看见的景象究竟是从何时开始的。或许是从真田弦一郎那里听说了什么之后，或许是刚认识真田的那段时间就有所察觉——柳从没有过通灵的体质，但他就是能看见那个画面，他知道他本人并不在那之中，他只是看着，他甚至知道那两个在雪地里拉扯着的六、七岁孩子是什么人。  
总是在那里问着要不要跟我一起打网球的幸村精市，以及带着受伤小兽一般眼神神情中充满戒备的真田弦一郎——其实柳不希望自己知道他们是谁，知道的瞬间就意味着一种沉重无比的苦楚，足以压塌一个人坚固的精神防线的苦楚，用最可怕的纯真在柳的耳边颠来倒去地重复着那些话语。锁缚，灵魂，或是碎片，柳可以用自己看到过的各种文学词汇去描述，但终究不能体尝其中的种种，都只能是远远。  
在这个时代，柳莲二仅仅是注视着他的朋友，拥有的只是与友情与爱好相关的话题，不可能听到别的东西。  
而且，就算听见了，也做不出任何。  
高中时代的网球部，立海大附属的网球部，畅通无阻的网球部。真田在柳的眼前得到了部内前辈的肯定，得到了部长的位置，得到了全国的冠军，得到了辉煌，但他早就失去了。幸村的病症治愈与幸村可以长时间、持续地屹立在球场是完全是两种不同的概念，最后的比赛，不论结局，那都是最终的比赛。立海大附属的高中网球队中不可能出现幸村精市的身影。柳并不知道，国中时的真田是否清楚这个事实，如果在最后的比赛前了解了，那他会不会用尽自己的力量也要把自己与幸村在网球场上的交集拖延到生命的最后一秒。  
高中的网球，高中的真田，总像是缺少了什么一样。就算他与幸村距离那样近，柳也觉得真田缺少了。记得快上高二的时候，真田已经被基本确立是部长了；柳在部活动的空隙中问真田，对于升学有什么打算，是准备直升立海大还是想到别的学校。真田似乎是第一次被人问起这个问题，眼睛直了很久才说，没考虑过。  
于是柳抓住机会说，我准备考到东京去读书，弦一郎，要不一起去吧？  
许久都没有回音，柳惴惴地不能猜度真田的意思；真田的犹豫再三似乎没有被他发现，他只是听到真田说，等我去问问幸村吧。  
对，弦一郎你要先问问精市的。柳听出自己的话中那些浓重的可以称之为嫉妒的味道，后悔着任它传到真田的耳朵里，收也收不回来。  
不过，真田就像是没有听见一样，继续指挥着部员练习。原来又是他的自作多情了，柳在心里暗笑起来。  
真田弦一郎已经和幸村精市在一起了，不是仅仅从爱好或者友情上来说的。柳很清楚，他不是立海大唯一知道的人，但至少是少数知道的人中最有机会了解的。  
可他并不了解。  
他不明白对于幸村来说，真田究竟意味着什么。也许只能说幸村藏得太深，也许根本就是幸村想得太过单纯，也许一切都只是他们这些看客的一厢情愿；幸村与真田间的默契在许多人眼中可能还及不上柳与真田的，但幸村与真田的牵绊是让人无法理解的深刻。翻看国中时代的照片，在胜利面前，年幼的真田并不懂得享受，他只像是被幸村强拉着站在镜头中，而且就算走进镜头也是待着角落里，带着别扭的表情；柳告诉自己，真田正在心中为胜利喜悦，可越来越多的照片证明了真田讲究的不过是他自己个人的胜负个人的尊严，而不是整个立海大附属的。看着这样的真田，当上部长的幸村只是笑；而改变真田的，还只有幸村。  
那时幸村的病来得突然来得可怕，真田在幸村无声的注视下接过了他的梦想，从各种意义上来说，那是立海大附属的真田副部长第一次真正负起副部长的责任，也是立海大附属网球部空前团结的时刻。  
精市啊精市，你连病都会来得恰到好处，为什么最终变成了这样。柳接受了幸村因病情的阴影再次离去的事实，但他知道真田是不会彻底接受的。属于网球的幸村变成了属于绘画的幸村，虽然都是属于真田的幸村，但有许多东西都不一样了。  
幸村经常来网球部。国中时的大家都会围过去，在那阵难得热烈的气氛中回顾着国中的幸村与国中的立海大——虽然没有一个人提起国中的事情，但在柳看来，大家都是沉浸在那些过往之中的。这个时候，幸村的到来就像是破坏了现在的网球部的日常一样，可是，真田完全不会发怒；真田总是最后一个走近幸村的人，但只是听着幸村说些祝愿的话，一言不发地立在那里。他是不是在回想柳无从得知，但柳看得见他帽檐下的表情，无端的，那是惭愧，像是做了什么对不起幸村的事一般，默默地领受训斥——但他得到的永远都是幸村的褒扬和鼓励。或许弦一郎根本就是在希望精市能把无法接近网球的怨怒发泄到自己身上……柳带着自己不易察觉的恶意如此想着，同时他也知道，幸村是不会向真田发怒的。  
幸村在潜意识里就一直相信，真田跟他是一体的。柳不止一次得出这个结论之后就想拉住幸村质问，其实那些有关网球的梦想不过是你灌输给弦一郎的对不对你现在无奈地离开了网球之后就是想让你自认为的分身“真田弦一郎”来替你完成你的想法对不对其实你从来没有把弦一郎当成一个单独的个体你认为他不过是依附着你而生的对不对……但是，幸村的笑容让柳退却了，他从那笑容中明白，如果他这么质问了就会打破什么东西，将潜意识里的东西翻搅到前面是一件令人恐惧的事情，那些情感，那些污垢，无论是好还是坏，都会随着这种变化而沉淀在人性最薄弱的地方，引起难以想象的反弹。  
他不知道幸村是不是能从他看似平静无波的面孔中看出那些质问，如果可以，他希望自己掩藏得足够好。他也不知道真田是不是能看出来，他不希望真田知道，或许给一个人梦境是最残酷的事，但现在的真田，只适合梦境，名叫幸村精市的梦境。  
就像那个新年的雪地。那个笑得纯净的孩子给了另一个戒备重重的孩子一个梦，却不记得在梦的终点要把沉溺其中的孩子带出来以免受到现实的伤害。


	2. （二）

作为部长的真田就这样撇下众人早退了，没有留下任何合理的缘由。连前来探望大家的幸村都被他撇开，异乎寻常地漾开深不可见的笑，玩味着离去的背影不到十秒便回身过来继续说起之前的话题。  
这样奇怪的场景让柳不能忽略过去，但他也不可能从幸村那里得到准确的回答。  
没想到最终解开谜题的人是切原赤也，那个刚升上高中部的后辈。他在幸村与大家挥手道别之后悄悄地说，前辈，副部为了部长一句话掉头就走，真是太奇怪了。  
仍旧沿袭着国中时对真田和幸村的称呼的切原似乎听到了什么，并且为此满心疑惑。柳不由得产生了某种预感，但没有什么勇气去面对。切原见他并不追问，自己耐不住地说了出来。  
你该把自己给我了吧——这是什么意思？切原一向自觉国语成绩在诸多课程中是最好的，他很清楚这是一句日语，但是完全不能理解其中的意义。  
的确，那绝对不是一句英文。柳想着，已经不能在乎身边还有个切原了。切原不了解幸村和真田的事情，他心中只有一个“幸村部长”和一个“真田副部”，尽管时常能看到他们俩被联系在一起，但他的潜意识绝对不会将他们俩联系在一起。切原不知道网球之外的关系，听不进去也装不进去，就像他从来没有把课堂知识塞进脑袋里一样。柳看着他迷惑的表情，不得不撑起笑脸说大概是你听错了真田今天要去开个社团会议刚刚被幸村来耽搁了一段时间所以突然想起就早退了。切原的表情还是充满质疑，不过也全无办法，只好在柳的指派下去练习。  
但对于独自站在场边的柳来说，那就不会是迷惑而是清明了。  
必须承认，柳莲二虽然是最容易接近事实的人，可他实际上和切原在程度上没太大区别，充其量也只是他明确了一个事实而切原没有。至于在事实背后的点滴，柳几乎一无所知。或许应该归功于他强大的自制力，令他没有企图去想也没有企图去接触；但今天由切原转述出的一句话就足以让柳的自制完全崩溃，不可阻止地倾泻出的思维洪流把那些遮遮掩掩的东西都掏出来逼迫自己去正视。  
原来如此。  
已经要到这一步了吗？  
高中二年级，说到这种事情也不值得惊奇，甚至还有些人会不屑一顾；但在柳看来，如果两个人的关系，或者说，两个有感情的人的关系到了谈及这种事的时候，那就说明一切都不得挽回了——无论最终的结局是好是坏。少年时代那些淡薄或激动的情感一旦被扔进成人的世界，仅有极少数可以得到完满，而这些所谓的完满都是在年少时从精神跨向肉体的那一步上被确立下来的；还有那占大多数的不欢而散，经不住考验的情感，总是因为冲破精神之后的关系让今后的二人遍体鳞伤。就算是毫不相关的未成年人讨论起这些都令柳有所触动，更何况眼前的人是精市和弦一郎。  
在这其中，柳就会生出了另一种情绪——不可挽回，无可掺入，被彻底地排除在外了。就好像，因为了身体上的拥有而导致彻底的拥有，没有了柳莲二的可能和余地，柳莲二只能永远是个朋友。  
这足以引发柳的怒火，旁人从未见过，也可能在未来的许多年中一直都不会被察觉的怒火。柳不想占用自己的思想去断定先前真田的莫名早退其实是来自于那种难以启齿的羞耻感，以及被迫面对本身了解但又始终不愿面对的事实的冲击感。他知道存在那样一个真田弦一郎，但是他不能去承认。  
他组织完成了那天下午的训练，他与真田假装那场早退从没有发生过，就如同他们一直在假装幸村和真田超越友情的那些事情从来都只是在大家的假设之中的。直到有一天，真田跟他闲聊的时候提起了快半年以前柳说到的问题，关于大学的问题。  
我觉得还是应该在立海大继续学业。真田边说边扫过网球场上练习着的众人。上次的观摩会莲二你也去了，大学部的条件足够好了。  
几乎可以读出一种暗示，柳知道真田记得半年前自己说想到东京读书，而现在，他正在挽留他，仅仅出于好友的立场，异常友好的。  
“那么，精市要去哪里读大学？”柳也记得，在那次的大学观摩会上，跟他还有真田走在一起的人是幸村；他们俩始终都在跟柳说话，鲜少看到他们之间的对话，但柳很清楚，那时被孤立的人其实是他自己，幸村和真田一向具有神秘的交流方式，与声音无关的，仿佛是从身体的这一边传向另一边，迅速而不能阻止。  
“幸村？没问过……”部活动再次迟到的切原跑过来缩着头向真田领罪一般地站在旁边，但真田没耐心处罚他，只是让他尽快去练习，“不过应该是直升，大学部那边有老师很欣赏他。”  
终于可以直白地发现了，每当跟真田说到未来说到前途的时候，真田的神情或是语调都在理所当然中带着难以估量的迷茫；柳回想起最初的见面，那时他为真田那身躯都承载不住的豪情所折服，但是，他其实根本没看见那其中有什么理想。  
真田的理想都是幸村给的。没错。  
“弦一郎，考虑下跟我一起去东京读书吧。”柳的这句话紧接着刚才的话题蹦出来怎么听都有点古怪，没有理睬真田的劝说反而好像在一切都尘埃落定的时候妄图来个逆转一般——真田立刻抬高了帽檐紧紧盯住他。  
“其实你根本没有想好要读什么不对吗？”在真田的注视中柳进一步说道，他知道自己已经击中了重点，他没有回避真田的眼睛继续下去，“你只不过是因为精市大概确定要读立海大了才说你也直升——不用说东京的学校了，如果这时幸村精市说根本不考虑国内的，你就立刻开始准备申请国外的学校的不是吗？！”  
没有办法再抑制了。柳说完就必须面对一阵颓丧向自己袭来，不得丝毫招架之力。  
“莲二……”“同样是朋友，为什么你先考虑的是精市？弦一郎，你仔细考虑过我有关去东京的提议吗？”柳在念出“朋友”这个字眼的时候颇用力，像是要用声音为它打上引号一样，像是要让真田明白他不能再躲藏了一般——会得到什么答案柳已经知道了，但他不能轻信那些推论，他想听真田亲自将自己打入地狱。  
真田也在犹豫，他没有直接回答柳的疑问。好像被不大的骨头哽住了似的，他努力地呼吸着，在沉默里酝酿出严峻和紧张，而自己又突然拉了拉帽檐，在柳的对峙中躲了起来。  
“……朋友……莲二，幸村是不一样的。”  
“怎么不一样？”柳一反常态地追逐上去，闪烁其词是他所痛恨的。  
“……你其实是明白的，不对吗，莲二？”  
“……那你也明白我的意思，是吗？”甚至连自己都不明白自己所说的“意思”是指什么，柳无法从真田的嘴里明确地听到什么，只能挣扎到另一个问题上。  
“……”  
“你明白吗，弦一郎？”  
“是的，我明白。”  
“很好。”在这一瞬间，柳莲二的感情被认同了存在同时也被否定了可能性，他没有能力维持正常的神态在这个球场上待下去，他一直都没有幸村精市那种处变不惊的水平。  
他知道了，真田弦一郎一直都很清楚。  
的确，真田一直都很清楚。他知道柳的想法知道柳的猜测知道柳的关注也知道柳的等待，但先出现的是幸村先说出口的是幸村先占领的是幸村先控制住局面的也是幸村，真田是一个什么样的人？他只明白实力只明白坚持只明白一头向前……  
最重要的是，真田在网球之外只看得见幸村的存在——而且连网球本身，都是幸村给予的。


	3. （三）

新年的雪总是很冷但很甜的。真田小时候就不明白为什么大人们看着雪的时候总是说它美说它壮说它的恰逢其时说它的默默无声，在他的眼中，被雪覆盖着的大屋无论怎么烧热了炉子都是那样冷清，因为雪的美丽也因为雪的温度还有雪的默默无声。祖父说，弦一郎你太不懂事太柔弱了。但是，只有哥哥会站出来辩解说爷爷你不能要求一个五岁的孩子有明白那么多。哥哥边说边看向畏缩着扑到庭院中的孩子——他又在偷偷从石头上捧起雪水用舌头小心地舔，好像在害怕被大人们看见，又好像根本就是为了让他们看见。  
弦一郎要是像圭一郎就好了，总是那么多坏毛病总是不听话……母亲瞥了庭院一眼就抽回了目光，低声咕哝起来。祖父听到了，接着说，到现在剑还没有拿稳，圭一郎在这个年纪已经很有出息了。  
哥哥也不便继续维护假装什么都没听见的孩子，端起茶默默地喝，像雪堆积在院子里一样坐在房中。那时真田弦一郎就知道，哥哥有哥哥的梦想，他一直都是那样优秀，但他想要的并不是祖父想给的东西。  
那么，哥哥我帮你……还不满六岁的真田信誓旦旦地说道，在即将参加升高中考试的圭一郎脸上划下了笑意。  
弦一郎应该有自己想做的事情……  
不，我去跟爷爷说我要练剑道！  
现在回想起来，那时的真田根本没有弄懂哥哥所说的意思，他觉得如果晚了一步去找祖父说不定哥哥就会跟自己的梦擦肩而过了——真田很清楚这种感觉，他好几次梦见在电视里看见过的游乐场，可每当他刚推开大门就被母亲唤醒，再没有翻身继续的机会。  
但是，真田并不像哥哥那样，简简单单便学会了。总是失误总是被罚而无论被如何训斥都没有反驳的理由因为这是自己要求的是自己向祖父要求的，所有的都应该由他自己来承担。  
严厉对于六、七岁的孩子来说是什么？那要先看看那是怎么样的严厉了。真田不知道别人家的状况，他只知道，一切都是理所应当的。  
直到有一个新年，有一个随着父母上门来拜访祖父与父亲的孩子无意中发现了他，并且走到了他身边。  
“你为什么要站在雪里？”这个问题让真田呆住了，好像是第一次认识到其实现在的自己是站在雪中一样；他没有像个傻子那般向四下里看看，努力回想起自己为什么会站在这里。  
对于真田来说这样的处罚似乎不算什么，但对于对面的那个眼睛很大的男孩来说，这是不能理解的。  
真田忘记自己是如何跟他解释自己为什么站在这里了，他只记得那个男孩听完之后就立刻拉起他的手想把他从雪地里带走——至少是希望他能穿上一双鞋或者披上一件衣服什么的。  
因为真田还不知道他嘴里说的网球究竟是什么。那时的真田并不懂得网球，他只知道剑道只知道雪，而他想知道的，仅仅是那个想把他从眼前一切中拉出来的男孩的名字。  
“幸村精市。”  
乍一听，真田只发现了雪的音节和像雪一样飘然的声调，整个名字都是轻轻的；但是这个“幸村精市”的手掌并不像他的名字一样是软软的，那里很坚硬，也有些粗糙，甚至比自己的手还要伤痕累累。“网球”应该也是件不简单的东西，真田想，说不定比剑道还要难。  
但是，真田的手已经被幸村握在掌中了。牢牢地。  
就像现在这样。  
现在并不是新年，也没有雪。听说这两天台风要从日本海登陆，神奈川也会被扫过。哥哥打电话来说，周末别回家了，好好在宿舍里等着台风过去吧。真田答应着，刚切断通话就接到了幸村的电话，说是这两天你肯定不回家了不如来我家住吧，离学校很近的。  
而且其他人都因为台风将近耽搁在机场了，家里没有别人。幸村的声音里就带着浅浅的笑，这样的情况好像是他所期待的一样。  
然后事情就变成了现在这样。已经快两年没有打球了，幸村手上的硬度早有了相当的软化，而又有几个地方生起了新的茧——那都是些与绘画相关的地方。他真的是远离网球了……真田从那双手上感觉到了这惊人的事实，明明很清楚，但一直在错觉的蒙蔽之下掩藏了起来。  
幸村早就不在球场上了……幸村早就不在球场上了……幸村早就不在球场上了……幸村早就不在球场上了……  
“……幸村……如果做了这种事，就不能再回头了……”仿佛用这样的语句代替了挣扎，真田说得无比认真，毫不放松地盯着眼前的幸村，但不知道为什么声音走到嘴边全变成了无力的破碎的，没有任何说服力。  
“弦一郎你不要总是叫我‘幸村’啊……”太近了，真田看不见幸村的眼睛，只能从边吻边翕动地嘴唇上知道他在说话，“你难道想回头吗？……我们早就不能回头……”  
……对。但是……真田用空闲的手挡在自己胸前，可还是没能阻止幸村解开他衬衫的扣子。和雪地里一样安静，只有风把窗户震动的声音；不过那也是同样宁静的风。真田拼命地想着台风到了哪里拼命地扭过头去寻找窗户之外的模样，这样就能和小时候一样，立在雪地中却忘记了雪地，同时也能忘记自己。  
幸村想要占领这个身体，就像他一直说的那样，你是我的，你早就是我的了。是因为我没有在一开始甩开那只陌生的小手吗？真田想着，很快又自嘲起来，这绝对不会仅此而已。当初你为什么要拉住对你来说同样陌生的手？单纯的好奇？还是想到了什么与你所热衷的网球相关的东西？  
……不，那已经不仅仅是你所热衷的了，那是我们共同的东西。真田不停地想，如果不是因为幸村，他会在剑道的世界里待到何时才会了解网球的存在，如果没有幸村，他肯定也不会对网球如此执着。在他近十年的网球生涯中，孜孜不倦追求的胜利究竟是属于自己还是属于幸村已经不得而知了，真田只知道“赢得比赛”和“胜过幸村”是完全的两种不同的概念，这同样是胜利的场景，很明显，分属的是不同的人。  
他想胜过手冢国光，胜过那个在国小时几乎令他输了的人……可后来经历的胜利与自己所想象的相去甚远。自己的胜利总是被幸村操掌在手中的——除了幸村动手术时的那次失败，他真田弦一郎究竟在何时输过？小六时与手冢的交手也是，国三时与迹部景吾的交手也是，每当自己的败相尽现之时，幸村出现得恰到好处，用语言或者行动阻止他直面败绩。幸村从没有输过，也从不允许真田输，他对真田的要求就像是对自己的要求一样……但是，这样的幸村为什么不会为了真田输给越前龙马而愤怒，为什么不将任何失败迁怒于真田……  
不明白，他还是不明白幸村究竟在想些什么。真田只知道幸村想要打球，只知道幸村想要胜利，不论是自己的还是立海大附属的。而现在，只有真田能通过自己的努力将胜利送到他面前。  
如果……只要是幸村想要的话……他默念着，像是在安慰自己；只要那绝对不是欺骗就好。真田强迫着自己反复地没有逻辑地想那些往事，混杂不堪，好像这样就能忘记一点点被占领的痛苦一样。那不是正常的疼痛，也不会是正常人可以忍受的；如果没有那些出自感情的缘由，真田无法相信有人可以从中得到什么快乐。总觉得会被挖掘去灵魂——他在纠缠着的唇舌间触及幸村的神情，似乎在幸村看来，一切都充满神圣或者神秘的意味。  
谁都在害怕。无论两个人是不是紧密地连在一起都会害怕，变化的速度总是超越人类的猜想，没有什么会是安全的。  
就像真田弦一郎竟然离开了剑道，而幸村精市竟然放弃了网球一样。  
总不会亘古不变的。  
真田发现他居然忘记了台风，被扫过时的震颤已经被他忽略在身体遥远的那一端，先前的惊惧或是其中的撼然都已经不会被计算在内，无论有多痛苦都不会被捡起——他只看得见自己最后躺在那里，从腰上环过的是幸村的手臂，没有被刻意收紧的手臂，仅仅是轻垂在那里，好像它一直都应该在那里。  
台风过后的宁静，比台风前的宁静更像，像只有真田一个人，孤零零地站在小小却又铺天盖地的雪中。


	4. （四）

入秋时的天气很快就凉了下来，时不时温度还会窜上去一会儿，不过上下起伏着总算是凉了。夏季校服都换进衣橱，明明是衣服穿厚了，可感冒的人一天又一天地多起来。  
最初的是桑原。柳一直奇怪为什么以桑原的身体居然是整个网球部中第一个被感冒击中的；紧随其后的丸井说是病从口入折腾出来的也都很容易理解，而仁王看上去乱七八糟的理由说不定也有其合理之处，柳生仅以一个电话的平静宣告自己生病的状况也很有说服力，问题仍旧是作为一切起始的桑原究竟为什么会感冒。  
桑原生病，这种奇景就跟遇上真田被病魔缠身一样让人难以置信。作为部长的真田仍旧屹立在场边，训斥着迷迷糊糊地就在感冒袭击中幸存的切原，就好像切原在正选大量缺席的状况下必须接过其他人的份儿似的。  
夏天的全国冠军入手，立海大附属网球部在高中比赛上的表现已经肯定了新上任的部长真田弦一郎的能力。柳莲二在一旁除了肯定自己的努力也肯定着大家的，就像每个成员所做的那样，但相信每个人都能隐约感觉到，他们的部长不是这么做的。  
在现在的这位真田部长心中，网球部里其实还有一个从未上场过的选手。他经常出现在训练场上，但他没有参加过训练；他曾经是国中网球部的成员，但他已经两年没碰过网球。如果要说实话，每个来自立海大国中部的人都会表示，是的，连我都觉得幸村精市还在我们的球场上与我们并肩作战，但没有人会说实话，就如同每次幸村在训练时间来到球场的时候大家都不会提国中那段时光一样，幸村的存在与幸村的离去一起，成为了立海大附属正选们的禁忌。  
除了真田。真田并没有说出口，但只要看过他取得胜利的那个瞬间，所有人都会明白，他展露出的笑容与这个场上的任何人无关，那是属于总是因为其他的事情不能到场观看的幸村的，那笑容总是透过球场边逐渐降温的空气远远地送到另一个人身边的。这样的时刻，柳不愿抬眼去看；他很想直接走上去对真田说，你为什么不去问问幸村每场比赛都因故缺席的理由，问问他为什么自从离开网球之后根本没有看过你挥动过一次球拍，他在畏惧什么还是在逃避什么，不要以为幸村还是那个无论遇到任何状况都面不改色似乎轻松以对的幸村，他不过是把自己藏到了画室里，就以为可以什么都不管了就以为其他的都交给你了不对吗……  
可是柳害怕自己还没说完真田就会带着理所当然的表情回答他，幸村都看得到。幸村看得到什么？他为什么能看得到？如果真田真的如此回答那柳说不定会用颤抖的声音追着问下去——他不喜欢自己坚信真田正在被幸村蛊惑已经到了不可自拔的地步，许多年，程度也很深很深；他知道这种想法本身就是一种自我蛊惑是将现实妖魔化之后的产物，但柳几乎可以预感自己被自己如此过分的猜测迷惑住了，只等着这种预感变成残酷的现实。  
莲二，桑原说今天绝对可以归队了。柳听见耳边有个声音，音调和音量都很低，似乎说出了这样一句话。身边的人是真田，但那种只有语气与真田相似的声音让柳敏感地想起，这里是不是又出现了一个被感冒侵袭的人。  
你的声音……  
不，没事。柳认清了原来真田也会感冒的事实之后刚想指出，就被真田明确地否定了。没能拦住他，柳只是看他头也不回地走向球场的另一边，而自己被刚从校舍赶来的桑原拉住，问起近几天的状况。  
不对，绝对不正常。且不说那个已经只剩真田精神的声音，柳串联着想起今天在教室里一看到穿着校服的真田时的感觉，莫名的单薄，完全不适合真田的身材的词汇在脑中蹦了出来，伴随着一些弥散在周围空气中的热度，虚弱地升腾起来的……有着陌生现代意义的文学词语，起初让柳以为自己不过是在书本的影响下作祟般直觉出这些词，可现在看来，那不仅仅是错误的直觉。  
非常强烈的担心，柳应付着因为缺席而积极的桑原，时不时地瞥向另一端的真田。几个一年级的队员正围着他说着什么，柳从这个角度完全看不出先前察觉到的异样，只能专心解决桑原这边的问题，直到远处传来几声同时的惊呼。  
再转过头去已经看不见真田了。根据周围人的趋向和视线，柳很快判断出，真田就那样晕倒在球场边。  
柳知道自己的心情绝对没有表面上那么冷静，但他控制住了某些心情，只是抓着桑原一起冲了过去，在一片“部长”“部长”的探问声中把真田搀了起来。刚刚导致真田倒地的空白已经过去，真田努力地睁开了眼睛，想要避开柳试探的手。柳不给他这个机会，因为仅仅是拉起真田的手就已经从皮肤上了解了他现在惊人的体温。  
真田在发烧，杰克，我们送他去校医室。果断地把尽力挣扎着的真田架起来，桑原也立刻明白了小声嘀咕了一声部长对不起了不顾真田的反抗架起另一边。  
莲二，我没事……有没有事医生说了算！斥退了带领着一年级众人看热闹似的涌过来的切原，柳转头又低声反驳了真田虚弱的辩解。示意桑原尽快离开，柳忽然在想，现在支起的这个身体是不是比以前瘦了，依旧坚毅不屈，但是不是把先前神形合一的坚毅演化成了强大的精神力，任由灵魂一点一点啃食自己的身体。柳只在第一次见到以前青学的部长手冢国光的时候产生过这种感觉，好像无论身体有多痛，只要精神不灭，肉体就不会被击溃，精心的防御也不会倒下。  
不仅仅是病毒，任何一种感冒都不能把真田弦一郎变成这样。柳边想边向校医描述起今天真田的各种异常，边说边阻止真田企图打断他的动作。校医像是看到什么奇观了一般盯着进来的三人，说不管怎么样先检查一下吧。没想到这句话引起了真田更严重的反抗。像个不愿打针的小孩子一样，柳不能接受真田做出这种反应，他所能想到的理由只是隐瞒病情或者说远一点就是为了所谓网球部的利益，愚昧地不承认自己也是会生病的，似乎只要生病了就说明是弱者一般。  
“打扰了。”正想着如何说服真田，柳听到这个声音只是反射性地回头，都没有发现其实那是非常熟悉的。幸村精市就像是预知到了今天的一切，推开校医室的门，径直走了进来，“我听说真田的事了……交给我吧。”  
“精市……”“老师，没问题吧？”没有理睬迎上去的柳，幸村只是向校医请求，也不知道是什么表情，对面的校医就拍拍幸村的肩膀撤了出去。  
“杰克，你在外面等可以吗？”笑着让桑原离开了房间，幸村没有管顾柳，只是把真田放倒在病床上。  
“精市，你确定不需要医生？”眼看着幸村把白色的帘子放下，柳想不出别的问题；真田晕倒引起的慌乱还没有彻底平息，而幸村的突然出现就更加难以理解。  
幸村没有回答，只是令人安心地笑了。  
就这样，明明同处一室，柳被一道薄薄的帘幕隔在了外面，硬梆梆的，似乎完全无法超越的。柳听见幸村在跟真田说着什么，但只有细碎的声音而没有一句可以辨认。那是一种焦躁，可怕地爬在身体上，被牢牢地固定在原地，却还没有被占据大脑——非要让它保持绝对的清醒去感受被排除在外的郁闷，在任何角落都找不到破坏这种异样宁静的力量。  
只能使用人类那微弱的感官力量。柳不允许自己去揣度幸村的那个微笑那个动作到底意味着无意而是刻意，无论他下意识地选择了哪个，都会将自己推到深渊的底部。视觉早就消失了，直到幸村从帘子后面出来柳才发现自己已经不知道呆站了多久。  
幸村走向了药柜，摸索着找出几样东西，柳看得也不真切，只是上前一步：“精市，弦……”“相信我，久病成良医嘛。”  
柳从幸村这个回身的动作中看清了他手上的东西。这一看，让刚刚只是爬在身体上的那些东西冲进了大脑——除了退烧的必备品以外，柳看见治疗外伤的药膏。他差点直接扯住幸村的手问真田究竟是怎么回事，但是幸村逃脱得更快，转眼又消失在帘子那一边，留下柳一个人思考未解的难题。  
得出结论是件很困难的事情，柳深刻地认识到不是自己的数据或者智力出了问题，而是他的理智不能接受答案。足以让他破口大喊出来的冲动，但被柳艰难地克制住了；因为他知道在帘子里面的不仅仅是幸村，那里还有真田，那个真田弦一郎，无论如何，他都是受不了的。  
“等一等。”不满于再次离开帘幕的幸村只是作出一个噤声的动作就要出去，柳在门边低声拦住了他，顺手将门合在了身后。幸村停了下来，看着柳严肃的神情也收起了表情，还没等柳开口就用眼神示意桑原也在旁边，这让没能将其考虑在内的柳连忙闭嘴。  
放心吧，只是感冒而已，我和莲二一起送他回去就行了。打发了既担心真田又担心训练的桑原，幸村又在瞬间转换了表情对上柳，但不说话，好像自己根本不清楚对方要说什么一样。  
“你对弦一郎做了什么？”柳艰难地问出口，抑制着一切无名的怒火；而幸村的话表里如一得平静：“治疗啊。”“不，我不是说刚才……我是指……受伤的事情。”多少有种试探的味道，柳紧紧盯住幸村，想从他脸上看出破绽，“弦一郎伤到哪里了？”  
幸村的脸上浮起淡淡的不能概括为笑的表情，视线在柳的眉眼间绕了一圈，加深了自己：“莲二，其实你并不想知道，不对吗？”  
语塞，柳不能反驳也不能承认，只能让自己的脸更冷淡。发现了他的变化，幸村彻底放松了一般：“我们只是做了情人之间很普通的事。”说完，就抛下柳转身离开。柳不能不把这句话当成炫耀，而且还是那种颇为孩子气的。  
跨开步子挡在幸村前面，柳不能接受就这样结束：“精市，你要升大学部？”  
面对看起来跟刚刚话题全然无关的问题，幸村于是随他一起停下来：“弦一郎跟你说的？”“……对……”随之而来的神态已经说明了肯定。  
“……我一直很想问你，精市，”柳知道，太久了，自己已经克制不住了，“你究竟把弦一郎当作你的什么？”  
那种充满疑惑的样子决不可能作假，柳看得出幸村现在的脸孔绝对属于最深处的那个幸村精市。心中不禁得意，但很快就冷彻下来，这种发自内心的疑问才是最可怕的。  
精市，你连考虑都不曾有过吗？  
“他是你的替身对不对？他是你在网球场上继续梦想的替身对不对？你总是觉得真田弦一郎其实就是你幸村精市的一部分对不对？连对网球的追求也不过是你灌输给他的对不对？”  
“……莲二，你冷静一点地想想，弦一郎跟我不是同一个人，这是不可能的。”语气硬冷，幸村像是听到了天大的笑话一般地反过来劝慰柳。  
“该冷静的是你，”这是柳所能想象到的最糟的状况，他害怕这种状况到了恐惧的地步，一个对自己的所作所想一无所知的幸村，“不是我认为你们是同一个人，这是你自己的想法！”“莲二……”“你有问过真田想要做什么吗？你知道真田在遇见你进而了解网球之前想做什么吗？你从未想过，你一直默认了他对网球的热爱是跟你一样的！”  
“莲二，我不想与你争执这些，弦一郎会决定好自己的事情。”  
“不，他只会根据你的需要做决定。”柳看到幸村躯壳深处某个角落正在坍塌，他在强迫他面对他一直没有注视的问题，“因为你的病他放弃继承道场的资格！同样因为那病的后续，他彻底放弃了比网球坚持时间还长经历的训练更严酷的剑道而独自撑起这个网球部！他为什么？你从小跟他长大，你知道他根本不是个特别在乎整个部如何如何的人！”  
那块坍塌的面积越来越大，柳几乎听见了局部被粉碎的声音。他抓住了幸村从不躲藏的瞬间，把自己所有想说的话都在无声中砸向幸村。  
后来他知道那时的自己已经混乱了，否则不可能做出这种足以让他后悔的事。但当时的柳莲二不明白，他连逻辑思维都保持不住，只是劈头盖脸地砸了过去，想在幸村那里争得胜利。  
“柳莲二，你有没有发现，现在的你只不过是在嫉妒。”冷冷的口气，幸村将一盆冷水从柳的头顶哗地浇下，让他僵直地定在那里；明显看见了他的反应，突然轻松地笑了出来，“要是被弦一郎看见了，肯定说你太松懈了。”  
转身，他在临走前不忘示意柳应该去训练了。  
……其实是输了……柳望着那个不紧不慢的背影，面无表情地想。无论被揭示出的究竟是不是真实，就算有悖于真理都无关紧要，赢的人只可能是拥有着真田的那一个。


	5. （五）

察觉到哥哥送柳离去的响动，真田小心地扭转了肩部，他很想跟柳说，对不起，我听见了。  
今天引起的混乱是他始料未及的。每年入秋之后缠绕在身上的热度几乎都快成了习惯，对于真田来说没什么值得一说的，但这几天的情况有所异常，已经可以被忽略不计的体温好像在不经意间曲折着攀爬上去，一不小心就变成了今天的高烧——那可是久违了的病状。  
是从什么时候起……大概就是从开始跟随爷爷练习剑道的那时开始，高烧的感觉就远离了他。  
部活动肯定是缺席了，柳并没有让真田在校医室待上太久便将他送回家。那时真田的意志已经非常清晰了，他把真田圭一郎的惊讶看个一清二楚，哥哥显然也想起这种场景已许久不见，那种关切和怀念并存的眼神让真田顿时放下心来。强制性的休息让他也不坚持说自己已经没事了，但在他发现圭一郎留下柳家中喝茶闲聊之后，原本要合上眼睛等待睡眠的心情瞬间消失了，立刻便想起先前在学校听到的那些出自柳的话语。  
莲二告诉幸村那些事了……在校医室那段时间并不是发烧后最难熬的阶段，他原先硬撑着的精神舒缓下来，随即意识到幸村和柳一起离开房间，而且在走廊里说些什么。真田想分辨仔细，可完全听不清楚，只是人声与脚步声混杂在一起，好像渐行渐远了。无法抑制就要去猜测内容，猜测那些柳所猜测出来的内容或者是幸村对那些猜测的态度，真田放松不了，却毫无收获。他知道这次的高烧在气候之外或许还有别的缘故，就像幸村在校医室里轻笑着提起的那样；只不过他不能确定今年的体质是否真的变得像推断中那样差，简直像是回到了过去……  
直到后来柳突然提高的声调说出了那些关于剑道的话，真田才清晰地听见了。那是幸村所不知道的内容，他看不到幸村的表情也不能得知他的回答，他只能从其中大致明白刚才柳跟幸村之间的话题到底是什么。不会逃出网球、剑道以及曾在柳那边被提及的有关未来的话题，真田认为自己是可以明白柳的意思的，也能够理解柳的心情，但他不能理解柳为什么要在这种时刻把自己放弃剑道的前后缘由告诉幸村。  
他拜托过柳，剑道的事情请务必不要跟幸村提起。真田家的道场传到祖父的手中是战后的事，那时的祖父还一心向往公职，家业荒废了不少，等到离开公职之后才觉得对不起祖先而勤奋起来；父亲天生与武艺、运动无缘，未能从祖父那里继承道场；而到了真田这一辈，长子圭一郎自小展现的天赋便令祖父欣喜不已，次子弦一郎也有不俗的表现，让祖父感叹道场终于后继有人。  
一直被祖父寄托着希望的真田圭一郎在读高中的时候却提出，他想去美国读书，而且专业是与继承家业全不相干的生物医学。那时真田虽然很小，但记得祖父失望的神情；在一周后祖父才松口同意，同时告诉真田剑道要更加努力，比起哥哥，他的技艺才刚刚体悟出了一些境界。哥哥决定去美国的时候真田已经开始打网球，这在祖父看来，似乎不是什么可以和剑道相辅相成的爱好，自然不怎么肯定，好在真田一向保持了剑道和网球的平衡。  
不过，谁也没有料到，体魄强健的祖父会在顷刻间倒下。真田读国二的时候，在一个依旧持续低热的秋季尾声，道场由真田接手的事情被家族里的人们议论开来。那些关于年岁不适合的言论很快就能被垂危的祖父驳斥，祖父说只要弦一郎可以全心全意，道场交给他绝对不会有问题。  
这时立海大附属的全国征途刚刚拿到两连霸的称号，距离幸村的目标达成还有近一年的时间。真田看着祖父想起这些梦想，还未顺利地把自己的想法传达给对方，幸村的病便冲了进来，将他曾经无意中闪过的放弃网球的念头堵在他的口中。  
幸村甚至没有说过网球部就拜托你了这句话，他仅仅用病情就把整个梦想交给真田，连考虑的余地都没有。在美国开始了硕士攻读的圭一郎回国后看到真田在网球与剑道之间的犹豫，立刻说道场由我来继承，从祖父过世之后便再没回过美国。  
真田记得，正在读国中的圭一郎跟什么都不懂的他说起过梦想中的点滴，虽然听不明白但看哥哥的表情就知道一定是很了不起的事情。可在他继承道场的前一天真田拉住圭一郎问个究竟的时候，他的脸上静静的看不出先前的憧憬，只是轻描淡写地说家业比较重要。  
真田还记得，在国中毕业之后，哥哥曾经语调正式地与他谈话，问他高中是不是还要继续网球方面的活动。真田不知道圭一郎为什么要问，他那时只知道幸村以后不能参加比赛了而幸村又希望看到立海大附属的胜利。他说网球会认认真真地继续下去，会为了胜利继续努力；圭一郎的严肃很快就收了起来，他说他原本想把道场交给真田，但看真田这么坚定，那也就放心了，弦一郎总算找到自己想坚持的事情了。  
在圭一郎眼中，真田弦一郎从小就是个总是在别人的希望中去做的人，而不会出自自己的希望。作为兄长，看到弟弟为梦想而奋斗的样子的确是件鼓舞人心的事，圭一郎笑着走回道场，留下的是从他的眼神中看出逃离家业的祈望、为此顿时充满罪恶感和歉意的真田。  
他虽然还是个孩子，但实在是太任性了。真田在圭一郎看不见的地方垂下头，好像自己已经走上不能后退的路途，他不能后退，连圭一郎也一同后退不得。  
现在莲二在跟哥哥聊些什么……真田想到的都是柳在与幸村对峙后被激发出来的那些有关前途的事，或许能让圭一郎发现他的梦想不过是来源于另一个人，究其原因不过是为了与另一个人之间产生交集——有悖于真田家的精神有悖于真田家的教诲简直达到了卑微的程度的梦想，而如今，更是趋于尴尬。  
真田不了解美术，不了解幸村现在生活中最重要的那些东西，他只知道幸村在家庭的影响下从小就喜欢画画而且画得很好，在班级里一直得到老师的赞赏。没有了网球的幸村现在只有画，真田猜想幸村将来应该会像他父亲那样在设计公司里占有首席的位置，或者干脆拥有自己的工作室，声名远播。他会站在顶端的……想起每次在幸村的房间里怀着近似于崇敬的心情看着那些其实并不明白的画幅的自己，真田发现自己设想幸村未来的次数远远比设想自己的要多。柳的质疑是准确的，真田弦一郎只看得见幸村给的现在以及幸村给的未来，那里写满的只有网球，似乎容不下其他的东西。  
脚步声，有谁靠近了真田这间跟主屋分隔开来的建筑的檐下。那不同于母亲的细若无声，那是哥哥的脚步。父亲的工作很忙，归家的日子极少，有的话也是调休出的假期，集中在一年中的那些天而已；祖父还在的时候，作主的是祖父，而现在当家的便是真田圭一郎了。在小时候的记忆中，照顾自己的人除了母亲就是哥哥，虽然相差了十岁，但哥哥还是很喜欢跟他玩在一处的。有什么话，哥哥都跟他说，而他也都跟哥哥说，有时真田觉得自己说不定就是把圭一郎当成了父亲，若是如此，那他们一定是关系最和睦的“父子”。  
“没睡？”圭一郎的轮廓跟真田比较起来更像母亲，但还是带着祖父那种刚毅的味道；一直把头发剪得很短，据说是因为这样在外国更方便才养成的习惯。在真田身边坐下，圭一郎打量了他一会儿，眼神飘远了一些又渐渐回来：“这样的场景……真是好多年没有啦……”  
真田刚出生身体就不好，不仅是感冒，那些常见的疾病都成群结队地光顾他幼小的身躯。圭一郎说，你到三岁之前就有个“好”习惯，一生病就没日没夜地哭，家里的大人没少为你操心过。他说他准备考立海大附属的时候，一听到真田哭就有冲动过去把他闷到被子里去。  
“看你现在的样子都想象不出你小时候有多烦人。”圭一郎拉起盖在真田胸口的被子，蒙住他的脸又放回去，“有一次我真的这样走过来了，就这样坐在旁边，就这样想闷死你，可你突然睁开眼叫我哥哥，我只好松手——没想到你后面的话居然是你想吃雪糕。”  
真田低低地笑着，好像自己也看见过那个场面；实际上那时的他早就烧糊涂了，也不会知道自己究竟说了什么。  
“没想到你也到这么大了……”好像突然从回忆中抽身出来一样，圭一郎话锋一转，“你没告诉过柳你秋天发低烧的事情？”  
“……你刚才告诉他了？”“不，我只是发现他不知道。”  
在各种锻炼的帮助下，真田的身体状况早已不像小时候那样，而且让大家意外地发现他是那么得适合运动；再没有过高烧，但每年的秋天，持续的低烧都会笼罩在他身上。也就是在摄氏三十七度之上高个一两分，起初有些难受，后来真田也习惯了，一直不怎么在意。圭一郎却说这不是好事，体温比正常人等于消耗身体能量比别人更多，而且消耗的不仅仅是流动的能量，肌体的机能都可能在被一点点挖空。真田说你这是担心过度了，专业知识影响的；圭一郎不准他大意，这种低烧很多都是过度疲劳或者精神压力引起的。  
我现在身体很好。真田说。  
没错，但放任下去将来就不一定了。圭一郎说。  
“柳说他要考庆应。我觉得是很不错的选择，特别是像你们体育这么好的。”除了剑道，圭一郎似乎没有接触过学校体育课以外的体育项目，一向只知道学习，“你还是继续留在立海大，弦一郎？”  
果然还是要说到这些问题……真田有点无力地想，却有力地点头肯定。  
“我还以为你会跟柳一起转庆应，在那里打网球的话会极有前途的……想过读立海大的什么专业吗？”  
没有……真田没有回答，但圭一郎立刻就看出来了：“这要看你的兴趣了，像你这样的成绩去读体育系实在可惜了……”  
真田忽然间升起一种感觉，他想反驳圭一郎的想法，他想说自己的生命并不只是网球——但很快就发现他找不到除了网球以外的东西来反驳。  
“让我想想……你的日本史一直很强，或许，大学读这个？”圭一郎抓住了这个灵感开始列举那些自己还隐约记得历史名词，像是要激发真田的兴趣；其实真田很想告诉他，你忘得差不多了里面都是错误，但看到他认真的样子也就收回这种想法，“……可是，这不是立海大的强项。”  
“决定专业还太早了……”“不早了，决定了就要开始买习题集了。”“……立海大是直升的。”  
“弦一郎，说实话，我认为你可以考虑离开立海大读书。”那严肃的表情，真田很容易就联想起国中毕业后的那次谈话，圭一郎平时不常见的认真，“如果是历史的话，庆应的不错。”  
“我并没有决定读历史。”真田不知道为什么圭一郎总是在说庆应，他知道庆应的体育社团水平超过立海大而且柳莲二也要去读庆应，但这些就必须影响到他的选择吗？他边说边坐了起来，似乎热度已经降了下去，力量又在身体中央蓄积起来，他直视着对方，坚定地，“我决定的是读立海大。”  
圭一郎没有坚持下去，只是用手试试他的额头，发现基本正常，于是没有把真田按回去。  
“有什么特别的理由吗？”圭一郎突然问。  
“没有。”真田没让犹豫暴露给自己的兄长，但同时，他背负了欺骗的罪恶。  
不，其实他没有感觉到任何欺瞒，因为他已经想不起坚持直升立海大的理由。


	6. （六）

“弦一郎，你看过精市的画吗？”  
从立海大附属到港北日吉的距离其实是可以在每天放学后完成的，但柳莲二选择了周末，紧接着圣诞节的那个周末。  
这个圣诞节幸村与往常一样随着热爱西方生活方式的父母出国度假，新年之前才会回来。真田家则一贯不把圣诞节不当回事，连在美国许多年的圭一郎都像没有养成这种习惯一样，全家人只等着父亲过几日归来，共度新年。真田不大清楚这个周末被柳邀着来到日吉的原因——不用说，庆应日吉分部正如柳所说是他的目的，但真田总有些疑惑，源自哥哥曾经提起的建议。  
柳说，他想读医科。庆应医学部在东京，但位于神奈川的理工部的书店里同样买得到庆应入学考试的习题集。真田听说，每年报名庆应的神奈川人特别多，大概都是为了这种便利。从车站到书店，真田跟柳一直说着关于冬季联赛的话题，等经过神社时，柳突然提起了幸村，说到他的画。  
真田给了他肯定的答案，幸村的房间都是用他自己的画来装饰的，其中有一些鲜艳异常，在浅色调的壁纸上却没有突兀的感觉，反而非常和谐。  
“……你真的看过？在哪儿？”柳好像不相信，沉默了一会儿问道。  
如实回答，在幸村的房间。真田刻意地注意了柳的神情，心虚地。柳听到后，脸上泛起复杂的变化，他是个懂得隐藏的人，但他不善于为了真田的事隐藏。可真田不明白为什么幸村的画会导致柳那样明显的担心，令人不得不想到其中是否包含着另一重含义。  
“你没有看过他放在学校的那些画？”像是下定了什么决心，柳停了下来；真田在柳极其认真的注视下扭头看了看身旁，已经在书店的门口了。  
“弦一郎，那些画……”在听到真田否定的答案之后，柳脱口而出，很快又止住，像是突然被人扼住了喉咙；随即又颓丧下来，“那些画，实在是……我……”  
他看向真田的眼睛：“算了，我们进去吧。”  
真田不知道刚刚自己的眼睛里都有些什么，让柳如此强烈的冲动就被他眼睛里的东西逼了回去，深深地放在恢复平静如往常一样的眼角里。随着柳走进书店，考试将近，书店里的人一反往日般地繁杂起来。入学试的习题集在并不突出的位置，一些辅助的参考书被按照文、商、医、理的顺序排列着。柳走到了深处，而架子上放在第一位的就是文学部相关的那些书籍。真田在看见历史书的瞬间就想起哥哥说的那些关于选择历史专业的话语，还有对立海大历史门类的否定以及对庆应历史学的赞许。  
那不过是些大众观点，与我个人无关……这样想着，他抽出其中的一本，并没有在意题目，只是想随便翻翻。但很快就被它封面上的底色吸引住了——一种不同于一般学术书籍的浓烈色彩，仿佛在静静燃烧的青色，不仅仅是绿，也不仅仅是蓝，跃动着的变幻。  
或许是因为柳提起幸村的画，真田反射一般地联想起曾在幸村的房间里看见的一幅他完全不能理解的作品。  
几乎是相同的青色，弥漫在那个画面上。中部偏下的位置上零散着几缕几近黄的白色，无论怎么看都有些颓然。真田不懂其中深浅不一青色的用意，他只能指着那些说不成白色的白色问道，那些是什么？  
花。  
幸村在自己的画中表现的一直都是花。艳丽或者素淡，大或者小，都是不同的花卉，如同他家院子里的品种一样丰富，也让人倍感美好。真田在心里说，那些花总是在笑着的，就像平时的幸村一样，就算弄不明白，至少让人心灵舒适。  
但眼前被幸村命名为“花”的色块不能引起真田的这种感触。萎靡或是碎裂，凄然的绝望一般，那色块在鲜艳的青色中被吞吃去了全部的光彩，一味地在快要走向黄色的白中苍白下去，没有生命力也没有希望，就像在原地出生在原地死去，毫无生命绽放的历程。他不敢相信这样的“花”是出自幸村的手笔，因为连看不懂的他都能看出那种令他惊惧的内容，那它实际的面目又会是怎样的。  
这是什么花？真田不禁继续问下去。  
弦一郎你见过的，就是院子里那面花墙。  
爬满朝颜与夕颜的那个？  
对。  
那这是朝颜还是夕颜？  
都不是，这是朝颜已经不在而夕颜还没开放的时候。  
那么……真田反而不知道那些白色究竟是什么，不得不问到一半停了下来。既然这是一个没有朝颜也没有夕颜的时刻，那画中的那些不同于青色的色彩到底是什么。  
而且，那面花墙根本不是这种青色，应该是清脆的绿色，像是能听到它的声音一般的清脆，朝颜与夕颜的藤枝一上一下缠绕住搭起的整面支架，颜色层次分明却分辨不出哪个是朝颜哪个是夕颜——如果有时间，那样特殊的美丽足以让人紧紧盯着看上一个下午，更别说是开放了花朵的时候。  
你想问那是什么吗？幸村看出来真田的疑问，微笑着解释。那些是花啊！  
真田不说话了，他不知道那面花墙上除了朝颜和夕颜还会存在什么花。他不理解，只能略转开头，想看看下一幅；但幸村似乎不想停止关于这幅画的描述，开始寻找方法引导真田。  
记得隔壁那家的院子里有个充气水槽吗？就是让给他们家孩子们准备的那一个，夏天的时候经常放在外面的……透过我们院子里的花墙的支架，经常能看见那里的情景，他们家四五个大小不一的孩子都泡进水里吵闹着跳动，在花墙的缝隙里留下一层层的残影，原本空虚着的叶片都随之活动起来，勾勒出了这画的状况……  
……那么，那些白色是，小孩？  
不，弦一郎，是花。  
真田形容不出幸村那时的表情，好像是得意又好像是沉浸其中，总让他突然有了不处于幸村身边而是隔着一堵魔术玻璃在看，他能看见幸村的一举一动但不明白为什么，而幸村看不见他在哪里却知道他下一步即将做什么。  
他在幸村的房间里看到过这样的画，他不得不承认那是整个空间中最合宜的一幅，但也最令人不适。真田想，也许刚才柳没有说出的话就要来源于此，或者其他相类似的画。可是，莲二究竟想表达什么？他在这样的画中读出了什么？读出的那些是不是自己所不能洞察到的？  
“……这本么？”在呆愣间，真田听见了柳的声音，进而发现自己手中的书被他拿了过去，“好吧，弦一郎，算我给你的圣诞礼物吧。”  
意识到柳在说什么，真田第一反应就是把那书抢过来，可是柳的动作更快，在他还没看清标题的时候就将那本书混入自己选择的书本中走向收银台。真田一路阻拦过去，可尴尬于书店的环境又不能抬高声音，只能乖乖地等着柳付款结束，书被包好了递到他面前。  
庆应义塾文学部入学试题全集。  
书名和柳的笑脸映成一片，让真田忽然有些恍惚。无意中就把自己跟圭一郎的建议、跟柳的规划联系到了一起，真田都说不准这只是一个巧合还是一个诡秘的局。他在柳极尽认真地注视下默默地将书塞进包里，自从真正意识到历史专业的存在意识到庆应的可能性之后，真田弦一郎不能否认自己动摇过，毫无理由的动摇，就像原先毫无理由的坚持一样。  
如果，真的离开立海大……他把这个可能性头一回放置在脑海的最前端，就像被放在眼前了一般。即将随着这个可能性涌出的是如同海那样辽阔的场景，喷薄而出的是一阵高过一阵的几欲狂吼出声的推力，就好像，就好像……  
但它们中的任何都没有冲出大脑，甚至连深处的那道不算太高的栅栏都没能越过——手机的铃声，撞在耳道里把一切堵了回去。  
是幸村。  
匆忙抬眼抱歉地看了看柳，按下接听键。  
我回来了。简单的报告，这大概是幸村回来最早的一年。真田收起了忙乱，回复了那一边送上的迟到圣诞祝福，紧接着问起有什么事。  
“不，没什么。”幸村的声音在电话里听总是听不出什么变化，真田设想不出他现在的神情，只能等着他后面的话，“哦，对了，手冢说新年后要回国，想见见我们。”  
从国中毕业就前往德国打球的手冢国光……真田曾听说过他经常在学习与比赛的间隙中回国，但从未再见过他。  
“什么时间？”  
“一个月后吧。他会联系我的。”  
“那么……”“我刚下飞机，不太舒服。那么，”在这个时刻，真田总算发现了幸村在声音中转出的有些顽皮的笑意，“晚安。”  
回说着晚安，按照习惯等着幸村先切断通话，真田知道那是时差的影响，而且明白幸村一向不佳的身体状况……  
猛地抬头，他发现柳莲二正站在三步开外沉默着注视他。没有别的表情，那只是一种单纯的注视，真田想起那或许是柳藏起了本意，但很快又否定。  
莲二，他一直都在这样看着我，好像一开口就会不顾朋友情面地叱责，但又根本不忍心开口……  
真田意识到接起幸村电话的瞬间对于他与柳之间空气的冒犯。  
堵住了许多人努力建造起来的有关庆应的梦，也堵住了一个男人在刹那间虚构出的幻觉。  
害怕了。真田弦一郎突然开始害怕起这种场面。第一次。


	7. （七）

同样曾经是冷硬的国中网球界实力派代表人物，手冢国光与真田弦一郎相比最大的区别应该就是，他根本不懂得什么叫做含蓄。  
对于手冢国光来说，只要是可以说的，或者必须说的，不论那是否会令别人觉得不适，他都会选择最确切最直白的词语来叙述。真田听到坐在对面的手冢直接了当地说时常回国但没有与他们联系的原因是恋人那边总有些棘手问题时，一不小心就被自己的口水呛到，咳嗽声让开始没有多久的话题陷入僵局。  
如果是他，他肯定没有办法像那个面对他激烈的反应仍旧保持眼睛与眼镜之间一致般冷静的男人一样张口就说出“恋人”这种字眼。真田觉得或许是他过于执着固有形象了。他一直以来都将手冢和自己放在同样的位置上，为了网球燃烧全部生命，不惜一切维护着自己的尊严，也不惜一切地追求着胜利；但如今这样的手冢在不经意间就提到了“恋人”这个与网球似乎没有多少关系的词，而且会将其作为正当的理由，可见这背后的情感在他的生命中也占有的多么重要的部分——必然会挤占其他的部分，不对吗？  
看到真田的反应，坐在一边的幸村不露声色地轻笑起来，真田发现了，但不知道手冢是不是可以发现，顿时有些紧张，等咳嗽缓和之后立刻抬起头，但对面的脸上还是一贯的冷峻。  
他有点害怕自己与幸村之间日渐加深的羁绊会被从小就认识的手冢察觉。可能在感情问题上尤其坦率的手冢并不觉得那有什么值得惊讶的，但真田本身不能坦率以对——由此自私地不允许别人的直接，就像个妄图封住众人之口的驴耳朵国王。  
所以，真田没能发现自己思维中的那些漏洞，手冢的感情会挤占他生命中的其他，那真田的呢？好像早就把感情跟网球之类的东西混合了起来，他把网球和幸村合并在一起，但分不清究竟是哪一个导致了哪一个。就算隐约触及，产生的，也会是对再也不能打球的幸村与自己的交集的怀疑。  
原来手冢也有恋人了。看出真田的窘境，幸村在尴尬到只剩咳嗽声的沉默中挑起这个话题，脸上带着一贯让人不能拒绝的笑。对方还在日本？  
手冢可能也没有想过随口一提的理所当然的事情会被幸村抓住，明显地移开了视线，从放在身旁的背包中取出一个薄薄的文件夹，递给幸村。  
“这是你要的东西。”  
真是太感谢了，手冢。幸村和手冢没有一个人说出那文件夹里的是什么，似乎是早就约定好了的东西；真田眼看着浅蓝色的文件夹从桌子的另一边递来，经过他眼前的时候还奇异地顿了一下才被幸村接去，就像是一块隔板将真田排斥开来，在同一张桌子上划分出两个不同的世界。  
“……不过，这可不能作为你逃避话题的借口啊。”幸村刚刚将文件夹收起便说道，毫无回旋余地地看着手冢。  
幸村想作弄他。真田立刻明白幸村的用意，从他的立场出发，他很想阻拦幸村的这种作弄，但同样从他的立场出发，他不能在这些无关紧要的小事上破坏幸村的兴趣。他转向手冢，发现对方居然很有默契地看了他一眼。  
有些说不清楚那是什么样的眼神，真田不相信其中更多的不是困难而是同情。  
“是的，在日本。”说完便拿起手边的咖啡，手冢的这个动作在真田看来怎么都像是在掩藏不耐。  
“出国前就在一起了？”“是的。”“那真是不简单啊……”幸村好像有些出乎意料，但立刻变成了祝福，“分隔两地，都没有任何影响吗？”  
手冢没有立刻回答，只是再一次扫过真田。这回让真田完全弄不清楚他的用意，手冢细细的眼眶里总是闪着深邃的光而且还被镜片折射出了不一样的角度，无从下手，不能解读。  
这对于手冢不是一个简单的问题。他思考了许久才概括出：“这是需要互相谅解的问题。”  
“那对方没有想过去德国跟你一起吗？”幸村对手冢的答案没有做出任何评价，他撑起下巴保持兴趣盎然的语调，“或者说，已经在计划中了？”  
“不，没有这样的计划。”听着他看似平静的语气，真田仿佛又感受到了手冢的目光，他感觉到手冢有些难言之处但又宽容地含了回去，“每个人都有自己的生活方式，我无权要求别人迁就我。”  
“就算会因此而分开？”  
这次真田没有感觉到手冢的目光，他很快明白了那是何种坚定的回答：“就算会因此而分开。”  
“每个人都有自己的路要走，不对吗？”这句话是真田所见、手冢说出的最复杂的一句，在幸村刚要张口的瞬间将幸村的话封了回去，看似柔软的。这样僵硬在那里的幸村也是真田所没有见过的，他从眼角看见幸村直起了背部，耳朵里听到的却是满不在乎的话：“手冢你太认真了。”  
“幸村，你其实比我更加认真。”手冢的话被真田捕捉到了，但真田的直觉告诉他，幸村并没有听见。在餐桌的这一边，真田与幸村端坐的这一边，原先清澈的空气在一瞬间被搅浑了，不仅是空气中的因子，连在那之外的都察觉到不适的先兆，争抢着要挤出这片空间，令真田的呼吸忽然间窒闷起来。从未见过的幸村就在他的身边，真田能感受到他仅仅因为手冢的话语竖起浑身的警戒，切断了大脑与身体的联系，只剩下脑中的东西，而且那东西名叫空白。真田不能将自己维持同样的状态，他无法成为空白，同时，他在恐惧，恐惧身边的幸村精市，或者是恐惧潜伏在幸村的空白中的东西。如果他能够成为幸村的一部分，现在从身体上感受的，应该是痛吧；被从肢体上毫不留情地斩断了什么的痛，尽管自己不愿接受这个事实，但还是改变不了被斩断的命运。  
真田陪伴着幸村僵硬地坐着，只是刹那间的事，却让时间没有了时间的概念；不过是一刹那，他顿时感受到了自己与幸村的不同，因为真田弦一郎是可以看见真田弦一郎在想些什么并命令他去想些什么的，但是真田弦一郎不可能看见幸村精市的也不可能命令幸村精市，他们可以在最近的地方感受到对方，但不能变成对方。  
“不过，我跟手冢你不一样，”同样，真田没能预知到幸村会在这时开口，而且也不知道他会换上最严肃的口吻说出来，“任何时候，我都会希望我的恋人就在我身边。”  
这下手冢屡次投向真田的目光已经毫无忌惮地射了过来，显而易见的意义，但真田读出了其中的疑问。手冢在怀疑幸村的宣言，因为那不是一个人可以完成的，手冢像是在警告真田，也像是在用质疑来警告幸村；真田觉得他就要说那是不正确的那是不正常的那是不可能的，但那与他无关他没有权力说出来。  
戛然而止的注视，手冢转向幸村，开始了一些真田所不了解的、关于欧美艺术家的话题。一些画展一些影片或者是一些音乐，都是真田根本插不上话的内容；他以前只知道手冢对欧美有些兴趣，但不知道手冢可以有如此深的研究。真田只能在谈话中装作倾听者，游移在幸村与手冢之间。  
在过去，手冢国光就是那般，看上去抱持着唯一的方向且懒于世故，却深得人心，也被放在人们嘴边被频繁地讨论着、猜度着。去了德国两年，他坚持练习与比赛，以及丝毫不能放松的伤病治疗，还有学习，纵使有极其强大的生活能力也会被这样繁杂的生活给搅乱——但现在的他好像更加得心应手了，原本少年老成的手冢已经快要脱去少年的感觉了，趋近于真正的成熟，整个人包裹在灰色调的羊毛衫中，还有进入这咖啡店时穿的大衣——手冢虽然也在读高中，但已经没有国中的那样整齐划一的校服和队服，反观身在立海大校服中的自己跟幸村，仍旧是符合学生的打扮，仍旧是学生的内心，无论在想什么在做什么都逃不出未成年的那些条条框框，也没能像手冢那样逃出整个日本社会的条条框框。  
就像是已经腐败在了这个躯壳里……真田突然感叹，又突然被自己的这种感叹吓到，这种感性的感触似乎一直都只是像幸村这样充满艺术气质的人的专利，他真田弦一郎是无缘的。他不会像幸村那样对于别人的感情有所兴趣，也不会像他那样看见了一面没有花的墙就画出一幅有关花的画，更不会像幸村那样，向着一个孤零零站在雪地的陌生孩子伸出双手。  
他忽然间发现，自己和幸村的差距竟然是那样大。他不能和幸村谈论手冢与幸村谈论的话题，甚至不能看懂幸村的作品只是在一旁等着他的解释；他不能给幸村有关艺术的帮助，他只能在球场上带着一群看起来与幸村无关的人们打着幸村无法打的网球。从最早的时候到现在，他跟幸村的交集似乎只有网球，他们的话题也只有网球，生命也变成只有网球。他活着，但只活在幸村的过去之中，活在属于网球的过去中；他坚定在原地，好像如此就能为幸村守住一线希望，但同时，失去了参与幸村的未来的机会。一个属于过去而一个属于未来，如果真田和幸村是同一个人的话，这还是可能成为现实的。但他们恰巧不是同一个人，他们都是单独的，他们没有交集。  
他们一直在彼此最近的地方，享有着世界上最短的距离，但是，他们都没有发现，其实这距离才是最长的那一种。  
如果就此远去，那只可能是远去，不过是在将这最长的距离在最短的之上实现而已。  
曾经有过的动摇现在回想起来便是彻骨的寒冷，真田发现自己险些做出了不可挽回的决定，逼自己退回幼时的那片雪地之中——只不过，这次，一个名为幸村精市的孩子根本不会注意到他，那个孩子跟自己的父母谈笑着踱过庭院，却看不见立在那里的真田。  
深冬里的冷汗侵袭真田的每一块皮肤，在手冢与幸村没有休止的探讨中，他把自己放在了幸村先前经历过的空白里，只有这样才能得到一丝安祥。


	8. （八）

柳莲二知道，真田在躲着他。  
网球部还是那样的网球部，但真田不是原先的真田。他在部活动时仍与以前一样，讨论训练或者商量布阵之类，并没有什么异常；但一旦离开网球，柳便明显感受到他的回避。真田不像以前那样说起学习上的事情，也不会像更早的时候聊聊幸村的身体，他跟柳仍旧是那么好的朋友，仍旧时常走在一起，但他们只是默然地在一起，言语不通，精神也没能相通。  
那绝不是因为卑浅的感情上的问题，柳确信自己的心情在很早之前便被真田所了解，知道后的他并没有疏远，他们俩之间的关系没有任何改变。但现在不同，如果仔细追究起来，真田刻意的躲藏开始于新年那段时间；柳依照往年的习惯去真田家拜访，与家长们闲聊，大家一起玩些新年的游戏，还陪真田下几局将棋——今年还是如此，只不过，真田没有摆出棋局，提前与柳告别。  
记得临走前柳问真田，上次的书看了吗？真田不知道是点头还是摇头地敷衍了过去。  
在庆应日吉分部买下的那本作为圣诞礼物的习题集送给真田，柳无论怎么分析，那都应该是他疏远的开端。柳承认这个动作中包含着大量的私心，尽管真田坚持说留在立海大但他仍旧希望真田可以离开；他的想法得到了真田圭一郎的肯定与支持。圭一郎的中学时代在立海大附属度过，后来因为自己所喜好的专业与立海大的强项不符而远渡重洋到异国求学。他坚持认为，真田在历史方面的独具天赋的，如果升入并不怎么强的立海大历史学或者为了拘泥于立海大而选择其他的专业，那是对真田天份的戕害。柳记得圭一郎谈起此事的神情，他应该是真田的身上感叹自己，他选择了毁灭自己的梦想与传统共存，他认为那是一种安静地腐烂的生活方式——虽然柳不这么看——他甚至认为这种腐烂是为了成就自己弟弟的梦想，所以他有必要保证自己的牺牲是值得的。这种略带功利性的猜度让柳有些无所适从，他想换一种方式去解读圭一郎的神情，但那似乎是枉然无功的。  
若这种猜测是真实的，那么，柳有足够的理由去担心眼下的真田所面临的境遇。兄长的冀望，这有强大的力量让本没有明确方向的真田寻找到一条道路，在他看来，这条道路并不完全出自自己的理想而会成为完全符合家人意愿的期待，加上它来自那位为了自己的追求而放弃梦想的兄长，以真田的个性，正直的负罪感，令这种期望更加伟大起来，撼动之前的坚持。柳不知道圭一郎向着真田是如何说起离开立海大的，他大致想象地出，圭一郎的个性，以及他与真田的相处方式，那一定是一个深入内部的、循循善诱的场景。  
这样才更加可怕。他回忆起真田在书店中对着一本习题集发愣的样子，显然是受到圭一郎深刻的影响；但这种影响导致的路途恰好是与真田不愿放弃的那些东西相反的。  
圭一郎只是知道幸村精市，但他更熟悉的弦一郎的朋友应该是柳莲二，他不知道幸村对于真田来说究竟有怎样的意义。  
那种影响或许只会让原本坚决的真田陷入两难的境地。柳明白他没有立场阻止圭一郎去做什么，但圭一郎的直接目的几乎与他的一样，在圭一郎与幸村那种可以将真田撕裂的拉扯中，他自愿站在圭一郎的这边。  
所以有了真田的疏离。真田的潜意识正在用这种方式进行一种自我保护，这意味着，原先圭一郎的影响力只会让他产生犹豫而不能与幸村的相抗衡，但如果柳莲二加入了兄长的那一边，说不定双方真的势均力敌，到那时，真田弦一郎就会真正不知如何抉择而陷入泥潭深处。  
但柳不会放弃，因为他不能。就算得不到回应，他也在各种机会中提醒真田，庆应那边的招生报名事项，装作不经意地提起庆应那些让人心生向往的事情。柳莲二已经参与了这场可能会撕毁真田人格的角力，纵使真田没有给他参赛证明，他也能在场外不断地制造整个赛场的气氛。  
立海大是所中学到大学一贯制的学校，标榜着对学生的终生负责与并给予最大限度的保护；如果想要在直升大学部的环节中离开学校前往别校就读，高三第一学期就需要递交外校志愿申请书——在递交了该申请的情况下，立海大取消自己对学生的优先录取权，并保证在学生一旦外校考试失败后，通过平时成绩与各方综合实力的权衡将学生招回立海大。似乎希望接受挑战的学生们都有最后的保障，但像柳他们这些志愿外校的学生都明白，在申请书提交后，个人与立海大便恩断义绝，如果考试失败，立海大校方也会用各种借口将他们拒绝出去。学校的责任与保护永远是与学生的信任紧紧相连的，大学更是如此，她希望学生对她的信任甚至要达到迷信的程度。  
这感觉多少有些熟悉，柳觉得许多时候，人与人之间也是相同的。  
五月，更换夏季校服之前，是递交申请书的最后期限。柳事先不止一次通知过真田，如果想考庆应的话，现在可以去交申请书了，但真田一直没有动作；而今天，便是期限上明确写着的最后一天。部活动前的最后一个课间，柳终于不能再等，直接找到真田明确地问，你究竟想不想离开立海大去考庆应。  
莲二，我一直都要读立海大而不是庆应。真田好像又回到了那个坚定的真田，在门边转过头毫不拖泥带水地说道。  
……那么，弦一郎，我去交申请书了。柳也不清楚这句强调到底能换来什么功效，只能很认真地盯着真田的眼睛——那里清澈见底。  
本周末开始就是关东预选赛了，交完就赶过来训练。真田部长的气势立刻拿了出来，明明是一贯如此，但听起来有点冰冷。柳目送他离去的背影，突然想起今年二月时接到的那通电话。  
分属不同学校的童年好友乾贞治MAIL问，我们以前部长想要你的号码，我给他可好？柳刚回他不到半个小时，一个陌生的号码就打到手机上来。  
对方是手冢国光。青学国中时代的部长，毕业后就去了德国的手冢国光。手冢简单地自我介绍，接着直入话题。  
你知道幸村和真田的事情吗？  
……是的。  
那好。  
那边的手冢顿了顿，柳忽然发现他们俩就像是在打哑谜一般地触及那段同样看在眼里的感情——或许，手冢并不是这个意思？但柳已经默认了手冢语气中的指向。  
虽然我知道这不是我应该插手的事，但我想提醒你多注意一些。  
……我明白。  
说这句的时候柳有些惴惴，因为他也不知道自己能关注多少，他只能尽力而为。  
当事人的细节不便多说，我只是担心有反弹……你应该了解他们都是什么样的人。  
是的，我知道——柳没有这样回答，他对看似多此一举的手冢承诺，然后交换了EMAIL地址，保持联系。  
是的，我知道他们都是什么样的，但是，我不知道你所说的反弹是什么。柳在心中来回转了几圈都没有问出来，其实他清楚那所谓的反弹绝对不会是轻易便可以解决的事情；而对于不经常关心别人问题的手冢来说，真田和幸村的事情被他如此关注着，那他所说的反弹就极有可能导致的是颇为严重的后果。  
后来手冢回了德国。柳跟他时不时用EMAIL通信，但是都因为手冢那边的的事情太多而频率很低。而真田，除了沉溺在某些潜在的矛盾中失去了往日的决断，也不过是会在一些场合中突然向柳提问，问题的内容却让他很难理解因为真田一向不关心有关艺术有关文学的事情，而现在并不明显但也还是让人觉得毫无理由。如果单凭直觉，柳想，会不会是幸村在从这个方面影响着真田，会不会是真田想在这个方面接触幸村……  
事实真的如此，那无论是幸村或者真田都是在有意无意间加强那种两人之间密不可分的联系，极不健康的同化，一个人企图扯破与另一个人之间的薄膜或者根本就是对面的那一个在冲撞着想要抓住对薄膜失去信心即将远去的人。  
这样的场景在脑海中浮现的时候，柳产生一种湿粘的触感不禁泛起呕吐的感觉，无望的，也是不具目的性的，无论是这边的人还是那边的人就算是冲破了那层薄膜也不知道自己究竟是为什么要做。  
就像看到幸村寄放在学校美术社那些作品的感觉。柳确信，真田根本没有看过。就算是自认没有任何艺术理解力的真田，看了那样的东西也一定会觉得不适。  
那都是些什么啊……柳所了解到的幸村一直是个用画笔追求各种植物各种花与众不同的美的人，那些后来听说被放置在他的房间的中的作品现在想起还是独具魅力并赏心悦目的；但是，柳也不知道是从什么时候起，幸村的画开始变味，仍旧是很不一样的植物和很不一样的花，但其中蕴含的东西超出了正常人所能理解所能接受的范围。  
尽管并不明确，柳能看出只要幸村在摸索中找到了那模糊的艺术追求，他的作品就可能成为超出人情义理或者根本就是不符合最低限度道德准则的偏移出社会的东西。  
这样的幸村，究竟是用何种方式实践着摸索着艺术，除了绘画，他究竟还有什么升华的方式——柳曾想过从真田那里探问出什么，但真田对幸村的艺术表现出了严重表面化的理解。  
幸村精市，不论真田如何，你毕竟是我的朋友。  
柳有些沉重地想着，推开级任老师办公室的门。还没有迈一步，就跟正要从办公室里出来的人迎面撞上，好在对方停得很快，顺手合上了门，站门外轻声说：“莲二？”  
一抬眼才发现那是刚刚放在思维里的人：“精市？”  
“莲二你是来交申请书的吧？”幸村的眼神从柳手中的纸张上转过，随即明白了，“老师都要准备截止了。”  
“对，有些事情耽搁了。精市你是来……”“大学部那边的事情。有些需要请教老师。”幸村的笑在柳看来怎么都有一种胜利的味道，好像在这即将截止递交申请的瞬间，留在立海大的他赢了而离开立海大的柳莲二输了。  
无心继续面对幸村的笑脸，柳以老师在等着的理由与幸村告别。  
再度推门，没有走出来的幸村精市，但扑面而来的是“幸村”这个名字。  
“……幸村他来问你这个事？”“对啊，我也不知道为什么……”“可大学部那边不是一早想收他去艺术分部，说是难得的天才嘛！”“就因为是天才！天才眼界高嘛！自然不屑于日本的艺术界！”“可是现在准备出国的话……按正常程序或许有点迟……”“他是那个幸村精市，不对吗？刚刚他不是提到对方学校很有兴趣嘛！”“可是我们学校这边程序上不方便拖延……”  
柳莲二忽然间有种错觉，其实这些老师们正在谈论着的幸村并不是他所认识的那个幸村，是学校里另一个与幸村同名的人。他还没有向老师们打招呼就僵立在那里，听到的东西似乎就是刚才幸村离开前与老师讨论的，又好像很遥远，既不是原先的那个打网球的幸村，也不是后来说要在立海大大学部学习艺术的幸村——一个正在考虑出国留学的幸村，一个要抛下日本的一切而去的幸村。  
直到老师发现柳之前，柳就站在那里，反复描绘出一个即将脱离日本的幸村。他知道他的私心在剧烈地膨胀着，他知道他在设想，设想幸村是在被什么点醒之后明白了应该独自走上属于自己的前程，设想幸村终于放弃了那种伤害太深的同化从而可以使真田也走出困境。  
柳莲二知道或许一切根本不会发生，知道或许事态会有什么转机，但他不能克制自己的构想，为了幸村，为了真田，也是为了自己。


	9. （九）

今年全国大赛决赛前一天的立海大高中网球部一改平日的紧张气氛，没有任何集训没有任何会议，各自回家，想做什么就做什么。  
这还要感谢他们那位国中时代的部长大人。几乎所有成员都在前天的晚上得到通知，真田部长被幸村部长约了出去，第二天得去完成“要事”。至于这其中的要事究竟是什么，谁都不会关心，都只享受这赛前来之不易的假期，还不用担心被责备成松懈。  
那就更没有人关心，真田其实是被幸村“强行”约出去的。  
现在的真田很担心明天的决赛。并不是因为实力的问题——这种问题永远应该是立海大的对手来担心的——而是跟每次比赛前一样，只是无谓的担心。对于真田来说，站在部长这样的位置上需要维护的东西太多太多，无论队员的实力有多强或者柳莲二给出的数据有多笃定，没有得到胜利之前，胜利都不可能是自己的，就算有再多的自信，那也只是自信而已。不到最后一刻就不能妄下断言，这是三年前的全国大赛给真田留下的最强烈经验。  
而幸村，却在他如此焦虑的时候将他拉向东京，明天的比赛地；但从事的活动与网球完全无关。  
昨天幸村说，明天是一场难得的画展开展的日子，我必须去趟东京。弦一郎，跟我一起去吧？真田想说后天就是全国决赛，部里需要训练；但刚张口念出幸村的姓就听对面说，我知道后天有多重要，但是，记得国中时我的主张吗？从不在决赛前进行这种紧张的活动。  
的确，过去幸村的确是这么做的。真田仔细一想，这种传统都是高中后他当上网球部部长之后的事了。  
所以说，取消明天的训练跟我一起出来吧？大家都会因为感激你而精神饱满地去比赛的，弦一郎。幸村边说边笑出声来，听起来很是愉悦。  
……恩，没什么大不了的。真田想让自己答应得轻松一些，自我安慰道。但到了今天，真田有些后悔答应了幸村。  
弗朗托尔·法诺什。真田躺在床上翻看着今天拿到的那本薄薄的小册子。旅德法国画家。除此之外，文字中都是写本意应该简单但非要说得复杂深奥的字眼和概念。凭真田对当代艺术的一些粗浅认识，这个人并不是特别著名的艺术家，充其量是代表一派个性的艺术实践者。但幸村对他的热爱是溢于言表的，他似乎对所谓的大师永远抱有保留态度，而对这些寂寂无声的作者表现出超出正常的热情。  
负责展出的画廊在青山附近的角落里，不为营利为存在的典型。灯光有些昏暗——这是真田刚刚步入其中的感觉；与此同时，他确实地感受到，这就是幸村的世界。  
与在幸村的房间中不同，在这里，幸村不会为真田解释任何东西；他好像认为，自己其实是独自一人来到这里——而这或许就是真田所不懂得的观赏礼仪，是幸村默认他明白，默认他懂得一切。  
画廊里的灯光全部都是打在画幅上的，从不同的角度投射上去的光影，让不知原貌如何的画面在一片静谧中活跃起来，成为了整个密闭空间中的全部。所有观赏的人都是静止的，他们只是任由眼前的画更换了一幅又一幅，而自己却被定在原地。暂且不说那些画，真田在这样的环境中被迫凝固住了，凝固在幸村的身边，谁都没有动，好像两个人根本就是连为一体的——突发奇想，这恰巧是解释幸村沉默的原因，当幸村的眼睛看见了画幅，真田就算是合上双眼也已经看见，所以幸村的感官幸村的理解都会浮现在真田的那一边，真田不需要做任何事就能知道一切；同样，当真田看到幸村的作品时，幸村的解释便成了一种自我说服自我探索的过程，他在从自己身上寻找什么，于是找到了真田身上，于是仅仅通过他们之间的对话去完成一个我与另一个我的探讨……  
在幸村看来，这是理所当然的。  
可是真田在洞悉的同时便发现，这是不成立的，这只能是单方面的，只是幸村的一厢情愿。被灯光排除在充满活力的图画之外，真田感受到的只能是彻底的排除，连幸村都是沉寂无声的，而自己明明有思维的权力却被生生挤压在明暗混沌的缝隙之中。  
不知道是不是跟幸村在一起太久的缘故，他的各种知觉在不经意间越发敏感起来，那并不是与幸村相合的知觉，是另一种，一种会令指尖开始莫名震颤的冲击力，却又是慢慢酝酿出来的。  
好像一离开网球就会纠缠上来，无论是真田，还是幸村。真田看惯了与网球同行的自己，指尖的震颤足以被球拍的震颤所掩盖；他想，幸村离开网球之后的生活究竟是怎么样的，同样被这种震颤所支配从而找不到解决的方法吗？  
他们，说不定是一样的。只不过真田还握着拍柄。  
但幸村没有给他靠近并感受的机会，一个被几个人簇拥着出现的外国男子吸引去了幸村的目光，让他撇下真田走了过去。或许他以为真田会跟上，可真田弦一郎留在了那片宁静的黑暗中。伶仃一人。  
后来他才知道那个与幸村相谈甚欢的外国人就是弗朗托尔·法诺什，那些极度饥渴着的作品的主人。他的画在渴求着，渴求着周围一切的东西，通过那些诡谲的光线将沉静在它们面前的人与物全部曲折着吸收进去，再一点点吞吃到另一个属于它们的空间中——可不管它们吃下去多少，仍旧饿得无以自持。  
真田不能赞同，他不喜欢这样的画，也不喜欢和幸村一起处于这种空间之中，更不喜欢被幸村抛下，独自黑暗。他想念幸村画的那些美好的植物，欣欣然地诉说着宁静的希望。  
他后悔来到那个画廊，就像他后悔来到这里一样。  
“弦一郎，你在看什么？”从浴室里走出来的幸村边擦着头发边问；其实他刚说出口就已经明白那小册子是什么，“法诺什的画册……恩……”  
幸村突然陷入沉思，真田移开宣传册凝视着幸村的脸，他不知为何有些恐惧，好像有什么事即将发生。  
幸村说，太晚了，我们留在东京吧。幸村说，你可以明天直接去比赛，东西让莲二带去就好。幸村说了许多，真田跟着他，但一直在心里否定着。他对明天比赛的不安重新翻卷上来，可这次其中又夹杂着什么不一样的东西，另一种更强烈的不安。  
他不知道那不安是什么，他只想逃离。  
“……幸村，我想我该……”说着便起身想要越过幸村而出去，真田刚直起腰就被冲撞回去；幸村扑倒在他的身上，以最快速度钳制住他。  
“你说过你要留下。”幸村俯视着真田，似乎看见了他慌乱的样子，进而浅笑。不知道是不是因为今天所看画展的影响，真田心中升起一阵前所未有的毛骨悚然的感觉；还没有等那感觉逼上喉头，幸村便吻上他的唇，引起真田习惯性的共鸣。  
但他很快读懂那个吻里的意义。身体的外端开始了挣扎，想把有些沉浸的躯干拉扯回来，真田尚未合上的眼瞪大了，摆动着头部寻找缝隙：“……幸村，明天！有比赛！”  
“我要去包豪斯。”好像没有听见他的话一般，幸村用呢喃的语调清晰地说。  
那是一个外来词汇，是真田没有听过的外国地名。他的身体依然坚持着明天的比赛，可大脑瞬间被那个“包豪斯”吸引了过去。反应很好半天，他才问出口，那是哪里。  
“包豪斯大学。”说完想了想再补充一句，“在德国，魏玛。”  
这次真田不可能不明白了。幸村要去国外读书，而且是用不容改变的语气说出的。  
真田嘴上却问道：“确定了？”“是的，申请已经通过了。我发给他们一些我的作品，他们表示很感兴趣。”  
手冢国光。看着幸村志在必得的脸，真田想起了新年后的那次会面，手冢递给幸村的那个仿佛将他阻挡在外的文件夹，那里面放着的肯定是幸村拜托手冢带来的有关包豪斯大学的资料。原来幸村从那个时候就开始计划了……而我却完全不知道。他让手冢知道并让手冢帮忙却将真田排除在外了，而且通过这个秘密的申请过程，将真田彻底地堵在他的世界之外。  
从头到尾，真田弦一郎是不是从未被允许走进去？无论如何努力都被阻挡都被忽略都是可以漠然以对的对象。他曾为究竟应该留在立海大还是应该去考庆应犹豫，到最后，幸村却在他已经决定的时候说出了一个陌生的大学名字。就像是被抛下的坠落感，真田平躺着都有些眩晕，无力管顾周围发生的一切。  
“……所以……”幸村说的这个词真田听上去有点模糊，他想努力分辨，才发现自己不知道空白了多久——惊人的是，他的双手已经被幸村用什么东西绑了起来，“所以，弦一郎，跟我一起去德国吧。”  
德国？去德国？我怎么去？你对一个一直以来在犹豫着立海大还是庆应连东京湾都没有走出去的人说德国？幸村精市，你知不知道自己在说什么？  
幸村有关出国的提议混合着真田双手已经被牢牢束缚的事实，让真田的理智忽然间流失了。他在理智的最终部分推断出依凭自己的力量，挣脱那层层缠绕的东西应该有些胜算，便不顾幸村地挺动身体想要强行挣开。原本全身趴在他之上的幸村被他动作的幅度撞击到床的另一边，呼吸不稳地看着真田做困兽之举。  
“真田弦一郎！”真田的要动用余光才能看见幸村，但幸村陡然提高的声音让他浑身一震；那是在网球场上都很难见到幸村使用的声调，完全撕破了温柔的暴虐，听上去却不觉得突兀，似乎那种暴虐是一直隐藏在那里的，“你是挣脱不掉的！你知道的！”  
对，我知道……  
无论我有多少力量……  
只要你还是幸村精市，我还是真田弦一郎……  
幸村的脸从视野的角落里来到正中，真田看到他尚未平伏的已经有些歪曲却仍旧美丽的五官，那里腾起的，就像是杀气一样。  
但那只是比喻，幸村不会杀了真田，他知道他们是会永远在一起的，如果其中任何一个死了，那另一个也一定会死去。  
因为自己的思维中触及到了死，真田不寒而栗。他才知道，幸村身上笼罩着的安祥，其实都是过早的死亡的预感。不论在病中还是在任何时刻。他想过脱离，但很快就享受起来，而不会有任何痛楚。  
真田也想逃离，但是，已经逃不出去了。  
幸村重新俯上他的身体，轻轻地揉着他的头发，好像那只是一堆泡沫而已：“跟我一起去德国吧，弦一郎，申请一所学校，或者先过去在考虑做什么，总之跟我一起去吧……”  
身体在被一点一点地打开，真田在忘记挣扎的同时也感觉到了细碎的疼痛。  
“……而明天，我不会让你去的。”幸村又这样在他的脸畔突然笑起来，笑得很柔和，却刺刻在人心上，鲜血淋漓，“网球，那什么都不是了……你可以跟我一起走了……你是我的了……要享受未来之前，总得告别过去，你说对不对，弦一郎？”  
那究竟会是多么痛的事，也只有真田知道。  
幸村做什么好像都很快乐。


	10. （十）

在路边看到真田的时候，迹部景吾绝对没有立刻联想到那些关于网球关于比赛的事。他脑中最多的念头是，家住神奈川的真田弦一郎为什么会在这样的清晨出现在赤坂街头不起眼的地方。常识让他犹豫了一会儿，但决定很快便脱口而出：“停车。”  
立海大附属的夏季校服整齐地穿在他身上，在一个炎热的夏日，一切看起来再正常不过了——但正是因为这样，一切才有点不正常。迹部边走向靠在墙上的真田边想，几乎就要发现那不正常的地方了，可另一件事实冲走了先前的思维，他看见真田暴露在校服衬衫之外的双臂上，布满了淤血的痕迹。  
而手腕，可能是因为长时间拘束而被留下了一道道深色刻印。这让迹部立刻想起了什么，但他没有时间处理有点不切实际的想法，跟眼神茫然的真田简单地打了声招呼，也不管对方是否同意，就让身边人拉他钻进车里。  
基本上来说，真田没有反抗，他乖乖地坐在迹部对面，若有所思地看着窗外。这让迹部有足够的时间思考究竟为什么要把他带上车。那种程度的伤，看上去不过是一场动用武力的纠纷或者仅仅是较为严苛的武术修习导致的，前者对于真田来说似乎并不能成立，而后者却极有可能。但迹部可以否认这两种可能，用那手腕上的痕迹否认——没有什么修业是需要这样对待自己的手腕的，那只可能是来自外界，暴力的束缚，剥夺一个人行动自由的方式。  
迹部想得到的方面，与真田弦一郎形象上的违合感又是极其强烈的。干净而燥热的清晨，不应该出现的街头，身体上被捆绑过的证明……迹部知道没有人敢批评他的思维模式，他的第一推断便是那种有关性的暴力。  
不过，那又会是谁呢？选上真田，而且还是在这种时候……迹部的目光突然再次扫过真田的手腕，他发现在那上面没有护腕——对，网球，今天难道不是全国大赛决赛的日子吗？真田难道不应该跟立海大附属网球部的全体成员一起乘车前往球场吗？他为什么独自一人在这里？还带着这些伤……  
“真田，你难道不去比赛吗？”虽然问了出来，但迹部不想听到真田说请他送他到比赛地去；一旦迹部的假设成立，那现在的真田最需要的肯定不是网球，而是医生。  
而坐在对面的男人没有说什么，只是因为迹部发声而把视线移了过来，似乎听清又似乎没有发觉任何声音地扭头回去，好像对他来说，比赛、网球那都是毫无意义的东西，随便怎么样都好。  
这绝对不是真田弦一郎！迹部在那一瞬间差点揪过真田的衣领狠狠地问你究竟出了什么毛病你可不是那种会向肉体上的打击屈服的人你坚信的网球呢你坚信的胜利呢你给我振作起来去把今年的奖杯抱着让我看看啊——迹部仍旧端坐在那里，只是收紧了环抱在胸前的双手，胜利者就该有胜利者的样子，就算在球场上失败也不会改变对胜利信仰的真田弦一郎如果露出了这种表情就是对那些输在你手中的选手的侮辱！  
“……好吧，网球其实不算什么。”也不知道是在讽刺真田还是在说服自己，迹部摊开双臂挑起嘴角说道，也随着真田的目光看向窗外——那里并没有什么值得一看的东西，真田在那里什么都寻找不到。  
让比赛、让网球都见鬼去吧……迹部边拍打着座垫边在牙缝中默念着，下意识地期待这根本没发出的声音被真田听见。通知了家庭医生，迹部为自己的体贴得意起来：真田不会想去那些光明正大但冷冰冰的医院，那现在就只有他可以帮他；更何况，不是每个人都有光临迹部家的荣幸，至少立海大的人他一个都没允许过。在先前的尴尬中享受起优越感来，迹部抛开了网球抛开了竞争地再一次看向对面的真田，这一回才是真正的同情了。  
他发现之前一直都没有看见，真田紧紧扣起的领口都没有遮掩住的斑点，跟手臂上的乍看很相似，但实际上又完全不同，是更细碎更深的痕迹，在有点混乱的头发边缘上蔓延着。如果把那东西都搬到纯白色皮肤上肯定显得病态……迹部想，但在真田这种染上阳光色彩的皮肤上有种说不出的合适感，而且……  
突然惊醒，迹部意识到自己的思维已经偏离了正道。如果不去想网球的事，如果再面对一个看起来忘记了网球的真田，以前的常识便没有了用武之地；那里坐着的是个总是在坚持着的男人，永远都有自己的立场和自己的目标，还拥有绝对强大的能力，不停地征服征服征服，征服所有被人称为困难的高峰——但是，这样的男人像是在一夜之间失去了一切似的，毫无防备地坐在那里，仿佛坚不可摧的铁壁露出最大的破绽等待着外力的推毁。  
这样的真田有足够的理由吸引住所有熟识他的人的目光。正因为这样，迹部在逐渐繁杂的赤坂街头一眼便发现了他。他收缩着身体，但在别人看来，他的任何一处都是敞开的，连一贯为了迎接事态发展坚毅地紧抿着的嘴唇都是。  
如此的打击，只可能来自于精神上。迹部坚信着，就算得到了家庭医生的检查报告，他也在经过一阵摇摆后坚持了自己的看法。  
迹部猜测的没错，牵涉到性的暴力。他目所能及的部分在与其他的地方相比，应该算不了什么。迹部没能亲眼看见，医生冷静而简练的描述让他的耳根微微抽搐。报复性很强的行为，不是第一次，但绝对是最难以忍耐的。  
不知道为什么，迹部的直觉告诉了他一个人，直觉说只有那个人会这么做，虽然表面上看不出来。但如果相信了直觉，灵感一般涌出的被直觉推断出的事实在迹部一时间看来是极度疯狂的，好像是打开了另一个世界。在那个世界里，真正的暴力并不存在，有的是肉体上的默许和灵魂上的推拒，最终的结果只会是妥协的悲哀，仿佛是委曲求全一样的依赖与撕不碎的羁绊。  
他厌恶这样的真田弦一郎。  
就像是被毁灭了精神世界。  
“依照现在的时间，比赛已经开始了哦！”迹部走进安置真田的房间，带着嘲讽轻蔑的笑；他不清楚网球那里是不是真田的创伤所在，他能做的只是试探。  
果然，得到医生治疗的真田外表看起来比先前好了许多，但神情上没有任何起色。  
看来你是要放弃了……不过，以你们立海大的实力，就算你不在，输了都反而有些奇怪了。迹部有些愉快地想，尽管他自己并不知道这种愉快来源于何处。  
“……是谁？”一旦跳离了网球的约束，迹部第一个想知道的就是这个问题，“谁把你弄成这样？”  
真田仍旧没有回答，也没有看向他。迹部俯视着坐在那里的真田，神情上尽是志在必得；他早就预料到这样的状况，他有他的办法。  
“你不说，我倒是想起一个人，除了那个人以外，不会有别的……”“不，不是你想的那个人！”  
十分顺利地让真田不仅开口，还抬起头来看着迹部。都不用说那急忙否定的答案，只要看看真田眼睛里闪动的东西，迹部就明白了。  
“果然是我所想的人。”居高临下的得意，迹部后退了两步，又向前倾了倾上身，“能让你这样维护的除了立海大网球部，只有他了不是吗，真田弦一郎？”  
意识到中了迹部诡计的真田并没有立刻移开抬起的目光，在迹部看来，那眼睛里一切都像是燃烧了起来。仅仅一个有关他的问题就可以让你重新捡回斗志吗？真田，我该说你什么呢？  
“很好，就是这眼神，这才是真田弦一郎。”重新走回真田身边，迹部直直地对上他的眼神，“网球那种东西没有也罢，要是执着的真田没有了，那整个日本都变得无趣了，不是吗？”  
似乎真田完全不明白迹部为什么要这么说，而当他听到网球的时候，脸上的神情有了明显的变化。迹部依靠这个变化更加清楚事情的性质了，他忽然间收起了嘴角常挂着的不屑笑容：“真田，听着，如果是我，我绝不会允许别人这么对待我。”  
“……”“不论他是谁——就算是我最爱的人我也不允许！”  
真田的眼睛很坦然地迎上他的，令迹部觉得异常明亮。那时他想，或许真田已经自己找到了解决一切的办法，他在那种精神颓唐的过程中早就找回了自己，也许他迹部景吾看见的虚弱灵魂不过是个假象，灵魂将灵魂保护起来，在最深处，让它再也受不到伤害。迹部的认真引出了真田的认真，他并不知道真田的内心之中究竟激起过怎样的斗争，无论如何，真田已经找到了答案。  
“你们明明应该并肩而立的，为什么一个要站在另一个的身后呢？”  
“……迹部，如果你……”一线疑惑闪过，真田开口想问，但似乎犹豫起用词的问题；迹部看着他，他知道那一线应该会是最后的一线，“如果你所喜欢的那个人要你跟他一起离开……”“我明白你的意思。”不用说，迹部知道他要问什么了，同时，也知道了真田遭遇的源头，“如果现在我爱的人出现在我面前告诉我只要我跟他出国他就离开他现在的恋人跟我在一起，我会叫他不要藐视我的感情，能离我多远就多远！”  
说完这长长的一句话，迹部长舒一口气，好像自己在排解了真田的同时也将郁积心中的东西给全数吐了出来。他沉醉于这种感觉，也沉醉于将另一个人引出谜团的感觉；现在真田在不在这里好像已经并不重要了，整个房间中的一切都是美好梦境的组成部分。  
恢复到现实的刹那，迹部看见真田的脸上似乎漾出了淡淡的笑，在那个一直都是凝固坚硬的轮廓之上。  
“真田，如果因为我的‘误导’让你的爱情破局的话，”心情大好的迹部半真半假地说着，自己都觉得自己笑得很无赖，当然，是那种难得一见的优雅的无赖，“我是会对你负责到底的哦！”  
看着因为自己的话让刚刚浮现的笑意僵硬在真田的面孔上，迹部觉得很是有趣，边说边趁其不备在他的颈边轻抚过去：“怎么样？考虑考虑我吧？‘弦一郎’？”  
赶在真田发怒前从他身边跳开，迹部知道他可没有立海大某些人那样好运可以幸免于难。这样的恶作剧让他后来在问真田要不要送他回去的时候险些被拒绝，不过幸好真田认为他不会在车上做出什么诡异的行为，才同意他送他。  
迹部很想提醒他，私家车可不是什么安全的地方，更何况他的车内空间足够大了。  
真田给的地址在神奈川，但并不是他自己的家。迹部在真田坚持独自下车的时候看到那里的门牌，“柳”——立海大的“柳”也只有柳莲二一个。归途中迹部突然想到，如果刚刚自己离开得不巧被柳撞见，他会不会将真田身上的伤全归在迹部的头上从而迁怒上来呢？  
不知道立海大的柳莲二发起脾气来是什么样啊……迹部想着，他自以为是地认为真田在他的帮助下做出了决定，他并不知道，早在他遇上真田之前，真田便已经亲口告诉了另一个人他自己的决定。  
而对方断定，你会改变主意的，弦一郎。


	11. （十一）

十月的某一天，真田突然说，莲二，我想看看幸村的画。柳初听有些诧异，因为他记得近一年前真田说，他看过幸村的画，而他自己，也由于越来越近的考试有些忘却；没想到他的诧异得来的是真田的疑问——真田还记得，柳在庆应日吉分部那里提到的幸村的画，那些放置在学校里的画。  
自从暑假以来，真田第一次提起幸村。幸村好像就这样消失在真田的生活中，同在一个学校一个年级，就好像消失了一样。柳只是听说，幸村为了准备出国没有空闲的时间，而真田那边完成了网球部的交接工作，立海大的直升已是板上钉钉，空余的时间有很多很多。因为柳要准备考试，真田没办法找他一同做什么，整天只是看书，叱诧风云的中学网球界皇帝就这么沉寂下来，在别人眼中能看到的也就是“那个要考庆应的”柳莲二在做题而真田坐在一边安静地看书。  
他们这群人，好像离开了网球就跟平常的学生一模一样了，什么名号什么拥趸都是另一个世界里的事情了。安定无波的生活中没有网球，因为没有网球才安定无波。  
柳到现在还是不很明白，对于自己高中网球生涯中的最后一场比赛，真田究竟是怎么想的。他承认，前一天真田说要和幸村一起出去的时候他就有不好的预感；后来接到了真田说要留宿的电话，柳觉得这已经不能用预感来形容了；而后，在比赛报到处面临的部长缺席的尴尬，大概会让最终赢了比赛的立海大附属网球部成员铭记一生。是的，比赛赢了，对于高中时代的立海大附属来说，从任何角度来说都很轻松；但真田部长到最后都没有来，也没有一通电话说明原因。开学后真田出现在网球部的时候所有人都想问个究竟，大家对听到所谓急病之类的说辞表示出严重不满，但各种成份的好奇都被柳用冷彻的神情给逼退了回去，直到高三的交接结束后，大家都还带着疑问。  
无论如何，弦一郎也不会希望你们知道的……柳记得在奖杯得手后的傍晚，他从因为没有部长所以后辈们牵头举行的庆功会上提前离开，刚走进家门口的小巷便看到靠在门边等他的真田。由医生处理过的伤口柳一眼就看到了，立刻开门让真田进去，尽量避开了家里人的疑问，直到确定了自己房间里肯定没人偷听的情况下才问真田发生了什么。虽然他已经猜到。  
柳一直都能刻意从真田不经意间找到一些痕迹，他知道原先的那些肯定是约法三章后的隐蔽，而那天的痕迹绝对是毫无顾忌地霸占与凌虐了。柳在听说幸村想要出国的时候认为真田早已陷入的非正常生活终于要结束了，但他不得不承认自己因为感情而低估了幸村，幸村精市没那么容易放弃。前一天晚上，幸村用属于自己的方式剥夺了真田的网球，而且，还想就这样让真田抛下一切跟着他离开——柳那时并不知道幸村告诉过真田出国的事，他只是自私地在真田耳边重复自己知道幸村要出国读书，最终真田开口说我知道，他让我跟他一起去。  
“你答应了？”柳打开电脑准备将夺冠的照片给真田看的手指止不住地颤抖了一下，几乎把刚开机的电脑关上了。  
“不，我拒绝了。”真田正坐在地面上，默默地说。  
这句话让柳找回了冷静，而后又因为某种激动而颤抖。他保持着平常的面孔转身看向真田，差一点就急冲冲地向真田确认，但最终还是稳住了，问道：“他……接受了？”  
“他说我肯定会改变主意的……我都不知道他哪里来的自信。”现在在真田脸上扯开的是名叫“笑”的表情，里面都是难得的嘲讽，看似意指幸村，实际上，笑的都是自己。  
柳看不下去真田的这种表情，他转过身去的同时转移开了话题：“那你还是直升立海大？”  
“嗯，我想过了，既然立海大的历史系不强，就由我来把它变强吧。”柳没有看见此时真田的神情，他想那一定是一贯的坚定，就像是网球的火焰熄灭了还有新的火焰燃烧起来一般；但柳不能肯定他的这句话，弦一郎，你跟精市不同，你的确可以将强者变成王者，但你不可能将弱者变成强者，最后被排除的只能是你。  
他突然觉得，如果真田跟圭一郎这么说，圭一郎的心中所想一定跟他一样。但圭一郎不会说出来担心，他总会用他那看似和煦的眼神把他的否定直接送到真田的心里去。  
不过这一回，真田确实是坚定了。柳后来去真田家的时候遇上了圭一郎，对方说让他去吧，弦一郎只要努力一定会做好的。  
曾在一年之前坚守在真田两边的二人同时都放开了他，只有柳还紧绷着脑中一根根的细弦，寸步不离地逼近在他身边，没有任何放松的意思。或许是因为真田口中听到的幸村的那句你会改变主意，或许是因为圭一郎长久注视在真田身上的复杂眼神，柳觉得现下，无论多么平静都不过是假象，那些被藏匿在温和的秋日阳光下的冷冽很快就会爆发出来，他不想被弄得措手不及。  
真田说想看幸村的画，于是柳帮他弄来了美术社的钥匙。幸村在高中时代并没有加入任何社团，但在美术社指导老师的默许下他社属画室去作画，而其中的很多作品，他连一幅都没有带回家。从柳的立场上来说，他并不希望真田看到那些画；但他又发现，其实，幸村也不想真田看到——这仿佛为真田必须去看那些找到了最合理的理由，柳要打破幸村所有正在真田身上酝酿着的计划，他虽无力勘破，可至少能够打乱。  
没有社团活动的画室里的空气很清爽，并不会因为封闭而蕴藏着堆积在角落的画布上的味道。或许是因为画室里的那些植物——柳大致能猜到，那些植物的主人是幸村，那些花草都有着幸村所喜爱的共同特征，与枝干比较显得小巧的花朵，轻浅的绿色，轻浅的艳丽。  
一旦这些花草出现在画布上就不一样了。幸村喜欢放大花朵的细节，喜欢异色的枝干，喜欢将颜色对比出浓艳。  
属于幸村的那个画架上是空的，显然它的主人许久没来了。柳按照记忆开始从画架后两步的地方找出幸村的作品，就算不看署名也知道是他的，因为只要一看见那画面，这个画室中由植物们营造出的美好就会顿时腐败下来，从各个角落里散发出潮湿的霉味。  
从柳的角度来看，理智的人都能明白，那是由破碎的肢体拼凑出的所谓“花”的东西。在鲜艳的色彩中布满的苍白，神经质地扭曲成鲜花的细节，诉说出的东西都是正常人所不懂的疯狂。柳明白有什么现代派什么后现代派名目繁多的主义与精神，表现的不过是现代人在物质生活的丰富无忧之后精神上的空洞无味，明明不懂得发掘人生的耀眼处，却要强说自己是在揭露人生的阴暗从而追求真正的纯净。那些艺术家总在嘲笑平常人的麻木与腐烂，其实自己不过是五十步笑百步般的无用，没有多少人类是会被所谓的“艺术”影响一生的。  
他很欣赏真田，真田是毫不做作的，纯然天然的。就像他所喜欢的那些文学，绝对纯净的文学，而不是总在依靠文学叫嚣着变革叫嚣着理念的人。静静地刻录着人生的痕迹，激越，或者平淡，生命，只要如此便已是极致的幸福。  
但柳不愿看到眼前的真田。当幸村的画被拿到真田的面前时，柳在他的脸上看不到与自己一样的情感，可以看见的那些神态，是渐渐的释然，就好像柳曾瞥见过的幸村观赏自己作品时的表情。  
幸村竟然通过自己的画，让真田看起来就像是幸村。  
“弦一郎……”“莲二，我竟然知道它在说什么。”柳刚想将真田从与幸村同体一般的状态中唤醒就听到真田用已经不像真田弦一郎的声音说道，“他们都在找着自己的另一部分，无论用多少时间耗费多少生命都要找到失散的那一部分。”  
不能欺骗自己说没有，柳知道真田在这一瞬间，正在被幸村同化。  
“他们可以通过另一部分的眼睛看到另一个世界，但是，当他们追向那个世界之后，原先的视野又更换了，他们一看，那里居然是自己原本待的地方——他们的另一半也在找他们，他们总是跑错了地方，但永远都停不下来。”  
弦一郎，你不只是幸村精市一个人的！你转过脸来！不要看那些画！你看着我！看着我柳莲二！就算真的是在寻找，你和精市说不定都找错了，既然你说了画中的那些东西永远都在寻找，那你们现在的交错只不过是错觉而已！真田弦一郎你醒醒！  
柳无法控制自己的头脑中涌动的激流，他毫无理智地上前一步，拍开真田仍旧扶着那些画的手。听着画板散落一地的闷钝声音，柳觉得自己好像用尽了浑身的力气；等到思维稍有些清晰，他才发现自己不仅仅是阻止了真田继续沉浸在那些画中，他还将真田紧紧地困在手臂间，似乎这样的举动才能带回真正的真田，而驱赶走幸村。  
现在是秋季，每个人身上都因为空气中温度的一点点抽离而渐渐冰冷，可是真田身体上的热度透过毛线马甲都可以感觉到，远高于自己的，混杂着他肌肤下蕴含的触感，足以令人贪恋。柳忽然间忘记自己为什么要打断真田为什么要把他禁锢在自己的臂穹里了，他只是无意识地一寸一寸收紧手臂，就算自己与真田之间已经再没有间隙了还不会停止。  
弦一郎，如果，精市离开了，你有没有可能换一种目光来看我……柳不想在这个时刻想起幸村，但他不能抑制种种联想；现在的这具躯体已经属于幸村精市了，不止是这一年，从许多年前就已经属于幸村精市，为那个冰冷如雪的身体送上最温暖的关怀，而吝啬着不会给他一分一毫。他究竟能不能得到他，他究竟能不能战胜永远站在最高处、蔑视了一切挑战的幸村……  
柳莲二没有发现，仅仅为了这个拥抱，心中燃烧起来的独占欲比自己原先所不齿的那种更加剧烈；万劫不复，无论是对谁。  
“……幸村总是看不清楚自己的画，他明明已经找到了还是在潜意识里、在画里寻找……”柳看不见真田的表情，他只听得到耳边的热气，包含着的体温总是超过了正常人，“莲二，他是不是在害怕，害怕他轻易找到的，其实是错的……”  
柳发不出声音，只能任由自己的身体剧烈地疼痛着，因为在他怀里的这个人，仍旧是属于另一个人的。  
“幸村什么都不明白。他太天真了。”柳有种感觉，他不知道该不该将它命名为错觉，真田的声音在渐渐恢复正常，但又像是换成了另一个人，不再是真田，也不再是幸村，一个摆脱了这两个的第三人，陌生，却令人迷醉的。  
“莲二，”终于听到真田叫了自己的名字，柳立即松开手臂，将一直紧贴着的二人拉开了距离，迎上真田直视着他的眼睛，“我明白你一直在担心什么，我明白了。”  
这是柳莲二期盼的瞬间，他想过很多次如果可以面对这样的场景，他要告诉真田那些他从来都闷在心里只字不提的话；但现在，真正面对的时候，他觉得自己失去了语言，失去了触觉，失去的甚至是整个脑部，他不能形容眼前的真田，就像他几乎不能正视真田一样。  
耀眼的，洁白的，却又触手可及的。  
“但是，这是我和幸村之间的事。请务必，让我独自解决。”  
真田坚定的请求是柳以及许多人都无法拒绝的。是不是我这段时间那种一厢情愿的保护被发现了，柳想。他答应了真田，甚至忘记了现在所处的地方充满了幸村的味道——就像他忘记了幸村竟然可以两个多月不靠近真田一步的事实一样。  
但是，就算没有忘记，所有应该发生的，还是会爆发出来。在不远的将来。


	12. （十二）

如果那一天，当幸村出现在真田家时他没有立刻依真田的意思离开，事情是不是不至于变成现在的样子。  
柳莲二不停地想。  
但这只是让负罪感变轻或者加深的推托罢了，一切不可能回去，谁也不知道换一种选择事情会变成什么样。  
这一年的雪下得特别早，还没到圣诞节，神奈川已经是白茫茫的一片。圣诞节的前一天早晨，真田突然打来电话说，莲二，过节了你也该休息一下，到我家来吧。这不是真田，凭柳的固有印象，真田弦一郎不是个会用这种语调提起休息和放松的人。但他还是去了。  
内容和平时差不多是将棋。圭一郎跟柳打了个照面留下有关考试的祝福就向着道场去了，而真田接着圭一郎的话题提了提复习准备便也不说什么，引着柳去他那间独立出去的屋子。就好像是把往年新年时的场景提前了一周，柳想，一切都不正常，但一切又都在情理之中。  
棋刚下了一局，真田的母亲就敲门进来说有他的客人。真田坐着没有动弹，只问母亲是谁。就是这些年一直跟父母在新年时来我们家拜访的那个孩子，幸村家的孩子。柳立即盯着真田，但真田没有转脸过来，跟母亲说，请他过来这边吧。  
柳希望这时真田能看向自己，或许他能阻止某些正在看似平和的空气中酝酿着的东西，就算只有一点点也好——但真田看向他的时候，正意味着他失去这个机会，真田希望他履行他的承诺，他要独自解决。  
离开时的擦肩而过，幸村好像根本没有看见他一样径直走开，让柳打招呼的声音卡在了喉头。柳没有看清幸村的表情，无论怎么回想，那时的幸村看上去都像是模糊不清的，一如这几个月来在校园中的擦肩而过；远离了真田的幸村似乎就必须是这样，虽然仍旧强而有力地站在那里，但总有那许多缺憾，不完整，不是来自躯体的，而是来自于灵魂的不完整，残缺地拥有就是什么都没有。  
就像是开始渐渐透明了起来。柳转身看着幸村的背影，他希望就在今天，一切都可以解决，一切都能恢复正常。  
他希望真田能从名为幸村的梦魇中解脱出来——这是柳莲二的私心，同样，他同样希望幸村可以解脱。  
解脱，真是个可怕的词汇。柳想着，跟迎面端来茶水的真田母亲道别，客套的挽留和客套的婉拒。两家距离并不远，在走回去的路上，柳想，要是当初在真田说出他要自己解决他和幸村的事的时候，自己坚持要伸出援助之手会怎么样……至少，要告诉真田，一旦他无力完成，一定要记得他还在他身边……但当时的柳几乎无法思考，他只知道真田只看见真田，一个字眼都说不出来。柳不住地后悔，如果趁着那个机会全部说出来，说自己的情感说自己的意愿，最终，真田说不定会同意不再孤军奋战——在那样一个拆解自我的过程中。  
回到家中半个小时，柳的手机响了。来电的是真田，柳接通了之后却什么都听不见，不知道究竟是信号的缘故还是那边本身就是混乱的，电话里除了嘈杂还是嘈杂，分辨不清有没有人在说话。而且，很快就断了，因为信号，或者干脆是被掐断的。  
柳不能继续端坐。他回拨了真田的号码，得到的却是一阵接一阵的忙音，到最后就成了关机，猜不出是耗光了电还是人为导致的。这绝不是什么恶作剧，这是异常的信号；在意识到这一点的刹那，柳突然发觉，或许，自己没有说出的话真田是明白的，他或许正是在关键的时刻想起了自己，从而有了前面这通意义不明的电话。  
没有时间自得了——柳重新披上外套，一边不停地拨着电话一边冲向真田那边。  
始终是关机，柳在事后想想，当时为什么没有想起来打到真田家里去，而只是抱着真田的手机号不放，好像整个世界除了真田什么都没有了一样。不过，要是真的打到了家里，先一步踏入真田屋子的是圭一郎或者其他什么人，情况就可能完全不同了。  
顾不上礼貌和客套，真田母亲正与圭一郎在庭院里谈论父亲即将归来的话题，被门外的柳吓了一跳。他们肯定没有见过柳现在的神情——在那颗脑中充斥着真田的决绝和幸村的飘忽不定，不论哪一个都令人恐惧，只要它们走向了极端。  
在柳离开之后，他们俩谁都没有再去过真田的屋子。他们不理解柳的激动，但也阻拦不住他。直奔那里，屋里却没有任何人，原先的棋桌端端正正地坐在原地，但棋子却都散落在地面上；而更吸引柳的是几近碎裂的青色书本——那本庆应文学部的习题集，柳记得在开始棋局前他随手翻了一翻又放回了桌上，而如今，它在地上，凄惨的，仿佛破碎着成为了众多棋子中的一部分。  
难道说，是幸村看到了它？面对这个画面柳只能立刻联想到幸村对于这部习题集所代表的背叛的愤怒，真田的背叛，在幸村的影响之下，真田弦一郎竟然曾经犹豫过，曾经因为摇摆而产生了这本习题集。那对幸村本身，就是一种否定。  
恐怕，随着自己的卷入，自己越发可以理解幸村的想法——他并不是大家所认为的深不可测的，他只不过是因为思维模式与大家不同而被大家当作深不可测。幸村总是在用自己的笑自己的画自己的尊严强烈地表现着自己，但是，没有人能看得懂。  
真田看懂了，而且，很可能是从最早的时候就懂了。所以，幸村才会认为，真田是他必需的一部分，残缺的灵魂所渴望的那一部分——在真田以为自己根本看不懂的时候。  
所以才有今天。  
在圭一郎快走要进屋子的时候，柳还在思考，真田和幸村究竟在哪里。他呼唤了真田的名字，可完全没有回音；这时就算是幸村的回答都会让柳感到欣慰，他害怕一种错觉，那两个人就这样从世界上消失了，仅仅是躯体，而精神却还笼罩在这间屋子之上，像是无法更替的空气一样窒闷着，在最后的时刻。  
这里曾经发生过争执，但很快，一切就像睡着了一样回复了平静……安静地沉睡在那里……  
那是水声，尽管微弱，但柳可以肯定自己听见了，断断续续的水声。  
“这附近哪里有水？！”柳在圭一郎刚踏进的瞬间大声问道。  
“……那边有个浴室。怎么了？”像是被柳感染了，圭一郎的语气顿时紧张起来，血脉相连的刻骨恐惧感或许比柳的更甚；他几乎要先一步奔向自己说出的地点，但很快柳便赶在了他的前面。  
虽然已不在下雪了，但地面上还是白茫茫的；柳觉得，自己的眼睛大概是被雪地的光芒晃花了，以至于他走进浴室的时候，看见的颜色是不停地变幻着的。  
绿色、蓝色、浅黄色……就是变幻不出红色——大概是因为，那里本就是红色的。  
浴池里的水已经满溢到了地上，随着水的蜿蜒，一线红色扭曲在其中，异样的，几近病态的美。而浴池中乍一看只能见到三只手臂沾染着斑驳的红，组成了诡异的图腾。一时间整个浴室中的场面异常得原始而纯净，无限的张力，令人凛然的圣洁。  
那是真田。还有幸村。  
柳看到，真田的一只手腕上不断地涌出鲜血，却还努力抬起着，用上另一个手臂的力量将幸村的手臂尽量竖起；而幸村的手臂是无力的，全身都是无力的，瘫软在真田的身上，失去了知觉和力量，只有那比真田色彩更鲜艳的手腕像示威似的亮了出来，在空中尊贵地环视着室内每一秒的变化，就连自己带血的手腕都能立在最顶端。而柳，一直被这种暗示性的仪式排除在外，作为一个旁观者，只能凛然。  
视觉上的冲击力太强，柳根本没有发现室内弥漫着的异味，那种鲜艳的甜腥，危险地摇曳在空气之中，让人踏不进一步。他在门边，混着红色的热水已经湿透了他的鞋袜，可被湿透了心的柳没能有所动作。直到那气味刺激到随后赶到的圭一郎。  
“……弦一郎！！”柳是被这个声音喝醒的，他堵在门口，而圭一郎越过他的肩膀看到事实后立刻要推开阻挡的他，这才让他醒了。忽然间与素无敌怨的圭一郎有了竞争的冲动，柳不知道自己从哪里来的力气抵住了一直修习剑道的圭一郎，跨开大步扑向了真田的方向，想把他和幸村缠绕的手臂掰开。  
真田已经在失去意识的边缘上了，半合着的眼睛似乎随时会彻底合上，仅仅依靠着意志支撑，焦距涣散着；相反，他扶着幸村左臂的双手却一点点坚定，好像浑身上下的全部都凝聚在那双手上，好像那里并没有流血，好像只有双手中握住的才是生命仅剩的全部了。  
柳知道，他是想通过这样的过程让幸村的血停止从伤口中流出——事实上，那里的伤口的确因为他的压迫与直竖而几乎断流；但是，他自己左腕上的伤口仍旧汨汨，看起来像是用什么方法都无法阻止的洪流，争抢着要离开这具叫做真田弦一郎的身体，夺路而去。  
放任不得。柳不停地分开他们，在他看来，虽然幸村已经毫无知觉了，但真田的情况才是更糟的那一个。讽刺的是，在他这样想的同时，真田的眼睛艰难地寻找到了他的存在，用尽全力地开口。  
“……幸村……先……他的身体……”  
柳很清楚真田断续的词语中包含的意思。如果不是面临现在的情况，他应该会为真田的认不清状况而教育他一顿，而现在，他希望真田能立刻昏迷过去，纵使清醒才是最重要的。  
可悲的，近乎本能的保护。真田弦一郎，你究竟贯彻了多少年……  
突然开始怀疑幸村，怀疑他是不是利用了自己的健康问题来束缚真田——这是何等的自私，柳却不能管顾这么多，他在安抚真田，用尽所有的语言，直到真田逐渐松开了手中的力量——必须松开了，他没有足够的力气维持了。  
其实在场的人，柳、圭一郎、真田夫人都没有余力思考这惨烈的场景的原委了。大家都不约而同地控制住了自己的声音，霎时间陷入了冰点以下的沉默，执着地分开浸泡在热水中两人的执着。在血与水蒸腾出的热气中，忙碌的人们冷静下来，冷静到将大脑冻成了冰块，只是机械地完成那些必要的事。  
分离，搬运，救护车，柳和圭一郎保持了惊人的速度和默契；只不过后来想起时，柳才发现，抢先抱起真田的是圭一郎，而不是自己。  
止不住的血沿着雪地画出一道道弧线，俯看过去像花朵一样在真田家的地面上绽放开来，像刻印一般烙在柳莲二的脑海中，无论如何都消散不去。就像那天的伤痕一样，永不会消失在每个人的身上。  
他惊讶地发现，那时的自己根本没有考虑过，说不定，他会完全失去真田，而他听见真田说的最后一句话中，没有自己，只包含着幸村的名字。


	13. （十三）

这是柳莲二第一次在家以外的地方度过新旧交替的那一刻，但他认为，无论家人如何阻拦，他所做的都是值得的。  
因为就在那天凌晨钟声敲响后没有多久，从圣诞节前夜被送到医院起昏迷不醒的真田睁开了眼睛，而那时在他身边的，只有柳一个人；真田的家人们下意识地掩藏起事实，让他们的生活在新年之际往来的人群中看起来是那样正常。虽然柳并不能一直守在那里，这在任何人眼中都是极不正常的，但他可以占据那些成人们为了维护表面现象而空白出来的时间。  
柳终于等到了这个时刻。病房的电视在这个夜晚一直开着，但柳没有抬眼看过，就好像这电视是为真田开着的——听圭一郎说，真田一向不喜欢电视，除夕的电视节目却是他必看的，这一点像极了他的祖父，事实上，他们祖孙俩的相像程度绝不仅只这一点。所以柳打开了电视机，任它放着那些平时自己完全不会接触的节目；而自己坐在真田床边看书，庆应的入学考试将近，医学部可不是什么轻松的地方。  
或许，这种习惯说明了真田跟他的祖父一样，最重视的，便是除夕家人聚在一处那种暖暖的温情，没有一个人说话，却好像都明白了彼此心中的意思。柳想着，不时地转向真田的方向，好像自己和真田也恰逢这样一个温暖的场景之中；不用管电视里说的是什么，只要知道，在一个寒冷的冬夜中，世界上还有另一个人存在，而且就在自己身边，跟自己一起看着这样无趣的节目，静静地不出一声——那样的幸福，是用什么都换不来的。  
真田说，莲二，你在这里做什么，都快要考试了。这就是真田醒来之后的第一句话。是柳先发现他清醒的，走了过去，而后被真田发现了，于是，真田醒来后发出的第一个音节是他的名字。面对他的责问，正在思索该跟他说什么的柳立刻抓到了解决的办法，将自己的握在手里的课本亮给真田看，这不是正在看书嘛！  
这下真田似乎放心了，他的脸上淡淡地飘开笑意，转而向四周看看，明白了自己的状况。  
幸村呢？真田突然问。柳觉得自己瞬间失去了快要组织好的语言，只能默默地看着躺在床上的男人。  
幸村，柳不想听他提起这个名字。听说他在事件发生的两天后就醒了——在急救之后，联系到了他的家人，他母亲做出的第一个决定便是给他转院，所以后来的事柳也并不清楚，勉强听到一些传闻而已。  
负责急救的医生说，如果你们家不在意名誉的话，最好报警。事情不是单纯的割腕自杀一类，先不说性暴力的痕迹，两人手腕上的伤口都是对方割的，而且谁是自愿谁是被逼迫的一看便知。一个腕上是轻浅和犹豫的见血即止，而另一个的伤口决绝得几乎要将血管与整个手腕一起割断一样。  
柳很清楚，医生说的这两个分别属于谁。每个看过浴室中情景的人都会明白。这不可能是真田做出的事，他不会想到死亡，更不会想用死亡去解决任何事；只有幸村，被分割成两半的自己只能衰弱着等待死亡，他不相信独立也不相信分离，每个人都不能理解他甚至是“他自己”。柳几乎可以看见那个场景，幸村如何愤怒如何走向真田如何用甜蜜的神情说出一同赴死的“决定”；只是，他不知道那时的真田在说什么在用什么样的表情面对幸村，他是不是被幸村强迫将自己的左腕递出去并且在另一只左腕上轻轻地划开一刀，他会不会是在看出了幸村的坚定之后，将自己的手腕送给幸村为的是得到幸村的手腕之后，确保幸村的生命。  
如果，那浅浅的一刀代表了他对幸村的保护，那他有没有想过，幸村对于他的迫害，几乎是致命的。幸村不允许任何一个人独活，真田却要抛下幸村保住幸村——柳知道他看见了自己不愿看见的东西，义无反顾，才是过分的残酷。  
说不定，在他看见幸村放在学校的画之后，真田就已经看见了这样的结局，所以他才会说，要自己解决，才会处变不惊地让柳莲二离开这已经失去平衡的世界。他想要同这世界一起毁灭，这样，其他的人才会存活下来，尽管带着孤寂但都能够重新开始。  
像个仅存的武士一样祈望着终结与升华，但最终，他不得不发现，其实并不是仅有他一人，他还有他的责任。  
不值得。  
柳看着真田因为自己的沉默而变得有些难看的神色，心想他一定又向着最可怕的方向想了。明明比较严重的真田本人，可真田总想着幸村会不会因为一贯的身体问题和这次的冲击而遗憾地……他企图牺牲自己去换来的，却不是最终留存的，那就不仅仅是失落而是恐惧了。  
都是这样，不仅真田弦一郎如此，真田圭一郎同样如此。事情发生之后的圭一郎，就像是原先所怀的梦想彻底落空了一般，无比颓唐。似乎，放弃美国的学业而继承家业的时候，他的内心有的都只是平静，而如今，当发现自己的牺牲换来的却是这种结果之后，他几乎否定了自己，否定了一切曾经看见过的东西。他说他曾经有预感会不会有什么人一直在影响弦一郎，他还曾经问过他，但是，他最终还是没能坚持自己的直觉。他的梦想因为对真田抱有的期望而坠了下来，没有谁能知道他的苦痛，除却真田。  
真田说，莲二，幸村到底怎么了？他身体承受不住的……真田边说边挣扎着坐了起来，好像认定幸村就在自己病房的隔壁一样，他迫不及待地想要看到。对于这样的真田，柳已经不懂得什么是愤怒了，他立刻倾身挡住刚刚坐起的真田，忙碌中也不顾那边是受伤的左臂就要将真田拉回来。  
因为失血和昏迷，他没有平时的力量，不需要柳耗费多少气力就被固定住了，整个人没有放弃挣扎地在柳的手臂里寻找出口。  
“弦一郎！精市不在这里！”说完就遇上了真田瞪大了眼睛的面孔，显然是因为这种说法误解了什么，真田不愿意相信却在潜意识中默认的表情看起来在下一个瞬间就会湿润起来；可是，这种震惊又不是纯然的躁动，那里有种平淡的悲恸，好像所有悲恸都可以平淡地随着一阵细弱的风流走，流到生命的不知道什么角落，悄然无声。这时的真田，超越了这个世界，看着似乎是另一双眼睛的视野——柳突然想起真田看着幸村的画说起的那层含义，他们都是从自己另一部分的眼睛里寻找世界，然后根据那个世界的样貌寻找另一部分的踪影，一种悲凉的默契，让这一边和另一边总是交叉而过。  
不容许，不容许真田再次在自己的面前展露出这样的表情，陷入了另一个人制造的、没有出口的迷宫中，时不时地忘记眼前的一切。  
他知道他吻上了真田的唇，他不知道这是不是他长久以来的想念，他只知道他在这个瞬间占有了，将自己和真田真正地重合了。他知道，真田没能合上眼睛，在这种满心忧虑的时刻，真田合不上眼睛，就好像是停不住那种寻找，连在这个吻中都要触及另一边才肯罢休；他这样，变相而任性地宣告令人柳的亲吻中失去了安抚的意思而只是自私地听从了身体的欲望。  
忽然间忘记了周围的一切，柳倔强地想要扭转这种无声的抗议，他希望真田能在这时抛开先前缠绕在脑中的幸村，而只有自己。  
但是这样，就会让原本温柔的变得充满攻击性，只要有了竞争的意识，什么都会只余下竞争，而让正面的情感不复存在。柳清楚地认识到这一点，但不能控制自己，他只能放任，明知道会后悔但还是要放任。唇上的滋味，还有双手扶住的双肩上的热度，为什么它们都只属于幸村精市，而自己只能依靠这种方式分享到一点，自己只能活在几乎卑微的遐想之中。他发现真田的口唇已经习惯于亲吻了，不仅是承受，还懂得应和与胶着；柳头脑中清晰的那一部分告诉自己，那不是由于自己，那并不是因为自己的吻。  
我很像他吗？我连接吻都能让你想到他吗？  
如同被触动了精神上最清洁的部分，柳突然打断了两人间的连接，拉开了距离。这次他看见，真田的眼睛是合上的，不再通过它们仿佛找寻着什么一样，只是沉入了吻中，好像那才是一个真正的解脱，迷醉的，弥足珍贵的。  
“……莲二……”真田发现了他的离去，张开眼用轻得不能再轻的声音念出了他的名字；这不是刻意而为的，但在柳看来，就仿佛一个恶魔诱惑人类迈入地狱的手势，真田念出自己的名字是最刻骨的恶意，足以令柳莲二踏入万劫不复的深渊。  
他看不下去真田无意识的引诱，断然地说：“他母亲把他转到了别的医院，他几天前就醒过来了，听说状况不错。”明明是自己不想提到幸村的，现在却要用幸村当作借口躲避真田，除了讽刺与悲哀，柳感受不到其他，“我去叫医生过来。”  
故意装作忘记了房间里的通讯工具而要逃出去，柳无法正视自己的无力。虽然那些都可能是错觉，但他的表现就像是个吵嚷着要这要那的孩子，当父母真的把他所要的堆在他面前，他又不知所措起来，生怕父母的好意会是什么陷阱，或者干脆就是一场便宜自己的梦境。  
柳曾经想象过，一旦幸村离开，他能否从真田那里得到与先前不一样的对待。现在似乎就是这样的契机，用血淋淋的方式幸村和真田切断了彼此之间的联系，但柳总是要怀疑，那究竟是不是真的被切断了或者只是一种妄想，等那伤口不再流血的时候，一切都会回到过去。  
如果是这样，那他无论表达出了什么，都会在大家的生命中变成了可笑的存在。  
他知道他胆小了他畏缩了，但是他没有理由也没有勇气。就像医生断定真田手腕上的伤口不能消失一样，他被那两人划在心上的伤痕也不会消失。他不可能代替幸村的位置，就像他在真田心里的位置也是幸村代替不了的。  
医生繁杂的检查和规定的休养一直持续到了清晨，柳没有像昨晚一样一直待在真田身边，他坐在病房外，等待着，却一时间弄不清楚到底在等待些什么。  
不知道，病房里面的那个人不知道正在想些什么，生活总要继续下去，而幸村总要离去。  
在臆想与复习交错的时段里，柳注意到这病房的走廊上时常来回着相同的人，绝不是病人，起初他还觉得会不会是病人的家属，但现在的时间，又不可能放人前来探视。  
那个人预示的，又将是一场波乱。但是，对于身陷其中的真田来说，最终会怎样或许已经无所谓了——所以，对柳来说也不再重要。  
世界上不会有不透风的墙，可就算风吹倒了墙壁，那也不过是风而已。  
他们都还没能深刻体味风的意义。他们都不必在意。


	14. （十四）

学生会里的学长说，柳你到了二年级怎么突然开始喜欢往三田那边跑了，一年级的时候就没看到你这么积极过，是不是交了那边的女朋友啊？  
柳莲二总是敷衍过去，也不否认；同在学生会里任职的同系的鸟居立刻就想凑过去说才不是女朋友是男朋友哦但话还没出来一半就被柳堵了回去，想想在系上的遭遇立刻就为自己打圆场，生怕惹了这个跟乾贞治是好朋友的柳莲二。  
光是一个乾就很恐怖了，要是再加上个不知道深藏了多少的柳，惹上他们的人在整个庆应的信浓校区大概会是最倒霉的。  
都是些会务。今年，柳在学生会里自愿承担的是在庆应各个校区之间的联络工作，特别争取负责的是医学部这边和三田本部之间的部分。信浓这边男生高过女生，而三田那边文学部的女生是令大家向往已久的——这样说来，柳现在的工作是所谓的肥缺，但没有一个人能抢得过柳莲二，这便是其中最可怕的地方。  
运动医学系二年级的乾贞治和柳莲二，多么让人望而生畏的组合。  
从新宿到港区并不是段很长的距离，但也不短；可以用的交通工具有很多种，不知道为什么，柳偏爱那辆自从入学以来就一直在用的单车。而且，最好是冬天。空气虽然擦在脸上有些冷冽，但总体上都是温柔的；悠悠地骑着车，东京的空气没有神奈川的清新，却有一种无法说出的暧昧，在已不单薄的衣服上摩擦出的是浅淡的温情。总是有人说，城市越大，人就越是冰冷；但柳不能认同，他在繁华区域的小街小巷中经过，看到的全是充满期盼的眼神，那里面的希望，连春天都不能享有。  
本部的阳光独好。柳每次到达基本都是午休结束。那时带着午间慵懒的人们都走进了属于自己的归处，而阳光，就奢侈地留在了人烟稀少的草地上，时不时有些看书的人路过的人，但不论怎么看都是宁静不已的。  
说起来，现在早就是网络时代了，在学生会中保留他们这种负责联络的职务看上去有些过时，但只有真正做过这工作的人才知道，其实是非常必要的。电话或者EMAIL有时总会被一些人误解，更何况是医科与文科之间鸡同鸭讲的可笑局面。或许是因为柳的专业与兴趣的不同，让他可以顺利沟通二者，而工作完成的速度也是非常得快。结束后，他通常会到图书馆走一走。并不是为了书，三田这边书目在信浓都可以查到，借还也不过是一道手续而已。  
柳总是走到三楼，看看第四扇窗边的座位上是不是有人。要是没人，他只需要探身出去看看楼下的草地，他要找的人准在那里。  
果然，弦一郎又在那里睡着了。  
今天的阳光太暖和了，所以……要是问起，他肯定会这么说，柳没有发现自己在不知不觉中又带上了笑意，连走下楼梯的步伐都是轻跳着的。  
这才是真田弦一郎在庆应读书的第二个学期，习惯就已经这样形成了。  
从正常的意义上说，真田成了柳的学弟，在两年前要是任何人这样告诉柳，他都不会相信。可是，事情就是如此。真田拒绝了原先直升立海大的名额，而选择重考，进而考取了庆应的历史学。  
……不，用拒绝这个词并不能体现事实的全部。立海大有意取消，而真田只是后退一步。  
现在也到冬季了。上一个，再上一个冬季，那场印刻在柳脑海中的血淋淋的悲剧，并没有如同真田家人所希望的那样被掩盖在光鲜照旧的表面之下。在真田醒来的隔天，神奈川的报纸上就有了关于此次事件的报道。虽然隐去了名字，但如果认识真田的人就一定会了解，那其中说的少年A、少年B就是曾经立海大附属叱诧风云的幸村精市和真田弦一郎——连乾贞治都打来电话询问，看来被惊动就不止是神奈川一带了。报道者或许是因为找不到能引起广泛社会效应的话题，抓住这近似自杀的伤害事件当作引子，激发大众的热情；但新闻界永远不会关心那些事成为新闻之后的影响，他们关心的永远是新闻价值。  
没有人明确地指出，但真田家周围的议论在报道出现后不曾断绝。圣诞节前一天真田家近似诡异的安静本身就让从那里经过的人本能地好奇，而新年真田家次男的缺席，更加深了他们的猜测。于是，报道掺合在新年的笑容中传递到人所能及的地方。  
柳没有直面，他只是在考完试后前往医院帮真田出院的时候，听到身后母亲问最近一直去照顾的朋友是不是就是报上提到的那个孩子。  
那时的柳不能冷静，他以为，母亲要因为那样的报道和讨论怀疑起自己来；但母亲没有，她只是感叹了一句，那些人太过分了。  
对，太过分了——但媒体改变不了这种属性，他们永远都只能是那般冷静，板着脸哭板着脸笑板着脸批驳板着脸投以同情的目光。真正可怕的，无论何时，都只能是时刻关注着新闻的人群。  
真田彻底地成了受害者，不论是在报道之中还是在无奈的现实里。柳不知道幸村怎么样，幸村没有来过学校，只是用不知名的方法提前取得了毕业证书，悄无声息地离开日本。  
幸村走了，但真田的高中生活还剩下最后一个学期。柳想起那段日子心里就充满了刺痛。在议论声中，曾经高高在上的“皇帝”总是低着头，不发一言；看起来，他似乎对那些议论毫不动容——但柳觉得，真田对一切的看法都不一样了。  
他已经被排除在了正常的社会之外，自然不会有属于正常社会的观念。这样想着，柳不知不觉就度过了等待考试结果的日子；除了和真田并肩走在一起，他想不出别的办法将真田救出这个境地。  
或许是社会本身并不允许，一旦被排斥出去的人，就找不到机会再回来。在庆应放榜前一天，真田下课后被级任老师找去，谈了一个多小时，出来的时候，无论柳怎么问他，他都闭口不提究竟说了什么事。他只是向柳问了明天出发的时间，表示要陪他一起去看榜。  
在顺利地找到柳的号码之后，真田突然说，莲二，明年我来做你的学弟吧。说完只是笑，也不多做解释。  
柳不需要他解释，只要这句话就能明白昨天发生了什么。  
后来真田说，家里人来人往地不适合专心复习，如果方便的话，我去东京读补习校帮你出一半房钱吧。柳知道，那不过是不便在家中继续住下去的托词；虽然当初的报道和讨论在东京方面某个匿名人物的嘱托下掐在了半路，但在报纸以外，各式各样谣言的阴影笼罩在真田家上空，甚至企图波及离他最近的柳。柳知道，他的家人也有许多不愿，但面对这样的压力，他们不得不放孩子离开身边，家族有家族必须维护的东西。  
柳说，我们俩口味差那么多，过不到一起去的。柳还说，贞治也考上了庆应医学部，原先还跟我说要一起住，你等我先问问他啊。话音未落，就看见真田脸上的神情有些怪异，好像原先的坦然都被藏到无迹可寻的角落去了一般，变得深不可测起来。  
其实，真正深不可测的是自己吧——柳混乱地想着，将一本正经的表情收起来，弦一郎，我在开玩笑呢。  
莲二，我可没见过你开玩笑。真田回得严肃。  
我最近学会的不行么，来吧，跟我一起住吧……不过我烧的饭不准有怨言啊！柳难得地高声笑起来，在这毕业典礼上，除了国中网球部一直熟识的队员们，没有人靠近真田，而那些队员们也只能略打个招呼就被别的同学呼唤着离去了；只有柳在他身边——那种感觉，就好像在整个世界中，真田弦一郎只是他一个人的，也只有他一个人被允许接近，是一种无上的权力和荣光。  
真田也跟着他笑了，但什么都没说只是微微点头。  
柳莲二只敢在内心承认，实际上，他不愿意跟真田住在一起。每当发现真田身边只有他一人的时候，那种真田只属于他的感觉是他贪恋不已的，但同时，他知道这所谓的感觉不过是错觉，真田根本不属于他，就算被整个社会整个世界抛弃了也不属于他。那里，不仅仅是幸村精市，或许还有别的什么，会一直缠绕着，随着那怎么也消失不掉的伤疤一起，紧紧地箍住真田的手腕，紧紧地箍住真田的全身，紧紧地箍住真田的灵魂。  
而这样，他跟真田住在一起，就是一种折磨，不管是对他来说，还是对真田。他不知道真田到底是怎么想的，离开家的方式有很多，如果做出如今这样的选择，就会让别人觉得，真田现在，只有柳了。  
不过，现在的真田，确实只有柳了。  
但是，明知道我柳莲二的企望而做出这样的决定，是不是只能说你真的很残酷呢？  
如果从外人看来，那真的是一种很奇妙的状况。由于对之前牵强的玩笑各怀心事，躲躲闪闪的柳和战战兢兢的真田就这样一起搬到了东京，一个开始了庆应新生的生活，另一个则是庆应的“重考生”；一年相安无事地过去了，真田的号码出现在新的榜单上。不过，那属于三田的庆应而不会是信浓的庆应，真田提出开学的时候搬出去。  
柳说，原先租下的时候就是选择了折中的地域，到两边都还方便，弦一郎你可以再考虑看看，毕竟中介、礼金等等又是一番麻烦。但他心里决定，如果真田执意要走，他也不再挽留。  
于是真田在柳的陪同下找到了新房子，就在三田，三月底的时候搬了过去。于是乾贞治就说着自己原先租的地方太贵莲二麻烦你啦占领了真田先前的位置。  
后来，后来就变成了现在这样。靠工作之便每周去三田一到两趟，柳总是顺手邀请真田下次也到医学部去走走。真田有时立刻答应，有时说自己手头有事要做。柳也只是听听，并不当真，他知道真田基本没有什么事情，没参加社团，没加入学生会，除了学业，只是坐在图书馆里看书。时常看看中午的太阳好，就到户外坐在草坪上看，过了一会儿便舒适地睡着了，直到附近教学楼放课的喧闹才将他唤起来。  
当然，这场面要是被柳撞见，唤醒他的便是柳了。  
真田睡醒的时候不像许多人一副没有起床意思的模样，他一旦睁开眼睛，就立即清醒了。  
“莲二你来啦。”边说边合起手上的书，真田坐了起来，“今天下午格外暖和，所以……”  
就像是意识到自己松懈了，又不能彻底承认一样地找着借口，这样的事，要是轮到以前的真田是绝对干不出来的——或许现在的真田也做不出，只不过，他在柳的面前不会板起一副面孔，特别地柔软下来。  
柳记得先前有三田这边学生会的女生来问，历史系的真田跟你以前好像同校吧，他中学时候就这样拒人千里吗？柳说不会啊，弦一郎他只不过是比较严肃而已。那个女生立刻惊叫出声，柳你居然可以叫他弦一郎，对着那张脸就算我是他女朋友我也叫不出来。这让柳很沉重地想，真田在现在的学校是不是延续了在立海大附属最后的一个学期的惯性，与人交往总是带着一层隔膜，纵使对方并不像神奈川的人们那般熟知自己的事。  
总觉得……他以前是不是遇到过什么事情……那女生在与柳道别前自言自语道。看他的体格，至少也要加入一个体育社团啊，要不在庆应多浪费。  
真田没有碰网球，似乎也没有捡回剑道。听说因为他一进校就被各个体育社团争抢，最终都推拒了回去。  
不过，他不论身材还是打扮，看起来都还是个运动能手——柳不太清楚他是如何保持的，能看见的是真田一直戴着的黑色护腕。  
可是，那只是为了挡住难看的伤疤。  
就算挡住了，也挡不住心上的那一条。  
“莲二，你还记得以前青学的部长吗？去德国的那个。”真田突然提到手冢，让柳有些措手不及。自从真田和幸村出事后，手冢与自己的联系就渐渐少了，似乎最近他在德国越发有名起来——可是，为么真田要提到他？  
“恩，我知道。手冢国光。”“他新年后要回国，参加成人式。他邀我仪式之后去爬山——你要不要一起去？”  
爬山？这倒是个有趣的爱好。柳从乾那里听说过手冢的爱好，但真正参与其中还是难得的。不过，真田和手冢之间的关系似乎并不是这样好的朋友吧？手冢国光，你这次难得的邀请是不是另有深意呢？  
柳突然想起三年前冬天的一通电话。在那里面，手冢用最平淡的语气预示了之后所要发生的一切。  
那么，三年后的今天呢？


	15. （十五）

当看到出现在车站的手冢国光时，柳突然在想，自己是不是弄错了这次旅途的目的——真田说的仅仅是御岳山，而看手冢的装备，简直就要是去极限登山。  
不过，手冢说，这不是为御岳山准备的，结束旅行后他会顺路到附近的大岳山和御前山一趟，而不是折返。  
虽说是在都内，但御岳山位于最西端的奥多摩町与青梅市一代，距离大家的住地并不算近。在柳的了解中，那里因为国家公园及武藏御嶽神社的存在而成为观光胜地；夏季的似锦繁花是最有名的，而秋季的枫，春季的樱也别有一番风致。可冬季，柳不知道那里究竟有什么值得一去的地方。那时没有神社著名的夜神乐演出，而国家公园中的花也是凋零四散，只有枯枝和星点的冰雪。  
柳的确曾经问过真田究竟是为什么。真田说是手冢选的地方，我对这方面没有研究，大概他了解其中的奥妙吧。  
听说柳要来之后，乾也跟着来了。他们俩，还有真田、手冢，看起来就像是国中时代立海大附属与青学网球部的小型聚会。柳不知道最早手冢是不是只邀请了真田，也不明白这个邀请的深意，但至少，他和乾的到来没有让手冢有所微言，只是说我去那边追加一个房间——毕竟是御岳山的淡季，一切都不会显得拥挤。  
一切都很顺利。今年成人式的时候柳回到神奈川，但真田没有回去；或许是因为不想在自家附近的公众场合出现，真田独自留在了东京。后来柳才知道，他在跟回国后的手冢联系上之后，跟着手冢在东京参加了成人式。虽然不很完满，但从真田发来的MAIL看，他已经满足。去御岳山的路上再见真田的时候，真田好像充分感受到了所谓“成人”的感觉——明明是个在青年人眼中已不值得一提的形式了，真田却还像是个向往长大的孩子那样珍惜不已。  
而另一个人，根本蔑视了这个仪式。成人式之后，与幸村家同住一地的丸井打电话来说，幸村这次没有回来参加成人式，打到家里，他妹妹一听说是以前网球部的朋友就模糊起原因来，好像敷衍了事一般地说哥哥在国外事情太多，不便回来。  
可是，在德国打网球已有些名气的手冢都为了这个无关紧要的仪式回来了……柳想。幸村即将开始在国外的第三年，柳根本无法从任何渠道听说有关他的消息，他好像真的消失了一样，好像已经在那个事件中离开了人世。  
手冢应该知道他的事情。柳看着一路上与真田距离很近的手冢，突然发现，在自己听不见的角落，那两个人是不是在讨论幸村的事，从来都得不到幸村消息的真田会不会因为手冢的出现而将原本因为考试与学习暂且放置脑后的关于幸村的事全都翻出来。  
柳在恐惧，那些一直被他承认却不愿面对的事情，幸村精市被埋藏的地点，好像会因为手冢的出现一触即发。  
没有乘登山铁道，众人一路步行。冬天御岳山的一切都是朦胧着的；似乎雪停了没有多久，原本绿油油黑亮亮的山石都罩上了一层冰，看上去多了不少折射的错觉，走上去也多了些困难——手冢好像早就习惯，而真田看起来也不在话下，倒是一提到爬山就兴奋起来的乾几次失去平衡，险些摔倒在地。柳这才想起，既然这里是游览胜地，为什么他们走的这条路上连真正的道路都很难看到呢？  
看来这是手冢的爱好了。向前看看，手冢的表情没什么变化，但不论如何看都觉得他神态中带着点悠然的愉悦。一路上就听着乾一边保持自己的平衡一边问手冢德国那边的事，而手冢也回问乾专业方面的问题，在宁静的山麓上听起来有些突兀，但很快就被反衬出清幽了。脚踏上石头的声音，逐渐成冰的厚雪的声音，时不时从光秃秃的枝干上滴下水珠的声音，还有人边爬山边交换的语句声，都好像被混沌的白色与分明的黑色包围住了，空荡荡的，本来存在过，可又似乎什么都没有。流逝而去的时间停止在四周，大家只是不停地走啊走啊，最后倒觉得没有走过多少路只是不停地在原地踏着。  
从小也爬过不少山，柳从没有经历过这种感受——或许这便是手冢所追求的，柳不禁有些理解，无论城市多么喧嚣，无论山的另一面是不是遍布游客，至少在这里，人与整个山峰融为一体，纵使时间度过万年，这里也不会改变。  
不知道，真田是怎么想的。柳抬头看看，真田就在最近的地方，触手可及。他在路上几乎没说过话，只是边走边看着，寻索着那黑黑白白的山体。觉得他想要找什么，但柳不明白在这样的山中，除了感受之外，还需要找到什么。  
大概是鸟吧。柳在山下看见了一种红颈的小鸟，穿插在空空的枝干中，像是给它们点缀上了一点幻影般的花，嫣红。山路上也见到几只，但都不鸣啼，总像是在寻觅着什么，却飞着飞着便没有了目的。现下里花芽都还没有生发，有时在枝头勉强分辨得出颜色惨淡的小花，也近枯黄，在雪色的映衬下，独有种可怜的美丽。  
不知真田对它们有什么想法。他看真田的视线时常扫过那些角落，但眼神中带着的还是失望。  
真田现在的目标，究竟是什么呢？柳盲目地盯着身边的男人想着。他所见过的为了剑道而生的真田不在了，为了网球而生的真田也不在了，剩下的真田，除了学业，究竟还想要什么呢？  
为了幸村而生的真田，是不是也不在了？  
柳记起，几年前的自己一直希望真田可以和幸村划清界线，不是指感情上的，而是从正常的人的意义上，他希望真田能有自己的追求有自己的理想，但最后，他不能确定自己的这个愿望有没有实现。失去的是幸村给的网球幸村给的前景，真田重新开创了道路，但他是否失去了幸村？  
不能停止的担心，柳觉得自己已经把幸村的存在与自己的存在联系起来，但最终保留下来的只有其中之一。他大可以拉住真田的胳膊，将他扭转向自己，在空荡荡的山里高声问他究竟是不是还会想着幸村精市，是不是还以为幸村精市就在身边，好像如果是在这里这样问了，就可以跟周围其他的声音一般，同归于寂，就算问了就算答了只要自己不想听见，那一切都会不曾存在。  
呵呵，不过是自欺欺人而已。柳暗笑着，开始加入乾跟手冢频率不高的话题中，也拉扯着真田说上两句。气氛看起来渐渐融洽起来，漫无边际地爬上了顶部，被雪覆盖着几乎看不清是红是黑的武藏御嶽神社就在眼前。  
元旦祭已过，节分祭未到，也没有进入神乐演出的季节，神社里鲜见平日里成群结队的游客，也没有念唱的响动。通向神社的大道上偶有神木参天，仰头看去，连罕见的太阳都被遮蔽住了，早没有了叶片的枝干在微泛湛蓝的天空中无限地伸展开去，孤零零的，令人肃然起敬。这里毕竟是记载中有两千年历史的圣地，建筑虽是江户、明治初的，但供奉的神明早有了灵气。乾对此似乎没什么兴趣，只是在神社里四处转转，手冢却直接走向神龛，合掌许愿，看起来虔诚不已。  
要是在以前，真田一定会在这时从自己喜欢的历史角度打量神社一番，在心中留存个定论，也不公布出来；可现在的真田没有这么做，而是跟随手冢的脚步来到那里，一样的虔诚，甚至，大有超过手冢的劲头。  
记得以前真田就想要和手冢一决高下，柳并不知道那是为什么，听说真田没有输给过手冢，而几次大赛中可能相遇的机会也就那样擦肩而过。或许是祖父辈的关系，也可能是因为小学时代网球上的过节，但那些现在都不存在了，为什么眼前真田的举动还残留着与手冢相较的痕迹？  
柳也站在了真田身边，双手合十，向着那冷清的神龛许下了自己也不知道是什么的愿望。  
出乎柳的预料，手冢没有选择民宿，而是预订了山庄里的和式房间。分配房间的时候，手冢难得犹豫了一下，最后告诉负责接待的人，就按照原先的预订。  
手冢先生和真田先生的房间，还有柳先生与乾先生的房间对吗？我明白了。  
果然一开始并没有考虑到他们俩，柳又不得不怀疑手冢这次邀请的目的——他知道自己的潜意识中因为所在国家的相同而将手冢与幸村划分在一个圈内，总觉得手冢的出现在某种意义上说预示着幸村的来到——可是转念一想，在回神奈川参加成人式的时候，真田已经和手冢见过面，那幸村的威胁应该早就降临了，而不会拖到现在。  
真田没有因为成人式产生负面的变化，也就是说，他还没有从手冢那里听说有关幸村的问题。  
乾说，这次见到你们真田，才知道他的确像转了性一样，没想到那事儿对他影响如此之大。柳说，就是因为有你这种随随便便就可以提起这种事的人存在，后来才会闹成那样。  
有什么不得了的，乾说，我看就是因为有你们这种凡事都喜欢遮遮掩掩的人，这事儿才会被当成个事儿，眼光放远点想想，其实不算什么啊！  
你一个人永远不能代表整个社会，贞治，我们都是活在人群之中的啊！  
嗯啊，反正我就是不理解，莲二你当我反社会好了。  
……贞治，不是谁都像你那样看得开啊……更何况是真田……柳边想边看着乾打开连爬山都随身背着的电脑，总觉得跟这个房间一点都不搭调。乾的身上总带着一种与四周格格不入的感觉，他却难能可贵地乐在其中，好像别人异样的眼光就是他独占的享受一样——柳很羡慕，他明白自己做不到这一点，而且几乎没有谁可以做到。  
没过多久真田和手冢就过来了说是在这边开饭。真是可惜了，这里没有温泉。乾说着，把电脑合上，好像在他看来，只要住进这种房间就必须跳到温泉里泡一泡才有点样子。手冢问了问柳对冬季御岳山的感想，又聊了聊御岳山其他时节的风情；那其中，11月的枫叶大概是最吸引柳的了，听手冢的描述，那些薄得如同一戳即破的墨纸一般的叶片交叉掩映着，倚靠着阳光把山上的一切都染成了红色，鲜艳夺目的红，纯正的红。  
而后，不用过上一周，御岳山的初雪便铺了上去，原本红叶的地方换上了冰花，一切又映成银蓝色的了……  
几近陶醉地听完这段紧接着手冢对枫叶的形容之后的描摹，柳才突然发现，说出这话的竟然是一直默默地听着自己和手冢谈话的真田——这实在是出乎意料了。  
不惊讶的只有手冢，真田感觉到其他人有些难以理解的目光，也意识到自己说了以前的真田弦一郎从不会说的内容，一时间也不知所措起来。  
“真田，我说过，这个时间来是看不到冰花的。”只有手冢保持着一贯的平静，合眼轻抿在冬夜里略显清冷的酒水，淡淡地提醒。  
“看来要等下次了。”真田接着手冢，带着越见爽朗的笑意说，“等有了时间，莲二，我们11月底上山，在这里住上一周，应该就能看到枫叶变成冰花的时刻了。”  
柳的心口在这个瞬间抽动了一下，他有些弄不清真田的意思。不知是不是浅酒微醺的作用，真田那单纯到不能再单纯的神情也会被自己看成某种充满暗示意味的邀约；这绝不是什么好现象，要是成了惯性，误解了真田以后的某些话或者某些动作，该后悔的人究竟是谁，柳也不能妄下定论。至少，他不想对着真田的无意，自作多情起来。  
“好啊，我们一起再上来。”柳说着，看着真田无忧的笑脸，身体不受大脑控制一般地猛然拉过乾的袖子，“贞治也再来一次看看对吧？”  
错愕，柳忽然觉得，真田脸上的错愕有点熟悉，好像曾经在某一天，在自己看见庆应的榜单上出现了自己的号码后的某一天，从真田脸上看到的一样。他想起来了，那时自己也提到了乾。  
“莲二，你干嘛？！”乾因为柳的动作手中的筷子一抖，刚夹起的豆腐就掉回了碗里，“我可不想再来了！又没有温泉还要走这么多危险的路……”  
柳觉得，乾在装傻。不知道该怎么接下去，柳只能任由整个房间就这样尴尬起来。他没有勇气看向真田，就像刚才自己的举动是在拒绝一样得毫无底气。  
“还有别的可以看。”手冢突然说，仿佛完全没有察觉出气氛的尴尬，“这两天雪刚停，但听服务人员说，明天应该可以在云端眺望山下北山南水一片广阔的景色了。”  
说完只是端起碗来喝汤，大家接着手冢的话将话题转上附近的大岳山与御前山，转上手冢这次向体验之森进发的计划。  
真田和手冢离去之后，乾打开了电脑，留下柳一人独坐。他开始讨厌这种独自一人什么都没有只剩大脑的时间，因为现在的他正反复地咀嚼着真田那个错愕的表情，并且将这两年来的生活、甚至是相识八年以来的生活串到一处，想为那表情找到一个理由。  
头绪纷繁，但又不能随便挑出一个就做出结论。  
莲二。正当柳头绪多到毫无头绪的地步时，目光没有离开电脑的乾突然叫了他的名字。  
莲二，虽然我的数据总是被你鄙视成完全依靠人工设备的、时常出错的废物……乾翻了个身，直视向端坐苦思的柳——但我还得说，我的数据显示，真田弦一郎其实对你有点意思的概率已经超过百分之七十九了，即将往百分之八十前进。  
是么？柳不得不承认自己愣了一会儿，不过很快又找回了语言。既然贞治你自己都说了不可靠了，我为什么要一改我平时的作风相信你时常出错的数据呢？  
……随便你啦，这是柳莲二的事不是乾贞治的事。这种事我在青学看得多了……说着乾又趴回了电脑，专心对付不知道从哪里弄来的大量数据去了。  
这回被剩下的柳，连大脑都没有了。


	16. （十六）

下山的时候，手冢独自走了，要搭车往大岳山方向去。临走时真田突然问他，难道就你一个人。手冢回答说，不，还有别人跟我在那边会合。  
一定是与登山同好者一起吧。柳想着，目送着手冢离去的背影。恰在这时，真田一反常态地感叹出声。  
原来手冢说过的恋人不是乾啊……柳还没来得及对这话做出反应，乾就立刻抢先说真田你在想什么啊怎么可能的事这话传到手冢那位那里去我就等着麻烦上门吧！  
这次你跟他一起来了我还以为……  
爬山的事还是莲二跟我说的，要不手冢叫谁也不会叫上我。  
……那是我弄错了。真田停顿着考虑了一下，否定自己先前的结论。  
手冢听到的话，肯定会说你的观察力只用到和自己相关的事上了。乾说着，注意到柳一直在旁边毫不知情地立着，拍拍他。莲二就根本没想到这个方面不是么？  
不得不承认，不管乾跟手冢是什么关系，真田为什么会从手冢离去的背影看出手冢是要与恋人会合——柳想不通这个问题。难道说，其实我在这种事情上出奇地迟钝？柳不承认这一点，绝对不承认。  
至少不会比真田更迟钝，这是过往经验足以证明的。  
柳忽地想到乾躺在地面上那个仿佛鄙视他迟钝的眼神。  
莲二，我的数据显示，真田弦一郎其实对你有点意思的概率已经超过百分之七十九了，即将往百分之八十前进。柳又在突然安静下来的时候想起了乾的这句话。乾没有说过他所谓的“数据”是如何收集到的，柳也表示出他毫无兴趣，；但无论如何，这个结果想让柳不在意都不行。就算他柳莲二迟钝吧，但不能否认他的记忆力很强；将这两年来的每一种真田串在一起，柳必须说，他的确开始怀疑乾所坚持的那种可能性。  
特别是那个错愕的表情……柳知道，自己一看到真田的脸从满怀向往转向那个表情，心中充满的，是几近哀伤的担忧。他总是不能爽快地应答，如果简单地说不，那就是违背了自己的心情，如果简单地说是，那他害怕事情会不会发展向无法控制的地方……  
控制？控制什么？什么需要被控制？柳的心中总会有个声音如此自问道，击碎理智存在的必要，将用外壳压抑着的情绪搅和着抛到自己眼前，迫使他闭上眼睛，假装根本没有看见。  
但他也知道，两年来，这或许很快就要达到极限。在得知幸村要离开日本留学的时候，柳就设想过如果幸村离开了真田，他是否有取代的可能性——“取代”，听上去很卑鄙的词语，柳自认为没有强烈的道德观，可还是会被这个词语震惊；他总是说，真田弦一郎是我的朋友，幸村精市也是我的朋友，虽然从朋友到恋人跨越并不困难，但如果其中挡着的是另一个朋友，一切都会不一样起来。就好像犯了不可饶恕的罪孽，柳明白如果真的可以和真田在一起，他都不可能将幸村遗忘在脑后，更何况是真田本人呢？  
如果乾的推断成立，那对于现在的真田来说，幸村究竟意味着什么？柳不相信那个惨痛的分离能够将两个原本不论身体还是精神就紧紧相连的人彻底分开，当然也就不会相信真田的心有远离幸村而走近自己的可能。  
毕竟，当幸村还在国内的中学时代，真田一直都只是把他当作朋友。  
可是，一旦有这种可能性……柳很清楚，他不愿意放弃，如果他可以放弃，早在发现了真田和幸村的感情稳固之后，他就会这么做。在幸村的面前他失利了一次又一次，他眼前的二人毫无插手的余地；没有认命般地退缩在一旁，柳一直都在看起来比幸村距离真田还要近的地方，守候着，竭尽全力的。  
守候，对，是守候。柳忽然间发现了这个词的被动成份，主动的仅仅是“守”，而不是“候”。甚至，连“守”字当中，都出现了一种不知是疲惫还是懒惰的意味。他不是幸村精市，他不懂得如何直接地表现自己的内心世界，更不会像幸村那样，拥有以守为攻的能力。虽然喜欢文学方面的东西，但柳的理科背景似乎让他失去了那种来自艺术的强烈表现力，总是被文字中蕴含的意境打动，被它们引起了共鸣，可终究不知道如何表现出来属于自己的部分。  
被牵引或者被激发，却没有能力去影响别人。柳认为，这正是自己的可悲之处。  
如果，如果真田真的……柳看向默默而行的真田，他现在经常沉默，好像是在思考着什么，又很容易被周遭的事物感动，从而时不时不由自主地发出些许感叹，几乎一点都看不出原先的真田弦一郎的影子——但柳从三田那里认识的人得到的评论，让他又觉得，原本那个严肃严厉的真田还是存在的，只不过，他作为柳莲二，根本没法见到。  
这说明真田将自己的真实给了柳还是说他恰好在面对柳的时候藏起了真实？柳情愿相信前者，同时他也知道，无论自己选择相信哪一个，另一个都不会散去，而是躲藏在心灵的某个角落，在关键的时候跳出来，不停地刺激着自己。  
就连从正面下山时遇见没有被冰雪封上的溪流真田都会露出欣喜的神色啊……柳回想着那种发自内心的神情，觉得真田渐渐坦然起来，不像过去他们几个有的坏毛病——爱好掩饰自己的想法，总是让别人看见他们令人畏惧的一面——不知道是为了什么，真田正在改变自己，也不知道是用了什么办法。  
而柳莲二，却在一点点加重自己的坏毛病，只不过技巧越发蹩脚。  
我们，都不容许失败，所以我们都在害怕着那些一步走错就会直面它的境遇，所以我们只能隐藏着自己。  
而真田，就像是看透了失败的秘密，已经将它置之度外了。  
接着这种问题一直想下去，一定会逐步否定自己而加重被动的境地。总是在头脑中幻想，但迈不出一步。  
那晚的尴尬仿佛延伸到了其后的生活中，而不仅仅是在归途上。手冢回了德国，第三学期开始，恢复原样的校园生活，时常往返于信浓与三田之间，柳察觉出有些情形与以前不大一样，但他也不能质疑什么。  
后来手冢倒是发来了EMAIL，简述了后来的行程，附上去大岳山、御前山拍的照片。这回柳借由照片看出了另一个人的存在，真田的推测果然是准确的——除了风景，其中的两张上有手冢本人出现，那么拍照的只可能是别人，虽然技术并不高明，但那两张照片中所表现的手冢是粲然的，奕奕不拘的，有着难以诉说的魅力，那是只有恋人才能捕捉到的姿态。柳甚至在真田的身上也没有看见过那样的神采，似乎他对真田的关注也因为那与幸村的感情而变得病态。  
他是不是一再弄错了真田的一举一动的意义？如同人类的通病那样认为自己看见的东西就一定是真实一定是整个世界。  
手冢在EMAIL里说，有你在真是太好了，谢谢。柳只能依靠猜测，他想手冢是谢谢他这两年来坚守在真田身边，他想手冢是谢谢他之前那些事件中保持的清醒头脑，他想手冢是谢谢他在这次旅行中的参与。后来手冢又说，有些事，最好不要太放在心上，你和乾一样自控能力都太强了。  
连你也在跟我说这个吗，手冢国光？柳对着屏幕笑了起来，透过屏幕的反射和映照，那银色的面孔不知道算是狰狞还是惨淡。  
礼貌地回了信，对于旅行的致谢，还回顾了曾经聊到的那些风雅景致，最后一笔带过了真田，略提他现在越发沉寂的状况。手冢第二天就回信说没关系，现在真田没有心思应付其他事情，你也知道他是什么样的人。  
柳疑惑了，按手冢的说法，他似乎知道有关真田的什么，像是又有了兴趣或者在学业上找到了目标有所侧重。那是柳所不了解的，而真田却告诉了手冢。  
幸村曾经说过，他在嫉妒他；或许，无可厚非。但现在的状况又让柳不由地在意——这不是一般的独占欲望，物质的，精神的，甚至是超越两者之上的绝对，他并没有希望一一握在掌中，但是，他要全部放进脑中。  
这大概是收集数据留下的习惯。柳笑着，决定直接一点，在回手冢EMAIL的时候明确地问，你知道现在真田在做什么吗？  
可是手冢没有回复。看看日期，应该是赛季了，忙于比赛忙于护理的手冢大概没有时间，但柳不希望他正好卡在这封信上。  
在漫长的等待中，新学年开始，学期论文题目公布，后来，考试将近，柳为学生会去三田的次数渐渐减少，每次遇上真田，他都像是在思索着什么重大的问题一样，对柳的语句都有些茫然。可能是跟自己相同的事情吧。柳想着，一切都合理了起来。只是在忙碌中突然想起，已经很久没有去过真田的公寓了，他刚搬家的时候经常去，但后来就习惯于和他在校园里见面，到如今，不知道那他们俩一起挑选的房间如何了。  
这样想着，柳又重归资料中，只不过心情比原先好了许多，莫名的。  
到了真田正式满二十岁的那天，柳问真田想怎么庆祝，真田愣了一下说，我还以为参加成人式就是在庆祝二十岁生日呢，那么多人一起，很热闹。  
你那是在东京，我可没有跟你一起庆祝啊。  
……莲二，你最近不是很忙么？  
生日总是要庆祝的啊！  
你们的学期论文是不是也六月初截止？  
对啊，怎么了？  
……那，等到你的生日我们一起庆祝吧。  
恩，好的。  
那你继续看书吧。  
恩，挂了。  
再见……  
……啊，差点忘了，弦一郎，生日快乐！  
谢谢……刚说过留着跟你一起庆祝的……  
今天的话，今天就一定要说出来啊。再见。  
恩，再见。  
收线后，柳才想起，自己的生日也快到了。而真田说，我们一起庆祝生日好了。  
二十岁，正式告别未成年的时刻，就这样不知不觉地来了。孩子们总是做梦说等我成年了我就要如何如何，真等到成年的时候，却好像把童年时说的一切都忘记了，才二十岁的年纪，就忘记了憧憬未来，忘记了所有的梦，脑中所想的就是怎样得到更好的物质条件或是怎样维持现在的慵懒生活，真正的梦境，都消失在每天不停跳动的嘴角边了。  
不论是在等待幸福的人还是在安享幸福的人。  
在心中一遍遍地默念着弦一郎生日快乐，柳对着那砖块般的书不由地笑了出来，看起来，如今只有他可以在电话里这样说了——毕竟成人了，父母长辈说来说去的也只能是嘱托，而不是如此单纯的祝福了。  
到了这天晚上，柳打开电脑居然收到了手冢的回信。但是，上面没有提到柳在两个多月前的问题，只是说了完全不相关的事情。  
听乾说你喜欢读文学类的书，我推荐一部最近的给你，读来做成人纪念吧。  
似乎，手冢你比我们都要小几个月吧……柳想着，以为他要推荐什么海外作品，但下面写的书名是日本国内的。  
《不如·假如》，作者是濑口圭吾。  
柳没有听说过这个人，无论在纯文学界还是流行小说界。他也没有多在意，回复说好的，等我看了反馈你。  
没想到第二天经过书店的时候就看到了那本。素白的封面，下部是几个不知所指的图形，柳看着有些像人的剪影；而占据中间最大面积的是细瘦的标题，简单得令人震撼。店主说，这本书昨天才到的，前期宣传做得不小，刚卖出去几本，也不知道究竟如何。书套上说这是穿越了死亡的悔悟，以及穿越了生命的爱情，以故弄玄虚的语调不知所云地介绍了内容。  
有些不明白，手冢为什么会推荐这本书；更加不明白，为什么手冢会在国内发行的当天推荐自己没有看过的书。抱着既然来了既然看到了既然是手冢推荐的那就读读看吧的心态买下来，但拿回房间也只是放在书架上，转身又看向了论文。  
不如，假如。柳难得看到有人用两个连接词来为小说取名，很有趣，但是，很难让人明白它究竟想表达什么。  
看来，只有等忙完了这阵，有了空余的时间，才可以仔细咀嚼其中的用意了。  
不知为何，柳对这两个词产生了一种亲切的感觉——在翻开文件夹之前，他再一次抬头看向书架，把那两个词念了一遍，就好像那是自己恋人的名字一般。


	17. （十七）

交学期论文的那一天，乾突然拉住柳说，这两天三田那边不太平，你听说了吗？  
“三田”，表面上看是指庆应的三田本部，而这个词到了乾和柳之间，就特指了本部那边一切与真田弦一郎相关的事。听乾这么一说，柳才想起来，从真田生日那天起，他就没有跟真田联系过，只是专心刚刚交上去的论文。  
出什么事了？贞治你完全没告诉我……“不太平”是什么意思？柳想着，以乾的这种口吻，一定不会是琐碎的小事，就算只是小小的萌芽，也有可能导致严重的后果。  
莲二我看你一直都在努力论文的事所以想今天跟你说算了。说着，乾的表情又恢复了平时的无所谓。其实也不算什么特别的大事。我们中学部里的后辈今年进了庆应的历史学，前几天在某个场合遇上真田，一时激动就说出来真田以前打网球的事情，本部那边传得很快，我看过两天网球社团就要去找真田了。  
柳立即愣在原地。  
这还不算特别的大事，贞治，那在你看来还有什么是大事呢？  
我去本部看看。柳马上转身，可乾在后面扯住他的书包。  
喂，说好今天我生日交了论文就一起去吃好东西啊！你不是明天才要去找真田庆祝么？  
你觉得“打过网球”这件事被他们发现是可以置之不理的小事吗？  
……好吧，输给你。你先打电话找那边的人问问情况再决定，你看你气势汹汹的样子很吓人的！乾掏出手机找电话号码，但刚翻了两页，一抬头柳已经不见了。  
真田在进入庆应之后就没有向任何同学说过自己曾经打过网球。柳不知道这应该是无意之举还是刻意隐瞒，他只知道一旦真田在立海的网球生涯被现在的同学了解，真田的一切都有可能被串联起来——最坏的可能，就是让他回到高中时代的难堪处境。  
柳在担心，长时间的，但同时，他认为这仅仅是种担心。没有多少人有时间去关心一个总是严肃着面孔的同学的过去，大家都懒于探究那些看上去不能确定是否值得成为谈资的人的过去；除非他们偶然了解到其中略有价值的冰山一角。  
而现在，这浮在水面上的小小冰块终于出现在众人的视野之中。  
不能冷静，似乎冷静在这个时刻就变成坐以待毙。真田没有一次提起过高中最后一个学期在立海大附属的心情，就像那段生活被从他的生活中删除了一般，他什么都不必记得。在柳的理解中，那样的日子绝对是心里最深刻的伤疤，比手腕上的那一条更难以愈合。  
虽然已经度过了两年，但这样的事情在现在，仍旧可能成为话题；而在话题中央的真田，就要面对伤口被重新撕开的痛楚。真田通过大学考试离开了原先将他排除在外的封闭社会，要是再一次被隔离出去，柳不知道他会如何。  
柳的理智也不允许自己知道。真田能不能忍受是一回事，他不能忍受真田再一次站在那个突出于人群的位置，感受四面射来的绝不含褒义的目光。  
他想象不出乾所说的那个后辈究竟是在什么样的场合，什么状况下提起真田的网球经历，他也不知道对方说到了什么程度，但真田来自立海大附属应该是同学们都了解的，如果将立海大附属与网球联系到一处，那些被考试压力抛弃在脑后的中学记忆是很容易放到眼前的。真田弦一郎，中学网球界的皇帝，立海大附属的队长，这些都会牵扯到真田不愿回忆的过去的事实。  
乾说，这两天来三田不太平。两天，足够让一切在大学校园这种密闭的环境中传开，而愈渐深远的挖掘，或许还没有，或许还可以挽回。  
到了现在，在进入本部校门的刹那，柳突然想到，我现在来到了这里，我究竟要如何挽回如何阻止？  
这样的无措似乎在许多年前的某个时刻就出现过，而且，绝对不止一次；认识到了一切，却没有阻止的能力，总是在冷静的表情之下冲动起来，但最后只能无力地让那冲动跟着表情一同沉寂下来。  
以前幸村在的时候是如此，现在他也做不出什么。  
他封堵不住那些人们的言语，更封堵不住他们的思维，还不能像曾封堵过媒体的某个人那样做。  
一路上手机一直在响，第一次第二次都是乾的名字，后来柳便没有再看过。乾不把这种事当作一回事，他觉得自己该如何就如何，不需要在乎别人的想法，只要有能力就能站在人群的最高峰，就算平庸，也可以寻找到自己的乐趣。就像小时候的乾理解追求胜利的心情，但不愿接受不容许失败的铁则，柳曾回忆，自己在与乾一同打球的那些时候，是不是跟乾有相同的理解，但终究找不到答案，因为他的人生和目标都已经过了立海大的精神洗刷，他们都不能容忍失败。  
那么，真田也应该是一样的。  
突如其来的窒息感觉，柳发现真田一直在独自忍受着令人恐惧的失败，一次又一次，无法自我开脱的。每当失败，他总是一个人。就算柳在他一旁，也好像没有资格上前一步。  
或许，根本就是我弄错了。  
柳不由自主地在那尊高高的人像下停住，仿佛自己被否定了一般，他觉得自己好像彻底误解了一切；没有谁会愿意独自承受痛苦，没有人会希望原本亲近自己的人因为痛苦而停步不前。而柳，却没能察觉他的期待。  
手机的铃声又一次响起。柳拿出一看，这次不是乾的，而是来自那个上次向柳打听过真田中学时的样子的学生会会计。  
一接通就听对面说有大消息，不知道柳你是不是知道啊。柳预感那肯定与真田有关，因为这个女生每次找他都会提到真田的事情。故作冷静地问她怎么了，她立刻说你跟历史的真田很熟对吧？你知不知道他高中时代跟别人殉情的事情啊？现在我们这边都传遍了，有人说他是自杀未遂，有人说他是被逼迫的，反正乱七八糟什么都有……我想柳肯定知道正版的啦，到底是怎么回事呢？对方怎么样了？  
看来是低估了信息传播的速度。柳没有时间自嘲，现在的他只想着如何帮真田撇清这种种猜测，并且，他想知道现在的真田到底在这漩涡中的什么地方。  
“不，没有的事……你们都是从哪里听说这种谣言的啊？”  
“不会吧，有人在网上查到几年前的新闻哦，还有人去在神奈川的同学那里问的，都说得有凭有据。”柳知道她没有恶意，但那样正常的声音在他听来十分刺耳，“真田以前是网球部的，听说很强，后来都是因为这个事件才断送了职业网球选手之路。”  
真是什么都能被传出来。柳虽然不知道真田为什么不继续网球——他默认为不愿再将自己放在人前供人品评，可或许这并不是真正的原因——但所谓因为那个事件而断送职业生涯之类的议论是绝对不可信的。真田没有想过要成为职业选手，他不像手冢那样早已立志于此，先不说幸村，网球对他来说应该只是一个执着的爱好，而他本人，不是那种会想将爱好变成职业的人。  
柳立即质疑了网络新闻的可靠性，而那些人云亦云的言论更是不用在意。她就说，空穴来风，苍蝇不叮无缝鸡蛋，要不是有空可钻，肯定不会无端生出这些；更何况，殉情的另一人都说得有名有姓呢！  
只能用自己并不了解的话来敷衍。柳很想纠正她，那绝不是殉情；这个词在他的耳朵里异常尖刻，否定了一切他想保留着的东西。忽然间，他想知道，如果现在他跟她说那个殉情的对象就是我，对方会有什么样反应；但很快他又打消了这个念头，他明白了刚才的想法就像是抱着别人的孩子还沾沾自喜的父亲一样，自欺欺人到了不可理喻的地步。  
感受到柳的沉默，对面的人想了想又补充了一句：“有人都看见真田左腕上的伤疤了！听说他一直用护腕挡住了呢……”  
……连这个，你们都要挖出来吗？柳再也无法立在原地，他想知道真田现在在哪里；没有挂断电话，他走向图书馆——今天的太阳都是阴沉着的，真田肯定不会在外面。  
“对了！我都忘记了！要知道，跟真田一起殉情的是男生哦！”  
柳没有应她，只是一路向前。在这种情况下，就算大家以为幸村精市是个女生，否定真田弦一郎的理由也成立了……更不用说，幸村精市是男性的事情也被发掘了出来。  
“真的看不出来，那样的真田是homo呢……听到他殉情我就已经很惊讶了……”  
Homo……这个词我还从没意识到呢……想来在高三的时候应该经常听到别人这样议论真田，但真正往心里去倒是一次都没有，柳就好像是早已把自己与真田放在了一起，什么都是真田与他共有的，就算是那些贬义的、歧视的东西也一样。  
但是，有的时候，感情真的是不能用性别来划分的。柳知道自己的想法对方是不能理解的，他不愿多做解释，他也不愿对自己多做解释，他的激情总是被一次又一次的自我诠释磨灭了去，总是不等爆发就已经消失了。  
图书馆的老地方，真田的确坐在那里，依然默默地读着记着，看上去没有任何变化；但柳知道，变化的不是真田，而是在真田周围的空气。他在走过一张张桌子的时候就听见有细碎的议论声，无非是几乎能与电话中重合的内容，不一样的不过是事件中细节的争论，而不会有人为真田的处境辩白。这不像当初报纸上出现的那次议论，在那个过程中，真田还是被当作社会压力负面情感的受害者，被当作引起同情与思考的悲情角色；眼前的议论却不带有为了得到社会共鸣的道德化倾向，而是文学化了，真田的事件成为了大家展开往常被拘束着的贫乏想象力的沃土，每个人都在其中找到自己，找到自己所追逐的所向往的那一部分，充分开挖之后便扔在一旁，也不管那片土地是否遍体鳞伤。  
柳站在真田桌子的对面，没有发出声音，真田也完全没有意识到他的存在。他看见真田握着笔，手停在本子上，眼睛似乎盯着书页；可是，真田也仅仅是维持着这个姿势，一分钟、两分钟，到了第三分钟的时候仍旧没有动过，连眼睛的转动都很微弱。总是对周围变化很敏感的真田没有发现柳就站在他的对面，他坐在那里，精神却好像到了另一个地方。看着这样的真田，柳觉得周围议论的声音越来越大，巨响一般地要将柳脚下的地板吞没，即将掉落至没有终点的深渊之中；这种感觉并不是来自于柳本身，他的触觉是清晰的，他没有掉落，而所谓的深渊的错觉，根本是来源僵硬地坐在眼前的男人，那些声音穿透了真田的身体，吞食着真田的身体，先前脚下即将消失的地板其实是坚固地根植着真田的地方，随着它的消失，真田也逐渐变得抓不住了，没有人看到他在哪里，他被四周那些无孔不入的声音埋藏在成片的黑暗之中，明明存在，却没有人可以真实地感知到。  
……不行，我抓不住他……柳奋力地拨开一道道的声响，想从堆满议论的座椅上将逐步隐去的真田拉起来；但耳朵永远都没有双手的力量，声响依旧，柳压不下它们。  
在他被迫从这个世界消失以前……我必须，必须抓住他……思想在这时也失去了能力，束手待毙一般地待在原地，木然地望向妄图依靠它来得到一切的柳莲二；它是个巨人，但每当遇上那些低矮的工作时一向活跃不已的它就毫无办法了，它只懂得妄称自己的高度，而不会为看似简单的事抬起一根手指头。  
柳一直以来依靠的东西都失去了它们的功效，它们只会看着，用冷冷的视线逼着动用双手——他隔着桌子紧握住真田的手腕，他发现原先的护腕并不在原处，而自己的皮肤立刻感受到了那条粗糙的疤痕；强烈的异物感随着那疤痕挤进他的大脑，那里除了真田，什么都没有了。  
“弦一郎，跟我离开这里！”柳说了一遍可真田没有任何反应，他忘记所有的顾忌提高声音再来一次。这次真田被惊醒了，连带着那些沉浸在无边无际议论中的人们也惊醒了。所有人的目光因为柳的这句话由先前的偷偷摸摸变成了光明正大，一个在图书馆中的喧哗者，一个在议论中的主角。  
“莲二……”真田显然没有想到这时柳会出现在这里，仿佛刚从另一重空间中走出来的他没有意识到现在的两人正成为大家关注的焦点，“怎么……论文结束了？”  
没有太多的逻辑可循，真田能想到的话也只有这些；柳更希望他可以不说一句，好像只要在这里多待上一秒钟，真田就再也不属于这个世界。  
他想起了那个冬天在浴室里看到的场景，更远的，还有更加令人恐惧的，那因为幸村的画幅而产生的脱离感——只要不紧紧抓住真田，那他永远都不会是真实的。  
没有回答，柳只是拉扯着真田的手腕示意他跟自己离开；刚停止了一会儿的议论声忽然间又腾了起来，比原来的更加剧烈，站在那议论的中央，柳觉得连自己的心跳声都变得不可捉摸，甚至是心脏的震动都不能感受到。而真田的脸上，出现的是几近崩溃的麻木神情，悲哀地习以为常，他早在这样的过程中将自己的感官撕裂成几份，现在占据着身体的这一份并不知道他们在说些什么。  
请  
闭  
嘴  
不知道花费了多大的力气，柳把这几个音节念了出来，重重地，伴随着迅速扫视整个房间的冰冷眼神。他很快听到了效果，因为他听见了自己的心跳声，并不急促，但是充满了活力，就像是陶醉在将心中所想直接地付诸声音的快感里，激动得不知所措。  
长时间盘踞在身体上的拘束在这个瞬间被粉碎得看不清原先的模样，柳将它们全部扔在身后去陪伴那些腐朽的安静，绕过桌子将真田拉出了图书馆。  
他不能言明那种近似于重生的感觉——柳莲二在说出这句话的时候完整了，柳莲二在紧紧抓住真田的手腕扼住真田的伤疤时，完整了。


	18. （十八）

沉默一直维持到走出校门。这时柳才说，我送你回去吧。  
莲二，我既不是女孩子，也不是病人，况且现在还没到傍晚。真田这么说着，从柳松开的手掌里逃脱出去，往与公寓相反的方向走着。  
柳不知道真田可以说出这种带有调侃意味的话，就像真田不知道他会开玩笑一样。他追上真田，没有再次拉住他，只是跟在他身后：“你要去哪里？”  
“……我不想说出‘不知道’。”柳可以看见的是真田的背影，虽然不像刚才在图书馆中看到的那般几近消褪，但有种虚晃的感觉，在开始渐渐黯淡的天光下模糊起来，“左右的邻居都是同学……”  
真田没有继续说下去，仍旧漫无目的地走着。  
那去我们以前的公寓吧。柳突然说，没有任何征兆的，似乎根本没有经过自己的大脑；他甚至没有想到那个公寓不仅仅是曾经他们共有过的公寓，它现在还是柳和乾共有的。  
真田也像没有经过考虑一样，说好。于是柳去拿了单车，载着真田离开庆应本部。  
原本想过，像柳这种没什么载人经验的，要是载了真田，应该会很吃力吧；可事实跟自己想象的完全不同。从不远处的海上过来的初夏湿气包裹在单车的周围，像是将两人一起托起来一般，不由自主地轻快起来。柳记得真田曾经说过，莲二你怎么上了大学才开始骑单车，看起来就像个高中生。而现在，淡淡的湿润和闷热的前奏，还有黏腻而温柔的海的气味从单车的两旁掠过，让人产生了一种回到神奈川的错觉。这样的场景，就好像是在两人高中上下学的途中，讨论着习题讨论着老师，再不着边际地说说未来，最终摇摇晃晃地到了家，说好明天记得几点几点谁叫谁一起出发。  
可是现在他们谁都没有说话，好像这个时刻，仅仅是为了创设出那个从没有发生过的高中生活即景而存在的。柳知道这个时候真田一定想起了神奈川，想起了那个并不圆满的高中时代，但他同时明白，在真田的这段想念中，一定有他的位置。  
不由地泛开一些微妙的喜悦，柳在小巷中放慢了行车速度，像是要延长其中的美好。一个被虚构出的中学时代，我们只是普通的学生，为沉重的升学压力所困，为琐碎不成形的朦胧感情所困，再没有别的烦恼，只会因为自己的浅薄而把芝麻小事扩大成惊天大事，等到长大之后想起，其实什么都不算，换来的是相视一笑，不由感叹起青春的无谓与无忧——我们不知道什么是网球，不知道什么是爱情，也没有立海大，也没有庆应，甚至在这个仅有两人一车的小世界里，连幸村精市都不曾存在过。  
这样看来，连板着脸擦肩而过的人和不经意间投注过来的眼神，都是在向往着那段少年时光。柳和真田被所有成年人羡慕着，因为他们仍旧有理由自称少年，仍旧有理由被原谅，仍旧有理由重新开始。  
重新开始，那是任何一个日本人所憧憬的恩赐。可以凭自己的能力清洗掉一切失败的契机，可以凭自己的能力走回人群的那扇门——而现在，对于柳来说，那是一种找回勇气的钥匙，紧随着这个梦幻般的少年时代而来。  
在这一刻，他突然不能确定，真田是否希望重新开始。不论是人生，还是情感；他安静地坐在身后，让柳无法察觉他是否真的仍在那里。  
抹去这最后一线的不安，柳执着于这单车上的时光，想把整个生命都耗费在它之上。  
一开门就看到乾坐在离门最近的椅子上抱着电脑不知在做什么。刚想问莲二你那边如何的时候，乾发现了跟在柳身后的真田，立刻把电脑合上，拿了皮夹穿了鞋，说我有急事要出去一下啊，一溜烟地消失了。柳知道乾在想什么，这种时候他若是继续待下去就会像个外人一样碍手碍脚。  
虚构的那些，仿佛突然之间消失了。原先乾在房间里的时候就没有开灯，已是傍晚的尾声，日光不再是游移在浅黄与淡蓝之间的暧昧，而是镀上薄薄金边的深蓝，从窗户里渗透进来，一点点地挤压着室内的空气，稀薄得令人紧绷起每一寸肌肤。不知道为什么，最近一直喜欢安静的柳忽然开始害怕这种寂静，像是被放在一个除了不停地担忧恐惧什么都做不了的匣子里，匣子的四壁正在缓缓收缩，自己的思维却在逐渐膨胀，两个力量相互推阻，脱缰的思维，被束缚的思维，因为脱缰所以需要束缚，因为束缚所以需要挣脱，在同一个空间中的角力，人也被撕裂成两份，摇摆着做不出决定。  
“多长时间了？”柳想起刚才在图书馆里直面的一幕，那种从人群的四面八方扑过来的舆论，残酷得不允许一点回避。真田忍受了多久？不仅仅是这一次在庆应，还有以前在立海大——柳发现自己是第一次如此直接地感受到那种痛苦，异样的目光绵长地穿透身体，留在血肉里，想拔掉，却无法抽尽。  
“昨天才听到。”太暗了，柳分辨不出对面真田的表情，光凭声音他什么都没办法知道；伸手要去开灯，却被真田阻止在半空中。  
柳不明白真田为什么要阻止开灯，他急于看见真田，但真田根本不愿——不愿暴露出自己，或者说，不愿看见柳。  
他不认为是后者，也不能认为。热爱阳光的真田，不喜欢人造光源的真田，孤身一人坐在黑暗中的真田，柳认识每一个，在这个瞬间却都陌生起来，这被夜色包围的房间的另一端，柳不知道那是谁。  
“应该是因为学弟中有人认出我是立海大附属网球部部长，所以大家才把事情都联系到了一起。”真田的声音很平淡，就是他日常的语调，听上去这像是一件离他最近的朋友发生的事，自己并不知道切实的痛苦，但又充满真挚的关切。  
但是，弦一郎，这是属于你自己的事……柳察觉到在黑暗中，真田边说边背过身去，看上去像是在环视公寓里的摆设，实际上，柳知道他什么也没看见，只是为自己的视线寻找一个焦点。  
他想要看清楚真田的脸，就算是足以否定他的存在的表情他也必须看清楚，不然所想到的一切都只能是自欺，而不会有所谓的真实。柳不顾先前真田的意愿要打开台灯，但有人已经先他一步，用自己的手挡住开关，让柳摸索着碰不到开关只能触及对方的手背；毕竟对这里很熟悉，真田仅凭感觉就能找到那些没有改变过位置的东西，就像他是昨天才从这里搬走的一样。  
“为什么？”柳的手中只有真田的手，由于视觉的迟缓，触觉变得出奇敏锐，竟然可以感受到真田手指上的温度在一分一分地下降，像是被自己的手指一点一点地抽走的。寻索着指缝，柳想找到入口把自己带走的温暖都还给真田，但真田只是僵硬着无意接受，他甚至有些细小的颤抖，在他自己都无法感受到的角落。柳记得真田的躯体在秋日里的热度，静静地燃烧着的，表面看不出来，但燃遍燃透了整个身体，也可以将周围的人一同卷入；柳曾为那样的知觉迷醉，而现在，他手中的温度恰与那时相反。  
就像快要熄灭了一般……但是，显得更加迷人。真田弦一郎总是这样，全副武装地竖起了防备，却让人觉得毫无防备，连唯一能看见的那些，都变成了引诱着突破的幌子。越是坚持，就越令人想要破坏；越是冰冷坚硬，越是递出温暖的邀请，而自己，还不知道自己在做什么。  
牢牢地把持住台灯，真田全身的力量都坚定在那里，扎根下去，柳找不到缝隙，只能循着手背向上，吸收着那种温度。进而不仅仅满足于手指的面积，整个人渐渐贴附上去，贪婪地夺取真田全身的生命……  
真田猛地抽回了手，而柳并没有陶醉其中而放弃机会，打开了台灯。惨白的色彩，将真田露出的手臂也映成惨白，摇摇欲坠。从背后环住他，柳没有用多少力气，仅仅是环绕着，让初夏暴露在外的肌肤全部贴合在一起。这下就不只是掠夺了，柳可以感觉到真田肌理间的每一个细胞都在活跃着迷恋着，纠缠上来拉扯住柳的，饥饿地吞食起来。  
如果在平时，真田的理智一定会站出来将两人分开；但是现在，它不在这里，这里只有它的主人。  
而且，它的主人并不想找它回来。  
那时为什么吻我？  
那时为什么离开？  
连续的两个问题，柳听在耳朵里有些恍惚。他没弄清楚这两个问题的联系，包括其中的两个“那时”究竟是不是指同一个时间。  
说到吻，那只会是那个时候……柳想起在医院病床边的吻，令他颤栗的吻，总是笼罩着幸村精市的阴影的吻……  
也不知道是谁主动的，自然而然地，面对面地站在那里。轻轻扫过的嘴唇，也不知道是谁的，让曾经的吻复苏在两人之间；只不过，复苏的是深浅不一的触感，而不是恐惧。  
幸村不在这里。柳甚至连想都没有想到幸村。  
“那时，我希望我能死去，可……”真田说到了死亡，眼神出奇得清澈，清澈得像是超脱了这个世界，远远地看回来；柳说不出心中的感受，他只知道自己不愿在真田的嘴里听到死亡。用吻堵住了后面的话，不久又分开，在两人愈渐沉重的呼吸声中，柳终于想起了自己忘记的事。  
“弦一郎……我可以吗？”  
其实连柳都不清楚自己所说的“可以”包含了哪些，他只是在期待一个许可，打消一切疑虑的许可。  
“如果是莲二的话……”  
如果是莲二的话……不必说完，先前的吻就被继续了下去。  
再没有了言语，就这样任其纠缠；锁闭已久的铁链都被挣脱开来，被释放的洪流冲进他们之间，再没有收敛的机会。  
柳想不到更多的东西，只是放任自己沉浸在真田弦一郎之中，而又将真田包裹起来，冰冷或是温暖，都失去了意义，占有或者拥有也是。许可不是诺言，但现在，一切都不需要诺言。  
明天就是约定中两人一起庆祝成年的日子了，这是我收到的礼物吗？柳最后想到的是这个。  
那么，同样，这也是我送给你的礼物，弦一郎。


	19. （十九）

我所知道的死亡，是一种冰火交融的温度。  
手臂，或者是身体，在氤氲热气的包围中渐渐冷却，阵阵寒意贴着骨缝刻了进去，连颤抖都被冻结。空气，或者是水，都凝结在越见升高的温度中，只要触碰就发出敲击冰棱般的声音，预示着永恒的宁静。  
这并不可怕。相反，躯体的冰冷让一切都成了温暖，那是和煦而不会离去的风，让人醺醺然几欲睡去。  
只需一瞬间就能迷恋上这种舒适，可我害怕的是炽烫。  
疼痛早已随着体温离开这里，现在能看见的只有眩目的光。那光线沿着手臂一圈一圈地蜿蜒而下，像条吞吃了手掌仍贪得无厌的蛇——蛇的体内很热，不，是烫，从皮肤的每个角落渡过，吸取着残存的体温，凝聚在一处，冰得更冰，烫得更烫。  
因为毫不痛苦，所以才会害怕。  
那个时候，周围的一切都会被遗忘，连情感也是，不论爱恨。  
那里很安静，短暂的总是永恒的。  
而时间就这样暂停在原地，暂停在触目惊心的一刻。为那场面合上的眼睛，只有在下次睁开的时候，神的时钟才能被重新拨动……

这就是全书的开头。男主角死了，感受着生命享受着死亡就这样死了。没有什么贪得无厌般的描述和执着，只是最简单地说出了自己的感觉，正常的感官都已经混乱，没有人真正“尝试”过死，更没有能死而复生，像这位男主角一样。  
在那段连他自己都不知道实际长短的时间结束后，他睁开了眼睛，他重归了这个世界。在他看来，他从来没有离开过，他只不过是眨了眨眼，空间发生转换。  
但是，在他身上，仅仅因为这一眨眼的工夫，有什么东西已经变动了。  
柳翻开了那本由于学业几乎被忘在书架上的《不如·假如》，读完了前两个段落。作者没有刻意雕琢什么，只是用独特的触感来描写死亡这种没有人能正确解读的场面，以及重生时刻的心灵渴望；柳不能说那是对还是错，只能说这样的死亡，连他读着都有些向往。白色的，绝对的宁静，充满了令人畏惧的魅力，诱惑力十足。  
转瞬即逝的成了亘古不变的，其实无论是谁都在追求这样的瞬间，就像生命本身存在的意义就是为了追求一个如此美好的死亡。  
正准备翻到下一页，柳才发现有人在注视着他手中的书——是真田，原来他已经醒了。  
“早。”知道自己清醒的事被柳察觉了，真田在对方开口之前说出了这句问候。  
“早。”柳看着真田脸上浮现的淡淡微笑，不自觉地也带上了笑容；并不纠正他现在的时间已经快到中午，柳的视线有些贪婪地游走在他带着独特疲倦的神态里，直到听到那目光屡次触及的嘴唇中传出自己的名字才有所收敛。  
“莲二，”真田侧身过来，调整了头与枕头的角度，“生日快乐！”  
对，今天是我的生日，二十岁生日。柳似乎是突然间记起一般，这个问题昨晚明明想了许多遍，但到了现在仍旧恍然而陌生，就好像自己其实并没有因为指针越过十二而立即变为成年人。  
“你也一样，生日快乐，弦一郎！”这是先前约定好的，要在今天一起庆祝生日，二十岁生日，属于成人的生日。约定的时候并没有思考过究竟应该怎么庆祝，柳开始犹豫自己所知道的，乍一看似乎都适用，但实际上，现在，那些属于单纯朋友之间的相处方式多少有些不合时宜了。  
那么，是不是应该更换成属于恋人的？柳不能确定，他和真田的关系有没有因为昨晚的一切发生变化。他们俩现在到底是什么？在彼此拥有之后得到更多的是难以解答的问题，原先一度暧昧着的空气因此而胶着，分不开，也更分不清。  
但他从真田的脸上没有看见这种选择的迷惘。或许在真田看来，这都是毋庸置疑的，不论朋友还是恋人，真田弦一郎总是将他们划分得明确，他好像不愿看到那种模糊的边际。柳不知道，现在的他到底在真田划下线条的哪一边；如果要问他的希望，柳会说，无论在哪一边，都有好处和坏处，有的时候人还是需要站在界线的中央，灵活，随机应变。  
柳没有想过自己居然能说出这种甘于暧昧的话，他一直自认为讨厌无法明确的事，却放任自己堕入其中。在靠枕上看着毫无防备躺在身边的真田，柳不能确定那种纯净无比的眼神是不是因为纯粹的对朋友的信任；这些年和真田在一起他总是看到这种面对友情毫不隐藏的眼神，坦诚的，不含杂质的，而他没有允许自己仔细观察过以前真田看向幸村的眼神，那里面包含的会不会也是同样的纯净——他不能断定真田在想些什么，对于自己，对于柳莲二。  
他无奈地发现，昨天已经坚持了坦率与直接的自己，在真正得到了之后，便开始患得患失起来。到现在，柳不想承认可以在昨夜彻底忘记幸村的自己还是逃脱不出那个阴影，明明真田就在身边却还是逃不出去。  
在这一刻，柳突然惊醒一般地理解了某些他一直不能理解的东西。幸村为什么会执着于两人应该是一体的，为什么无论如何都不能放开真田宁愿选择死亡也不愿切断那其中的联系——没有得到的时候，一切都还归于平淡，有的只是浅浅的猜测；一旦紧握在手中，猜测就变成了深刻的猜疑，总是觉得下一秒就会离开手心，从而不知道该如何填补起那其中的空虚。  
这种体认是过去不曾有的。来自真田，他的一举一动，或者，柳觉得根本是来自本身的改变——难道说，这就是所谓成年人的痛苦吗？他在成人前的一刻找到了无所畏惧的少年心情，可刚刚找到之后，便被无情的时间推挤到有所顾忌的行列，需要思考的东西太多，就像原本少年老成的自己一样。  
心中泛开的苦笑不知不觉就要挂到脸上，但柳及时阻止了，这让那苦笑更深，躲藏在角落里独自舔尝。  
一直也在看着他的真田突然问，为什么读这本书？  
听出这种口气中的星点质疑，柳突然觉得，真田是不是也看过这本书。  
手冢推荐给我的成人纪念，买回来一段时间刚有空闲来读。弦一郎觉得这书不好么？  
真田没有回答这个问题。上一秒揉合在他面容里的难得的柔软在这时忽然间变得如同平时一样坚定，但不令人畏惧。  
“莲二，有句话我昨晚没能说完。”严肃的语气，属于真田的认真与正式。柳不知道他究竟指哪一句，有关那难能可贵的允许，还是……  
“那时，我希望我能死去，可是现在，我很庆幸，我还活着。”  
柳莲二耗费了许多思维才明白，这是他所听过的最好的告白。  
这时真田的坚硬便不再是令人手足无措的存在了，只有这种不容否定的态度才是最珍贵的。所有的担忧和疑虑都能因为这样认真而决断的语言烟消云散，在这种坚定不移之前，那些东西都被反衬得粗鄙而怯懦，好像只要出现就是对纯洁情感的侮辱，是对站在两端的人的侮辱。  
弦一郎，你看出来我在想什么了吗？就算我自以为隐藏得足够好，也被你发现了吗？像这样的我，才是令你不安的源泉吧……柳在真田那般的注视中低垂下头，迎上那清澈的眼神，联想起这几年间自己的所作所为，他几乎不能判断这种伤害与幸村直接的伤害比起来，哪一种更令真田无所适从。  
视线直直地纠缠着，分明来自两个人的此时也变成了同一个人的。柳俯下身去，掌心从真田的额上一遍又一遍地抚摸过去，拨开了他散乱的浏海，将自己的额头贴合上去。  
……弦一郎……对不起……  
发自内心最真诚的道歉，柳像是用尽全身力气地用最小的声音念出那短短的五个音节，似乎它们并不足以表达自己的歉意。  
真田突然笑了起来，从未有过的灿烂。  
柳也被感染了跟着咧开嘴笑。两个人都发现了对方那罕有的表情，笑得更加夸张，越笑越大声，根本停不下来。柳莲二和真田弦一郎，曾经是钢铁一般的二人，头抵着头在床上翻滚着笑作一团，无论是谁，大概都想象不出来吧。  
真田说，莲二，你说今天要怎么庆祝吧。柳说，我知道贞治藏了一瓶一级的纪州梅酒，我们拿来喝吧。于是柳翻身下床从乾的柜子里搜了出来，开封前还特地对着酒瓶向不知身在何处的乾念叨了几句感谢的话。  
裹着被子坐在床上的真田，不曾经历过这种偷偷摸摸的行为，就像是回归到了少年或者更早的童年，看着柳的动作惊讶地笑着，完全没有共犯的自觉。  
后来柳想起这个场面就觉得，这与《不如·假如》中那个男女主角彼此接纳之后的清晨何其相似，女主角坐在床上看着男主角手忙脚乱的解释，一反常态地大笑出声，反而让对方不知道该如何继续下去才好。  
《不如·假如》说的就是一个类似的故事。只不过，在那本书中，真田是男主角，柳是女主角，而幸村，在故事开始的时候就已经离开了这个世界。  
一个殉情失败的男人，在经历了死亡与生命的超越之后对世界产生了截然不同的感受，仿佛被开启了第六感一般敏锐，却也要忍受别人所无法理解的痛楚。小说的重点就在于此，而不是那些所谓“穿越了生命的爱情”——男主角和早先认识的、关系一向融洽的女主角逐渐地抛开过去走到一起，但最终，过去的阴霾一直挥之不去。有人说那或许是男主角对死去女友抹不去的爱，有人说那是女主角全然无谓的顾忌，柳觉得，两者应该都有，他明白这种感觉。  
在后记中，作者说，“不如”和“假如”两个词都可以用在对过去的追思中，表现出来的，是一种无力的悔恨，明明可以摆脱，却没有人能够在这两个词的束缚下真正摆脱出来。超越了死亡，人生完全是新的，可是在别人眼中，你永远不可能是个新生儿。这个社会，到最后，还是不容许任何人忘记过去，重头来过的。  
这样的说法似乎将这部小说的意境扩大到了更深远的地方，但柳需要看的，并不是这里。手冢说，作为你的成人纪念吧。柳现在看出了其中的用意，他可以仅仅让自己成为其中的女主角，从而得到这样的结局，也可以让自己超越生命与死亡的局限，切身体味到男主角的冀望。  
或许，柳只能说或许，这本书的作者就是一直在他身边的真田，或许根本不是。如果答案是前者，那他就能深切地读出，对于自己，对于柳莲二，真田究竟在想些什么。毕竟，这写在真田和他尚没有互相坦承的那段黎明前最黑暗的时刻。  
柳希望，答案是前者。  
但他从没有与真田确认——就算那是真的，真田也一定不希望自己知道。  
而且，只要不说破，也许幸村就会像书中提到的那个男主角的前任女友一样，只字不提地消失在这个世界中……  
读完之后，柳给手冢发了EMAIL，上面只简单地写了，谢谢。


	20. （二十）

新年的时候迹部说，真田，我怎么看都不觉得你们这叫恋人，你们啊，叫做夫妻。  
无论是真田还是柳都明白，恋人和夫妻之间，是有很大差别的。至少在柳的认知中，恋人之间必须有爱情，而夫妻之间，爱情并不是必需品。  
就像是立刻触及了他心中不愿接触的地方，柳在一旁急忙说，迹部，我跟真田没有住在一起。  
正是因为没有住在一起才更像夫妻——没有哪对恋人可以在没有同居的状况下保持这种感情模式的。迹部对用来招待他的茶点评头论足一番，但在之后又心满意足地吃了下去。  
柳不知道怎么反驳他。迹部虽然沉默在那里一副专心品茶的模样，但柳可以看出来，他是希望有人追问他为何会这样说的。没有满足他，柳跟他一样，浅浅地品茶，看迹部的表情，那姿态简直就是在逼他自己说出来。  
而迹部又不愿主动放下身段解释，他总是喜欢别人向他提出请求，从而体现出自己无上的价值。两人僵持在那里，坐在另一边的主人真田弦一郎也不知道应该怎么办才好。  
原先柳对迹部的印象还算不错，因为在暑假里真田有一次突然提到，迹部至少曾经两次帮过他。他联想得很快，立即明白当初在报纸对真田那个伤害事件大肆渲染的时候，某个来自东京、阻止了局势扩大化的人物应该就是这个迹部景吾，于是在一定程度上心存感激——虽然他不得不说，在这件事上，迹部做得并不能算周全，如果毫不客气地说，就是缺乏了对人心的敏锐理解。仅仅切断媒体的言论，那种戛然而止的尴尬反而使人言变得更加复杂。  
至少，迹部用这种方式阻断官方信息地进一步流传，神奈川以外的人们鲜有不依靠查询过期新闻就能得知此事的。对此，柳必须感叹，有时候人与人之间的差别是巨大无比的。  
这样还算不错的印象，没能在这个新年顺利保住。原因似乎必须说是迹部的这次到访——一切看起来都很正常，可是迹部非要在一进门的时候说上一句，“今天我是来看我未来的爱人和我现在的情敌的”。  
看着他那样的表情，柳认为他说这话未必多么认真，但是就是如此的态度才容易使柳有所不满。迹部总是带着一种无所畏惧甚至是挑衅的神态，不论是以前在网球场上还是现在坐在真田的公寓里，他都能时常陶醉在那种自我满足之中；不可否认，迹部的确有理由自我满足，但是，他的陶醉不同于其他人，他所认定的那些事都是不容改变的，他的自我陶醉永远都是带有攻击性的，让人防不胜防。说出进门后的第一句话，柳知道，迹部为自己巧妙的时态与语法而暗自激动了很长时间，甚至都能忘记原本要说这话的意义。  
迹部景吾，要是你的话是确定而认真的，我说不定会为此将你作为朋友，至少也是值得一交的敌手。虽然这样想，但柳还是明白，迹部对真田的确存在异样的兴趣，但绝对不是真田所需要的感情。  
……那么，真田到底需要的是什么样的感情呢？柳不得不承认，这半年来，自己无论身处事外还是走进其中，都不能彻底弄清楚。  
距离那个二十岁的生日已经过去七个月了。柳莲二的二十岁，真田弦一郎的二十岁，所有同年出生的人的二十岁，仿佛所有人都沐浴着那天床边的阳光，进行着最具意义的成人礼。他和真田走到了一起，他可以确定，是在一起的。公寓还是各住各的，只不过往来比从前频繁了许多，以至于有一天乾突然警告他说，莲二你别想用这个当借口房租只付四分之一，我是绝对不会接受的。  
很想驳斥乾，但一看他的表情就是在开玩笑；柳必须说，乾的说法中暗指他有一半的时间都住在真田那里，可事实并非如此。  
有时在那边待的时间比较长，天色已晚，留下过夜还是可能的，但也只是少数，更不用说乾时不时带着一脸坏笑撩拨的那回事儿了。  
凭柳的感觉，真田对性本身有着一种恐惧——尽管他弄不清楚这究竟是从最初开始的还是后来因为幸村的某些对待而产生的。他跟真田第一次的时候，虽然真田什么都没说，但柳能从神情上看出来，这种对情人来说正常而普遍的行为，到了真田身上，便成了需要用尽全部自控力才能忍受的煎熬。无论柳如何放轻动作如何温柔真田都会痛得刻骨，真田脸上的表情在拼命掩藏自己的痛楚，他的身体却藏不住，肌肉被疼痛折磨得产生了不正常的痉挛，而且，连真田自己都不知道。  
那问题的根源并不在生理上，柳确信，因为真田身体上的反应没有任何障碍；那是精神上的阻碍，精神与躯体的对抗，精神总是胜利，可怕却又可悲。柳不能认定那是不是一种精神上的洁癖，因为身体接纳了另一个人而产生的洁癖；同时，他也不清楚会不会是某种传统的灵魂教育使精神不能接受自己沉溺于欲望，就像许多病例中在青春期的强制教育下长大的男性对于自渎行为产生的强烈负罪感。他只知道，眼前的身体可以获取快乐，但是，精神非要将这个快乐扭曲成无止尽的痛苦，从而对身体做出警告。  
面对这样的真田，柳无法不顾他的感受而满足自己的私欲。每次留宿，两个人睡在同一张床上，什么都没有发生；真田对此没说过什么，柳也只字不提，就这样安安稳稳地度过了一夜又一夜。  
那样的感觉，其实也很不错——也不是自我安慰，柳觉得，只要明白相伴而眠的两人之间的情感，明白身边的人无论灵与肉都是属于自己的，生活是不能靠饥饿和贪婪来支撑的，需要的，是一种和谐相处的平稳与宁静。  
或许这就是被迹部说不是恋人是夫妻的原因。  
不自觉地联想到濑口圭吾在《不如·假如》里写的那样。男主角接受了自己与女主角之间的感情但对性有着强烈的抗拒，也许，那里有原先女友的阴影，但最主要的还是在他所经历的死亡中，有着与高潮几乎重合的感觉，激情之后看不见边际的寂静，独自一人，张开手臂也触不到任何一个来自别人的温度。在死亡中，这样的感受可以从漫长无边变为短短一瞬，可是一旦没有了死亡，这就像是最严厉的酷刑，无法忍耐的虚空。  
柳能够明白作者的意图，作者在这个人物的身上赋予了现代人最普遍的本性，那种追求着孤独但不能忍受寂寞的心理，在速度越来越快的世界中找不到容身之地，总是在寻找独立的安全感，但是所谓的独立的安全感都是丝毫不可能存在的。如果，濑口圭吾就是真田弦一郎的话，那在写完了这部作品之后，他到底有没有找到他所要的安全感呢？  
若是这样，柳必须说，真田没能找到，就算在后来这种被别人形容成婚姻生活的几个月中，也没有找到。  
其实，那注定是填不满的，柳一直都这样坚信着，只是，要看一个人是否贪婪——如果真田可以安心地面对他们的现状，那么柳可以说，他确已满足。他坚信人和人都是要独立存在的，虽然他一度不能控制自己潜意识里的独占欲，但只有保证了独立的前提，才可能有一个人属于另一个人的说法。  
这样想就进入了哲学的范畴。柳认为在这上面多想并不有利于现实的生活。  
真田在跟迹部聊天的时候提到了去年十一月想去御岳山看红枫与冰花未果的事情，那是去年新年的时候真田在御岳山许下的愿望，但是到了十一月，却由于柳得到了附属医院的见习名额，机会难得而让计划耽搁在了那里。真田当时说，没关系，明年这个时候我们再一起过去。柳想提醒他，那个时候，我运气好的话大概可以在附属医院里开始做实习医师了，但看着真田充满谅解的神情，他觉得到时候就算工作再忙也要请假去御岳山，完成真田的这个心愿。  
没想到迹部一听便说，你早该告诉我的，我曾经把御岳山的山顶包下来，一周的时间；最近几年觉得看多了，也就不去了；要是真田你要去的话，绝对没问题。  
忽然间发现，迹部的这次出现，简直就像是在想尽办法激怒自己一样——柳坐在他的对面，都不知道应该在心中如何评价他才好。那明明不是什么好玩的事情，可迹部却像个顽皮的孩子那样，不知轻重。  
他大概是从一个无忧无虑的童年之中走上来的吧……柳只能这样想，迹部身上所带有的一种天真，是他或者真田都没有保留下来的。如果非要柳寻找一个相似的人，他就会说出幸村精市的名字，只不过，迹部的天真仅仅是具有攻击性的，而幸村的天真就是残暴了。柳一向认为自己能看懂幸村，但最终无法理解；这样看来，或许迹部才是最能理解幸村的人吧……  
所以他才会被真田身上的某种东西吸引，就像是幸村很小的时候所经历过的那样。  
这样想无论怎么看都有种超理性的意味，属于柳自己所不能理解的范围。但柳知道幸村肯定会理解，以他那种借由艺术超越物质条件限制的能力，他一定会理解。  
这样的真田，这样的幸村——不可能放手的，柳莲二你先放弃了自己的幻想再来思考有关幸村的问题吧！柳能够选择的，只有正视，然后，赢得胜利。  
柳突然发现，这个新年，因为迹部的出现，他再一次想起了那个自己不想面对的朋友；同时，也是因为迹部的出现，他干脆利落地扫开了一直缠绕在身上的某些东西，那些一味回避一味躲藏的心态，偷偷摸摸地握着自己所拿到的幸福，生怕下一秒就会被人强盗般地掠去。太过弱小了，或许他柳莲二在幸村精市的眼中一直是这样弱小，所以不足为惧。  
于是，幸村放心地将真田留在日本，和柳一起……不寒而栗，自从那个事件发生，幸村一次都没有出现在他和真田的面前，也不给他们任何消息，就这样离开日本去了德国——这不代表遗忘，而是表现出幸村的绝对自信，他相信，就算他永久地离开，真田仍旧属于他。  
宣告着独占的不辞而别，柳开始怀疑这种自信是不是已经被强加在真田的身上了，是不是在自己看不见的角落，生根发芽开出花来只等着幸村再次出现的时刻将果实爆发出来。  
乍现的勇气，和重新认识到的现实搅和在一处，柳看着真田与迹部融洽的谈话，却听不见任何声音。他对自己充满信心，但他不可能像幸村那样，对真田饱含着从正常意义上说根本不会这么绝对的信心。在那个事件之后，他发现自己看不清真田，就像一个凡人无法看清自己一样。  
但他又不是幸村，幸村可以在把真田当作自己的一部分之后，看个清清楚楚，然后，掐上那最柔软的地方——这时的真田只有臣服。  
柳莲二做不到幸村那一步，柳莲二不能这样对待心灵最亲近的地方；他可以与幸村争夺，但是，必须以自己的方式。  
而胜利，似乎都应该是掌握在真田弦一郎的手中。  
“真田，我最近看见幸村精市的作品了哦，”这个声音，柳辨别清楚了，迹部终于在他和真田之间，提到了幸村，“很不得了呢！”  
立刻转向真田，柳需要真田的表情，第一时间的。  
“恩，我也看到了。”真田平静地说，“幸村很有天赋。”  
柳所看到的，是坦然。  
三年了，在真田出院之后，柳第一次听到真田说出幸村的名字，那其中，却是平静得可怕的坦然。


	21. （二十一）

国二的冬天，幸村被送进医院，过了新年才允许探视。那时，真田不是立海大附属网球部第一个去的，第一个探望的是柳莲二；柳回到家打电话给真田说，精市看起来不错，还问我你最近的状况，弦一郎你也去看看他吧。  
这一年的一月一日幸村家没有按照惯例前来真田家拜访。幸村的母亲在婚前曾在真田的祖母家学习花道，在幸村父亲从国外归来举家搬到神奈川之后，便恢复了联系——后来的那个新年，真田认识了幸村。那天，回国团聚的圭一郎说，弦一郎，父母亲听说幸村家的孩子生病了在医院，你就替我们去看看他吧。  
真田当时根本不明白为什么听到两个人劝说自己去看望幸村之后仍然坐着，就像是能预计到有什么将会因为这次见面而改变。自从升上国二，真田就察觉到周围有些东西变得不一样了，最初并不明晰，可现在，这种感觉随着幸村病倒越发强烈。久违了的不被允许的胆怯，从未对自己的前途负过责任的真田，仿佛要面临生活中第一次抉择。  
听说祖父已经在病危边缘了，最近守在他身边的总是父母或者兄长；父亲说，是祖父让真田不要去的，有时间去照顾他，还不如更加努力地练习。似乎已经确定他是继承人了呢……真田仍旧坐着，这样的状况，如果早出现三个月，在大家一起第二次拿下全国冠军的时候，真田很可能会毫不犹豫地接下这个与自己年龄不相符的家业。可是，现在躺在病床上的并不止一个人。  
那种强烈的预感，如果说白了，就是真田害怕，自己在去见过另一个人之后，一向以亲人为重的原则会被彻底颠覆。  
网球还是剑道，现在就是抉择的时刻了。  
抉择……对于十四岁的真田弦一郎来说，这个词太沉重了。  
当圭一郎跟真田说第二遍的时候，已经是三天后了。真田在嘴上应答着，说我明天放学以后就去医院看幸村，可还是没有动摇的意思。他知道，圭一郎站在门口盯着他很久，他知道圭一郎也感受到了这房间中与他不符的凝重。  
说不定，这次去见幸村就必须说出来，我必须放弃网球，我必须去继承家业。  
这都是没有办法的事情。  
这是我的责任。没有谁可以替我承担。  
一遍又一遍地念着这两句话，真田觉得自己拥有了面对幸村的自信，拒绝网球部的责任，告诉他那不过是兴趣，他必须选择主业。  
而幸村，完全没有提及网球。他只是笑着说之前柳看他时聊的那些，然后问到真田为什么这么晚才来看他。真田说出了准备好的理由，祖父一直在医院，家里有太多需要做的。幸村也不怀疑，只是跟他说了说自己的病情，轻描淡写的。  
真田知道自己为那个轻描淡写动摇了。但他必须说，他必须继承道场。  
“幸村，我……”“真田。”幸村打断了他，“你的……”没有说出真田究竟哪里不对，幸村只是指着他的肩膀；真田斜身扭头看向那里，还没等看到什么，脖子上没来得及取下的围巾突然紧了起来——真田发现自己被坐在病床上的幸村拽过去吻了。  
真田忽然间明白，上了国二，到底是什么变得不一样了。  
这时的幸村，甚至比球场上的幸村更耀眼。真田睁不开眼睛，只能合上，任由自己的被一条围巾牵着，被一双唇牵着，忘记了自己原本想说的话。他想起，从认识幸村开始，他不曾远离过，无论幸村要做什么，他都在他身边；尽管他没有帮幸村多少——幸村不需要帮助——幸村总是说，只要真田你在旁边就好了。  
就这样被幸村吻个充分。以后不论什么时候想起来真田都会觉得那时真是太小了，完全没有考虑清楚这样放任的后果是什么。  
或许是过于震惊，真田在被松开后除了幸村的名字什么都说不出来；倒是幸村，像是没有做过任何事一样，保持着与先前相同的笑容。  
一切似乎都没发生，但一切又都不同寻常了。  
“真田，辛苦你了。”幸村将这个与刚刚的吻毫不相干的话题放在了真田面前；真田注意到，那不是疑问句。  
看着幸村这时的脸，真田就完全说不下去自己原先想说的那些了。他知道幸村不应该是不可反驳的，但他说不出来——他不能承认刚才那个吻的蛊惑，却也知道，以幸村的绝顶聪明，这种时刻的降临的亲吻，不可能全无意义。  
于是他们就在一起了。从任何意义上的。  
后来呢？网球和剑道被迫产生了正面冲突？编辑戴着跟乾贞治那副有些类似的眼镜，只不过看上去度数并不深；他语带期待着倾身向前问道。  
……不，哥哥在当天晚上我还没有做出决定的时候就向父母提出，他放弃学业回来继承道场。不知为什么，真田在那样的注视下突然发现这个答案有些难以启齿，好像现实是可以质疑的一般。  
那就不对了，读者希望看到更加激烈的冲突——比如祖父在临死前的嘱托让他不得不当着祖父的面说出放弃最终枉费了沉重的期待，比如他想起了兄长的梦想但自私地希望对方可以代替自己最终引发了家庭内部矛盾，比如他在家庭的压力下必须辜负恋人的期望最终导致恋人的愤然离去……总之如今大众不喜欢看那些温暖的谅解与宽容，他们都喜欢不知变通只知变态的人物，他们喜欢偏执狂，而且又都希望偏执狂能够轻松地得到幸福。  
我只不过是在说我的故事。跟编辑这种职业打交道了一年多，说实话，真田不喜欢他们说的话；他们不同于纯正的学者，他们中的一些总是懒散着而另一些又总是忙碌着，懒散而简单地赚取利益，或者忙碌而艰辛地赚取利益，最终，他们要的都是利益——和那些每天忙碌得不见踪影的所谓“学者们”一样。  
真田更喜欢大学，纯粹的大学，研究会、图书馆，等等；不是为了混出学位，而是为了学识——这样的学生也都不多见了。在大学里的真田，就像被大家隔离在了外面，就算没有被翻出那些往事，他其实也不在里面。  
但是，濑口老师，我们是在以讨论下一部作品的前提下谈你的故事，而不是让你毫无节制的陷入回忆。编辑习惯性地推推眼镜，那个细小的动作总是让真田在跟他说话的时候焦躁起来。  
这个人，除了在称呼上还知道形式化地使用敬称，其他方面就完全不会在乎尊敬不尊敬的问题。“濑口老师”，这个词在真田耳朵里听着总有一种疏离感——这是当初手冢与编辑一同建议的，笔名，以此避免文章发表之后不必要的麻烦。自从第一部作品《不如·假如》发表之后，真田一直没有写出崭新的、完整的作品，所以“濑口圭吾”的市场反响很好但仍旧没有第二部作品诞生。他总在寻求着另一种感受，出脱于《不如·假如》，又高于它，一个开阔而漫无边际的世界，但似乎都会在半途失败。这次，据说那第一本书要在国外发行，借着这个势头，出版社希望他能推出第二部——足以盖过第一本的第二本。  
但真田并不知道该给出版社什么。现在的他只知道该写什么，而不知道该把什么拿去出版并挣得利益。  
编辑说，既然《不如·假如》是来源于你的生活，那不妨跟我聊聊那其中的事情吧。于是真田开始说了。编辑听得很仔细，并在一些关键位置提出能加强故事戏剧性的建议。  
真田不赞成，他只是在说自己的故事而已。  
濑口老师，你看，我们的目的是新作品。我记得你说过小时候练习剑道有遭受体罚对吧？我觉得这个角度很好，值得入手，而且这是两个人的起点啊……编辑看着自己的笔记本边想边说着。对了，还有后来发生的身体上的残害……把这两件事联系到一起，把遭遇的伤害作为线索，无论亲情、友情还是爱情，都是以真挚情感为借口的残忍——这个观点很不错，而且比较容易引起共鸣——你看怎么样？  
我觉得很不好。真田没有说出来，只是表示暂时放在那里备选吧；这让编辑非常激动，自己的点子得到肯定并有可能采纳，那就说明距离利益不太远了。  
恩……我觉得，还是需要提到死亡的事。编辑翻了两页得出了新结论。毕竟依靠第一部作品，濑口老师你可以说是以独特的死亡视角闻名了，我建议这次发展下去，挖掘得更深，或者是重新换成新的类型——上次是死后复生的对比，这次不如生死之间的摇摆吧，你写出来的摇摆肯定跟别人写的不同，只不过我想心情应该更加复杂一点……  
编辑就这样不停地迸发出灵感，那种口气让人觉得写文的并不是真田而是他本人。  
……这次的主角不如换作女性吧！上次的市场调查发现，老师你的作品女性读者比较多啊，如果变成女性视角的话代入感就更强烈了，支持度肯定能上升不少的。明明没有得到回答，但那编辑仍在记事簿上拼命地记着什么，好像得到了真田的默许一般。  
伤害、死亡、摇摆、女性……出版社总是在追求这些看上去可以刺激大脑的词汇，但它们都不是真田想要的。《不如·假如》因为算是他的投稿作品，而且视角难得，所以并没有过多遭遇编辑的插手，顶多只是一些细节的修改，不太过分，只要是不直接影响主题真田都放手了。但现在，一部作品从最初就要被规范在计划以内，而真田的文字都需要为所谓的商业价值服务而不能表现自己的追求。真田相信，如果读过《不如·假如》的人都知道，那其中提到了死亡，提到了彼此的伤害，提到了摇摆不定，但都是为主题中那个“悔悟”服务的，都是被当作经历死亡后的反思，被放置在最无奈的位置的。不希望重蹈覆辙，无论自己，还是读过这文章的每个人；但是，这样的冀望却被出版商们、读者们当作刺激好奇心与内心隐藏的残虐欲望的导火线，反复咀嚼——咀嚼出来的都是甜蜜的痛感，并且，所有人都沉迷于这种痛感，作为逃脱现实的乌托邦，在那里大家能看到，无论残虐的还是被残虐的，都能得到幸福。纵使最终的结局是离开，但现在的人们愿意接受短暂的幸福，仿佛曾经被推崇的天长地久不过是幻想不过是迷梦，那样长的时间只要生活在现实中的人都不可能得到，于是也无所谓天长地久了。  
最早开始写《不如·假如》，是入学考试结束后的那段时间。那时他在电脑上输入了几个灵光一现的句子——对于过去的真田弦一郎来说，那是不可能的，他所从事过的各种活动，都是需要大量联系充分积累逐步推断才能得到成功的；而那些句子不同，那种感觉是忽然之间的，来了，很可能即可就走，好像只要忽略了一秒就会彻底离开。奇妙，灵感，真田从未接触过的世界……后来他才想起来，或许这就是幸村一直在的那个世界，也是幸村一直认为他同在的那个世界。  
真田不知道自己为什么会在几近成年的时候找到这种感受，他早先没有过任何征兆，也没有天赋，就像突然被某一件事冲撞了，激发出这一重能力——于是，《不如·假如》的雏形也因为这个思索而诞生了，那次临近死亡的冲击，就是所谓的转折。  
他不能确定现实生活中是不是这个原因，他只知道那不像书里为了艺术而描写的单纯。  
艺术，我用了艺术这个词。真田在内心笑着，那些由于被艺术排斥在外而不停担心的岁月稍加回忆便可以浮现，而将它们与现在一旦开始就停不住的创作放在一起，怎么看都有些好笑。现在的真田讨厌后悔，那是无济于事的，就像他在《不如·假如》里写得那样，悔悟不是关键问题，真正的是在悔悟之后究竟要怎么做。有些人因为悔悟而沉迷于过去，而另一些人可以走出来。  
真田坚信，他现在仍旧坚信，他属于后者，因为，在任何的当事人能将自己的事情当作一个故事说给别人听的时候，其实在他的心中，一切胜败得失已经不再那么重要了。  
但不是每个人都能选择后者，包括那些离他最近的人。  
每次看着身边的柳莲二，真田都想说，我的确还记得幸村，就像你还记得他一样；可是，我只记得他存在过，而你记得他存在着——我们中只有一个人停留在过去，那只能说是可悲的。于是真田搬出了迎考时与柳同住的公寓，带着《不如·假如》的腹稿开始了大学生活。  
后来就是痛苦而漫长的写作——后来告诉了手冢，后来见到了编辑，后来小说面市了。真田觉得在看到附近书店的书架上摆放着《不如·假如》的那一刻，才是真正地摆脱了过去的时候。  
他不知道还会有人找出他的过去，让所有人不停地反刍；那时他只是接到立刻买了读了的迹部的电话——  
既然都这样想了你干嘛不直接跟柳莲二说清楚啊！  
真田对着听筒想了一想，平稳地回答，只有那些真正是自己体会出来的东西才会被真正接受，否则，不论是何种等级权威所说，就算信服了也会在未来的某天全部推翻。  
不知道柳究竟是如何察觉到他的心情，真田只能希望，他没有困住自己，同时，也没有用自己困住他。  
从没有人让你忘记过去，可我们需要的，仅仅是过去的警醒。  
我知道我想要什么了。真田对编辑说。


	22. （二十二）

也不知道是第几个人从身边走过的时候，悄声说了一句，请加油，真田注意到了，那些人都是女性。  
去年，伤害事件被曝光以后，真田一度觉得，高中最后的时光又重新来过——这不算什么，真田对自己说，那的确不算什么，谈论永远是别人的自由，而自己能做的也只是忽略罢了。模糊地听着那过去的事情被反复演绎，他有种错觉，那是另一个的事情，自己其实从未经历过他们口中所说的内容。或许这样想一切就能好过许多，真田没有逃离学校；他在高中的时候的确曾经想过这样做，但最终由于时间的短暂而决定忍耐。真田依旧坐在三楼的第四扇窗户边，读着那些逐渐超越专业范围的书——他从不带电脑到学校，他不想让别人发现写小说的事情。  
事情是二年级第一学期末发生的。第二学期开始时，他坐在那里还能听到议论，而且是越加不同的版本，但还没到新年，那样的议论声就已经消失了；等到新年一过，真田发现周围经常会出现一些陌生人，偷偷摸摸地看着他，偷偷摸摸地在走之前说上一句加油。起初并不介意，原本属于网球的真田弦一郎习惯于这些，那些在大赛前愈演愈烈的应援让他除了努力练习之外想不出别的方法来回报大家的冀望。但现在的真田不属于任何社团，不属于任何比赛，他只是坐在角落里看书，回到家零星地写上一些文章，没有任何理由得到别人诚挚的加油声。  
真田的疑惑在柳那里同样是疑惑，后来还是从编辑的各种点子中明白，那些人究竟是在为什么加油。  
有一次编辑说，濑口老师，这次的作品，不如换一种写法吧。真田问要换成什么，他第一次见到编辑使用如此迂回的说法。  
我想，可以尝试在文章里加入同性爱，可以不是主角的恋情，但是一定要大有超越主线的气势，然后留下深深的遗憾……编辑无意识地敲着记事簿说。主角的朋友，或者是敌对关系，隐藏已久的，或者因恨而生的惺惺相惜，总之，这个现下很受欢迎，原本就支持你的女性读者说不定会更加热情。  
这是什么道理，真田并不明白，他只知道，如果在主线之外安排了这样强烈的感情，那主线的存在还有什么意义。他说出了自己的想法，顺便加上一句，按你这么说不如直接写同性爱好了。  
没想到编辑立刻投出赞成的一票，他先前以为真田不愿写所以退让一步才说了支线，他认为如果真田以男性身份来写，并且加上先前《不如·假如》给读者留下的印象——那绝对会大卖的。  
真田不知道该说好还是不好，同时也明白，那些来自陌生人的鼓励究竟是为了什么。  
了解了那个事件的人都会知道，他的“殉情”对象是跟他相同性别的同学，而且到后来双方都还活着。有些人会猜测，他们之间现在是不是还有联系，或者是不是因为那事件而分开——关于这些，真田听到的每种版本都有详细的解说，但没有一种的确切的。他们对于那个记忆中的人都不会有明晰的印象，他们所能看到的都是另一个人。  
先前柳莲二与真田的要好就是三田校区那边的有心人看得见的，熟悉医学部的人对柳都不会陌生，而那次柳在图书馆中的维护，很快就传遍了对这些事感兴趣的人群。然后，柳经常出入真田那栋住满庆应学生的公寓的事情也被透到学校里来，真田在大家的眼中仿佛是用行动承认了过期新闻中令人深思的性别问题。历史的真田走出阴影得到新的恋情——这样的话连真田自己都听到过了；不知什么时候，他原来已经变成了颇受瞩目的公众人物，像中学还打网球的时候那样，到学校的任何角落都有人认识他。等上了三年级，没到五月，新生中也开始有人在那里说着他和柳的事情。  
又被当成谈资了啊……上次去日本史研究会旁听的时候发言提问居然被教授当场叫出了名字，真田不得不说这就有些过分了。从真田的希望来说，他想留在学校研究所继续学习，而这种在社会中可以产生负面影响的流言，总是不利于在学校里的风评的。真田不明白一些女孩子的想法，他也没有立场去制止他们，只能任由别人发挥；他可以关心的只有这一切对柳是否产生了影响。  
柳说信浓那边没听到什么，大概还没有传过去。真田心想，就算传了过去，也不一定会有人敢当着运医柳莲二的面说出来。  
真田担心的不是自己，因为他已经没有可以退回的地方，他的名誉早就在几年前成为这社会角落里的东西，甚至家庭都不能正常地接纳他。但柳不同，在那些连续不断的折磨中，柳仅仅是旁观者，虽然他总是想为了真田置身其中，但终究只能旁观，就算说出一句辩驳的话，大概也会被其他人当作耳边吹风，顶多增加了内容的丰富度。  
他还有属于自己、自己也完全被包容的家庭，他的生活，不允许被边缘化。  
这里，没有任何一个人有退出的权力，永远都只能被排除在外。成人式的时候真田就在想，如果当初跟他在一起的是柳，那现在，是不是连柳都被迫在东京参加这独一无二的仪式——尽管柳很可能觉得这形式化的典礼不代表什么。  
那时站在旁边的手冢转过来说，幸村这次没有回来。  
我知道。真田猜得出这个答案，但是他终究还是希望幸村可以感受到这个瞬间，那种神圣的洗涤，不知道与幸村一直在他身上寻求的是否有些类似。  
成人的感觉，就是不再拥有否定错误的借口。先前所作的一切，都可以用还是个孩子来求得原谅，但如果再走错路，就真的无法回来。真田总是觉得，虽然还是有种脱离社会的感觉，虽然仍能听见并非善意的议论，但实际上，他依靠重考而重新回归了，因为一切都发生未成年的岁月，那时，做什么都有机会被原谅，只要你认真悔过。尽管曾经面临过几次选择，但都不用真正为它们负上什么责任；而现在，一旦选错，就没有了逆转的可能。  
所以才会成功。  
过去在网球部时挂在嘴边的那句绝对不能输，其实只是像孩子扮家家酒一样；从现在开始，失败才不被允许——我们以前，不过是在强装出少年老成而已。  
手冢没有触及他的感悟，他只是继续说，我一直认为，像他那样的人应该是与包豪斯敌对的；没想到他会说，只有充分了解敌人，我才能超越他们并得到胜利。  
不入虎穴焉得虎子——就像那句中国话说的一样。  
他跟你这么说的？幸村还真是一贯地追求那些东西。真田说。他总会站到最顶端的。  
手冢看着他，很久都没有说话。  
你不也是吗……至少在那时。  
那时我觉得，幸村做什么有幸村的理由，幸村不需要我的帮助，但我一定要帮他。我从小就是这样，没有能力却要倔强。  
但你执着地要打败我，真田，我当时甚至以为，你仅仅是真田弦一郎而与立海大附属并无关系。  
幸村说，一旦快要输了，就换一种方式拖延下去，然后找到对手的弱点直逼上去，最终赢的人肯定是你。真田想起了手冢尚在国内而幸村尚属于网球的年月。但那不对，那仅仅是胜利，那不是战斗。  
没有说话，手冢只是看着仿佛仍在聆听无聊箴言的真田。  
战斗，没有特定的敌人，我甚至会与自己为敌——无所谓胜利无所谓失败，那只是一个表示过程的词，而在那其中得到的，永远都是最重要的。  
……真田，幸村总会回来的。  
恩，他根本没有离开过。真田并不能完全理解自己这句看起来在故弄玄虚的话，他分不清自己身上所带有的有关幸村的痕迹到底是来自于幸村还是来自于柳。他知道自己不是个擅于言辞的人，他只能用自己所能尽的全部力量来表达，但柳究竟能不能正确的理解——那就是他所不能掌控的部分了。  
莲二……莲二……莲二他总是在想幸村的事——这样的话真田没有说，但他相信手冢一定明白。这种心情，大概只有手冢才能理解而不会提出质疑。  
是直觉，只有手冢会清楚，在一个人选择离开之后，那种不允许回身拉住他的心情。就算幸村回来，一切也不可能回去，况且，过去的那种情感是以最消极的方式发展开来的。  
真田假设过幸村毕业之后回到日本后的情景。如果他没有被德国的学习生活彻底改变的话，他一定会追到真田的身边，他会像以前一样纠缠于那些感情，纠缠于过去的得失，只不过，方式有可能会不同。幸村精市肯定不能允许自己得不到的东西存在，他能离开就说明他志在必得；而真田坚信自己不是以前的自己，他坚信自己能够拒绝。  
我没有忘记过你，也不会忘记，但是，回到过去是没有意义的。  
今年他向手冢发出了邀请，十一月底，御岳山，枫叶，冰花，如往年一样。真田只见过照片，艳透了的红色，以及依靠冰与折射牢固在枯枝上的蓝色，就在那泛着紫色光芒的雪降瞬间，变幻了去。那种巧妙的替换，也只有自然可以完成，没有哪个人能够不经历阵痛而得以变幻。  
去年因为柳的见习而耽误，今年一定要完成了。柳抽出了时间，给真田；但真田觉得柳就算去看了也不一定能理解他的寄愿，就像去年冬天柳在神社许愿的那一刻，纯粹的模仿，真田知道他只是在自己身边。  
他们所需要的，是不是都只是在一个人身边？而不是需要心灵间最近的距离，纵使远离也不会离弃。  
但是手冢回信拒绝了邀请。他说他已经不必去御岳山了。  
这样的说法似乎暗示了去年的那次是手冢的告别，告别了一个人，或者是告别了某个自己。手冢总是不动声色地做出决定，谁都看不出来他究竟有没有犹豫。  
真田的旅程仍要继续。十一月下旬的时候，新的小说进展良好，而行李也都准备好了。编辑送来了《不如·假如》的法语版封面设计，说是给真田看看，真田知道，就算自己不满意大概也是不能更改的，毕竟这不是日本发行的书，而他也没有这么大的权威可以否定设计。  
说到设计，幸村的作品已经出现在众人的视野之中。新年迹部过来时提到过，大约是靠他的情报网得知的，而真田，不需要求证，他只是在无意中看到。那绝对是幸村的作品，不论过了多少年，无论换了多少个外壳，幸村的本质没有改变；平面广告的设计，抓人眼球，诉求点明确却繁复，乍一看的意义，以及深藏的意义，总是一次又一次地变幻着的。以前的真田看不懂幸村的画，后来逐渐看出了自己所理解的意义，毫无缘故地认为那就是幸村的意思，同时发现幸村根本不能清晰地找到自己——他总是在寻找，在真田身上寻找缘由，但他不知道去看向自己。  
这些年让幸村懂得隐藏自己了，或许仍旧不能自我理解，但学会了掩饰疑虑，在那画面上出现的只有容易被大众接受的东西——包豪斯的特色，模糊了工匠与艺术家的界线；但真正的幸村没有从那里消失，他只是将自己放在常人难以触摸的地方，将自己严格地分裂进崇高的艺术家圣殿，却带着易于被大众接受的面具。  
这就是幸村要读包豪斯的目的。大众，还有艺术，那种适应时代同时适应时间的狡猾，幸村精市什么都要得到。  
就像现在眼前的这本封面图样。出乎意料地，法语标题看起来比较突出，但那层仿佛是浮在书面上的日语标题不论怎么看都是最吸引人的；几乎淡得看不清楚，可一直是笼罩在整个封面上的。而原本的那些散落的几何图形聚集在了一起，看起来就像是一个人形，可仔细分辨才发现，那里绝对不止一个人。  
编辑说，似乎对方为了设计专门去读了这本书呢，真是太认真了。那真田就知道是为什么了，对方读出了男主角一直没有正面提起的过去，而且，加强了那个过去的力量。  
真田不喜欢这个设计，它是在走向他的逆向。这让他不禁联想起某个人——如果确实如此，他预感到有些事情就要这样发生了。  
那天柳说，我晚上工作结束后就去你那边，明天一起出发吧。真田知道柳要在庆应附属医院请假是很不容易的，更何况只是在读的实习医师；可柳的回答都是没关系，他一向表现良好，而且他在那里也不能帮上多少忙。  
柳跟他之间，太过彼此敬重了。真田屡次想缩短距离，不论是在一起之前还是在一起之后，都会被柳有意无意地挡了回去。在他们中央永远隔着一道什么，真田知道，确切地知道。  
总会找到解决的办法……虽然还不是现在。真田一直相信。  
柳不会像乾那样把实习时所看到的病例都挂在嘴上，他总是说一些有关真田的事。真田想他肯定已经猜到那本手冢推荐给他的小说的作者是谁，但他就是不说出来。他明白，他理解，可他还会想到更多的东西。从前那个处理数据从不依靠电子设备的柳，脑子里想的事情实在是太多太多。真田有时觉得，他都已经开始甩脱一切偏向自己了，不过，下一个瞬间，柳又像是找回了那种所谓的理智——其实，那只是无谓的锁链。  
他谈起最近刚出版的一本有关飞鸟时期的论著，真田立刻从书架上取下，以示自己买了。柳刚要接过，难得响起的门铃却惊叫起来，真田没有时间疑惑，把书塞给柳便走过去开门。  
来人没有看向真田，只是环视了整个房间，然后不紧不慢地说道：“莲二，现在已经很晚了，你难道不需要回去吗？”  
真田看到柳僵硬在原地，那样的表情，像是世界崩塌一般，说不出一个字。  
没能看清那究竟是谁，真田单纯地希望柳可以留下，坚定地。  
别忘了，明天我们要一起去御岳山……  
但柳内心的混乱完全表现在了脸上。他放下了手中的书，站了起来。真田在那个刹那想冲过去阻止柳的动作，但在那个刹那，他几乎忘记了应该如何说服柳，他似乎没有理由去完成这个程序。  
落下了行李，柳甚至没有跟真田告别就这样走出了屋子，没有给真田开口的机会。真田可以谅解他的矛盾，却不能谅解他选择干脆的离去。  
即使，你面对的是幸村精市。  
“弦一郎，我回来了，让你久等了。”  
不知是不是他的错觉，在真田看来，幸村没有任何变化，仍旧是高中时的那个幸村。


	23. （二十三）

最后一次见面残留在真田眼中幸村的脸，并不是暴怒或者疯狂的。虽然在那之前幸村看到了真田桌上摆着的那本庆应的习题集曾一度腾起了冷冷的怒火，虽然在那之前幸村由于陶醉于自己提出的以为是自残其实是互残的建议而露出颇具神秘意味的安静的狂乱，但真田印象中最后的一个表情却都与此无关。  
那时幸村和他一同坐在深深的浴池里，彼此留下的伤口中的血汨汨流出，在水中扭转成不同的花纹，螺旋着，随着浸泡起来的手的上下浮动而缓缓地跳跃。真田看到幸村因为这个难以捕捉到的画面而露出欣喜的神情，自己只觉得有些眩晕；他无法思考为什么不叫人来阻止刚才幸村的提议，他在幸村的注视下仅仅是划下了一刀见血的裂口，但对方施加给自己手腕上的疼痛似乎连骨头都感到了刀锋的坚硬。真田听见了紧绷着的肌肉一根根断裂的声音，他没有阻止，他陪着幸村一起坐在这热水中，幸村观察着水中的艺术品，而他观察着幸村。  
必须保持清醒，他在等待幸村逐渐模糊的一刻。真田很清楚以幸村的身体条件，就算伤口不深也不会撑得比自己久；现在幸村还可以用右手的手指拨弄水里的红色，但他看得出来其中的意志力在渐渐消失，虚软无力的动作，幸村的精神很快就会被身体本能吞噬。  
真田从未见过这样的幸村。就算在病中，幸村眼底的光芒都是令人无法抗拒地压迫上来的，可现在那里只有迷蒙，脆弱的，几乎不能被称之为幸村精市的东西被那轻浅的一刀从幸村的身体里挖出来，覆盖在他的全身上下。不能说是毫无防备，那些东西也都是坚定的，坚定地相信一旦必须与自己的半身告别，那也只有死亡这个理由才能被接受。  
幸村还没有完全失去意识，但真田有些害怕，害怕等到他失去意识的时候一切都已经晚了。摸索着握住他的小臂，真田将那左臂拉出水面，不停地尝试举起来。但幸村仅存的精神竭尽全力地与他抗衡，像是察觉了他的意图一般。当时的真田根本忘记了自己的伤口，后来想起的时候甚至觉得，如果我死了，幸村说不定就可以脱离开那些笼罩在他画上的梦魇，那其中的世界大概会有重新找到阳光的一刻。  
他没有想到说不定幸村会因为他的死而丧失一切，他不知道幸村也有可能行尸走肉地活着。他心目中的幸村永远都会光彩熠熠地站在众人瞩目的地方，在那个时候，他甚至忘记了自己，忘记了明明有能力却总是站在幸村斜后方一点的真田弦一郎。  
突然有个重量压了上来，幸村已经支撑不住自己的身体了，同样也没有力气反抗。真田如愿以偿地举高那只左臂，起先只是紧捏着小臂，后来觉得不行就转移到上臂的血管上。视线已经模糊，真田分不清那些是自己那些是幸村，他只能看到视线中唯一的血线慢慢变细，都快辨别不出了。  
那个时候，真田的感觉正在被一点一点封闭，他只能听见幸村无意识地念着“弦一郎”，过一会儿又换成“精市”，没有多少时间又变了回去；而扑倒在他身上的肢体，除了那个被举起的手臂，完全不像毫无力气一般地紧贴着他，那垂在他腰间的手臂反而在收紧，像是要留住他，又好像是要将自己留下，预感着分别，它仿佛忽然间发现上当受骗了一般拼命纠正着自己的错误。  
它发现，死亡并不是永恒的手段。  
这时幸村的脸上，虽然已经没有什么变化，但凝固住的神情是几近绝望的恐惧。他错了，他把一切都弄错了，他被骗了，被自己欺骗，被自己愚弄，被自己抛弃在那个名为“死亡”的角落——就算一同赴死，原来，也会待在不同的地方。  
或许他从我的眼睛里看到的，仍旧是另一个世界，我们从一处出发，眼中的世界仍旧是分隔在两个地方。真田在许久之后这样想。在看见幸村那般神情的时候，他早失去了思考的能力，而只能毫不放松地保证那血流的弱化。朦胧得接近白色的视野，那里清晰的只有幸村的脸孔，上面的无助是真田怎么样都无法抹去的。  
他原本究竟把这种无助藏在哪里？为什么我或者是别人从来没有看过？真田想，于是他想到了答案——幸村的无助就在这里，在真田的身体里，很久以前的那个雪地里他通过那紧紧握住的小手挖开了一个小坑，把它们都埋在真田的身体里，可他后来忘记了，忘记它们在哪儿，也忘记它们到底是什么了，所以总是在找啊找啊，掏空了自己怎么都找不到。  
所以他也要把真田也掏空，只要掏空了说不定就能看到了。  
但他没有办法掏空真田，幸村精市没有办法掏空真田弦一郎。  
而如今，生命就要结束，一切埋起来的东西都必须还回去了。幸村看到了那藏起来的东西，他惊喜起来，但很快，便想起了自己藏的是什么，他被深刻地感染了，即使失去意识，脸上也必定被染上那样的神情。  
相比幸村的笑脸，真田记得最多的，还是那个刹那。不知道是不是人即将步向死亡的缘故，那个记忆尤其清晰，也不可能被遗落。  
这四年来一直都完好地保存在那里。直到现在，幸村再次出现，并且带着毫不迷蒙的笑容，可在真田眼中，那不是真正的幸村，那只不过是一个用来掩藏无助的幌子，幸村又把它们都藏了起来，不知道在什么地方——不，或许真田知道，因为生命得到了继续，那曾被死亡预支出来的恐惧又回到了它们原先一直在的地方。  
真田下意识地摸了摸胸口，幸村的痛苦总是在那里，只是现在，它们因为幸村的出现而鼓噪起来，扰乱了真田。  
幸村说，让你久等了。那语气并不属于一种甜腻的爱语，他只是在和自己打招呼，在和寄存于真田身体中的自己、根植于真田身体中的自己打招呼。四年，手冢说，四年来幸村没有回过日本。真田可以感觉到，幸村的存在；他一直在地球的另一半，用残缺的自己想念着缺失掉的那一部分，从不停止。  
那些……都是幸村的理想，而我只能理解，而不能感同身受。  
说不出话来，真田的震惊其实并不由于幸村，而是来自于抽身离去的柳莲二。他一直认为自己在进行着努力，让柳转过头来看着现在的自己而不是一直扭头看着过去的自己的努力，但事实证明，他所做的不过是徒劳，柳的视线仍旧停留在那个走在幸村身后的真田弦一郎身上，好像只因为幸村的存在，真田才是真正的真田。  
一直以来，认为我与幸村是一体的只有莲二；连幸村站在死亡面前都知道，无论相距多近，最终都会被强行分开来的。  
……只不过，如今的幸村，又把那种知觉都放进了自己看不到的口袋里，束紧了口，不知道哪一天才会被放出来。  
课程都结束了吗？真田问，听上去就像是一直保持联系的老朋友的寒暄一般。  
弦一郎，我都已经工作一段时间了，你没有看到我的作品吗？幸村应该是刚下飞机，挂满标牌的箱子被他放在一旁；边说边抽下围巾，幸村向着屋子中央走了几步。这地方真像你啊。  
不知道幸村是从室内的什么看出来与他的相似，真田没有跟过去，只是在关上门后停在原地。  
你一个人回来的？  
不，手冢跟我一起。他家里好像有什么事，只好临时弃权了回来——不过也不是重要的比赛。  
手冢……手冢最近都没有跟我联系过。真田实话实说，手冢完全没有告诉过他，他要回来，更没有说幸村要一同回来。最近的EMAIL手冢根本没有回复过。  
恩，他最近很忙，因为想继续边读书边打球的生活……幸村把外套脱下来搭在沙发上，所有的动作就像是习惯一样。上次你们去山上玩的照片我看到了哦！听说时节不对，想看的都没看到……  
幸村说着，发现真田仍旧站在那里，也停住了动作，望着他。  
“我们一起，再去一次吧？”  
直入重点，幸村的这次归来看起来似乎带有一种替换的味道。他走进这间屋子，柳离开了；柳放下行李走了，而幸村说我们一起去御岳山吧……  
在计划好的行程的前一天，幸村这样出现了，幸村这样说了。  
可怕的巧合。  
“幸村，我原先……”“弦一郎你没有看到我的作品吗？我觉得你应该看到了啊……”那个问题，幸村不需要真田的回答。  
“那个广告？”“不……原来你看到那个广告了啊……”  
真田明白幸村所说的是什么了。  
“果然是你啊。”那个封面，能那样理解并且将它强调出来的只有你了。  
“对啊，弦一郎喜欢吗？”  
强烈的感觉，在幸村跟他的对话里根本找不到四年的空白，好像幸村只是上周才出国游玩一趟——一如过去他跟家人圣诞节时的那样——好像幸村一直都住在这里，和真田一起。  
过分的近，不曾分开过，过分的熟悉。  
这是不正常的。  
“幸村，我和莲二在一起了。”真田直视幸村的眼睛，丝毫没有马虎的成份，要将自己的认真全部表现给幸村。  
而幸村也没有用笑容化解他的坚定。迎上去，幸村渐渐向他这边走来。  
“所以，我是来替你完成那个结局的。”  
他说的是《不如·假如》，那个最终分别的结局，预示真田与柳之间的幻灭。对于这一点，真田不得不说，那不是正确的理解，但写下那本书的时候他正处于无法与柳沟通的状态，结局的悲观，从一定程度上反应了现实中漫漫无期的等待；可是，真田没有放弃，没有因为放弃而写出那个结局，小说中的结局不过是对现实的警戒，是一种提醒，反复地告诉读者告诉自己，不能让这样的悲剧再次发生，更不能让它发生在现实之中。  
幸村精市，你的理解是完全错误的。真田想直接地说，但还没有张口就被已经面对面的幸村抓住了肩膀，猛地推到墙上，凑近了想要强行吻上去。真田立刻反应过来，他抓住幸村的手臂，用力扯开，在两人的唇还没有接触时将幸村推了出去。  
他知道，如果没有了精神的束缚，幸村的力量永远都是敌不过他的。真田靠在墙上看着被自己用身体拒绝的幸村，他那一直撑在脸上的随性与不容质疑被撕了下来，尴尬地僵在那里喘息着。他没有反扑的机会，只要真田坚硬起来那幸村是不可能有反扑机会的。  
这样的拒绝，近似于彻底的拒绝。  
看着僵立着的幸村，真田突然感到一阵无力。明明都是预想到的情景，幸村的继续，幸村的强迫，幸村的不可逆转，但在现实里真切地看到，这种感觉是完全不同的。真田并不是为了幸村的无奈而动摇，他不可能动摇；只不过，眼前的幸村像一面镜子，映照出了自己的决绝与残酷。  
那些不是他想要的，真田讨厌由他说出事实，他希望任何一个执迷不悟的人都可以理解，从动作中，从语言中，从文字中。他不能直接把那些东西告诉身陷桎梏的人，那些轻松得来的都是会被轻松遗忘的；但他们总是把自己封闭在过去的栅栏里，如果不用这种所谓的残酷，一切都不能走向正轨。  
“幸村，我们早在四年前就已经结束了。用那把刀。”这句话似乎要将一个迷失在梦境中的孩子拉出来一样，不得不出现的残酷，但年龄又不允许那些挫折都是童话中表现出的模样，不是每个走进童话的孩子都可以成为得到幸福的主角，就算是幸村精市也不可能。  
真田像是用尽了力气才说出了这句，说完就偏过头去，再也没有支撑自己的力量。贴着墙颓然坐下，他觉得，写小说出版小说都不算什么，这才是真正的告别。  
他就那样坐在那里，幸村盯住原先他在的那个高度，不知道过了多久才发现他的变化。走上前去，幸村像是终于寻找到真田了一般低身跪了下去，伸手触摸着真田的身体。  
“幸村，我们现在只是朋友。”  
似曾相识的话，只不过对象改变了。真田甚至想笑，残酷的永远是他自己，而不会是别人。  
“不，你是属于我的。”幸村没有理会真田的解释，挤压进真田身体的空隙中，双手环住真田的腰，将自己的头贴在他的胸口。  
“幸村……”“别说话。”幸村挡住了他进一步的解释，小心翼翼地收紧了手臂，让两人越来越近，几乎没有了缝隙，“……弦一郎的身体，为什么没有以前那么暖和了呢？”  
他没有进一步的动作。真田从这个角度看不到幸村的脸，单凭这个动作，就令他回想起了四年前的某个瞬间。终于认识到死亡是会分开他们的幸村，就算是失去意识也不愿松开手的幸村，露出了前所未有的软弱无力的幸村——所有的场景都跟眼下的相似，只是现在在他们面前没有死亡罢了。  
或许，那些语言已经构成了死亡的前奏，那种在幸村看来算是生离死别的震动，让自己的一切都藏不住了。  
大概是因为刚才的接触而被他找到了那些埋藏已久的东西。真田想。他只能靠在墙上，仰起头寻找空气来应付这个紧紧的拥抱。不一会儿，他感受喷到胸口上的呼吸渐渐平稳了起来，一阵接着一阵，那其中的温度比自己更高。  
真田想起从很早以前开始，幸村对时差的反应就很强烈，每次圣诞节后回来总是打一个电话报平安，然后在家调养几天才露面。  
真田很想告诉幸村，最近几年，他已经不会在秋季发低烧了，所以体温不会像以前那样让人觉得舒适。  
可是幸村已经睡着了。紧紧箍住真田的身体，好像是得到了难得的安稳一般，幸村满足于此刻的宁静，轻悄悄地睡着了。  
浅浅地叹了口气，真田合上了眼睛。


	24. （二十四）

不论过了多少年，真田都记得那天早晨柳开门时的表情。否定，再否定，一再否定，一而再再而三的否定……柳莲二的大脑在那个瞬间里仿佛经过了数十次的轮回，一遍又一遍地质疑自己原先的想法，一遍又一遍地质疑自己现在的质疑，反反复复，最终就是没有问出口，连早安的礼节都没有维护。  
真田说，早啊，莲二。  
柳仍旧停在开门那个动作上，他停不住的一直是思维。  
到底谁啊？乾在里面喊，看起来，这个门铃声打扰了两位庆应实习医师难能可贵的周末懒觉。  
一从柳拉开的门缝里看到真田，乾像立刻清醒了一样抓了抓脑袋——莲二，你看，我是不是要这样回避一下……示意着自己身上的睡衣和蓬乱的头发，他连眼镜都没有擦过；就这样出门，可是在乾的资料中从未出现过的窘态啊。  
不用。真田急忙说。我是来叫醒莲二一起出发的。我坐在一边等就好。  
柳还没说话，乾抢先反应过来。那真田你快进来啊！说着就巧妙地挤开堵在门口的柳，让真田走进屋里。坐吧坐吧，莲二你快点啊！  
关上门之后，柳终于放弃了脑袋中那些理不清晰的思维，走到真田坐的椅子边上，看了他一会儿才问，去哪里？  
御岳山，不是早就预订过了么？真田拍拍自己带来的行李，那其中有自己的也有柳落在他家的。  
可是……  
莲二你快点准备走吧！乾转过来拼命打消他的犹豫，似乎不这么做就会让柳说出什么不应该说的话。  
真田很清楚柳在想什么。柳认为那个旅行就这样取消了，他认为一切都会因为幸村的归来而改变，他认为真田再出现的时候，他们又回到了四年之前那样，他只能站在外面，远远地望着。也许昨晚真田应该立即拉住想要离去的他，这样的话，疑虑不会在柳那个复杂的头脑中整整酝酿了一夜；但在那种场面下，一旦拉住柳，三个人鼎足而立，在那狭小的房间里，什么都可能发生。  
有些时候，期望也仅仅是期望，不过是一时的意气用事，不可能解决任何问题。如果他留下柳，幸村脸上的神情肯定会在瞬间冷却，或许下一秒就是撕碎，或许根本就不会让幸村弄清楚现实，只是将郁积着的怒火爆发出来。幸村读过了那本书，所以了解了真田与柳的可能，所以才会突然回来——这是真田的推理，幸村为它设计封面的理由，幸村归来的理由，幸村带着那种受伤后的疲倦昏昏睡去的理由，全部都来源于即将在欧洲出版的《不如·假如》。  
就像真田可以从一堆平面广告中发现幸村的设计一样，幸村看那书一眼就能发现藏在笔名之后的真田。这样的直觉，不是那些对一个人研究充分之后得出的规律，而是一种彼此间的了解，一种超越了表象和正常感官的洞察力。在触及的瞬间，灵感闪现一般地，将千方百计躲藏着在作品背后的灵魂识别了出来，并且坚信着自己的直觉。  
这种直觉，柳应该有所了解，否则他不会对幸村存有挥之不去的阴影。真田作为直面幸村的当事人都可以告别过去，那柳为什么不可以？无论多深的羁绊，都会有消失的一天，或许是死，或许只是一定程度上的分别。经历了一次死亡，幸村虽然没有承认但还是认识到不管多么紧密都是会分开的；那么，究竟要怎么做才能让柳真正地抹去那名为幸村精市的伤痕呢？  
对，伤痕，那不是阴影，是伤痕。自从那个事件被学校里的人知道之后，真田再也没有掩藏过自己的伤痕，从谣言的第一天起，他就拿掉那一直为了避免麻烦而戴上的护腕，而将那个他们传说中的伤口暴露在他们面前。既然猜测已生，遮掩便是画蛇添足了。大家都能看见，他们所说的伤疤就在那里，它无处躲藏，你们也无处躲藏；对曾经做过的事，真田没有必要否认，那么，他们也没有必要否认各种猜测各种不堪的想法，不如将一切都坦承。  
真田需要柳的坦承——从他的角度来说，在柳面前，他已经足够明确地表示出他的感受。起初只是对真田对柳莲二的，因为那时他还顾忌柳是否无法甩开过去；但柳丝毫没有改变的眉间阴霾让他不再理会所谓的循序渐进，他借着迹部的来访，在谈话间说到了幸村。那时真田表现出的坦然，在他看来已经足够说明问题了。  
可是，柳在那个时候带着复杂的表情离开了。现在想来，令真田最不能忍受的不是离开，而是复杂的表情。那里面没有信任，柳不信任真田，他相信的只是过去亲眼所见的真田与幸村，他看见了真田与幸村的羁绊看见了真田与幸村的纠缠看见了幸村对真田施加的残酷还看见了真田对幸村那毫不计较的关怀。柳绝不能说他没有奢望过真田可以像对待幸村那样对待自己，真田还意识到，柳绝不能说他没有奢望过可以像幸村对待真田那样对待真田。  
这是种毛骨悚然的联想。真田从未考虑过，他所能看见的只是柳的温柔和体贴，但他看不到会不会有什么隐藏在那之下。就算看不见其他，真田也记得曾经有过一个吻。刚开始的时候，那个吻带着柳特有的柔软和韧性，但后来，不知道为什么就掺杂进了一种突发的掠夺，好像那唇舌面对的不是另一个人的唇舌，它们面对的是一个特定的敌人，而在看见那敌人的瞬间，它们就变成了武器，攻击，侵略，接着将一切都纳为己有——真田冷不防地想起幸村，在几乎以为要失去幸村的时候，只不过幸村从没有找到过自己的敌人究竟是谁，但柳找到了。  
不仅仅是说，就算是想到也像是对柳的感情的亵渎——那在病床上的吻，让真田发自内心地颤栗不已。在失去意识前，真田以为那就是死，他突然觉得轻松而平静，觉得一切都值得原谅；但他在下一刻睁开了眼，看见了柳，却不知道自己在合眼前最后一秒都一直在仔细保护着的幸村身在何处；再后来，柳的吻，印在一个以为失去了幸村而自责、认为自己没死是痛苦的人身上，而后，又让他读出了幸村的味道——或许幸村的死会在以后的人生中留下太多缺憾，但现在，另一个幸村代替“已死”的幸村出现，这是真田无论如何都无法接受的。他努力想去改变，却换来柳的离去。  
柳弄错了他的意思，柳以为他是在他的身上寻找幸村，可他明明是要驱散笼罩在他身上的幸村。  
……这么说起来多么可怕，幸村幸村幸村……都是“幸村”。真田看见过那个被他自己藏起来的幸村，在一个刹那间看见；虽然只有一个刹那，但正是因为这个刹那，无论“幸村”是什么，都不足为惧了。  
正是因为过度的担忧，才使丑陋的疤痕留在了真田的腕上与柳的心上。  
知道自己的不能消去，他只能希望柳可以。看着在乾的驱赶下迅速完成了准备的柳，真田端坐在那里，仿佛透过柳的身体可以看见那道痕迹——他知道就在那里，但是，他伸出手，却从透明的痕迹上滑过，完全没有办法抚摸到，就更谈不上抚平了。  
他曾经一度看见柳的变化，以为那痕迹已经消失了，但过了不久便感受到它的存在。它若隐若现，在不知名的激发之下，从无色变得鲜艳无比，过一会儿又平淡了下去，但很快似乎又回来了。  
真田无法了解那样的原因是什么。除了幸村他什么都察觉不出。原本以为，或许，一切就该如此，这样的生活并不值得说不好；为此放松下来的真田却又要面对现在的这种尴尬。  
除了尴尬，真田找不到别的词汇来形容整个路途。柳在两人之间竖起了名为幸村的挡箭牌，好像根本不愿谈起昨天发生的一切。如果点破，那整个梦想整个世界都是破碎的——柳大概在这么想，真田也只能猜度，就像柳也只能猜度真田；但柳的猜度明显失去了客观性，他就像看不见真田的任何表示一般，他只能看见过去的真田。  
过去……真田无意抹去过去，但他只会属于现在。  
这次的御岳山，就是撒着星点红色的了。枫色是一点一点酿出来的，总是会在末尾时越发艳丽，像是轻轻一碰就能滴出血一般，可是血却没有那种纯净的异彩。不像上次和手冢一同时由后山出发，这次真田和柳走的是正面的游览道。  
仍旧没有坐车，他们步行。上次在下山时看到许多冻结的溪水下隐隐有着许多暗流，跳动着生机，而这次的溪水却是懒懒的，好像感受到即将随着初雪而来的寒冷，都缓缓地存下了最后的暖意，等着冬天快要过去的时候萌发出来。  
整座山都软绵绵的，在耀眼的红色中也看不出一点点激动的神色。游客不少，却也都是懒洋洋地踱着，懒洋洋地在神社中享受秋季最后的几次阳光，懒洋洋地瞥两眼不在演出季里的舞台，最后懒洋洋地许下明知道不会实现的愿望。真田从这一群群的人之中穿过，默默地许了与去年相同的愿望。  
而柳在旁边许愿，不过这次真田没有看向他，所以不知道他究竟有没有说出了什么愿望。  
还是以前的山庄，真田在走进房间的一刹那突然想起，这只是第一天，而他们预定的计划是一周。他必须有所突破，否则这次旅程就是对两人最深的折磨。  
不，不仅仅是对人，同时，是对那其中已无法割舍的情感的折磨。  
任何的感情都经不住这些，坚韧的只有人与人本身而已，那其中的联系永远都是脆弱不堪的。  
在这样的沉默中，真田没有办法坚持。柳总是一个人思考一个人自责一个人孤寂，但他所思考的所自责的所孤寂的全是属于两个甚至三个人的事情。似乎柳喜欢在精神世界里霸占全部，而且，偏向那些负面的方向。  
真田说，我们上山吧。柳说，好。  
真田说，我们去那边看看吧。柳说，好。  
真田说，天有点晚了，我们去山庄住下吧。柳说，好。  
真田说，很累很饿，我们应该吃晚饭了。柳说，好。  
真田说，莲二，是不是我现在说我们再也不要见面了，你也会说“好”。  
这次柳没有直接回答，只是看着他，神情中流露出的愕然却是毫不惊讶的。原来如此，柳莲二早就设想好了这种状况——幸村归来之后的真田，会立刻拒绝柳的真田。  
原来如此，莲二，你所相信的我就是这样的。  
你从来都在否认自己的可能性，就算可能变成了现实也以为那不过是幻梦般的错觉。你并不知道，没有多少人愿意凭空给别人一个梦，真田弦一郎在其中得不到任何东西，他不会给你随时都可能醒过来的梦。  
柳仍在看着他，不知道该说些什么；应该是被真田这样几乎没有出现过的带着讽刺意味的语调惊动，柳又开始了揣摩，将现实与自己的构想与合理性放在一起琢磨，最终答案的可能却是那样的纷繁复杂，并且每一个和每一个都是相互矛盾着的。  
你的回答呢？  
……我不知道该不该回答。  
我只需要答案，答案不需要存在的理由。  
“那么……弦一郎，”柳看出来真田需要的就是真实，“如果是你这么说的话，我会回答，好。”  
果然，莲二，果然。  
你所爱的那个真田弦一郎不过是过去的真田弦一郎，是站在幸村精市身边的真田弦一郎，是属于幸村精市的的真田弦一郎，是那个一直将你当作最好的朋友的真田弦一郎，是过去，是过去……不是现在。  
这样的话，真田已经无法对着柳的面说出来了。  
“弦一郎，你知道我在怕什么对吧？”柳说着，没有立即看向真田，“我原先以为，一切都是会变的，只要努力，一切都可以重新来过。但是，我现在发现，什么都没有变……”  
“幸村精市，还是原来的样子。你也看出来了不是吗？”  
这时柳正视了真田，向他索取赞同的目光，肯定的答案。可是真田一分一毫都没有给他，真田保持着先前终于直面了柳的真心时的脸色，那里的怒气只会因为柳现在的话而更加炽热。真田很久没有发过怒了，那在小时候就是不被允许的，就算愤怒，也必须将它们转化为无上的斗志，用战斗来完成愤怒的过程，而战斗，一向都是静静燃烧的过程，任何的不理智都会伤及自身。所以，真田家人们的愤怒只允许让最亲近的人看见，只有他们可以包容，也不会利用那些出离于冷静的破绽强加威胁。祖父如此，父亲如此，只有哥哥似乎完全不懂得气愤是什么，不停地包容着来自其他亲人的怒气。  
每当不能忍受的时候，哥哥都在想些什么呢？真田为了稳住自己不断地想。他不想重蹈一代又一代人那些对家人的伤害，他需要的是另一种，另一种……  
“你今天这样离开，精市说什么了吗？”柳的脸上开始出现担忧的神情，“还是说，他先回家了？”  
“他那边读的是冬季学期，现在应该已经毕业了吧……”  
不，绝对不能在这里继续待下去。  
真田收起了努力维护眼前混沌空气的自制力，拎起手边那个装满最基本用品的包，转身走到门边。  
“弦一郎？”  
“莲二，”放在门上的手停住了，真田觉得，他必须说清楚，“在你看来，我是永远都不会变的对么？”  
柳一时间不能明白他所指的是什么，只能盯住他不知何时会继续的动作。  
“那好，站在这里的，并不是你要的真田弦一郎。”  
开门，关门，真田在离去的时候没有再步行，最后一班登山铁道等待着归程，他踏了进去，因为他跟它一样无意于沿途的风光，只想念着归程。


	25. （二十五）

真田只是对迹部说，我想暂时有个安静的地方写点东西。  
迹部说这样的地方我有的是，青山附近的你不介意吧？  
没关系。真田心想，青山距离庆应信浓分部也并不很近，不过是在同一区而已。  
暂时，至少是暂时，真田需要的是绝对的宁静。  
编辑那边并没有定下交稿的期限，但还是有事没事地催促着。原先编辑提出的东西都被真田摒弃了，真田选择的，是另一种类型的东西。欺骗，极端的欺骗与极端的信任，仍旧是两个人，同时，仍旧是走极端的两人，充满了说不出的矛盾，无论是欺骗还是信任都无法说出口。  
写的时候真田根本没有细想其中的寓意，一种强烈的感觉让他推翻了曾想过的看起来比较复杂的构想。他在纯化结构，纯化那些仅仅是为了吸引别人眼球的内容，将整部作品变成一个两点一线的故事。欺骗与信任，坦率与怀疑，永远都在交错之间，没有什么时候可以让同向的两者待在同一边。当谎言变化为真实，而另一边，满满的信任变成了怀疑，无论任何时候，都只能在世界的两端，一个不知道另一个的寒热，得到的总少于失去的，因为自己总以为那些得到的就是失去的。  
最终，两个人却走到了一起，紧紧地贴在一起，但是，就像背靠背一般，永远只知道对方的存在，永远看不见对方的面孔。  
迹部过来看看的时候听说了他正在写的东西，立刻问，既然这样那最后为什么要在一起呢？这个问题真田自己想过，而且不仅仅想过一次，所以回答得很快。因为他们无法放弃。  
不是都将得到的当作失去的了么？  
正是因为这样，所以无法放弃。  
……真田，我经常看不懂你的东西。  
总有人会懂的。  
不，真田，你在走向奇怪的地方，尽管我说不清楚——我坐在这里都觉得抓不住你。  
只是淡淡地笑，真田没有理会迹部的这句话。  
在真田看来，撇开那些华丽的外观，迹部是个很单纯的人。思想上的唯我独尊，行动上的唯我独尊，个人本位，只要符合他的意愿他就可以闯进任何人的生活；但是，就算这样，也无法惹人讨厌。那是什么原因？本意的善良？或者思路的纯净？不，没有多少人是心怀恶意的，至少在真田的周围也都没有，做出任何过分行为的人，说出任何不堪话语的人，他们都不会是被恶意驱使的。  
迹部不会去想那些真田所认为复杂的东西，那些都是毫无价值的。只需要知道该做什么，只需要知道为了什么目标而做，一切都只要一句愿意就好。迹部是简单明了的，一眼就被看穿了脾性，然后就极容易相处。  
那些玩笑样的话，那些带着些微体贴的举动，迹部这些习惯这些年从未改变，但是，其中包含的东西一直在变化，那样的变化是年龄导致的。真田没有问过他，为什么不去国外读书；可以看出的是，迹部拥有绝对的原则，只要在这个原则范围内，任何事他都会考虑接受——而这所谓的原则，似乎曾经受过什么冲击，留下了痕迹，但悍然不动。  
真田喜欢这种坚定，柔软被放在坚定的后面，却不会交错犹豫。  
自从在高三全国大赛决赛当天遇见迹部，真田跟他之间的联系就跟平时的校间来往不一样了。朋友，又不完全是；不需要经常联系，不需要维护，就像最好的朋友，却不是最贴近的朋友。排除那些不知真假的骚扰，一切都是舒适无比的；而随着时间的推移，连那些被排除出去的东西都开始被习惯，真田发现，有时，跟迹部在一起的时候才是最放松的。  
或许还有另一个人也是如此的友人，手冢国光；可他本身就是一种压力，真田想过，就算手冢在人前展露笑容，看见的人肯定也以为那是一种错觉。  
让人猜不透的，只剩下手冢了。真田曾经尝试在文章中塑造出一个来源于手冢的角色，但是，他惊讶地发现有关那个角色的内容都不可控制的，比来源于幸村的更加困难。  
最后只能放弃。  
手冢在找你，问到我这边来了。迹部说着，看神情好像那是一件微不足道的事情一般。我才发现，原来我是在帮你玩消失啊！  
不，只是外面太吵了，我没办法写下去。真田觉得迹部应该是早就知道他要借这间公寓的目的，现在的迹部只是终于找到了引起这话题的借口，于是立刻追过来问。  
这次幸村跟手冢一起回来了……果然是前段时间太忙了，我都不知道这事。真田从来都不知道迹部在忙些什么，想来应该是家族里的事务，迹部完全不会提起。  
迹部景吾，也是有家业需要继承的。  
真田无端地想起自己家的道场，那明明应该已经与自己毫无关系的家业。他究竟有多久没回去了？不是四年，从考庆应开始到现在，他回去过，但那次数也可以用一只手数过来；也就是因为那数得过来的几次，它们让真田不至于觉得自己和家人不过是仅联系在金钱两端的不知名关系。  
道场还是那样，多出来的只有议论。真田总是挑与节日或者假期无关的时候回去，那时家里不会来来往往许多人，反复观察着的目光也不会有许多。很难得碰上父亲在家，一般都只有母亲和哥哥。母亲会因为看到他而欣喜，但那欣喜很快就被东张西望的顾虑挡住了；而哥哥，神情还是原先那样。不过，真田看得出来，圭一郎脸上那些的锁缚，远比先前增加了。  
母亲说，这几年道场那边的情况不太好，圭一郎独自撑着实在是很辛苦。真田明白那是心疼孩子，但那其中包含的否定，是冲着他而来的。名誉上受损的道场，独自一人的兄长，就算可以帮忙也不会被允许的真田弦一郎，家里不再是属于真田的地方，真田也好像不属于那个家了一样。无论他在哪里，那儿都会被声音充满；如果他不在，周围的人就会说这家的小儿子一直都没出现过是不是被赶出家门了毕竟以前有过……如果他在，周围的人就开始讨论这家的儿子又回来了原来还没有被赶出去啊明明以前有过……因为他的曾经，所有的负面都和这个家紧密地联系在一起，相关的一切，好像都会因为一件事的变化而全体变味。  
那不是痛苦，那是煎熬。真田没能在这种时候陪在家人身边，也许陪在那里会使事情变得更加复杂，但那至少还算做是家人。  
胜负总是在一瞬间分出来，对于家人，真田除了抱歉，没有别的可以说。  
应该得到道歉的人绝不仅仅是他们。真田想着，脑海里居然闪过幸村的身影，那个会仅仅抱着他的身体就睡着的幸村的模样。他该向幸村道什么歉？其实他并不理解这种突发奇想，因为他不能有效地阻止幸村去做那些事情？还是他最终无法消除幸村所有的顾虑所有的恐惧直到现在还能看到一个这样的幸村精市？那个夜晚，幸村紧搂着他的腰睡着了，而他带着一种说不清的隐痛，疑惑了许久，最终也沉沉睡去。在沉睡之前，他就想到第二天的事，他一定要去找柳莲二，去继续那个梦想已久的旅程。  
醒来之后发现，他们俩仍然维持着前一夜的姿势，好像时间从来没有发生过变化一样。那个瞬间，很容易就令真田联想起四年前睁开眼睛的时候，时间没有任何变化，世界也没有任何变化，可是其他的东西全变了；但是这次，真田连位置都没有动过。似乎一切都回到了起点，似乎什么都是可能的，似乎幸村是那个在雪地中伸出手的孩子，而真田只是盯着他，还没有把自己的手递出去。  
可是，真田弦一郎早就改变了。他必须找的，是另一个人。将依旧熟睡的幸村抱起放到床上，真田只是简单地留下了字条就去了柳那边。那字条上写明了他要去哪里，然后劝说幸村尽快回家。  
真田知道，就算这样说，幸村也不会乖乖地按照他所说的去做。不过，幸村一直都没有打来电话追问他究竟在哪里。  
倒是后来手机上收到柳的MAIL，上面说，御岳山的初雪降下来了，很美，但他没有发现冰花，可能是气温还有些高吧……诸如此类的有关景色的感叹，看上去就好像他们之间什么都没有发生过一样。  
莲二，莲二……真田觉得自己过了半个多月仍旧没有从先前那种认识到柳心中的事实的愤慨中走出来。他很想说服自己，那些都是他想多了，柳只是由于幸村的突然出现而产生的一时间混乱；但那样的“混乱”，根本就不是一时间的，那是柳莲二长久以来的梦魇，总是被覆盖在自己的真实之上，蛊惑至深，却还以为那东西名为“理智”。  
他不能多想有关柳的事，思考是很沉重的负担，如果那其中真的存在误解，那思考只会将其加深。  
迹部说，手冢想见你，说是有事要谈——真田，在你看来手冢会不会是在帮幸村问你的事？  
……我觉得不是。  
恩，我也是这么想的。你要在这里见他还是我们另约地方？  
对于手冢，迹部似乎同样信任。或许是拥有同样坚定而不可逾越的原则，他们之间总有些相似的部分，但又不是相同的。真田不知道手冢究竟要告诉他什么，但总觉得会和幸村密切相关。  
我看就在这里好了，手冢明天有空，就明天吧。迹部明白了真田的默许，于是如此安排着。这样迅速的决定总让真田觉得，其实一切都是预先商量好的，只不过仅仅需要的是真田的一个许可。  
真田充分地相信，手冢不是专为幸村而来，但是，他又免不了因为手冢与幸村的密切联系而担忧这里难得的宁静被什么人打破。就算手冢不会告诉幸村，但幸村会不会根据手冢的行踪而找到这里……真田知道自己是在以最坏的模式预计未来，可他无法不担心，毕竟他所看到的那个归国后的幸村，是让人放心不下的。  
矛盾着等到第二天，先到的却是迹部。  
这间公寓交到真田手上的时候似乎很久没有用过了，真田只是简单地打扫一番就这么住了下来。迹部问过真田几次，需不需要他派人来维护，都被他拒绝了。而今天，这里算是第一次要迎来客人，它真正的主人就这么突然出现了。  
真田一直以为今天只是他和手冢，没想到迹部要来。尚没有猜度原因，他忽然间意识到，迹部的存在，足以抵消掉心中对手冢来访与幸村相连的某些慌乱——迹部在房间里转来转去，时不时将一些东西挪动到新的位置上，然后检视四周，好像一切都必须让他的品位得到满足。  
在这样的行为中，真田看到了比自己更甚的慌乱；他隐约看出来什么，可还没来得及仔细体味，手冢就到了。  
手冢说，他来是想通知真田一声，他准备结婚了。  
你若是闭关太久忘记参加的话，我会觉得你太失礼的。手冢依然严肃的面孔上泛开了一线看起来像是玩笑的色彩，不过很快也就消失了——因为他看到了对面两个人的表情，那应该都不是轻松。  
什么时候？真田突然问出来。一发声才疑惑起来，为什么自己第一个问的是时间，而不是对方是谁怎么认识的，甚至都没问手冢，你为什么会结婚。  
定在明年二月，我想那时你应该都写完了吧。  
手冢说完，屋里只有沉默。真田这次是真的有些茫然。手冢的不可捉摸已经达到了可以突然说出结婚这种事情，而且还是在刚满二十二岁的这个冬天，手冢还在德国打球，学业应该也要继续下去……这个时候提到结婚，甚至连时间都已经确定，突然之间，却又自然而然地发生在他们面前。最可怕的是，真田看不出这其中有什么不和谐的地方，只是觉得，这样的生活对于手冢国光来说，应该是理所当然的吧。  
或许是家里的期望吧。真田理解这种感受，要不是因为那些事件，说不定现在母亲也开始天天念叨时不时递来相亲照片的攻势了吧。  
但对于他来说，这似乎是不可能的事情了。没有人会再将那些照片往这样的家庭里送。真田忽然想起以前在家里看到圭一郎被母亲教育的场景，说什么不要抱着国外那些单身主义不放啦你还需要下一代来继承道场啦弦一郎还要等很久就算我不担心你父亲也会担心之类的话。  
不知道，现在哥哥如何……还没想完，坐在两人之间靠近真田一边的迹部突然挪动了一下身体，这下真田才发现他从刚才就一直是僵坐着的。  
手冢。  
恩？  
你要跟谁结婚啊？  
……  
明显充满挑衅的语气，迹部不仅挑起嘴角，也挑起了眉毛。手冢面对这样的迹部选择了毫不理睬的沉寂。  
“我所知道的那个人可是不会愿意跟你结婚的。”迹部嘲弄地笑着，语气里的攻击性很是明显，“就算你家的老顽固破天荒地同意了，那个人也不可能依从他们的想法入手冢家的籍吧。”  
迹部这么说着说着，语调里愈渐复杂。真田突然发现，对手冢印象的理所当然让他几乎忘记了曾经知道的，手冢的恋人。  
而且，对方似乎是男性。  
“结婚，手冢，他听到这个消息有什么反应？我倒是很期待看他冲进你婚礼的会堂去大闹一场——为了这个我都想立刻去参加了呢！”迹部见手冢没有回答，继续着自己的思路。真田坐在一旁看得出来，他已经控制不住了。  
“迹部，这不是……”“你是不是根本没有告诉过他？肯定是！你只会板着脸把这个放到最后说出来，到最后，到最后只允许别人接受！”  
真田觉得自己是不是看到什么不应该看见的东西，是不是听见什么不应该听见的话；那些流窜在迹部全身的无名火焰，还有手冢那边的冷静，阻拦着冲撞着，好像有些过去一直沉睡在那里，现在，迹部以最不理智的手段要将它们全部弄醒。  
“手冢，你总是这样，只为了自己活着，你根本看不到别的地方别的人，其他人在你的前途面前都不过是草芥，只要必要，你就踩上去，就算它们被你踩得粘在鞋底，也会被你冷漠地弹去……”  
“这次又是什么？什么阻碍到你们了？那个女人能给你什么？她能给你的我有什么不能给你？”激动异常的，迹部把在真田面前掩藏起来的部分都揭了开来，就算如此还毫不知情，“上次是我，这次是他，下次还会是谁？她能给你什么？！婚姻能给你什么？！手冢国光，你根本不配谈论婚姻！”  
再明确不过了，真田可以立即知道，迹部和手冢的过去有些什么。  
“迹部，有一样东西你们是给不了的。”看到迹部因为喘气而产生的空隙，手冢对他刚才的话发表了自己的意见，那语气，听起来依旧是平时的冰冷，“家庭。”  
迹部只能抽气，他像是因为手冢的这一句而感到无限的愤怒，真田可以看见他的手指在颤抖。  
“你终究还是跟你那老顽固一样，连思想都是战前的……不，根本就是维新前的！”迹部已经从椅子上离开了，紧紧盯着手冢很长时间，然后转身走向窗户，“手冢，你对‘家庭’的定义太狭隘了！你凭什么认为在婚姻之外的关系就不是家庭！”  
现在真田看不到迹部的表情，他只能看向手冢。插不上一句话，房中另外的两个人都陷入了过去与现下的交织之中——就算手冢的脸上看不出来，但真田可以察觉到，手冢的精神因为迹部的话而产生了动摇。那动摇绝对不是在这个时候诞生的，迹部仅仅是把它挖掘了出来，像是幸村从真田的身上找回了无助的恐惧一样，将原有的现存的都摸索出来一齐倒在手冢的身上。  
那样的手冢，真田在其中看到的，是无尽的无奈，是从不会出现的束手无策，是颠覆一切的秘密钥匙。真正的手冢就在那里，连旁观的真田都觉得触手可及。  
“迹部，你没有权力说这些话。”可手冢的声音还是那样冰冷。  
“为什么我没有权力？！为什么……”迹部像是被手冢的话再次激怒，从窗边大步过来；第二句却就这样卡在喉咙里，他看见了现在的手冢，以他自己的了解，他能感受到。  
“因为，你现在没有身陷其中。”一贯的威严，手冢直视想要开始新一轮质疑但僵在那里的迹部，“你其实什么都感受不到，所以，你没有资格质疑。”  
看着无话可说的迹部，真田有些明与往日并不相同的手冢所坚持的道理。  
……是的，没有身陷其中，就根本没有资格质疑任何人。  
真田在那个仍旧极力克制自己的手冢身上，看到了别人的身影。


	26. （二十六）

临走时手冢说，真田，并不是每个人都跟你一样，经历了可以重新开始的死亡。  
更何况，你所经历的，其实不能称之为“死亡”——这一点你比我更明白，那些不过是为了增加文学性的手段而已。  
迹部已经先一步离开。手冢的婚事，手冢质疑他的质疑，手冢那些平时鲜见又挥之不去的无力，都令他难以接受。他像是做了个好梦又被人从其中拉了出来一般，带着厌恶的神情结束了这次会面，他原本就没期待手冢说什么好事，但终究是没想到手冢所说的事可以将他深处的记忆全部翻搅出来。  
真田也没有想过会有直面手冢与迹部情感上的过去的这一天，那其中蕴含的东西都显得太过复杂；手冢、迹部、不知名的那个男人，还有弄不清楚名姓只知道即将冠上手冢姓氏的女性，全部都纠缠在那只有几分钟的对话之中，一点又一点地变化着，好像曾经的某个人会在下一秒就被另一个人代替一样，就算是站在那中央的手冢也不能免去这样的遭遇。那个在众人中总是最成熟的手冢国光也会有无法言传的痛楚，也会被迫陷入两难的境地，也会强撑着面孔选择永远都不适合自己的一切并立即适应——真田是不能想象出来的，就算写过再多的痛苦，他也不能将手冢的描摹出来，因为他总是将手冢排除在那所谓的同一性之外，手冢国光不适合那样的普遍性。  
而手冢对迹部所说的，似乎是真田一直以来不愿意坚持的认知。没有身陷其中，就什么都感受不到，所有没有资格妄断。迹部现在并不与手冢在一起，手冢的婚姻对于迹部来说不过是过去的恋人的现在的婚姻，引发的，最多只能是感叹，而不应该是质疑——这件事是与迹部毫无关系的，如今的他只能用朋友的眼光去看，他只是旁观者，是没有发言权力的外人。真正能感受其中苦痛的，只有手冢，以及他的恋人。  
手冢冷静地说出自己即将结婚，并不代表他真的可以冷静以对。或许是来自家庭的压力，或许是来自前程的压力，一旦他做出了这个决定，那压力就不仅仅是来自某个单独的个体了。婚姻，和自己的感情，注定矛盾，他做出了选择；但是，无论选择的结果是什么，只要选择出现在面前，就必须开始面对来自每个选项的压力，并且，这个压力绝对不会随着选择的结束而消失。  
无爱的家庭，无法结合的爱人，这些都成为人群中永恒母题一般的存在，而手冢，只不过是他们这群人中第一个面对的。若是四年前的事件没有发生，现在或者未来几年内烦恼于此的大概就是真田了；真田觉得，在这个问题上，手冢应该是与他相似的，重视亲人的想法，重视家庭的感觉，那种不能说是爱情但充满温和与温暖的淡然联系，却会是全世界最浓厚的，是任何激情都无法比拟的。这绝对不会等同于情人之间类似家庭模式的同居，那不过是保持恋爱状态的人们的新奇游戏；没有血缘联系的亲人，比那些血亲更加微妙，却也结合得更加紧密。  
将自己与对方连成命运共同体，并互相享有最高的信任……真田觉得，也许手冢和他一样，将婚姻看作一种神圣的存在，最清淡平和的神圣，同时，最重的责任与义务，真正属于成人的责任与义务。  
真田从没有问过柳对婚姻的看法，以前也没有问过幸村的，可能是先前他并不曾仔细考虑过这个问题的缘故。这个问题，像是成人的许可书一般，随着成人的瞬间进入脑海，然后就终生相伴，就算实现也止不住不断的思考。到年纪就该做的事，应该保持着冷静与温情去做的事，真田弦一郎可能再也无法完成的事……原来一个人的生命就被这么简简单单地改变了，再没有退回去的可能。  
手冢说，抱歉，让你看笑话了。二月初的时候我会发邀请函给你的。真田突然想抓住他问个清楚——  
“对方怎么样？”手冢没有明白他指向谁，真田自己在说出的刹那也没有弄清楚自己问的到底是谁。  
意识到自己的模糊不清，真田想了想才说：“我的意思是，你的恋人……”  
“他知道。”手冢说这话的时候突然柔软了下来，但下一个时刻又硬冷起来，“但是，除了否定和威胁，他还能做出什么呢？”  
真田不知道，在那个两难的选择中，手冢的本心究竟偏向哪一边。在那里的神情，仿佛可以直接地告诉别人，一切都会以婚姻为重；但真实的手冢就是另一个空间中的存在了，先前坐在公寓的椅子上的手冢，强烈地抑制着自己的手冢，因为习惯而将这种抑制当作轻松的手冢，总是先他们一步成为大人的手冢——在某个瞬间，真田似乎可以摸清深邃中的那个部分，然后将它转换成文字，转换成篇章中的追求。  
于是，有了后来的那本《荒寂的满目山》。  
编辑看到了真田定的名字之后，第一个问题就是，濑口老师，你没有把“的”放错地方吧？毕竟怎么说来“荒寂满目的山”都比“荒寂的满目山”看起来符合逻辑一点。真田立即说没有放错，“满目山”是一个完整的名字。  
“满目山”不是一座山，它只是一个地方的名字；它在神奈川县境内，不怎么富裕，但日常生活充实而稳定。物欲横流的现代一点点地侵入进来，却没有影响到这里人们的内心世界，大家守着最后的纯真，用温和的笑脸面对着每一次小小的冲击。  
老人们总是说，满目山这里原本是有山的，不高，但也是供着神灵的。但时间流逝得很快，原先的满目山就这样一点一点地被磨平了，连山神都住到别的地方去了。所以，现在满目山的人都是没有神佑护的，是最纯净的人；可是同时满目山人也都不会离开满目山闯出大事业，因为神不会助他们一臂之力，他们无法成功，还是应该安安稳稳地在满目山过平凡的日子。  
这样的话重复了一遍又一遍，有一天终于被那两个男孩听到了。其中的一个用尽了小空地上的沙堆起了一座小小的沙丘，对另一个说，满目山以前的神看见这沙丘肯定会以为从前的山又高了起来，于是就会回来啦！我们就能出人头地啦！另一个则不屑于此，他说神才不会这么愚蠢，你至少应该再堆得高一点。他用手臂比划起自己在电视上看到的富士山大小——至少需要这么大呢！  
其实他们眼中的山都要比实际上的小很多很多，但他们就以电视里看到的那个富士山为大小，挖开空地上的土，堆出了一个那么大的土丘。他们的神住进了他们的“满目山”上，他们回到家被父母狠狠教训了一顿。  
后来那个先堆起沙丘的孩子离开了满目山，不顾所有人的反对去外面闯荡了，而提到富士山的孩子在家人的劝说下留在满目山完成一个普通人需要完成的所有事。又过了很多年，那个出去的孩子回来了，带着一身的伤痕与疲惫，他终于明白了，原来就算将整个满目山的泥土全翻出来，都是堆不起一座“满目山”的。  
而现在，满目山的人们却把他当作外来的人，想要排除出去，连他过去的好朋友都只能顾及朋友的情面将门拉开一条小缝。他忽然间对整个满目山失望了，这不是他想要的东西，他心中的神明还住在别的山上。满目山还是满目山，永远都不可能像古早之前那样成为“满目山”。  
这个结构很普通啊。编辑说。他觉得一切都太平淡太隐晦了，没有什么激动人心的情节，也没有生离死别的情感，根本吸引不了现在这些浏览速度越来越快的目光。  
恩，这是一个很经典的结构，或者说，是很俗套的结构。  
但一切又都那么宁静，那么激越。  
那些梦想，盲目或者理智，永远都是吸引人的。家乡的归属感，家乡的安逸，家乡的拒绝，与外界的一切苦痛都无关的理想状态——那个被时间磨平的满目山，居民不少却显得荒凉的满目山，明明什么都看不到可还是坚持叫做“满目”的满目山。  
不如，最后让那个追求梦想的人为梦想而死吧，梦想的终结，虽然仍旧是平凡人但充满了悲剧英雄的意味，与家乡格格不入之后的背弃以及背弃后的死亡，带有一种浓浓的复古意识，现在会有许多人愿意看这种。编辑再一次企图把自己的想法灌输到真田的脑中，但真田又一次地拒绝了。于是编辑也不能说什么，只是说，那好，稿子我先拿回去，过段时间给你回音。  
后来没想到《荒寂的满目山》就这样没有异议地出了出来。但这些现在尚不知道。  
如果要真田说起的话，在这部仅用两周时间就写成的作品中，他自己最欣赏的部分就是那个结尾。在那个孩子再一次离开之前，他的朋友带着他走到自家房子的小院子里，用少量的浮土堆出一个远比最早那个砂石堆出的沙丘更加小巧的土丘。大雨刚过，另一个孩子的手上沾满污泥，但那个用泥浆做出土丘，却比砂石的更加牢固，越小越牢固，几乎可以被向前看的视线忽略，但一直在那里。两个人一起看着那个小丘，或许，那就是他们的“满目山”，或许那就是他们的神，或许不是，什么都不是，仅仅是一个土堆而已；谁都没有说话，就这样看着看着，直看到暂停的雨水再度降下来，在丘上打出一个又一个小洞，坑坑洼洼的。于是一个孩子走了，而另一个继续留在这个荒寂一片的满目山中，两个人都在完成自己的生命……  
之后迹部问过真田，你在这里想表达什么。真田说，这要看你的理解。迹部沉默了很久说我有我的，可是我想听你的。  
真田不说话。很多人其实在下笔的时候并不知道自己究竟想要表达些什么，那些所谓的意义，总是被别人看出来的——可能有什么潜意识中的东西，但是，潜意识终究是潜意识，一切都是很难明白的。  
不仅自己，其他人更是难以明白的。  
迹部事后打电话来坦承说，的确，很久以前他曾经和手冢有过不值得回忆的过去，但是现在这一切已经不成立了。那些都不值得在意，如今手冢有自己的生活，他自己的事，让他自己处理去吧，真田你也不要理会他！  
末了不忘加上一句，真田你不要因为过去的事情而否定我的资格啊！听着又是这样的玩笑真田只是说我看是你自己执着于此吧。  
谁没有过去呢？真田你不要总想着过去，其实大家都已经不在意了。迹部在那头说着，似乎又有了什么工作，于是急忙挂了。  
手冢说，不是每个人都你一样。那些所谓的“死亡”不过是文学上的手法而已。  
只要还活着，谁没有过去呢？  
人是甩脱不了过去的，就算是失去记忆，也不可能，毕竟不是整个世界陪着你失忆。  
迹部说，其实大家都已经不在意了……但真田看得出来，迹部仍旧在意，手冢仍旧在意，另一个人也仍旧在意，只不过，一切，都没有必要再被提起了。  
那么，真田弦一郎的，有必要吗？  
柳莲二的，幸村精市的，那么多个过去，仍然作为过去存在着的，它们都拥有存在的意义，但似乎不应该拥有反刍的意义。  
它们一直被放在眼前，仿佛它们都是上一秒发生的。这是一种被过去压制得无法喘息的感觉，不仅仅是真田，其他将自己抛进去的人也同样忍受不了——可一旦放弃似乎就会前功尽弃，于是，没有人愿意后退第一步，也没有人能前进下一步。  
真田无法一个人找到确切答案，他当时突然很想知道，手冢现在的情人是谁。毫无理由的，他觉得这似乎可以成为解决某些问题的钥匙；并不能直接相关，但足以打开一道枷锁。  
但这终究只是直觉，真田追过去的MAIL迹部在晚上的时候回复说，我觉得我说了你也是不会认识的啊……也许是故意隐瞒，或者根本不愿说起，迹部就这样模糊了过去，让真田明白自己的失礼。  
那种想弄清楚一切的渴望愈发强烈起来，特别是在书稿递交给编辑之后的这一时刻。原本负载着重压的身体像是被挖空了一般，等待着新的东西填补进来。在那里，似乎是一部新的作品，似乎是对交出的作品的重新创作；或许是灵感，或许是悔意。就在走出咖啡馆的这一刻，它们全部爆发出来，几乎要吞没真田开始有些懈怠的精神，给他的躯壳中换上新人。  
大概很快就会有下一部作品诞生，无论刚刚交出去的这个是否有结果。新鲜的血液流入了身体，这次不是从心脏，而是从大脑开始的循环，只有那里才是最活跃的。  
向着青山的公寓走去，真田突然发现，地上已经四处都是薄淡的雪痕了。疯狂写作的缘故，他已经忘记现在的时节，忘记自己身处何方了。  
新年的第二天，铺满雪的日子。东京街头的雪已经很稀少了，清理，热度的攀升，行人的踩踏……原本难得的雪就这样被放在了脚底。很容易地，真田想起家乡庭院中那一年又一年的雪——以最朴素的方式出现，又以最朴素的方式褪去，丝毫没有矫揉造作的感觉，与院子中的任何的事物都默默相合，默默凝结出感情，在分离的时候就会洒下泪来。  
难得踱在东京街头的真田贴着路上的栅栏缓缓而行，来去车辆无数，人也无数，却只有他一个人是这个速度。与社会格格不入的速度，却仍旧站在整个社会的中央——对，那里，他所在的地方，就是社会的中心点。  
今天是周末，新年后走亲访友的好时机。真田想起今年的新年又没有回去，而且，今年与前些年不同，他的身边，甚至没有别人。  
柳自从那个说到御岳山初雪的MAIL之后就再也没有任何联系了。课程的松弛与写作让真田很少出现在学校里，他也没能在学校遇上柳。  
就好像柳从他的世界中消失了一样。真田边想边打消这个念头。不可能的，莲二，我还没有放弃。  
只不过我们现在都需要安静。真田走着走着发现自己几乎是无意识地走到了自己先前租住的公寓，现在它不过是被他荒废在那里。那栋公寓楼下依旧人来人往，却因为它而显得孤寂了几分。  
这里或许就像是我的“满目山”，但也许仅仅是满目山而已……因为文章的离去而忽然间无所事事起来的真田这样想着，上楼去打开自己的房门。  
真田在开门前从来没有想过会出现这样的情景。他只知道这里是被暂时抛弃的地方，是保持着一贯喧闹的寂静之地。仿佛是他童年中的满目山，仿佛是那块没有神明入侵的圣地。  
他没想到的是，在满目山里，有个孩子仍旧坚持着堆那座毫不起眼的“满目山”，仍旧期待着永不会路过的神灵。  
“弦一郎，你终于回来了。”


	27. （二十七）

真田说，我跟莲二在一起了。  
幸村说，我知道。  
真田说，我们之间已经结束了。  
幸村说，我知道。  
真田忽然间觉得自己翻来覆去就是那两句话，像是被固定了的借口一般，仅仅用这些，就想将幸村推阻在自己之外。  
但是你不能阻止我的想法，弦一郎，你所说的都只是属于你的事实。  
幸村几乎是跟他同时体会到那些借口在一个精神力坚强的人面前是多么无力——抓住他这无力的瞬间，幸村反过来直接指向那唯一的破绽，明确了他的立场。  
是的，我无法阻止你的思想……只要它不介入我的生活。  
一个多月以来，幸村一直在这间公寓里，不曾离开。真田想问他究竟是从哪里弄来钥匙的，毕竟他不可能一个多月都没有离开过房间，但真田还没张口就明白了，他总不会告诉自己那些方法，就像那些他从未告诉过真田的事情一样。  
站在门里的幸村，看上去好像他们之间什么都没有发生过，只是站在那里笑着说，新年快乐。真田礼貌地回答，用那种语气拉开两人之间的距离，然后走进屋子。原先的陈设几乎没有变化，只是多出了幸村的东西；一个多月前那个挂着机场标牌的箱子仍旧在原来的地方，不同的只是内容被卸了出来，一点一点地侵入了真田的地方。若是不清楚状况的人走进来，一定以为他们已经同居；真田想着如何改变眼前似乎理所当然的场面，于是探问幸村有没有回家过一趟。  
没有，那天中午起床看见你不在，所以一直在等你回来。幸村的语气轻松，在那其中包含的东西，可以简单却错误地理解成等他回来是必须要做的事。  
但是，幸村，你偷换了因果逻辑的概念。真田走过去合上了幸村的电脑，用严肃的神色替换了原本短暂的惊讶。然后，说出了有关自己与莲二的话。  
而后，幸村冷静地应对，听上去，甚至能让真田误以为他早已不在乎了。  
可幸村说，你不能阻止我。  
我至少能让你离开这里。真田想。他紧盯着幸村的眼睛，正准备说出有关离开的建议，却立刻被他所看向的眼睛吸引了过去。  
真田很想说那是某种因为文学因为艺术引发的错觉，但那双眼睛是确实存在的。幸村的眼睛，已经不是原本的样子了。真田印象中有过许多种幸村的眼睛，明亮而自信的，疯狂而神圣的，带着掩藏不住的暴虐的，带着掩藏不住的失落的，但那其中没有一双像现在这样。那里的沉着都是由不安幻化而出的，而无畏，是因为曾经从轮回不止的担忧中走过，进而对畏惧已然麻木。真田看得出，在那里，曾经有过一个或者许多个不被他所了解的东西，幸村没有允许他知道，就算默认他们的紧密相连也不会允许他知道，共有着一个身体，然后，不允许左边的看见右边。  
那是在哪里？在德国？或者在你我相识之前？真田只能想到这两处，因为当他们在一起的时候，即使左右分隔，左边的也可以紧贴上右边的，在那个时候，不可能有什么可以找到缝隙钻进去。  
真田在接触到那上次完全没有注意过的属于幸村的眼睛之后，忽然间被触动了什么，仿佛是回忆的再现，又好像是在自己的身体里糅合进了其他的东西。不是被打动，也不是要恢复，更不是动摇，而是在固有的一切中一点点植入细小的东西，没有一定形态的，充满弹性的，安安静静地待在它们被放进的地方，丝毫没有要动起来的意思。  
它们并不想诱发什么，也不想改变什么，仅仅是要占据那分开来看好像零零星星的位置；当然，如果将它们的位置合在一处，也不会有多少的体积。  
但它们都在那里，就像是从很久很久以前开始的一样。  
幸村并不知道自己的眼睛究竟是什么样——那是每个人唯一的盲点。幸村精市可以控制自己的一切只除却眼睛，真田能看到的幸村却只有眼睛。他在坚持，坚持伺候在真田的附近寻找挤入的机会，但是，他不知道，自己的眼睛在那种等待中已经发现了最柔软的地方，找到了它们的主人最需要的东西；可是，它们的主人根本没有意识到它们的发现。  
那是块理智与疯狂都控制不住的地方，从一个人的到另一个人的，永远都只是直来直往，也永远静悄悄的不让其他的人发觉。  
没有发觉，那是真田唯一庆幸的事。在被发觉之前那就是最温暖的存在，一旦被发现，那些静默着的小东西们就会蠢动起来，会吞噬起周围的一切进而扩张自己，会让自己变化成一颗颗坚韧的种，时不时萌出些细芽，最终连成一片，遮蔽起心口所有的部分。  
不过，幸村不会发觉，只要真田足够坚定……只要真田足够坚定。  
你应该回家去看看了。真田冷声说。幸村也停下了笑，面对着真田的脸同样正经起来。好的，我们一起回神奈川吧。他边说边收拾起行李来，极为干脆的。  
弦一郎，新年你不需要回去吗？  
真田想立刻说不，他想说自己不会选择这种人来人往的时候回家；但终究没有说出来。看着幸村迅速地收拾一切，他突然觉得，不仅仅是眼睛，幸村在一举手一投足之间都有些不同了。  
或许，在那边，也有什么会不同吧……真田想着，想着想着就认识到自己过于自信，也过于自怜了。真田的家族，绝不只是他一个人的事，同时也不是圭一郎一个人的事。曾经，哥哥为了他而继承家业，而他为家庭带来的只有无法消解的污点；哥哥一直在为消解这一切而努力，他却逃离出去，像是默认自己的罪行一般，将自己放在真空中，什么都不愿看见什么都不愿听见。  
如果必须承受什么，那应该是他与他们同在，而不是像这些年来，一味躲避别人的视线，一味撇清自己与家人的关系——真田发现自己从幼小的时候开始就在承受着来自家人们的溺爱，不仅仅是哥哥，还有放任的父亲与母亲，会严厉地训斥他的只有祖父，但祖父也绝不是丝毫不带亲情的。  
在这样的家庭中，真田本应该无忧无虑地长大，本应该毫无坎坷地迈入社会，但是一切变成了现在这样。  
似乎，一切都是因为我自己，而不能将责任推卸给任何人。  
说是放下过去，但其实，只不过是将过去的责任交给了别人。他经历了一次不能算作死亡的冲击，只有痛楚而没有解脱，没有担起全部却将一切都留给了别人。只有他一个人重新开始，却没有整个社会的陪伴——这就是他无法融入社会的真正原因。手冢、迹部、圭一郎、父亲母亲、或者是柳，甚至是幸村，都没有重新开始，只有他一个人，妄图用那浅浅的一刀结束先前的不堪，结束所有的关系。究竟有什么可以保留下来？只有后来的他想要的，只有那些东西才可能被留下，才可能得以发生……引申出去，他想得到的他需要的才有必要留下，而他又有权力摒弃那些他不期待的。  
——这是一种孩子般任性的霸道，几近无礼的，在被惊觉间足以使真田一身冷汗。他不停地回忆，是不是曾有许多人在直接或者间接之中向他指出过，是不是他总是忽略那些忠告或者暗示一意孤行地贯彻着自己的原则。看着他的有些病态的坚持，那些人在想些什么，他们根本无法将他拉回来，而只能选择远离。  
一直以来，真田的优点就是坚持，也只有坚持；没有梦想的过去，只随着别人的理想逐渐走上别人所规划好的路，然后就是坚持——于是在给予梦想的人们眼中，那种坚持就成为值得提倡值得肯定的，是最合适的。但是，一旦转到了与那些梦想相悖的人们的眼中，就变成了可恨的执念。  
那明明不属于自己，却会被别人当作执念。  
而现在，那些来自他本身的坚持，却好像伤害了所有人。最先的就是家人们，而后是柳，或许还有那些关注自己的朋友们，最后，大概就是为了他没有改变本性的变化从德国赶来日本的幸村。  
幸村一手拖着箱子一手拉着真田离开这间公寓。没有去坐那些固定的线路，只是拦了出租车开向神奈川方向。  
真田不知道应该在路上跟幸村说些什么，只是问了问他的父母以及妹妹的现状。幸村看起来有些懒于提及，只是说说他在与家中的通信里了解到的一切安好和妹妹在读高中的情况便停下了。真田知道，幸村这四年一直都没有回过家，假期里也只是在欧洲诸国间往来游历，结交朋伴，似乎在欧洲艺术界里小有名气。但具体的情况可能除了手冢以外没有谁知晓，日本的艺术界，是一个通常只关注主流派别的狭隘范围，就算有什么，也不可能被真田这样封闭在大学非艺术专业中的人了解。这样的幸村，这样的家庭，有一种奇怪的特征，他没有被社会排除在外，却似乎被家庭排除在外，或者，就是在自我放逐。真田想起过去，那些一月一日，幸村一家的来访，早就成为习惯一样。从国外回来的父亲，受过传统教育又精通欧美礼仪的母亲，总是温和地笑着很有礼貌的儿子，还有一个在母亲怀里安静乖巧的女儿。随着时间的变化，那个男孩成为精于网球技术的少年，而女孩则离开了怀抱，从别人只懂得嬉闹的年纪就一语不发地坐在父母身边，除非有人问她什么，才能听到她和煦的声音说出节制而合宜的答案。  
除此之外，真田没有任何机会接触幸村的家庭；他去过那幢屋子，但都是在其他人不在的时候——幸村的父亲因为工作时常离开日本，而家人的休假也都安排在国外。似乎是在意儿子的学业，或者是那些总是占用许多时间的爱好，除了圣诞的假期，他们都只是带着女儿。  
一切看起来都是那么合理。真田总是那种时候去幸村家，看那些幸村的画或者是他母亲热爱的花，和幸村什么都不说地坐在一起，或许看看书，或许不看，只是坐着，就好像在这个瞬间，这里只有一个人，不叫做幸村精市也不叫做真田弦一郎，仅仅是一个没有名字却完整的人，他让名字失去了意义。  
而现在，他们同样没有说任何话地坐着。可似乎，仍旧是幸村精市和真田弦一郎。  
如果从顺路的角度来说，车应该是先到达真田的家，而事实也是这样。只不过，幸村在真田下车之后立刻跟了出来。真田看着他搬下了箱子，甚至走在了自己前面，在原地呆了一会儿追上去问，为什么你不回去？  
幸村笑了笑，好像是在怪罪真田忘记了必须的礼仪：“今年我父母没有来拜访对吧？去年也没有对吧？这几年来他们都没有来过对吧？我必须代替他们来道歉。”  
怎么可能会来……因为当年发生的事件，两家之间原先维持于一般礼节上的关系立刻就被断绝了。那年的圣诞幸村家因为父亲临时的工作没有出国度假，所以事件才会那样发生；听说是幸村母亲下的决断，换医院，提前了的毕业，提前了的出国计划，她迅速地将幸村与一切划清关系，将幸村封闭起来，将幸村家封闭起来。真田甚至完全不知道在那之后幸村家到底有没有面对什么，而其他人也只是在猜测到真田就是报道中的一人之后推断另一人会不会就是离开日本的幸村精市。报道的挖掘就停留在另一个人转移医院的消息，而更加深刻的都被迹部那边施加的压力而限制在了酝酿之中。  
这样看来，迹部倒象是挽救了幸村那边的声誉一样。真田明白迹部绝对没有那个意思，一切只是恰好，恰好符合了幸村母亲的期望。  
真田和幸村家就这么一夜之间断交了，眼尖的人可能会从中看出那些联系，真田保证，他们两家的不相往来肯定被许多人做过文章，但距离较远的幸村家毕竟不像这里的其他邻里那样值得一谈，重点永远都会是真田这边。他们两人犯下的错误，就这样被一个家庭独自扛下来，全部的声音都围绕在眼前这座不算大的宅院周围，寻找空档争抢着挤压进去。  
他明白幸村所说的“道歉”其中说不定包括着这样一层意义，对于先前事件的道歉，对于一举离开的道歉，真田虽然不相信幸村会认为那些是错误，但不可否认，幸村的眼睛里写着他现在要为此事道歉。  
真田不知道那是什么样的场面。刚才看着幸村拖着箱子想要走进院子的背影，他忽然察觉出，那上面居然挂满了与年龄不符的重量；不只是说现在这个道歉，还有过去，真田所知道的，真田所不知道的。幸村的肩膀在很小的时候就显得比他细瘦很多，而幸村从小就站在人群的中央那块高出其他的地方，所有的责任都像是他一人的，就算真田想拉扯一些到身上，也觉得无从下手。  
在那里的东西，肯定是最重的。即使幸村进了医院而真田负责一切的时候，那里的压力也远超过比赛，超过了网球——毕竟，无论什么，纵使是网球，也不可能高过生命。  
再后来，连真田也不能确切地体会出了。  
“幸村，不要进去。”真田突然不想看到他出现在那个似乎已经不能称为“自己家”的屋子里了；他记得上次幸村来的时候在那里发生过什么，而屋里的人也都记得，幸村的再次出现，就像是强行揭开伤疤，整个都血淋淋的。  
不论真田，还是幸村。  
而真田不想再一次看到染血的幸村精市。在那个场面之后，一次都不想。  
但幸村故意忽略了他的阻拦，伸手要去按门铃。真田在他触到那按钮前抓住他的手腕，将他一点一点拉开。  
可是，任何人坚定起来，都是难以战胜的。幸村也不说话，脸上的神情透露出某种来自古典英雄主义的决绝，静静地对抗着真田的力量。这让真田不能仅仅对付手腕了——他用上了自己的全身，连嘴都不能旁观。  
“幸村！你不能进去！你知道他们都会怎么看你！？”  
幸村执意向前。  
“……你没有必要道歉！”  
在真田看来，需要道歉的，似乎，永远都是自己。  
为这句话，幸村停住了，扭头用眼睛迫使真田和他一同停止了动作。他仿佛以自己的手腕牢牢固定住了真田的一切，仿佛这一刻就是他所期待已久的紧密相连。  
“弦……你们在做什么？！”  
或许是先前的动静惊动了院子里的人，那道因为年龄而有些嘶哑的细声穿过了依靠手腕连接着的二人，但那连接处仍旧没有放松，似乎在这样的关头，任何一个人，不管抱着什么样的心态，都不允许松开的一刻。  
真田的母亲出现在那里，进而是父亲，最后才是被母亲的惊呼声吸引而来的真田圭一郎。  
有些东西，不得不放了。


	28. （二十八）

被圭一郎拉着离开了主屋的会客室，真田想象过许多种可能，比如哥哥会质问幸村的来处，会怀疑他与幸村的联系，会质疑幸村来此的动机。但圭一郎问出的第一句话完全出乎真田的意料，那看起来与幸村精市的出现并没有直接的联系。  
柳莲二在哪里？  
真田不知道他为什么要提起柳，只是愣住，甚至比在门外与幸村拉扯被父母看见的瞬间更觉得惊讶。  
刚才，在门外，母亲哥哥都在第一时间认出了幸村的脸，就算是对他并不熟悉的父亲，也立即从他们的反应中联想到“幸村家的儿子”这个令他瞬时震惊的词。他们应该都没想过，当年那个一身是血、跟真田一起被送出这个院子的幸村精市，现在可以这样气定神闲地站在门口。  
或许，在他们看来，那因为对抗而交握在一起的手更像一根针似的扎进眼球，勾起了过去那些刻骨的痛。  
这样看来，母亲失态的惊叫就比较容易理解了。那个时候，在真田家的门外流窜着一种难以言说的诡秘气氛，好像每个人都在考虑每个人的心思，同时，又因为幸村跟着真田一起出现而将那些原先可以细细思索的东西全部搅和到一处，冲撞着找不到出口。圭一郎第一个反应过来，没有任凭那种僵持的局面酝酿下去，而是让大家都先进去。  
毕竟，一旦这样的场面被邻居看到，转来转去又是一阵新的说法。  
在主屋坐下，席间的气氛只能说是尴尬。不论主人还是客人，没有谁打算率先开口；仿佛率先开口的那个人就是会输掉气势的——虽然真田也不清楚，眼前的这些与自己密切相关的人为什么要理会自己的气势究竟如何。  
有一刹那，真田突然很想知道，幸村到底想跟自己的父母说些什么。道歉，这个词实在是模棱两可，让人无论如何都抓不到其中的精髓。为什么道歉？如何道歉？在什么场合下道歉？这些问题对于满面严肃认真的幸村来说，比一般人更增加了难度；真田忽然觉得，现在是不是应该从闲聊开场，但很快又意识到，他们，已经不允许那些客套的聊天方式了。  
坐在一边的圭一郎突然说，弦一郎，跟我来一下。然后抓住他的手肘就这样向外走去。真田想反抗，因为他越发强烈地渴望听到幸村要跟自己的父母说什么，但兄长的意愿是他无法当着这些人的面公然反抗的。  
来到长廊之后才听到幸村说什么他是代表自己父母前来拜访的之类的话，想边走边分辨出来，但很快就被圭一郎的问题夺去了其中的动力。  
为什么要提莲二？想来这些年因为他的缺席，柳也没有在新年时来家中玩耍——但这样的状况应该已经持续多年，绝对不会因为这次真田的突然出现而有所疑问。  
或者说，在圭一郎看来，真田在新年假期中回家，身边一定会有柳跟着？  
不，就算被圭一郎洞察了他们的关系，这也不能当成常理。真田想着，随即又转向这其中的可能性——他和柳之间的事，难道都被圭一郎知道了吗？难道都被父母知道了吗？  
柳的频繁出现，柳的守护，与柳同住的那一年时间，后来在同一个学校的彼此照应……如果放在别人的身上，或许大家根本不会对此有什么质疑，但那是真田弦一郎，曾经有过那些情感和纠缠最终导致惨剧的真田弦一郎，甚至可以说成是“劣迹斑斑”的真田弦一郎；不论做什么，都会被别人换成另一种视角注视，连他周围的人都被连带在一起，举手投足间必须小心谨慎。  
在这种状况下，柳那原本就存在的情感想不被人发现都是困难的。真田不知道圭一郎是从何时意识到的，又是如何将这样一个弟弟放心地交给对方，毫不相关一般地任他在东京学习。还有那次事件之后，允许柳仅以一个朋友的身份陪在他的病房里……还有之后备考庆应……真田将那一个个柳异样地待在他身边却被父母圭一郎默许的场面串在一起，立刻有了一种错觉——但他的尊严又不希望看到这个结论——从某种意义上说，柳莲二几乎已经成为被他的家人所承认的恋人，甚至，是终身伴侣。柳是真田被证明不能融入正常社会之后由他们用那种几乎是嫁女儿一般的标准挑选出并认可的，在真田的身边，能出现的只有柳，一旦有了其他人就像是他犯下了什么错误一般，于是，才会有现在圭一郎的质疑。  
的确，这样想的确是有些偏激，一切都不过是顺水推舟，不过是无奈之举；但这其中特有的那种懒散的坚决是真田所不能容忍的，理所当然，又是这个词，真田一次又一次地想甩开，却一次又一次地在亲密的人们身上看到。  
“莲二？他最近在医院，很忙。”不打算将默认与期望的矛盾激化，真田这样应付着圭一郎。  
“……那现在这个幸村精市是怎么回事？”他确切地记得那个名字，而且不仅仅是他，真田家的人清楚地记得。也不是说幸村就那样彻底毁了真田的人生，但在那之上，污点是永不能消抹的。  
“他刚从德国回来，说要来代替父母道歉。”这些都是事实，真田虽不能深刻理解但可以确定这事实的准确性。但圭一郎似乎想得更多，真田不能阻止他的联想，却也做不出什么来将联想引向正确的方向。  
“……弦一郎，你忘记他曾经做过什么吗？”  
圭一郎果然理解错了。他以为真田和幸村走到了一起，以为真田因为幸村的再次出现而抛开了柳重拾过去，以为那些他看到的、令人惊骇的场面即将在不确定的时候再次发生。那都是妄断，真田发现自己兄长的思维，或者说，是家人们的思维都因那次冲击变得异常敏感，会无端地抓住细节，进而向那些所谓的不正常的方面发散开去。  
真田说，哥哥，一切不是你想的那样。但仅仅是幸村出现的这个刺激，就足以让他们失去理智的判断。圭一郎不能相信真田的任何解释，幸村精市的压迫力，在他出现的瞬间就能说明所有的事，甚至可以说服别人相信，只要他在身边，无论真田如何坚持，都不可能有所成效——这还是他们在不知道幸村那种深刻的精神影响的状况下得出的结论。  
所以莲二才会更加恐惧。真田在这时才意识到柳的那种感受，虽然不是切身的，但因为来自亲人而强烈异常。那是身陷其中的真田所不得知晓的不安，无法控制，只能看着一切发生发展，只能等待结束。  
然后，等待下一个开始？  
想起幸村归来之后柳的反应，那些理解了但不能接受的反应，真田才发现先前的自己根本没有真正理解。他总是在想自己，总是在想眼前的自己，总是在想悔悟了过去的自己，但从不想起依旧留存在别人心中的过去的自己。他只是命令自己忘却期待别人忘却，可那种忘却其实是机械的掩盖，无益于改变无益于寻求新的方式来处理一切。  
或许，我应该做的不是我一直做的。期望着等待着，用所谓的文学来耗费那些过度的思想，还指望能用它来改变些什么。  
我并不会对这些感情本身有所偏见。圭一郎说。但是，弦一郎，请你选择恰当的对象。  
只能用直接来评价了。真田现在才发现，他是第一次看到圭一郎板起脸来说这种饱含着怒气的话。真田圭一郎也许不是个早熟的孩子，但当真田留存记忆的时候，圭一郎就已经不能算是个孩子了；在他的记忆中，哥哥总是站在众人的期待中，又总是谦虚谨慎地面对那些期待；包容一切可以包容的东西，即使那并不值得包容。圭一郎去美国追逐自己的梦想，但又为了真田的梦想而放弃，回到这个家庭，也不能说是腐烂，但至少不能说是根据自己的意愿选择了未来的方向——这些，圭一郎从未抱怨过，也没有让人看到他的不平，只是点点头接了过来，把所有的东西都担负了起来。  
可是，现在的圭一郎明显暴露出了自己的愤怒；却出乎意料地，为了弟弟的感情问题。真田知道，当初圭一郎接过道场的时候正好与他的网球比赛密切相关——让如今的真田来看，那时的决定那时的许诺都像是暂时的一般，由于祖父的身体和真田的犹豫，圭一郎临时地成为一切的负担者，看起来就像一种过渡，不仅可以等待真田的最终答案，同时也能平抚来自亲人们对真田年纪的质疑。所以，才会有真田国中毕业后的那次谈话。或许在那次看似无心的交谈中，圭一郎是在期望着真田可以说出愿意接过道场的话，在他看来，那才是真田说出最终答案的时机。但那时的真田可以想到的，只有网球，或者，只有将幸村排除在外的网球；而且，那时的真田，还是个任性的孩子，除了那些值得在意必须在意的，他不会为任何人考虑——圭一郎的梦想就在那样的执意中粉碎，进而，把全部的期望都寄托在了真田的身上，好像那里有的并不是真田弦一郎，那里还有真田圭一郎最年轻的梦想和期望，弟弟必须承载着哥哥活下去，活在世界的任何角落，只不必和他一样，局限在这个道场之中。  
真田不知道四年前的事究竟会不会令圭一郎对他失望，他只知道，因为那些停不下来的议论，道场在圭一郎的手中越见惨淡。岁月本身就会改变一个人的脾性，而这样的来自家业的重压，就更加可能。  
明明自己才是始作俑者，责任和疼痛却要另一个人来承担。真田觉得自己必须解释，必须让圭一郎了解事情远不是他想得那样，至少，不像他想得那样简单。但圭一郎的神情已经不允许解释了，他那种就像看透了一切的眼神，连色彩都是黯淡的。  
那是一种审视，仅出于自身目的的，想从视线的另一端得到什么肯定，但其实，一切都已经决定，那些肯定并不针对视线的另一端，也不能左右决定。慎重的，或者说是尚未完成就开始胆怯的，这样的圭一郎是真田从未看见过的，就算是不到一年前回到家的时候也没有看到的。  
在那上面背负的东西，跟幸村一样，是难以估量的沉重，让真田不得不伸出手拉过，但同时又被停在原地。  
弦一郎，我想关闭真田道场。  
圭一郎这样说着，随即失去了继续说下去的力量。真田看得出来，他是第一个知道这个消息的人，亲戚们都不知道，哥哥的考量应该根本没有告诉父母，第一个告诉的就是他。那不是在征求意见，圭一郎只是想让真田知道这个即将变为事实的构想。  
不能说，那其实是我的责任，那其实是我的罪过。真田发现，只用这一句话，圭一郎就剥夺了他参与其中的可能，就像所有的事都是属于圭一郎的，而弦一郎，仅仅是看客。  
被冷冷地隔离开来，却还要经受起精神上的全部煎熬——真田不知道兄长说出这话的时候有没有多想，如果思考了，他就应该明白，这句话就像最险恶的诅咒，让一个明知自己有罪的人逍遥一生，同时，一生都带着罪孽的重负，连最基本的赎罪力量都被强行分离。  
不能洗脱，也不能得到，刚刚爬出来的人就这样被拉了回去，他知道里面的可怕，所以一切才更可怕。  
原本应该属于我的道场，原本应该属于我的责任，原本应该属于我的焦头烂额……最终只聚集成了一直都会属于我的罪恶。  
真田不可自制地想，几乎可以称之为疯狂。圭一郎或许看出来了可没有制止他，或许根本就是沉浸在自己的思虑中从而忽略了真田的存在，长廊上没有任何的声音没有任何的响动只有螺旋不止的追忆与放弃，自弃或者抛弃，在一个冬天的傍晚，只剩下太阳。  
对了，没有雪。这个新年神奈川没有雪。真田忽然间才联系起来了一切。这个冬季，在御岳山上甚至没有冰花绽放。  
空气中只有干燥，没有细腻的声音。在看见的第一刻就令真田执迷的雪，还有在看见第一刻就令真田执迷的冰花——那般的剔透原本就是一种声音，乘着察觉不出的风来了，却感觉不到其中冷冷的温度。  
现在，在这个庭院里，什么都没有。跟平时都不一样，什么都没有；就好像怀着坏心眼敲击着真田的头顶，告诉他那些东西不过是欺骗的幻象，而这个时刻，便是睁开眼睛的最佳时机。  
从真田的身上展开的触觉顿时爬遍了整个庭院，缠绕着有些年月的屋子，将所有的东西都紧紧勒住，也将他自己紧紧勒住。就像是达到了一个极致，那些被埋在身体里的生命力最强烈的种子都在挣扎，那些所谓的艺术所谓的文学，那些所谓的天赋所谓的直觉，同时爆发了出来——那是身体所无法承受的力量，在吞吃四周之前，就可以立刻吞吃了自己……  
直到……直到幸村出现在走廊上。他什么都没做，只是说，一切都解决了，今天要麻烦你们了。  
那些企图脱离真田的身体伸在外面的长长触手从仅仅是透明变回了寂静，也不收回自己，只是瘫软在每个它们所能达到的地方，不论怎么看都像是死了一样。  
真田从来都以为这些可怕的触感是来自幸村，可现在，正是幸村抑制了它们。或许因为他的确是它们的主人吧……真田边走边想，漫无目的地，不顾在一旁不能接受事态发展的圭一郎难以接受的目光，拎过幸村手里的箱子，在那种抑制了所有蠢动的笑容中，安然地舒了口气，似乎什么都没有发生过。  
在那个刹那，他几乎忘记了幸村为什么会出现在这个廊下。


	29. （二十九）

那只不过是一个梦。  
柳莲二这样说服自己。  
但它与以前的并不相同。在曾经有过的梦境中，柳也是像现在这样站着，丝毫不能动弹，也不知道应该用什么语言来制止眼前发生的一切；可是，那些时候所看到的场面与现下的完全不同——不同的不是事件本身，而是作为旁观者的感受。  
从前柳时常会看到那些没有亲眼看见，但可以凭借蛛丝马迹推断出的事情，比如某些比赛的细节，比如某些事务的细节，比如考试，比如病情，比如，真田与幸村。他先人一步看出了他们的事，先人一步察觉到他并不想直面的事实，先人一步意识到所有的危机；他总是可以从真田身上看出那些东西，有的时候，就算真田不在身边也可以。  
了解了真田与幸村之间的进展之后所看到的，与在隐约分辨出真田身体上留下的痕迹之后所看到的便截然不同。柳不得不承认这两种状态实际上只能是一个过程而非忽然间的扭转，但观念与事实的差异导致强烈的冲击让他不会将承认变为认知；于是，他心目中的幸村就像是在一夜之间转变了一般，暴虐撞进了原有的强势之中，没有任何珍惜的意思，只想到了榨取，无限地。柳可以看见，幸村用一种最原始的方式，将在深处持续已久的自虐转移到了真田的身上，同时因为虚妄的错觉而导致他仍像原先一般以为这是自我残暴的一种。柳只能看着，他没有能力说服，说服那个总是将自己藏得很远的幸村精市，他能做的似乎仅仅是从真田的方面努力，去分裂，去给自以为可以合为一体的两人之间生生拉上一层隔膜，让事态不会向着现实所不可理喻的方向发展——这样的企图刚进行了一半便被发觉了，不仅仅是被他所针对的幸村，连真田都可以对他说出请务必让我自己解决的话。  
柳必须说，他可以看见细节。那时就不再能注意到幸村了，他所注意的，都是真田，如何的痛苦，如何的无奈，如何的包容；但柳没有看见真田的原谅，这是他唯一庆幸不已的，真田没有轻易地原谅那一切，来自幸村的折磨并不一定是纯粹的痛苦，但至少，是不能得到纯粹的原谅的。每一次都是那么漫长，不知是为了快乐还是为了痛感，每个简单的动作都被逐渐延长。那感觉就像是在将自己的身体一点一点地拉伸一般，个中滋味只能用煎熬来形容。这种时候，那纠缠在一起的两个人真的成了同一人，分享着原本只有一份的复杂感觉，于是复杂的立刻单纯起来。  
真田那边只有疼痛，幸村那边只有愉悦。幸村把自己的痛埋进了真田的身体里，而真田只能将乐寄放在幸村的角落，全部的苦痛，全部的欢乐都只能有一个人享用，最终，却好像两个人一起感受到了那种纯然的复杂，撕裂地感受到。  
每当这时，不能动弹的柳一味地想要阻止，阻止眼前举动的发生，更是阻止那种即将在他眼前紧密联结到一起的精神。那时的柳总觉得那是不正常的是只会导致悲剧结尾的，总觉得真正的密切绝不是毫无边线的融合。  
这次柳所看的，却有些不同。仍旧是真田和幸村，仍旧是那样的场面，只不过幸村在扭过真田的脸来几乎要吻上看起来是在邀约的嘴唇的时候，突然转换了方向，拨开了真田的额发，从额头的中央一点一点地下移着，沿着高挺地鼻梁，最后盘旋在鼻尖上，舔弄着，好像那是什么极致的美味一般，舍不得一口吞掉。让人奇怪的是，在那样湿润的动作中竟看不出任何的暗示，也不带欲念，似乎只有安抚，似乎只有温柔。  
柳没有见过这样的幸村，与以前一样，那就好像是一夜之间的转变，在自己的梦境中，幸村总是毫无过程毫无征兆地转变，每一次都让人措手不及。抚摸不再是凌虐与羞辱，仅仅是温暖对方皮肤的方式，和吻一起软软地出现，包裹着那个仿佛因为寒冷而颤抖的身体。就好像是无关于性的热力，仅仅因为其中的温度而舒适地陶醉——在那里的真田似乎早就意识到有些东西正在崩坏，或者已经全部粉碎，淡淡的光彩回转在眼睛里，没有拒绝幸村的动作，而是忍不住贪恋，本能地贪恋着。坚定的脸被什么撕开来，却不是由于幸村的意愿，而现在的幸村就像是在补偿。  
没有过原谅，也没有道歉，幸村仿佛在填补着其他人留下的空白。柳知道在过去，真田一直觉得那些本不应该计较的失败应该得到惩罚，必须的，道歉与谅解都无济于事，他要的只是惩罚。但谁都不能给他惩罚，因为大家都知道他并没有错，失误和失败相距甚远，更何况是在这种允许犯错的年纪。真田的期待就这样在别人的宽容中落空，在他看来，自己的一切在别人的眼中似乎是不重要的，似乎是无所谓的——他从小就是如此，甚至在承受着来自幸村的所谓“自虐”时，也以为那是对他的一种惩罚。这是柳莲二所不能给的，他不可能无故地想要掠夺，不可能无故地施加残忍；真田想通过这一切来确认自己的存在，无谓的所谓“存在”，但其实，他是在伤害其他的人。柳曾经想过，究竟要如何的启发才能让真田放弃这种想法，现在他突然明白，需要的仅仅是让真田感受到真正的伤害。  
可以伤害到真田的，大概只有与真田相似的家人。柳觉得自己大致可以猜到那是什么，但无法解释幸村的存在。  
幸村的归来对于柳来说的确产生了翻天覆地的冲击，但同时，他知道自己一直以来期待的时机终于到了。当幸村不在日本的时候，所有的预感与知觉都是悬而未决的，是不可定数的，柳能做的只是猜测，反复的，会造成越来越多疑虑的猜测，猜测幸村，猜测真田，也猜测自己。那样的结果只能是自己无法相信自己的眼睛，更不能相信直觉。而现在，幸村出现在大家的视线中，他看到了，真田也看到了；这也不能单纯地说是考验，至少是可以将理智与冲动平摊开来一一弄清的时刻。  
他承认在幸村轻松地走进那间屋子的时候，错乱持续了很久。准确地选择了御岳山旅行的前一天，这种精明看起来却像无意的幸村让人不禁害怕，而那种对真田无比的自信同样使幸村跟离开日本前一模一样。柳知道，就算不愿正视，会为了这样的场景动摇的人绝对不止他一个。幸村的出现，让柳与真田之间彼此信任下掩藏的暗流爆发出来，他们谁都不能坚信另一个人，于是更有了怀疑的必要。焦躁，名为幸村精市的焦躁让任何人都无法平抚，在四周的每个角落蔓延开，谁都不能找到可供他人理解的逻辑，同样也理解不了自己。那种情况下的御岳山，即使下了雪，也不可能凝结出什么，那里缺少宁静，谁也带不来，谁也带不走。柳在真田离去之后独坐，那些质疑，说明真田根本放不下任何东西，无论如何超脱如何遗弃都不可能，他能做到的只是覆盖，但又不能保证覆盖之后原先的不会暴露出来——严厉点说起来，那不过是逃避而已，自我麻痹一般的逃避。谁都没有忘记，那就不会存在重新开始，更别说真田还有个家庭。  
真田圭一郎找过他，聊得直接，说到那些感情，以及真田与幸村间的遭遇。在柳看来，圭一郎默认了自己弟弟与柳在一起的事实，也提出忠告，似乎这本身无关紧要，但有关真田弦一郎那就必须慎重。那时柳觉得有趣，像这样的对话怎么看怎么像托付自己妹妹的终生给一个值得信任的男人——这样的有趣很快就变成了凉意，弦一郎不是妹妹，不是女性，更不是家人的附庸品，仅因为性向的暴露而将他划归别类，甚至是彻底排除在家族事务之外，对于真田这样的男性来说，是不能接受的。屈居另一个男性的身下，由于那些舍弃不了的感情而不牵涉到尊严，但家人这种明显的归类却与亲情无关了；一种侮辱，现在的女性都无法忍受的侮辱，家人以为这是善意却忽略了它会变质，并且会成为懦弱的根源。柳原先以为圭一郎是个思想已被解放的人，但这样的谈话只说明他其实秉持着传统的那些东西，也不知道是一贯的还是因为这些年操持道场而产生的改变。  
柳只能说，幸好真田根本没有察觉到。如果真田可以发现，那就是最痛苦的否定，因为他对亲情的追求远高于爱情，家人的疏远比情人的疏远更加不能接受。  
或许现在看见的情景就是因为那种被揭露的伤痛。柳看到幸村除了抚摸与亲吻什么都没做，一个失去自制力的真田就在那里平静下来，最终，肌肤和肌肤密合在一起，却只是相拥而眠。柳没有看见幸村的神情，只看到真田很快便入睡了，没有被任何独占欲侵略，也忘记了可能出现的不快，好像他一直是这样被幸村紧紧地揽在怀中，不曾放开过一分一秒一寸一毫。  
这个不知道应该算做梦还是现实的场面，第一次让柳失去了争取挣脱不知名外力束缚的冲动。那是一种他无法插足的密合，再多放任一秒就彻底将他排除在外——纵使明白这个也无法去阻止；一旦出手，就将那其中的和谐全部破坏，将真田难得的安宁全部破坏，什么都不愿留给他。一直坚持要阻止真田与幸村的柳失去了力量，尽管这场面看起来就像幸村正在从他这里盗取偏向他的真田，或者就像是幸村正在收回本属于自己的一切。  
他甚至没有感叹，为什么现在待在真田的身边的不是柳莲二。他觉得，他们那种在受伤后紧紧拥抱的情感总是带有迷惑性的，就算不是虚假的也会让人产生虚假的错觉；他在等，等待那种来自双方的冷静，一切归为平淡之后的冷静，不仅仅依靠理智来维持的冷静，只有这样，任何人才能勇于面对生活中的每件事。  
况且最近的柳没有时间紧追在真田身边。实习方面的事情，学校里的事情，同时还在做可以自夸说是慧眼独具的论文，他与真田的来往看上去是普通的友人。就像是机会一般，他和真田都需要这种时间；柳开始相信，即使在这段时间内幸村真的将真田夺回身边，他也有可能再次唤起真田的坚持，因为在冷静之后的回首，总会发现那些值得改正的错误。  
一切都还没有结束，不是吗？  
没过几天，乾带回来个消息说幸村已经回德国了，他有他的工作要做，而且听说他在德国那边有属于自己的艺术团体。这是柳不知道的，乾其实也不清楚，只是隐约听到有这样的事；当代艺术领域太过繁杂，日本的媒体可是无暇西顾的，自然也不会有什么消息。  
正当柳在考虑幸村重归德国对真田有所影响的时候，乾又突然说道，我们部长二月要结婚，也邀请你了，大家一起去啊。  
柳立即质疑手冢的情人是男性的事实，乾反驳说似乎这个社会里没有规定结婚的对象就必须是情人啊。听起来有点讽刺的味道，柳便也不再跟乾讨论这种问题，只是猜度其中究竟有什么缘由。手冢国光这个人总是在做他自己认为正确的事，的确，其中的大多数在其他人看来是正确而睿智的，但一个人决不可能一生都在做正确的事。  
对这样的婚姻抱持着怀疑，柳就在各种学术上的问题与医院杂事中等到了二月初。那天乾回来的时候，带来的并不是原先说好的邀请函，而是婚礼推迟的消息。  
好像是手冢在德国那边申请的学校出了问题吧，我也不太清楚。乾难得含混一次，果然又是关于无法估计的手冢国光。还有比赛的事情，总之说是推迟到夏季结束的时候。  
柳刚想说是不是由于手冢恋人的反对才推托起来，乾知道他要说什么，立即堵了回去。莲二，肯定是手冢真的有什么事，毕竟只是个婚礼，入籍手续都办好了啊。  
这么说就是确凿无疑了。就算想阻止，也阻止不了这样的法律程序——手冢做事不会给人留下任何缝隙。  
开学后去了几趟三田，没想到居然每次都能遇上真田。看上去跟以前没什么不同，聊天或者是吃顿饭，柳和真田仍旧是那种模糊了朋友与恋人界线的关系。回头看看，发现迹部曾经说过的感觉的确存在，这样的关系，似乎从来没有变过，就算是所谓的在一起，也好像跟以前跟现在没有分别。柳都有些迷惑了，真田究竟在想什么，真田到底有没有抛下他走向幸村，真田和他是不是从未有过变化，只除却那个因脆弱而显得坚强的夜晚。  
不能确定真田的想法，但柳觉得眼前的平稳无论是用看还是用听或者用身体的任何一部分感受，都令人觉得适宜。  
而那位濑口圭吾的《荒寂的满目山》上市了。风格与先前的《不如·假如》完全不同，那似乎是一个有关梦想的故事。读完之后，留下的是淡淡的惆怅，好像自己也失去了什么，但上下检查一番，所有的都在原处。那本书没有存在过，那个满目山也没有存在过，神明更没有存在过。所有人都不能让它们存在，就如同所有人都不能将它们剥夺一样。作者的文字比以前成熟了许多，而其中大量的描写满目山简单生活即景的段落显得圆润而生动，连满目山的一成不变都是生动异常的。  
没有先前那本的噱头，《荒寂的满目山》的销量肯定要比《不如·假如》低，但不能否认那远高于它的文学价值。  
如果，濑口圭吾是真田的话，他想用这个表现出什么呢？柳进而读了第二遍第三遍，最终也只能得出自己的答案。  
到了夏初的时候，柳听说，《荒寂的满目山》入围了直木奖。只不过评委会在意见里说，这部作品用一个虚构出的封闭环境暗喻出了一百多年来的整个日本，还说其中个人与社会之间的互动被节制地切断，从极微小的事件中指出了当代人消除不去的迷思。诸如此类以大化小的评论被说了一堆，柳没有发现自己可以读出的。  
入围名单公布不到两周，又突然传出消息，濑口圭吾放弃提名。这样的新闻就完全不同于入围的简单一说了，媒体几乎是用这个大做文章。从清高的理念不和到商业的宣传手段，善意或者恶意的猜测接踵而至，全部指向了濑口本人。柳看到的是，因为这样的事件，这本书的销量开始不断上升，连先前的《不如·假如》都被人翻出来大肆评论一番，让几乎可以算是寂寂无声的濑口圭吾被越来越多的人知道，进而又想去了解。  
柳不得不说，这很可能是出版社的炒作；极为有效的，同时也是冒着与芥川、直木奖项断绝关系用下的手段。但他也不怀疑濑口本人的意志，毕竟在柳看来，直木奖的评委会弄错了作者的本意。  
只能当作私心。他认为那种游子回归的场景是人们永远追求着的孤凉，同时，终究回归的祈盼仿佛暗示了对坚守的报答。或许，真田也会是这样。人人都在寻找一个可以回归的地方，真田也是这样。  
而柳，要做的只是帮他守住那块地方。他知道，这也是将自己牢牢守住。  
直木奖已经不算什么了。到了八月大家的目光都被获奖者公布吸引了过去而《荒寂的满目山》也继续沉寂下来，只有柳还会不时地拿起书再读上一遍，并开始期待着濑口圭吾的下一部作品。  
就在这时，手冢国光婚礼的邀请函终于送到了柳的手里。


	30. （三十）

手冢家的婚礼是符合规制的传统形式。去之前就听说对方家曾提出过将传统与西式结合，一如现下大多数年轻人流行的那样，但立即被手冢这边的家长驳回了；而且，小辈们似乎没说什么，主要都是祖父辈奇异的争端。  
传统的婚礼对参加者的着装要求似乎更加严格，邀请函上详细地说明了女性服饰的要求，还强硬得没有回旋余地，充满了手冢家的风格。幸好男性方面并没有一定要求和服，乾拿着邀请反复翻看之后说。柳发现他现在也想象不出乾穿着和服的模样。  
到了会场才看到果然还是西装占据了大多数。之前通过电话，真田也会出席，且因为两家过去的来往，说不定全家都要参加。柳总觉得真田跟着家里人在这样的场合出现多少有些尴尬，于是想先拉着他到别处，没想到先找到的迹部景吾。以迹部的兴趣来看，这种时候他肯定会穿着剪裁良好的西服来衬托出他那种在人群中无比突出的气质；但柳看到的迹部却是一身和服，京都风的纹色，繁杂的样式，在细部装饰了家纹——这个年代已经很少见到。不得不承认，这样的迹部比穿西服更加突出，吸引了会场外大量的目光。  
乾趁迹部没有看到柳的时候评论说完全是抢新人的风采，还没说完就因为迹部的靠近而闭了嘴。  
第一句话就有关真田。听迹部的口气，真田似乎应该和柳一起出现，仿佛事实一旦不是如此，那他便“有机可乘”；这多少有种讽刺的意味，虽没从真田那里得知，但去年他离开御岳山之后多半就是去找过迹部，否则不会轻易地消失在柳的视线范围内。如果真是这样，那迹部现在这个问题便多了明知故问的味道，要不是柳明白真田不可能跟迹部走到一起，这些话怎么听都会有炫耀的优越感。  
柳那时给真田发过几个MAIL都没有回复，后来打过去电话就像是被屏蔽了一般，公寓或者学校都没有去过。柳知道真田绝不仅仅是在躲避他，肯定还有幸村，或者还有更多人。算算出版周期，《荒寂的满目山》说不定就是那段时间写出的，这让柳加深了对它的猜测，想从中弄清楚真田的所想所感。  
如实说了最近的工作使他没怎么见过真田，柳在迹部的神情中看出颇深的玩味。在迹部看来，柳和真田的关系保持着长期而稳定的暧昧感觉，没有人定义过什么，也不需要过多的表示，就是那样不可撼动。尽管幸村精市曾经归来，他们之间的关系也不会受太大影响，即使有过他所知道的争执也不会。  
那你不能被幸村抢了先啊……迹部神秘地说着，提到了幸村的名字。柳不知道他所说的抢先是什么意思，据他的了解，幸村在新年之后就已经回到德国。  
我只是在说应景的话。迹部挑起眉毛示意大门的方向。你看啊。  
顺着迹部的指向，柳看见了真田弦一郎。和服装扮，这似乎是理所当然的；朴素的暗纹，看起来很是庄重。不仅仅是柳，从前就有许多人说过他们没有见过像真田这样适合和服同时又能把和服穿出空寂韵味的现代人。从柳的角度来看，不论是剑道服、礼服或是日常的和服，放到真田身上就有了一种极致的枯淡，也不知该说是节制还是清心寡欲，这两个词明明并不与真田合适，但着和服的真田本身就体现出了它们，或许是种暗示，只是连主人都没能读透。  
他并没有跟家人们一同前来，看样子其他的人或许是用家中事务的借口推托了这次东京的仪式。柳觉得这里其实没有多少人了解真田的那些事，毕竟不是在神奈川，他们没有必要因为担心议论而不出席。  
正想着现在这个时节，真田可能是从神奈川赶来的时候，柳才发现门口有个人是和真田站在一起的。那穿剪裁不同寻常的西服的男人是幸村精市，柳不会看错。令他诧异的是，为什么相距不过半年幸村又回到了日本——他甚至都忘记了幸村跟手冢也算是同在一个国家闯荡的朋友。  
迹部拍了拍柳的肩膀，好像在说你看我没说错吧，然后就离开这里与另一个熟人交谈去了。这样的场面的确值得怀疑，一同出现在手冢婚礼上的真田与幸村，从门外进来时看起来很自然地聊着什么，周围没有其他认识的人，好像在那里只有他们俩。  
被排除在外的感觉，柳到了这种时候才有了深切的体会。  
先发现柳的是幸村。微笑着呼唤着“莲二”走了过来，真田反而被幸村落在了后面。幸村说这次特地为了手冢的婚礼回来，在德国的时候手冢就不停地提起新娘很美性格很不错所以一定要赶来看看。之后还介绍了一些他所了解的有关新娘的细节，看上去兴味盎然。  
但柳关注的只是真田的表情。在那里他没有看到躲闪，真田察觉到他的目光之后直接迎了上来，那眼神中闪动的是被婚礼仪式的隆重感染了的欣喜与正式。真田应该是满怀担忧的，因为对于手冢原本就有恋人的情况，他比柳更加了解，所以这种一般来说不会存在感情的婚姻，真田会觉得不能接受。可现在的真田脸上完全看不出担心，他好像也被幸村的兴味盎然打动，同样地期待着手冢的新娘。  
这种时候，柳产生了其实真田跟幸村仍在一起而他还是站在真田的身边观望着。一切看起来就像是在中学时代，离得最近的总是柳和真田，但只要幸村出现，就算真田跟柳依旧站在一处，真田的注意力也早就离开了那里，摸索着来到了幸村那一边。  
为什么眼前所见就像是毫无改变一样？柳不能相信自己的眼睛，同时也不能相信真田的；在那里，或许可以理解成他们之间的那些都不曾发生，或许可以理解成他们之间的信任已经达到空前的高度，目前与幸村同行是根本不需要解释的。  
柳很想提醒真田，面对这样的状况，我的信任还没有达到那样的高度，我不隐瞒这是我的弱点，同样，我希望你能体谅我的感受。  
这样的想法并没有传达给真田，刚离开不久的迹部又回来了。他说时间快要到了，大家都进去吧，说完才跟幸村打了招呼。幸村继续着有关新娘的话题，走在前面的迹部突然笑了，怎么听都有种冷笑的意思；幸村也笑了，追问迹部是不是知道新娘什么趣事。  
迹部回过头来，脸上的神态自信到自大的地步。  
“我可是来等着看闹剧的啊！”那种语气，让人根本分不清究竟是不是玩笑，“不知道闹事的人什么时候才到呢？”  
听到这话，除了幸村，谁都笑不出来。柳想提醒他，既然女方已经入籍，就算搅乱了这个婚礼也不能阻挡什么，谁会做出这样无用的事情呢？但突然想到或许存在那种仅仅为了泄愤就可以破坏这个形式的人，他也就不反驳了，只剩下迹部一个人坚信着自己等待的人一定会来，直到仪式结束。  
婚礼完美地举行也完满地完成了，没有任何人前来破坏。  
看起来，迹部的自信满满的预言落空了，但柳的心情大概比迹部的更坏。观礼的位置是事先安排好的，决定这些的只会是这对夫妇。柳不知道手冢将座位安排成现在的样子是何种用意，也许是受人所托，也许只是没经过多少思考，也许事实本就是如此。  
真田的位置在幸村旁边，而另一边就是迹部。柳莲二和乾被分在一处，在真田他们后面，同一排的都是以前青学的队员。  
虽然在这样的仪式上大声交谈是会被主人看轻的，但这些规矩阻止不了细碎的议论声。新娘确实是个美人，但不是传统意义上的那种，被淡淡掩去的强烈气质还是冲破了白色的礼服透了出来。应该是个乖巧并总是服从父母意愿的女孩，但在另一方面，那些隐藏在良好家教之下的意志力无论怎么看在婚后都可能是手冢的一个麻烦。听说对方的家庭也是传统家族，只不过近几年开始涉及外贸领域，后来与手冢的父亲结识，才在年前安排了相亲；她与手冢同岁，是今年从京大文学系毕业的才女。  
说是第一次见面便决定了下来。乾听过传闻，这个女孩自从上大学后相亲的次数多得两只手数不过来，一次都没有成功，但遇到手冢之后就立刻决定，双方家里也都表示了满意。  
谁也不知道其中的缘故，都只能在那里小声议论着。新娘的礼节得体，夫妇二人充分体现了传统婚礼上应有的谨慎与严肃，越到后来，议论的人就越少，好像都被他们俩的认真感染了一般，跟随着神圣庄重起来。  
手冢真是非常适合这个场面，无论是针对传统，还是针对婚姻。平时还有些飘逸的头发被打理得整整齐齐，细细的眼角清晰地暴露了出来，没有表情却不显得冰冷的脸，看起来就像瓷制的娃娃一样，端坐着一动不动，呼唤起了在场年轻人对日本那些古老传统的追忆，原本总是不屑于此的他们也开始跃跃欲试起来，想象着自己在这种属于本民族的仪式中所能表现出的男子气息。  
最初还抱着等好戏幸灾乐祸心态的迹部也不一样起来。原本的他似乎认定这个婚姻是无益的是不可理喻的，在看到这样的气氛之后，他也不能不重新审视自己的初衷。或许他转向对婚姻的祝福了吧……柳想，将视线移向在迹部旁边的真田与幸村。以现在的角度，他可以看见的只有他们的后脑，以及真田碎发与领口间的一截皮肤；柳能听见真田跟幸村曾说过一些话，但听不清楚；不一会儿，他们就停止了交谈，专心于前方的新婚夫妇。真田和幸村之间，仿佛从未发生过那个血腥的事件，也没有四年的隔膜。他们从六岁起就认识，后来几乎没有分开过，直到幸村出国。国外的生活一定不像在国内这样轻松，手冢就在那样的环境中越发成熟，而幸村，却好像没有改变过任何部分，好像那四年书还是在立海大，在真田身边读完的。柳记得自己读过的各种材料，那些出国在外的人每个都有暗暗的苦楚，心理上也都有难以逾越的鸿沟，但柳在幸村的身上看不出来，在那里的永远都是惬意与舒适。这样的幸村让人不能理解，任何有理智有常识的人都会考虑，他是不是私藏了什么，痛苦、绝望、无奈、悲凉，总有一种是他所拥有但拒绝说出的——但是，幸村精市从不让人发现从不表露。  
乾说过，幸村在德国那边还是混出点名堂了的，至少也是欧洲大陆范围内的小有名气。柳没有确切的资料说那是什么，但是，他不相信得到那些成就不需要付出不需要对自己生命中重要部分的牺牲。包豪斯是什么样的地方，那里需要的不是幸村精市这种一心想站在最高位置的男人，不是一心追求自己艺术理念而要求所有的一切都为那些理念服务的艺术家；幸村在划下属于自己的区域之余，是如何博得包豪斯的认可并从中毕业的？  
柳发现，自己到现在才意识到，幸村精市需要花费多少的努力，才能顺利地保持如今的笑容。  
而真田，是不是也意识到这些了呢？  
曾经，在高中的时候，柳的自尊没有允许他仔细观察真田看向幸村的眼神。现在，柳忽然间很想看清楚，看清楚那个高中时代的真田，也看清楚在经历了这么多之后，重新面对了幸村的真田。  
仪式结束，退场的时候乾突然在身后说，莲二，马上还有一场聚会，我们都去参加吧！  
不需要多问就能明白，那是年轻的夫妇为了招待自己的友人而安排的属于年轻人的聚会。柳扭头看向真田他们，幸村晃了晃手机说我们都接到MAIL咯，刚才真是闷死了。  
除了迹部轻描淡写地说他还有工作先走一步，其余的都表示要去。真田试探地看着柳，得到肯定的答案之后也点了点头。  
预先包下的是会场附近的酒吧，听说是女方朋友中的一个开的，今天特地空出来为她庆祝。换去传统服饰的新娘看上去完全是个现代女性了，不再带有先前错觉一般的唯唯诺诺；独立而爽朗，热情地笑着面对来自双方的每一个朋友，似乎不曾被婚姻束缚，但又带着已为人妻的柔软成熟。手冢并没有跟她同时出现，她先亲切地招呼了手冢这边的朋友，才任由自己的友人们围拢簇拥着，过了好一会儿才等到手冢。他一来就被人群拉了过去，哄闹一阵高过一阵，以前青学那伙人也都加入进去，又是鼓动告白又是要求当众接吻，坐在一旁的柳看着平时总是一脸冰冷的手冢被这样对待，觉得换一个角度看还是挺有趣的，怪不得乾贞治也被早早地卷了进去，闹得绝不比其他人差。  
不过，幸村并没有加入；若是在平时，这种事情或许是幸村最喜欢看到的，他会微笑着看向他们，越笑越深，好像他才是恶作剧的罪魁祸首，而事后什么都怪罪不到他的身上。现在幸村也是在看着，但不是平时那样的神情，他脸上的笑有些空荡荡的感觉，让柳觉得，那边发生的一切都不是什么值得称赞的好事。  
而真田的神情就明显了许多。他知道手冢的婚姻并不是大家所期望的爱情导致的，那样的欢笑，就像是对爱情与婚姻的嘲弄一般，难以忍受。柳看得出在那边为新娘主动的亲吻起哄时，真田甚至想走过去厉声制止这一切，终究是不愿破坏这个热闹的平衡。  
手冢的恋人自始至终没有出现，喧闹着的安宁，远离中心而立的三人带着各自的表情默默地喝着饮料。柳突然想起一个词，可觉得对自己使用它实在是不恰当——“各怀鬼胎”，玩笑一般的词，正适合这种气氛。  
弦一郎，觉得有趣么？如果在德国我们也可以办这样的聚会。前提是你要过来啊！  
幸村冷不防地扔出这样的话。先反应过来的是柳，懂得幸村话中的意思，那就像是在昭告天下他与真田的关系，但其实，这里能听见的人也只有柳莲二而已。  
真田刚从手冢那边抽离视线反应过来幸村又继续下去。如果你觉得没有保障，我们可以移居荷兰，那边的法律比较完善；而且，最近那边有公司在向我示好，移民之类的事应该很好解决。  
柳立刻联想起婚礼前迹部跟他说的所谓“应景话”，不要被幸村抢先——原来他在指这个吗？婚姻，家庭，受法律保护的厮守，现在的幸村完全有条件给出。就连迹部景吾这个不怎么敏感的人也能看出真田惧怕什么想得到什么，幸村精市怎么会不知道呢？  
柳莲二只能给真田这种感觉，而幸村可以拿出实际的物证。  
真田说，幸村你到底在开什么玩笑啊？！我对这个一点兴趣都没有！  
其实柳希望听到的不是“兴趣”，而是撇清那些暧昧说我们之间不存在谈这种事的关系……  
感受到真田下意识看向自己的眼神，柳想着应该如何帮面露窘态的真田辩驳，丝毫没有注意旁边哄闹的人群渐渐散开。他想毫不退缩地告诉幸村，真田跟他在一起，幸村精市你早就是过去了——但话还没有出口就被打断了。  
手冢带着自己的妻子来到这边，简单介绍了一下，就单独把真田叫到了远处的一张桌子边，不知道要聊些什么。手冢，新娘，还有真田，看起来真是奇妙的组合。从柳的角度看过去，居然很融洽，似乎内容是三个人共同涉猎的领域。  
“莲二。”幸村也在看着真田所在的位置，只不过与柳比起来更加专注；他没有转动眼珠就这样叫了柳的名字，柳才想起来，这是他们俩近五年来第一次单独对话。  
“你现在应该明白我的感觉了吧？”  
柳不知道幸村所说的感觉究竟是什么，他只能紧盯着一脸平淡的幸村，后者喝了两口手中转了几次的液体，平日里绝对见不到这样的幸村。  
“现在的你跟以前的我，其实没有任何区别。”  
说出这句难以准确理解的话，幸村胶着上柳的视线，突兀地笑起来。


	31. （三十一）

原本以为只是蜜月旅行，柳直到跟着大家送新婚夫妇到了羽田才听乾凑过来说，女方这次就直接跟手冢去德国定居了。  
定居？手冢现在已经……  
办好了。乾神秘地笑着。是在入籍之前办好的，对方也就方便了许多啊。  
果然手冢国光的婚姻里蕴藏了很多东西，不仔细挖掘还真发现不了。柳看着即将登机的手冢夫妻，不禁想深了一些，比如对方是为了出国而结婚之类，但很快又发现其中的问题。如果是为了这样的利益，那手冢又能从中得到什么好处呢？还有女方可疑的经历，相亲了十多次都没有结果而到了手冢这里立刻成功还能顺手得到出国的机会……怎么看这里面都藏着些什么，可柳又没办法一时间指出，只能任由怀疑在深处酝酿。  
幸村也和他们同一班飞机去德国，似乎他这次回到日本仅仅是为了手冢的婚礼，纯粹是为了凑这一份热闹，而不是想节外生枝在柳与真田之间设下什么。  
就算他有这个目的，那他也完成了。  
现在的你跟以前的我，其实没有任何区别。幸村这么说，宣告着柳莲二的失误，就像是翻天覆地一般，将那些原本坚信着的初衷与所要摒弃的全部分隔开来，继而扭转。  
柳一直以来认定，幸村对真田的占有欲是远远高于正常理解中那些偏执狂的。那不是“属于我的东西”，那是“我的一部分”，而且绝不允许分离，就像大脑或者心脏都不可以从身体里取出而在原地留下空洞一样，一旦必须执行，那结果只能是死亡。同时，他也用这种属于自己的标准来要求对方，自以为对方理应与他意志相通，自以为那些都会得到理解。柳看不出这其中有什么是和他一样的，就算是那“自以为”的事似乎有点类似，但本质上也是有所区别的。  
他与真田的默契不同于真田和幸村的，不是相互的、超群的感知力，而是明知道看不见彼此的一切也相信着那看不见的东西。幸村根本无法得到这种合宜的信任，他所要的信任总是过于虚幻，甚至超越了精神这最高的桎梏；但在得到这样的信任之时，也就立即失去了持续下去的保障。那是一个最容易撒谎的地方，没有谁可以在那里固定住什么，也就不可能拥有永恒不变的绝对。柳所能掌握的是最平凡的东西，正因为平凡才可能持续下去，长久的持续。  
幸村说柳现在就能明白他的感受了，但是柳觉得自己从很早之前便已经明白，而且理解得深刻；要是说设身处地地明白，那柳还必须指出幸村的错误，他并不能赞同幸村的举动，更不能对那些思想感同身受。不是每个理解都能转变成切身体会，理解，总是在面对别人的东西，不知道何时才能变成自己的。  
可是，不能否认那种弥漫在平稳中的不安定感，柳换成另一个角度发现，或许幸村的话中还是存在一定道理的，尽管他不想如此承认。  
看出柳内心的挣扎，幸村又继续下去。莲二，你总是想着如何让弦一郎摆脱我的束缚，而我总是想着如何让他摆脱家庭……但是，最终，被束缚进去的，其实是我们俩啊。  
仿佛在隐喻着什么，幸村这话听起来跟濑口圭吾的《荒寂的满目山》一样，内涵层出不穷。被幸村束缚的真田，被幸村束缚的柳，被家庭束缚的真田，被家庭束缚的幸村……柳不得不承认前半句很有道理，后半句有关幸村的部分却是指代不明的。幸村卷入了真田的家庭？卷入哪个部分？在那个看似明亮其实爬满了阴郁气氛的院子里，幸村也迷失其中了？还是幸村自身的家庭？或者，幸村所说的“家庭”并没有特定的对象，仅仅是“家庭”这个概念，眼前手冢的婚姻也全属于这个范畴？柳猜测着幸村的意思，渐渐地看出另一重意指。  
不知道是不是出自柳的私心，他还从幸村的话里了解到，其实，真田没有被任何东西束缚，那些束缚不过是柳莲二和幸村精市的假想敌而已。  
幸村边说边笑，好像觉得自己没有理由被那些东西束缚，可是就这样陷了进去；好像这种陷落是对自己的侮辱，是不可原谅的失败，但一切，都已经不能有所悔意，发生了的永远都只能是发生过的，再也不会有修改的权力。  
所以，才需要在全部过去的基础上，心态平和地走下去。终究能得到新的结局。  
我不是过去的我，你也不是过去的你，我们俩像调换了位置一样。幸村跟柳并不认识的人打了个招呼，再度回到那个隐晦的话题。不过，一切都还没有结束，任何位置只可能是暂时的，你说对不对，莲二？  
这也是柳考虑过的，不用多少时间，他便坦率地点了点头。幸村满意地笑着，视线又转向远处真田所在的方向。  
弦一郎也不是过去的弦一郎了……即使如此，莲二你还是像原本那样么？  
曾经在御岳山，真田说过这样的话。他说如果在你的眼中我是永远不会变的，那站在这里的就不是你所要的。柳知道那时他们俩的大脑都不能算是清楚，冷静、理智之类的在那一天只不过是自以为是，所有看似明晰的思路都会被顿时缺失的安全感扰乱；但同时，柳也明白这样的指控之中包含着一定的合理性。许多人都是这样，得不到的时候就会拼尽全力去追求，得到了又会觉得那并不是自己所要的，而自己所要的就是那种追逐的感觉，是用尽全力的快乐。这是一种深刻的迷惑，似乎是每个人都在暗中或者表面上经历了这样的问题，但有些人走了出来，而另一部分仍沉醉于这种似错非错的迷宫中。柳不能确切地说他是前者还是后者，他从不停止相信自己是前者，但在那个瞬间，不仅是真田，连他也把自己当成了后者。  
现在，幸村从他的身上看出了这样的摇摆，就像是将他剥开了一般，质问他所作的一切，嘲弄着他的有始无终。  
顺着幸村的目光，柳和他一同看向真田。手冢夫妇和他的交谈似乎快要接近尾声，边说笑边止不住习惯地鞠躬，柳突然想起，真田这样明媚的表情已经保持了很多年了。  
不再仅仅是严肃与刻板，这些年来的真田弦一郎是个喜欢沉溺在阳光中的少年，就算跨过了成年的界线也一样是个少年。从前的阳光似乎是伴随着网球而来的，怎么看都不会是纯然的阳光。但现在，没有了网球，阳光不论和煦还是炽烈都只是阳光，就算看起来冰冷冷的太阳也是暖烘烘的，春夏秋冬从不改变它的温暖，从不改变它的光芒。  
有时，它只不过是被外物遮蔽了起来，本身其实没有变化。  
只有坚信这个的人才会有那样的神情吧……柳默默地想，直到真田从远处走回这边。他说大家要一起送手冢他们上飞机，然后幸村立刻接过，那你们也是在送我啊，我倒是跟着沾光了，不错。  
对于幸村的离去，真田也没说什么，只是说了刚才从新娘那里听到的趣事，一切似乎又回到了原先宁静地观望喧闹的气氛。等到了机场，目送着幸村走在手冢他们后面出关，真田才说了一句，幸村，保重。  
而对方似乎听见了这不大的声音，扭头过来，满脸令人放心的笑。柳在那个瞬间好像放下了所有的偏见，让直觉告诉自己，幸村又将面对新的挑战，在遥远的异乡，独自一人追逐那些充满艰辛的事业。  
终究是赢不过精市啊……不过，输赢在这种时候，又有些什么意义呢？  
因为先前狂欢式的聚会，这些送行的停不住一贯的喧闹，在主角们消失之后仍旧议论纷纷，似乎其实他们才是真正的主角，今天的一切其实是他们的婚礼。放开了日本人那种冷静与矜持之后的日本人，柳在一边看着就有些畏惧，不过在心中还是暗暗地觉得有趣。  
后退了两步，正准备提醒真田很晚了应该回去了，柳没想到自己的手居然会被另一个人拉住。也不急于说什么，那是真田的手掌；这些年他的体温渐趋平稳，就算是在初秋的天气中，也感受不到那样高出常人的温度了。不得不说原先每逢秋季的现象是病态的，但柳在得知之后还没有担心多久，便发现真田已经正常，似乎是精神的轻松让一切都身体也轻快起来，血液或者心脏，肌体的每个部分都不需要承担那些过重的负担了。  
原来，弦一郎已经改变了这么多。在露天广场上吹着一点一点变凉的夜风，紧握着柳的手的真田，仰着头任视线从星星稀落的天空中滑过，就像是在寻找着太阳的踪影。柳在那一刹那确定，真田找到了早已隐藏到地球另一半的阳光，并将它反射到柳的眼睛里。  
深吸一口气，真田说，莲二，我们该回去了。  
是啊，弦一郎，回去吧。在这种时刻，交握的双手就像是一个简易而古老的仪式，慢慢收紧的那一刻，就意味着，永远再不会分开。柳意识到其中的贪婪，但在今天他想放任自己贪婪下去——每件事都由着心情去做的确是不智的，但现在，这样的不智似乎一点点发酵出新的味道，一丝一缕的甜味，搅拌在引人振奋的星点咸香之中。  
没有谁提出过所谓的“回去”究竟是指哪里。从出租车上下来，柳知道这里是真田的公寓，而自己在上车之前似乎就拒绝了乾说要一同回去的建议。  
原来一切都这么明显了。  
是真田先吻了他。记忆中的吻几乎都是带着颤栗的，在病床上的那个，或者是成人前夜的那个；也许有更多更多，但其中总免不去一种抑制不住的试探，什么都不能了解，只能用身体去试探；而试探本身，就有了偷偷摸摸的成份，没有阳光的照耀，所有的事便被染上了颤栗的色彩，永远都看不见一线光亮。而现在的不同，柳感觉不到那些不确定，它唤不起任何一个吻的记忆。那个瞬间，只有两个人沉醉在那里，好像什么都不在了，整个世界，或者是他们两人，全部消失在吻里；一寸的时间变得漫漫无际，长得让人忘记该如何抓住，于是无论多长的时间，都因为这个失误流逝而去，流成了短短的一瞬。  
一瞬接着一瞬，时间就在唇舌间飘泊摇荡，用最短的步伐走着最长的路。柳燃起不如就这样保持下去的不切实际的念头，但还没有保持多久对方便撤了出去。他触及了真田的眼睛，他想他看见了其中的邀请，或许只是模糊的，但柳也没有奢求过真切而清晰的。  
像是要将所有的东西透过眼睛说出来一样，真田那里的东西越发急切地闪动着。柳知道自己明白想说的是什么，那些东西真田一直想告诉他，但似乎又一直在犹豫，在权衡哪一种才是最合适的。隐约间，柳可以了解真田的那种感受，他总是希望对方自己寻找到一切，他觉得如果由别人说出来什么都变成了虚幻的东西，说不定哪一天就会被戳穿。这是什么？这其实是真田对自己的担心，他不能确定自身的想法是否准确，总是在不停地怀疑不停地忧虑，如果他将在这种状况下得出的结论强加到了别人的身上，后来一旦产生错误，一切的罪孽就会担负在他的身上——就算是分担，他也要扛下最大的那一部分。  
他害怕他理解的自己与柳是错误的。他害怕误解了柳的意思，也害怕柳误解了他的意思。他总是步履维艰地估测着，尽管看清楚了也恐惧其中是不是有什么被弄错，是不是会让他与别人一同撞进由他的错觉构造的地狱。  
但现在的真田似乎已经没有这样的想法。那眼睛里表现出的是坚定，不像原本的筑起墙壁的坚定，而是坦露一切的坚定，只要看见，就应该了解其中的全部。柳看清楚了，可不愿就这样放开，他抓住这个机会，再一层一层地看透过去，显而易见的，没有任何机会去质疑的。柳没有理由对这样的信任保留疑虑，谨慎的态度在这种时候都成了变相的亵渎，他扶着真田的脸颊吻上去，那是跟刚才一模一样的感觉。  
不，没有什么时刻是相同的。这一个比原先的更加深沉，而且浓郁。  
就这样逐渐铺撒开来，柳克制不住。或许是因为曾经在梦境中看到的情景，在那里他不愿阻止真田得到那样的抚慰，就算那并不来自于他。他能给的，或许应该是别的方式。柳想，他跟幸村精市是完全不同的存在，光用这样的途径就可以证明。  
他曾经一直认为，真田的精神在畏惧，畏惧这种行为本身，或者由于经历过的对待而留下阴影。有时柳会想，这样的认识，会不会是那些无端的梦与模糊的现实之间产生的交错，是不是梦中的真田与眼前的真田重叠之后制造出了假象，让他看到的仅仅是痛楚，肉体上的，精神上的，而忽略了其他的东西。  
带着这样的疑惑，柳开始了他事隔许久后的再度实验。没错，那些疼痛都还在那里，只不过真田的眼睛是清澈地望向他的；在他感受到那些略加退后的时候，真田伸出双手，挽留住了他的肩膀，挣扎地起身，不放心似的用自己的唇去攥紧他的。甜腻得有些痛苦，同时也靠这个吻消去了最后的恐惧。  
你在害怕什么？幸村？我？还是你自己？  
……不，莲二，现在什么都不必怕了。  
对，没有什么是值得担心的……弦一郎……边纠缠边念出这个名字，嘴唇的振动就让它钻到了另一个人的身体里，顺着血液流遍全身。柳这样吻着将真田压了回去，一点点地嵌入，一寸寸地占有，灵魂触手可及，不论是谁的，全部都溶在了一处。  
互相霸占着，有时看起来都像是争夺，但没有吵闹没有暴力，只有香气郁积在其中弥散不去。抢着渴求幸福，即使相爱也不愿让给对方半分，却不知道其实不存在让与不让，在那共有的幸福中，所有的都是他们中任何一个人的——这样的争抢也变成了美味的部分，不必计较得失，只会提高了温度。  
真田的表情逐渐虚弱，但目光中的那份坚持仍旧是明亮的。他没有控制自己，所有藏住的东西全部都写在里面；而柳也不会控制得住。也只有不蒙蔽住自己眼睛的时候，才能看见别人未经遮掩的面容。  
谁的索求都是无尽的，会限制自己的，只有自己。  
柳莲二在这一刻忘记了自己名为柳莲二，他只能看见真田深处那个真田弦一郎。  
而真田也是同样的。


	32. （三十二）

手冢离开一个半月之后，濑口圭吾的第三部小说出版了。出版之后一个月手冢又回到了日本，据说是为了妻子移民的手续问题。停留两天之后便约真田见面，似乎有什么事想聊聊。  
真田接到手冢的电话后思考了一下才跟柳取消了原先的预定——尽管柳难得有空，但不论怎么比较都是手冢回来这件事相对难得一些；对于这样的决定，柳很容易就接受，说弦一郎要是我最近能请到假就一起出去玩吧。  
好的，不过莲二你真的能请到假吗？真田对此表示严重怀疑，这样话似乎听柳说了几个月了，依旧没有结果，看来大学医院的实习医师日子的确很不好过。乾贞治倒是很聪明，脱离了庆应附属医院，到熟识的专门医院去工作，怎么看都比柳要舒服许多。  
时间和精力的不足，在大学医院里工作总是需要付出太多的东西；虽然如此，真田还是支持柳的选择，这里的设施条件与它所提供的平台都是比其他医院优越多倍的。一生还很长，现在正是最值得拼搏的时候。  
相比柳，真田就要悠闲上许多。研究生部那边基本与教授确定下来了，论文也因为提前做起来而现在令自己轻松很多，第四部作品刚有了些想法，编辑也没有说肯定或者否定，让他最好先等等这次书的销售情况再做决定。实际上，从夏天退出直木奖角逐闹得最厉害的那段时间交出了书稿到现在，真田已经荒废了太长时间，他自己都有些看不下去了。  
那次的直木奖入围并单方面宣布退出的事，在某种程度上来说，算是真田的意气用事；出版方的确参与了炒作，但觉得必须退出的还是真田——毕竟出版社在看到直木奖入围之后已经计划好了新一轮的宣传方案，只不过后来为了他的坚持而转向了另一种利用。最终的效果，应该是相同的。  
真田不喜欢直木奖评委会对《荒寂的满目山》的评论，他们的引导实在太过宏大了。真田所追求的不过是一种普遍性，那些可以在每个人身上都找到的东西，而不是所谓的社会历程所谓的民族变迁。他不理解为什么平时一向关注作品中生活细节的奖项会在遇上他的之后突然捡起那些大道理，那些这几年来文学界并不赞赏的内容。当时的舆论甚至将这部作品划归为传统视角的复兴，让濑口圭吾在几天之内就将戴在脸上的那个最新潮的有关死亡的面具换成极具说教意味的大正时代脸孔，那强行画上的胡子都是轮廓坚硬的。  
不希望自己的作品被用这样的眼光关注，真田向编辑提起退出直木奖的念头，没想到对方在瞬间的失望之后又立刻燃烧起来，一场带着浓重商业气味的闹剧就这样展开了。  
就像最早的《不如·假如》那样，真田在柳的房间里也看到了《荒寂的满目山》。他不知道柳是在直木事件之前买下这本书还是在那之后——从私心来说，他认为那是无关直木奖的，柳单纯是喜欢才会买来读，喜欢《不如·假如》，喜欢濑口圭吾。  
所以在《菩萨》出版后的第一周，真田迫不及待地找到机会去了一趟柳的公寓。作为一种刺探，他如愿以偿地看到柳的书架上摆着这本新书。莲二喜欢濑口圭吾，或者说，莲二可能猜到了在“濑口圭吾”这个名字的背后，躲着一个真田弦一郎。前者或者后者，或许两者皆有，无论是那个结果，都足以让真田愉快起来。  
《菩萨》是第三本小说的标题。它并不像有些人猜测的那样，是一个人的名字，也不像“满目山”是个地名；菩萨就是菩萨，日本那个被本土曲解并深化了的佛教里面提到的一种神明。  
真田知道，日本的许多地方都有一种传统说法，每当一对双胞胎诞生的时候，先出来的那个是恶鬼，而落在后面的那一个，是被恶鬼打败的菩萨。他也没有多做过考证，只是觉得这样的说法中包含着很有趣的部分：为什么先出来的就是恶鬼，而后出来的就是菩萨？为什么在母腹的那场战争中，菩萨会败给恶鬼，而不是沿着一贯的正义战胜邪恶的思路让恶鬼受挫？凭什么说那场战争失败的是菩萨，如果说是恶鬼被菩萨打击地落荒而逃所以先跑了出来不一样解释得通？在那其中，恶鬼的突破精神是不是被人赞扬的一部分？而菩萨的懦弱是不是也不因为它是神明就被人掩藏起来？  
最关键的一个问题就是，究竟谁是恶鬼，谁是菩萨？  
于是有了这部《菩萨》。双胞胎兄弟，被认为是恶鬼却看上去像菩萨的哥哥，被认为是菩萨却看上去像恶鬼的弟弟，究竟谁是恶鬼谁是菩萨呢？弟弟，作为传统意义上的菩萨，成为了作品的主角。总生活在双胞胎哥哥的阴影之下，又无法断绝这种紧密的联系；他不喜欢被为人处事一向得心应手的哥哥包容所有任性，同时又习惯了这种包容，习惯了哥哥的存在——一对迥异的双胞胎，无论谁看来都是新鲜的，故意的接近与挑拨，但两个人之间永远都像是一体般牢固。他们中的任何一个也不会愿意离开对方，“菩萨”坚信着；但同时，他又必须破坏这样毫无意义的平衡。所有的焦躁都在他的身上表现出来，一个又一个的错误，已经不应被原谅的弟弟仍旧被哥哥不停地原谅着，不顾其他人说些什么。弟弟享受于这样的感觉，好像整个世界里只有他们两个而已，整个世界就是那狭窄的母腹，他们拥有别人没有的特权，他们可以在尚未出生前就依恋起另一个人的温度；就算现在已经远离了那里，这种感觉却不会消失，不会褪去，不会离开血液。  
但是，这样缺少了什么东西，他想。对，是战争，那传说中恶鬼与菩萨的战争。他不记得在原先的母腹里有没有发生过，他只知道有一种满足后的独特失落感没有消退，全部郁积在身体里，空荡荡的。果然是这样，没有发生战争，那恶鬼就不会变成恶鬼，而他也不可能作为真正的菩萨出现。于是就有了战争。后来他又想，为什么恶鬼跟菩萨要在女人的肚子里打架呢？是不是因为抢着出去？如果是这样，不就等于是两个人都在争抢着切断持续了那么长久的紧密联系，而要甩开彼此的羁绊。他终于找到了故意开启的战争到底应该为了什么，如果不分开，那就不会有恶鬼，也不会有菩萨，他不能成为菩萨，他不能成为菩萨，他不能成为菩萨……这是他最不能忍受的。菩萨不能允许自己被别人当作菩萨以外的存在，菩萨不知道在自己不能忍受的时候就意味着从一个菩萨走向了恶鬼的路，而且永远都不可能回头。  
而那个理应是恶鬼的哥哥，也不会是菩萨。因为他被注定成为恶鬼，他不会乐意，不会甘于这个现实，所以也不可能成为菩萨。  
没有人会成为菩萨，同样，也没有人会成为恶鬼，那么，究竟谁是恶鬼谁是菩萨？  
战争，剩下的总归是战争。为什么菩萨会输？是不忍心战斗还是根本没有战斗的能力？  
战斗到底是什么？  
最后的最后，总是一个人必须走，另一个留下，就像那母腹中战争的延伸，每一次都是如此，也就毫无悬念了。毕竟，每个人都必须离开母腹才能变成人，然后变成恶鬼变成菩萨，然后一切终于完整，然后一切终于消逝。那么，在经历了艰辛的战争之后，谁是恶鬼谁是菩萨？  
编辑拿到稿子的时候立即说，很有趣啊，最后是有人死了对吧。真田说没有任何人死了，只不过有些成了恶鬼，有些成了菩萨。编辑说濑口老师你说笑啊，不会是走火入魔了吧？  
真田说，我还不知道我究竟是成了恶鬼还是成了菩萨……  
这样沉浸其中的作者编辑大约看得多了，只是笑嘻嘻地说，这次的很有意思，我看好前景啊。  
大概又是什么商业上的噱头被他看出来了。真田坐在原地有些郁闷地想，就算是书出版后一个月都还没有被消磨掉。  
手冢说，我妻子读过了，她说很喜欢，并且认为，那些宣传是合适的。  
那位被手冢称为妻子的女性，毕业于京大的文学系，听说在学校的时候因为敏锐的艺术评论而小有名气。凑巧的是，她对濑口圭吾的作品很有兴趣，而且进行过一些钻研，颇有心得；得知此事的手冢也不知道抱着何种心态就在婚礼那天晚上把真田正式介绍给她，明确地告诉她，这位就是濑口圭吾。现在真田回忆起来，当时的场面绝对可以用混乱来形容，不过很快，一切因为对方的几句切准他心中主旨的评语变得舒缓起来，最终极为和谐风趣。婚礼上对新娘产生的印象在那时被全部改观了，真田忽然间觉得眼前的女性是适合婚姻的最佳人选，不属于传统，也不属于潮流，总是在一旁逍遥自在，从不用担心自己被历史淘汰。很可惜的是，她现在是手冢国光的妻子。  
初次单独聊天的时候，她问我的第一句话就是，你想用婚姻来逃避什么？  
有关于那次相亲的细节，手冢拖到现在才说出来。传闻这位号称“乖巧”的传统家族女性在十多次的相亲中均告失败，而遇上手冢就立刻成功——有关这件事的内容，就算是真田，也非常好奇。  
她说每个人都要靠婚姻来逃避一些东西，比如工作压力，比如责任，比如面对社会，比如生活上的麻烦，手冢君你想逃避什么？  
手冢没有回答她。她很快又说，那我换一种比较容易接受的问法，手冢君你想通过婚姻得到什么？  
依旧没有给她答案，不过，这次手冢反问她，你的答案的呢？  
对方并不在意这样的问题，相反，她似乎很想说，或许就算手冢不提她也会自己抖出来。  
我想用婚姻来逃避婚姻，我想从婚姻里得到自由……不知道手冢君我们到底能不能合得来呢？  
之后手冢究竟是怎么回答她的，真田并不知道，手冢就停在那里没有继续下去。但真田可以明白她的用意，在明白她屡次相亲失败原因的同时弄清楚了。手冢提到过自己的妻子喜欢摄影，真田几乎可以猜想出他们如今在德国的生活，一个松散而紧密的家庭，总是在网球与学校之间奔波的丈夫，时不时离开家四处周游的妻子，仍旧保持着单身时的一切习惯，但两个人都拥有了一个可以回归的地方，温热的舒适，天下最淡的亲情，却是那样美好。  
她还说，看过《菩萨》的人都会猜测作者是不是也有个双胞胎兄弟，不过我认为濑口圭吾是在里面成功地分饰了两个角色；在那本书中，不论菩萨还是恶鬼，都是濑口圭吾，没有第二个人存在。  
真田有些弄不清楚，说得如此流利的手冢确实是在转述他妻子的话吗？会不会根本就是他本身的理解，只不过要假托那个令真田很有好感的女性的意愿，以免让真田产生被识破的恐惧感。他在手冢的面前笑笑，并不回答；手冢似乎看出他的意思，随即说：“我个人认为，你让每个人都能在那里面看到自己的影子，无论在哥哥还是弟弟的身上。”  
“不过，这说不定正好能刺中某些人的伤处——在这个问题上，真田，我必须说你太狠了。”  
“什么意思？”真田不明白那个“狠”，手冢为什么要把他用在这里，加上他前面的暗示，就好像真田无意之间用《菩萨》伤害到了某一个他们都熟知的人。  
手冢看看他，开始了一个看似无关的话题。  
“幸村知道你用什么名字写作，对吧？”看到真田的肯定，他继续下去，“那他绝对忍耐不了多久，我想他会赶回来要你解释清楚这文字的含义。”  
手冢知道那些幸村从未告诉过他的秘密。关于在德国的生活与奋斗，或者关于国内那个让他不愿回去的家，还有理想和追求……真田没有听到幸村提起，就像是在刻意瞒着他一样，就好像所有的一切都与他无关，而幸村也放弃了那个多年以来的追求。  
……似乎，一切真的都与他无关……真田仔细一想便发现了问题。没有关系，他跟幸村，的确是没有关系了。  
真的被切断了，一个人无法通过另一个人的眼睛看到对方所在的世界。而且，不仅仅是现在，似乎过去也没有过这样的交集。  
立刻就联想到今年新年时跟着他一起回神奈川的幸村。那时他只是在真田家留宿了一夜便离开，离开神奈川，离开日本，没有顺路回一趟自己的家。那时的真田因为家人而产生了难得的混乱，所以根本没想到去探究些什么——他突然察觉，是自己放弃了最佳的时机。  
那个时候，只有幸村安慰他。从小到大，真田弦一郎似乎从未安慰过幸村。他们永远只是待在一起，继而，幸村静静地焦躁静静地疯狂。  
想张口追问手冢有关幸村的事，他到底都知道了什么东西，但真田随即被手冢的严峻制止了。  
如果你想知道，那就等到他愿意告诉你的时候。手冢说。看他的表情，任何人都会觉得，那些都不应该属于你，也不应该属于我，甚至不应该属于他的主人，那些是他最原始的东西，就像是一直躲藏在母腹中的一般。  
究竟谁是恶鬼谁是菩萨？  
没有人可以成为别人的菩萨。


	33. （三十三）

上次共进晚餐的时候柳说过，附属医院里明年有海外研修生的名额，很可能会推荐他——作为实习医师来说，这几乎是最高荣誉与最佳机会。他问真田，觉得如何。  
真田大概可以猜到柳问这个问题的意思。他没有直接回答，只是打听了一下这件事的具体细节。  
在美国，弗洛里达州，时间是两到三年。柳想了想又加了一句。可惜不是在加利福尼亚。  
东南部，海边……唯一不同的大概就是传闻中充沛的阳光，与神奈川。真田没有接触过太多有关海外研修的问题，他不知道该说两到三年的时间究竟是长是短；他的第一反应就是，要和柳隔着半个地球地分开一段时间了。以前从没有想过这样的状况，真田突然察觉自己默认了他和柳目前这种时不时相见的生活模式会继续保持下去，也许能够保持很久很久，似乎都看不到边际。但现在的研修机会立即宣告了他们之间还是会有分离的一刻，明年，对于十一月来说，是近在眼前的事情。  
不过很快，真田又发现，这其实只是将原先每次见面的间隔拉长了一些而已，只是将两人住的地方之间的距离拉长了一些而已，除此之外，一切都没有什么变化。  
于是真田对柳说他等待他的好消息。极为正常的一句话，那时真田并不理解为什么柳的脸上会出现刹那的阴影但又立刻从那其中走了出来。  
在手冢再一次离开日本之后，真田想起当时的场景，忽然有些明白，柳的阴影是什么。或许是老调重弹，或许其中有些新的东西，其实那些他在思考之后觉得完全可以超越的距离在柳的眼中，应该不完全是可以超越的距离。回头看看那些走过的岁月，自从国中成为同学以来，柳莲二几乎没有离开过真田的身边，不论是中学时他与幸村在一起的时候，还是后来的那段空白，更不用说他们俩确定了感情之后，柳没有离开过一步；没有改变过自己的眼神，也没有从精神上疏远过，柳与他之间，甚至连物理上的距离都不曾远离。而这次说不定就要翻转过将近半个地球——看着手冢一次又一次地来回于日本与德国之间，真田总是不能确定地球的另一边，或者说，在日本之外是否真的存在那样一个、一群国家，让原本同在一处肩并肩站立着的两个人，突然间脚底对着脚底。直觉告诉他，他从不知道手冢是要去哪里，而几天之前他又是从哪里来到；那里就好像是另一个世界一般，手冢去了又回来，幸村去了又回来，但终究还是要去的。  
如今，说不定莲二也必须过去。  
果然，过不了几天柳便打来电话说，院方与校方商议后确定了，他明年二月就去弗洛里达。为期三年。真田想都没想便说恭喜，然后问他最近有没有空，一起庆祝一下。柳在那头的声音有些为难，从接到这样的决定到出发，只有不到三个月的时间了；这回真田仔细考虑了一下，发现时间真的很紧，紧得令他根本不知道该在什么时候与柳见面。  
不过是在两个相邻的区，却需要计划着，预约着，说不定计划永远赶不上变化——这也许是与医师来往抹不去的弊病吧，真田想着，对柳说一旦有空就立刻通知他啊。  
柳像是突然想到一般，说，今年又不能去御岳山看冰花了。  
没关系，我已经不需要去御岳山了。真田边说边意识到这样的话似曾相识，好像就在去年，手冢曾经跟他这样说过。后来联系起来想想，御岳山对于手冢来说可能是一个过去的回忆吧；而不必去御岳山的意思，就是那样的过去已经不值得再次提起了……真田认为这就是正解，手冢，迹部，以及那些他不知名姓的人，全都在用自己的存在支撑着这样的解释。  
那对于真田弦一郎来说，这句话又意味着什么呢？  
一个多月前的一天，幸村突然打了一个国际长途过来，也不知道为了什么，反常地拉住真田聊了许多看上去无关于他们俩中任何一个的话题。很长很长时间，真田就这样听着听着也忘记了时间的界线，仅仅是听着，幸村用那种一如既往舒缓清扬的声音说那些无关紧要的事，好像只有在那个瞬间才能确定地球的另一面不是自己想象中的而是确实存在的。那时《菩萨》临近出版日，《荒寂的满目山》沉寂了许久，幸村不可能是因为真田的任何一部作品而突发奇想地打来电话；真田觉得那只能是他自己的缘故，不知道是什么，但那是他的缘故。  
新年时幸村没有回家，也不知道他跟真田的父母说了些什么，就相安无事地留在那间宅子里直到搭乘回德国的飞机。父母亲没有任何指责，不论明里暗里都没有，而圭一郎也因为成天待在道场那边而忽略了幸村的存在。就好像谁都不觉得他就是那个险些将真田弦一郎交给死神的人，就好像谁都不觉得他就是那个令全家背负着纷繁复杂的议论的人。真田并不明白这究竟是为什么，也不想明白；那个时候他脑海中有的仅仅是对家人的无奈与怅惘，由至深的亲情导致的疼痛，并不像因为仇恨与报复而产生的快乐那样甜美，那种痛，是不能说的，在还没有发泄出的时候就被制止，郁积着，堵塞着，所有的一切都跟那些爱纠缠在一处，分辨不清，于是就觉得什么都不存在。  
自欺欺人地认为着。  
幸村说，你大可以像抛开我那样抛开他们。  
真田说，你知道我做不到。  
幸村笑了，凑近他，让两人几乎脸颊相贴。弦一郎，我不知道，我不知道你究竟做不到前者还是后者。如愿地看到真田的怒容，他又补充了一句。或者说，两者都是。  
这次就是恼羞成怒了，只不过真田很清楚，那样的怒气，是给他自己的。  
边燃烧边熄灭，所有的火焰似乎都是如此。但这一团不能坚持住平衡，真田第一次看见所谓被火浇灭的火，没想到正是出现在自己的身上。  
但幸村似乎不是第一次见到。看起来幸村已经习惯了被自己毁灭的自己，同样，他也习惯了使自己重生的自己。总是这般来来回回，在细不可见的夹缝中，幸村是不是最终寻找到了属于自己的自己……真田看不出来，现在他没法像以前那样可以紧贴着幸村的画，那些在茫然的激烈中用笔的直觉勾勒出的线条和色彩，他只能面对着幸村，或者说是名为“幸村精市”的壳，而可以见到的都只是那个壳的为自己的本意蒙上另一层壳的画面。  
那个时候，一切都不必在意了，御岳山就这样从一座山变成了仅仅是一座山，是手冢征服的诸多山峰中的一座，是真田难得坚持的景色中的一处。幸村懂得如何让自己重生，那样的程序，就像过去都变成了未来的瞬间一样。  
新年时的幸村就在一个终于开始飘下星点雪花的早晨离开神奈川离开日本，然后在初秋的微风里归来，又在见得到太阳的夜空中划开气流去追逐太阳了。一转眼就过去的时间，什么都没有发生，就像没有人记得幸村曾经来过似的。  
真田听得很清楚，柳没有跟他提什么一起去国外之类的话。不可能没有这样想过，真田确信，无论是谁，在得到这样的机会的第一时间就会想起一直守在身边的人是不是可以一同，只不过，其中的大多数都会被理智占据认清了这样那样的困难，最终让自己放弃或者强令别人放弃。柳一定也想过，如果不说继续在庆应读书的事，真田想要继续学业应该是可以在任何地方的；如果不想，那他的另一个“工作”，写作，也是可以在任何地方进行的。但柳莲二终究是没有说，没有询问，没有提议，那里面包含着的，是一种分寸适中的谨慎——大家的记忆中一直都有那个不问意见就要决定的幸村，没有人愿意重蹈覆辙。  
这种时候拿捏恰当的量度就成了关键。真田感觉得到柳在其上表现出的精确，可他同时也觉得，有时在他们之间并不需要如此精确的东西。他想过由他来提议，就算最终经过讨论得出一堆不合理性，也只要彼此笑一笑便可以烟消云散了。这不是计较得失的问题，拿出理性的思维虽然适宜但根本抹杀了生活间的随性。  
知道是自己要求过高，真田也就放弃了这样的念头，让柳自己为自己选择合理的方式。  
不知不觉间，读者对于濑口圭吾作品的争论越来越高涨起来。这还是乾贞治在网路上观察得出的结论。从《不如·假如》到《荒寂的满目山》到《菩萨》，濑口的创作看上去越来越浅显，也越来越高深。一层一层又一层的意思被那么多人读了出来，每个人都带着自己的理解，带着自己的生活来读，于是各不相同，甚至有愈发尖锐的趋势。乾说这是好现象，毕竟关注越来越多，书也会越卖越好，版税只要能达到一定的水平，真田你就算这个专业找不到什么好工作也能靠写作养活了。  
说不定哪天还能拿个奖——当然不要像上次那种只会自说自话的。听到乾对直木奖的评论，真田突然觉得，奖项之类的不过是出版商所喜爱的东西，作者需要的，只可能是来自读者的肯定，或者，根本只需要自己的肯定。  
濑口老师，不得不承认，现在的读者都是看着奖项、人气的风向标来制定阅读计划的，他们没有时间去自己尝试，食物太多胃太小，这种痛苦才是现代的痛苦啊……编辑总是这样苦口婆心地说着，真田感觉得到他也在渐渐变化，大概是因为濑口圭吾不再是一个只出过一本小有影响的死亡小说的作者，濑口圭吾在摸索中一点点步入所谓的文学的殿堂。  
争论，论争，完全不同的两个词，现在好像一直围绕在真田的身边不会散开。前者是写作的副产品，后者是学习过程中的必需品。两个完全不同的词，在真田这里似乎在漫长的时间中逐渐融合了。有时真田在想，干脆从专业出发写点见解特立独行的历史小说吧；编辑很支持这样的想法，这样的作品不仅能保留下濑口的固定读者，还能有效地打入一个新的读者群，赚取新的注视——为了这样的话，真田又突然说放弃历史小说，他说他怕自己写成了变相的学术论文。编辑其实已经心知肚明，他在推辞那些商业的视线对自己作品的关注，他坚持认为自己的价值不可能是属于商业的。  
乾给了真田几个网路地址，真田难得地了解到读者对文章的认识。没有一个人的世界是跟别人的一模一样的，真田不知道网上的那些人是如何看出原本没有隐藏在文中的东西，那些有关于人物关系的猜想，有关于意象内涵的分析，有关于三部作品内在联系的阐述，真田不能相信网路上有这么多文学专业的读者，因为在以往的认知中也只有他们有这样的时间和能力做出如此分析。显然，他们的与他的并不会彻底相同，他想象不出为什么有许多人能从单纯的描写中读到另一种毫不存在的意思，有些甚至是引入发笑的。  
还有些人的爱好，居然是通过文字来猜测作者的生活。越来越多被发掘出的蛛丝马迹，越来越多的揣度与妄断，这都是他们体现自我的方式吧——真田想着，看到那些与自己相差甚远的、被众人勾画出的形象，有时甚至说他是女性；没有必要倾注过多的在意，也不需要为了什么而迁移自己，他打开许久没有为了写作开启的电脑，开始下一部作品。  
以前真田总是在开始作品之前设想好题目，比如《不如·假如》中那两个虚词所包含的对过去的悔意，题目就是引领全文的标志，是整部作品力量全然而简短的体现。但这次他没有写下标题，也没有做好前期准备，只是开始了文字。在这样的情况下，文字是完全不会被束缚住的，毫无主题，毫无情节，甚至没有所谓主人公的设定，走出来一个人物，然后就这样走过去，接着是下一个，每个人都在完成属于自己的断面，而每个人的断面都只会是平行的，不可能将两个或多个的截面拼在一起。每个人物都有属于自己的文字，然后这样的搭配关系在下一段中又打乱了重新寻找各自的另一半，有些找到了，而另一部分根本不可能找到。  
什么都是残缺的，但同样都各自相对完整着。  
真田也只是在做论文的空隙中这样写着，像是仅仅满足自己的趣味一般，没有告诉过编辑。要是说出现在的构想，肯定会被教育一通吧。毕竟日本远不像西方的那些流派那些思潮，它只接受思想上的异类，而不接受形式上的。  
还没到十二月的时候，天气就表现出了完整的寒冷，异于常理的，就像去年是异于常理的温暖一样。而十二月初就开始陆陆续续地下起雪，没过多久便钻到冰点下的温度将雪强行留在那里，几乎要把整个世界都冻结住。就在这样的十二月中，真田公寓的门在一个中午突然被敲响，似乎只有这个声音提醒到他，其实这里的一切都还是暖暖地活着的。  
没有打过招呼，幸村就这样回到日本；如果真田上次没有去机场为他们送行的话，他根本就会认为，幸村不曾离开日本，只是躲在了距离他最近的角落——门外，或者身体里的某处。  
看着真田一脸平静地跟他问好，幸村想了想才问：“弦一郎你多久没有去过学校了？”  
“这周从今天下午开始才有课……怎么了？”  
幸村的表情看起来既像是轻松了许多，又像是在瞬间复杂起来。他不紧不慢地在最舒适的椅子上坐下，并不急于告诉他什么，好像他这次回来仅仅是为了十天后的圣诞节假期。  
但绝对不会是如此简单。  
“莲二快出国了对吧？”幸村意义不明地问，真田马上就能猜想到他得到这个消息的途径是什么。原先刚刚开始酝酿而出的紧张气氛就被这样一个问题搅乱了，像是深吸一口气却停在那里不吐出来一般，窒闷的感觉，一点一点地清新，仍旧逃不出窒闷。  
等真田给了他肯定的回答之后，幸村似乎在自己的脑中说通了所有的联系。  
“那今天下午你去上课的时候，肯定立刻成为全校闻名的人物，弦一郎。”  
看到真田的不解，幸村补充说。  
“新晋作家濑口圭吾的真实身份是庆应义塾历史系的四年级学生真田弦一郎——只要有点关心文学界的人大概都知道了。”  
不再不解，真田不用向幸村确认事情的可信度。这样信息由爆炸一般的状态在众人间铺开的事已经不是第一回了，甚至也不是第二回，真田知道即将面对的是什么。  
只是从未想过，他会从远在地球另一半的幸村那里听说一切。


	34. （三十四）

不过我不是为了这件事而来的。幸村看真田已经接受事实后说道。  
那么，幸村……  
尽管如此，我们必须先解决了这件事，才可能谈论其他。幸村笑着，将手边距离很近那个真田的杯子拿了过来。我想我知道是什么人在透露消息了。  
真田没注意到幸村最后的自信，他只是听见那个“我们”——暗示了一切的措词，爆炸开来的东西就在这一个词中逐渐清晰了。  
不过，这是第一次，“我们”一起……高中快毕业时抽身离去，大学期间从不归来，就算有柳莲二陪伴身边，真田也一直都是一个人，被孤立在人群中央的一个人。无论柳的眼睛中闪过的是何种忧虑，那都只能是忧虑，他永不会明白身处其中的感觉。从另一种意义上来说，那次鲜血淋漓的断绝，其实是更加紧密的连结，它让所有痛楚都只能是他们两人共享，没有其他人可以感受到，没有其他人可以参与进来，当时，或者现在，甚至是遥远未来中的每分每秒，决绝地系上了一根扯不断的细绳，透明的，弹性充足的，即使相距再远，也会被它联系在一起，在一瞬间就被迟迟未能起效的反作用力粘着在一处。  
这根绳索的名字是不是叫做“过去”真田已经不得而知了，他所能感受到的只能是那个“我们”。一直在拉伸，拉伸到了地球的另一边的细绳终于达到了极限，只不过是刹那间的事——即便是背靠背，他们也紧贴在了一起。  
有关濑口圭吾的真实姓名是真田弦一郎并在庆应读书的信息最早是在网路上传出来的。似乎在最初的时候还没多少人相信，不过，在有人援引了过去神奈川县有关那个伤害事件的报道，接着详细分析了濑口与真田之间精神状态与生活环境上的可比性，最早的那个只言片语就会越传越真，连先前被人鄙夷过的情报贡献人所宣称的出版社为其来源都变得确凿起来。  
我在学校怎么从没有听到过这样的猜疑——真田疑惑了不到一秒，便在幸村的眼神中明白，一切都是如此。整个庆应大概是最后了解到这讯息的，被议论的总是被落在后面；原先无聊着搜索出关于真田过期新闻的人们这次面对了外界，就成了最闭塞的一群，只能任人议论，然后，接受事实。  
不可能是出版社以外的人，幸村说。这全部只是个计划而已。  
计划，那么他本人也早就被出版社了如指掌。真田想起编辑在提出建议时有意无意的暗示，果然没有任何事情是你不说别人就什么都不知道的。记得曾有一次，柳跟他开玩笑一般地把名字输入网站的搜索栏，立刻就会跳出大量有关中学六年间立海大附属网球部的战绩，以及在庆应的基本学生信息。中学时代的报道都保持着当时的状态，发布时间也是那许多年前，但它们都被这样保存下来，尽管盘踞在角落，却只需要轻点一下就能被拉到眼前。  
这不像过去的研究者总是带着不解的问题在老旧的档案馆里搜寻资料，那时缺乏的全是资料本身，而现在，难以得到的是资料与资料之间的联系，那关键的突破口，将繁杂的信息归为一类的问题，人们已经不会自发地产生疑问了。  
于是，这次他的过去又一次被翻搅出来，为了最高的利润，被装作不知道的人们用最隐秘的手段翻搅出来。资料都是别人找的，论证都是别人完成的，他们需要做的仅仅是将一切联系的接合点暴露出来，不经意间地，佯装着说那是某些无关人员的泄密。  
伤害，疮疤，明显与《不如·假如》那殉情的发端联系在一起；家族，剑道，兄长，又是《菩萨》的构成部分；让人毫无头绪的大概只有《荒寂的满目山》，但很快就有人指出真田少年时对网球的梦想，又有人指出其中充满历史笔法的暗喻，更是有人说自己原先对那对朋友友情中包含着暧昧暗示的猜测是有现实依据的——真田弦一郎的过去中存在一个遮掩着面孔的少年，或者是《不如·假如》中的殉情，或者是《菩萨》里的伤害，无论如何都存在着，真田的心中，抑或是濑口的作品中。  
很快就会有庆应的人站出来证明这些事实吧，说不定还会为《不如·假如》里的女主角找到生活中的原型……真田哭笑不得地想着，面对以这种速度蔓延的新的推断，这已经不是原本那些建立在事实上的妄想，这一回还可以从那三本作品中找到线索，就像是一种新鲜刺激的解谜游戏一般，无聊已久的人们再次捧起濑口圭吾的书，好像自己就是可以识破一切的人。  
不得不说，出版社成功了。在一次又一次看上去像是无意识的举动中，得到利益最多的永远是他们，最终还是一副误打误撞捡到便宜的模样。好运在这样的社会中早已消亡了，无需计较表面现象，只要看到利益的流向就明白始作俑者究竟是谁。  
与编辑联系后更加证明了幸村那几近肯定的猜想。对面说的话全是后知后觉的，好像自己什么都不知道；但他又立刻用销量与知名度来安抚，说社会的接受能力说社会的包容能力说社会的好奇心与将会迅速消退的注意力，越说越充分，也越说越可疑。真田没有动怒地挂上电话。一切都在别人的掌握之中，他似乎只能接受。  
但是，幸村说，我们其实有办法反过来击溃他们的未来，让他们明白这种计划是毫无远见的行为。  
只不过，弦一郎，你自己愿意离开么？  
幸村所说的离开，是指离开出版社的控制还是指离开整个看不见可能性的文学界，其实并不重要。在真田看来，这意味着的仅仅是一个并肩作战的机会，明明在网球生涯中为了同一个目标而战斗，却不像现在这样明确；或许是因为没有过真田弦一郎和幸村精市从未有过双打的经历，或许是因为其中一人过早地跨出球场，他们总是前后交错地站在那里，没有过并肩而立的刹那。  
从“我们”到并肩，整个过程也许就是结果，充满了令人迷醉的成分。真田听着有些恍惚，击溃未来，舍弃与离开，与幸村一起……他甚至没有想起幸村在之前提到过的等解决了之后再谈其他，那些可能被隐藏的东西，那些曾经迫切想知道的东西。  
濑口圭吾出现在公众面前，传说中在他少年时代伤害事件的另一个男人也站了出来，坦承与辟谣，失望与决裂，单方面的，所以显得更加坚定。风波总是在一日之内就能掀起最高的那股浪涛，真田弦一郎与濑口圭吾，幸村精市与近年欧洲繁多艺术新思潮中最激进的一派，真田弦一郎与幸村精市，种种的联系都毫无顾忌地提起，各式各样的声音扑面而来，吞噬着正常的空气，瞬时狂热的人群，又将真田冷静地抛在中央。  
但这次同样冷静的还有幸村。因为幸村的存在，原先的排除在外忽然间变成了被孤立在顶端——惊觉这种孤立的熟悉，曾经，在少年的时代，站上球场的瞬间就是这样的。每次都带着背水一战般的凄绝，每次都像是平生最后一次，给少年的心灵染上苍老的痕迹，然后屹然傲立；这是只有立海大的少年们才有权力独霸的心境，不允许失败的誓言，最强大，也是最易碎的。  
那时谁都只想着不能输，没有人想过真的输了之后应该如何站起来——真田不止一次地回想起那个时候，最终得不到结论。而现在，这些天来一直站在自己身旁的幸村仿佛在用行动告诉真田，他尝试过，他考虑过，他成功过。失败与成功之间永远都只隔着薄薄的一层，如今的幸村，已经明白，没有什么是不能抛下的了。  
如果必要的话……  
与一直以来合作的出版社断绝的当天柳打来了电话，说他实在是忙到没有精力，而且乾还对他隐瞒；今天去了趟学校才知道濑口圭吾的事，后来追问了乾才知道他是故意不说的。  
真田没有急于告诉柳没关系，他突然想听乾贞治对柳隐瞒这么重大事件的理由。  
……贞治说，这种事让我知道了明明什么都做不了却还要胡乱担心没事找事。柳的语气中带有罕见的不满，但很快又被压制住了，就像是一时冲动的人在事后思考之后生出的淡淡悔意。  
的确，这次我会自己解决。真田嘴上说着没关系已经过去了，心里对柳带出的那个尾音里表示出的信任十分满足。  
没事了？  
没事了。  
精市在旁边？  
对，莲二……  
尽管说得有点晚——你们加油。  
最单纯的意义，绝对不包含别样的暗示与妒意；真田突然觉得，眼前的一切都像是回到了国二的那个夏天，那时他们就是立海大附属最强的三人组，也是全国最强的三人组。  
那时没有可以看见听到的情感，似乎有什么弥漫在那之间，但总觉得只要这样维持下去就永远都不会清晰，也永远不会焦躁不安。安安静静地度过一生，一直的朋友，在日暮之时略抬起头眺望远方，虽然只能用眼神去追逐太阳，但至少，那时的太阳还没有老去，所有被阳光照射到的地方，都会充满少年时的热力。  
可现在他们三个之间，一切都已经存在了。  
真田突然想到柳对真田就是濑口圭吾的事实毫不惊奇，他所不能预料的似乎只是这个事实会以这种方式被暴露出来。  
莲二应该是早已经猜到，写得出《不如·假如》的人只可能是我吧……  
柳以为真田听到他的话后短暂的沉默是由于惊讶，想了想便补充道，我并没有彻底放心，弦一郎。  
这次的就是双关语了。真田觉得有趣，也不说什么。似乎在预示着一种微妙的平衡，只不过，它还在腹中，没有真正地走到眼前。是不是又要取决于我？真田在切断电话之后久久没有放下，只是坐在那里，意识不到自己深深的究竟在想些什么。  
莲二说的我都听到咯……弦一郎，你在想什么？幸村的声音突然靠近了许多，真田抬眼一看，他从原先坐的地方移到同一张沙发上来。  
不，我只是……  
一切都快要结束了……幸村的笑容立刻提醒到真田，他曾经说过，等“先解决了这件事”，才会告诉真田此行的真正目的。  
那是什么？有关他在德国的生活？还是有关他的家庭？或者是在这次的风波中略有了解的那些有关引领激进艺术流派的片段？真田有些忐忑地猜测起来，毕竟他完全不知道自己要面对什么，幸村的什么。幸村的莫测，以及那些与真田的联系，似乎在这个时刻冲突起来，没有人会知道下一秒即将发生的情景。  
就像没有人会预料到那个属于濑口圭吾的浪涛来势汹汹，去的时候也是平平淡淡，一眨眼之间就没有了。  
真田像忘记了幸村即将说出一些自己渴望已久的东西一般，忽然间想起，既然已经与出版社解约，那今后，是不是还要将写作进行下去。霎时失去的灵感与霎时窜到身体最高点的充实感，让真田想起曾有人说过，当作家被生活满足的时候，文学之神就离他远去了。  
写作的冲动，永远都是因为作者不能填满的饥饿感，那样的饥饿，比任何一个普通人都要多出几倍。  
但就在这一刻，真田感觉不到。或许它仅仅是藏进了身体的某个角落，等待着某一天被重新挖掘，或许是彻底消失了，再也不会回来；至少在这个时候，无论真田如何寻找都找不到，消失了。  
满足吗？安定吗？明明不是这样觉得，但直觉告诉他这就是满足这就是安宁，一切都归为静寂，于是他这个名叫真田弦一郎的组成部分也会是静寂。  
真田有些不敢相信。好像自己画了一个歪歪扭扭的圆却被其他人当作用圆规作出的一般不平，命令着一向不愿理会直觉的自己来否定。  
这时，幸村拉过真田的左臂，轻轻地跟自己的叠在一起。真田有些看不懂其中的含义，只是任他拉了过去，静静地注视着，希望能立刻听到幸村的解释。  
但幸村仍旧在那里比划着，一会儿摆出交错的十字，一会儿又像剪刀那样让两人的手臂一开一合，仿佛这是一种新奇的游戏。真田想起曾经有过的那些仿若神圣仪式般的举动，一样的单纯，可形式相去甚远；一样让幸村执迷其中，可对于真田来说，强烈的差别，痛苦与快乐的分野——不过，似乎一切也都不明显起来。  
弦一郎你曾遮起过它对吧？幸村冷不防地抚摸上真田左腕上的疤痕——这些年来，它从不消褪，连颜色都只是淡去了一点点。  
真田都能察觉到自己身体的震颤，就因为幸村触碰到那条丑陋伤疤的瞬间；同时，他又想起，在幸村的同样位置上，也会有一道相同的，只不过应该比他的浅淡许多，由于他的控制而浅淡的切口，由于他的珍惜而浅淡的切口……  
那切口所留下的伤痕，竟然比真田的还要深刻。  
不敢相信地望着幸村展露出的手腕，真田不知道是何种缘故导致本应浅淡的变成那样的深刻，这不合常理。如果说是幸村……不……应该不会……  
我的感觉得到你的……它被遮掩起来……严严实实的。幸村完全没有解释自己疤痕的意思，只是有些贪婪地看着真田的。不过后来就不一样了，是因为莲二吗？  
幸村没有给他回答的机会，边说边将两条痕迹贴合在一起，就像是另一种宗教仪式一般。  
可以感觉到，它们俩是一模一样的。真田在体察的刹那，抽紧了心脏最上端的那个地方。  
对，肯定是因为莲二。  
它们就像是连接着我们的脐带……  
不，脐带是指母亲与孩子。不过，尽管没有查过资料，我还是坚信，双胞胎在母亲腹中的时候，脐带是相通的。  
恩，是我自己不想去查那些资料……弦一郎……  
毫无头绪，幸村只是在真田耳边这么喃喃着，自言自语一般的。那些关于联系的内容真田还可以明白，但什么脐带什么母腹什么双胞胎——真田可以想起的，只有自己曾经写过的《菩萨》，以及手冢国光转瞬的提及。  
“刺中某些人的伤处”。  
那里面说的就是幸村精市吗？  
“弦一郎，如果按你的说法，我就是那个恶鬼，而我妹妹就是菩萨。”  
真田立即想纠正，因为恶鬼与菩萨的说法只适用于双胞胎。他记得，幸村和自己的妹妹相差将近六岁。  
“不，就是这样。”幸村突然笑得有些凄凉，却没有苦楚包含其中。  
“只不过，这个恶鬼不仅仅打败了菩萨，还杀死了菩萨。”  
“在我们要离开只属于我们俩的狭窄空间之前。”  
不需要更多解释了，真田明白，幸村所提起的，是在这个妹妹之前的，另一个妹妹。


	35. （三十五）

当真田说出我们一起去我家过新年的时候，刚醒来的幸村反应了很久才明白了其中含义。  
上一次的新年也是在日本，只不过幸村在真田家“度过”的状态中带着明显耍赖的成分，而这次，看起来就是正式的邀请。真田看知道那时的幸村根本不想回到属于自己的家，同样，现在的幸村依旧不愿回去。  
虽然许多人都认为，心里有什么事，说出来就好了，但真田觉得幸村并不是如此。在昨天那样一线又一线地透露出些许他所不了解的过去之后，幸村精市的血肉被一点点地翻开，很快就因为这样的行为让自己被看个分明。  
在出生前，幸村的母亲就知道了，腹中孕育的孩子有两个，甚至还知道其中一个是男孩而另一个是女孩。母性的本能，以及从小的教育融合在一起，她期待的是那个女孩；对女孩的教导，给女孩打扮，这种种少妇们的美梦就像是在女儿身上完成自己年少时的各种愿望，看着自己再一次长大的快乐，绝对不亚于一生一次的出嫁——幸村母亲所受的教育一直这么教育着她，她不可能不期盼这第一个或者说第一对孩子。儿女双全在她看来并不重要，最重要的是那个美丽的女孩，远比她的兄弟更拥有得天独厚的意义。  
但是，先离开那里的人是男孩，那个哥哥。在失落之余，这位母亲安抚自己的心情说至少可以为女儿找到一个可以从小到大保护着她的人——经过了漫长的痛苦与麻木，在另一个小身体脱离的时候，她迫不及待地要看看那个女孩，可医生带走了那个孩子。胎内窒息，母亲没有听到哭声，就看着自己的孩子被抱出了病房，送进了特别看护室。  
等待她平安无事消息的几个小时，大概是母亲一生中最长的时刻了。那时整个空荡荡的 病房里只有她一人，不，或许还要算上那个香甜地睡在身边的男孩，他是那样健康，降临人世的瞬间连面颊都是红润的——他看起来很像她，但又陌生无比。不知道应该如何面对一个令她心中如此混乱的孩子，她燃起了让护士把他带到育婴室的念头。刚按下呼叫，门就被打开了，缓慢的；走进来的不是护士，是医生。  
刚才那个连一眼都没能看到的女婴终究没能拯救回来。  
是他抢了她的养分，是他抢了她的空气。同样是这个男孩的母亲，她发现自己在那个瞬间的反应就是如此，那些对于眼前男孩的愤怒，看似合理，实则无名以命。就因为是他先诞生，就抢走了空气抢走了外面的世界，无辜地将同属于另一个人的东西拿来享用，连挣脱母腹的过程也要走在最前面。  
那时的婴儿无法想象母亲的愤怒，他只知道长大，在母亲反复掩藏着的情绪中无忧无虑。一个不过几岁的孩子，怎么会看出有些严厉但懂得温和笑容的母亲在他出生的那个瞬间会毫不在意，甚至，自己的出生都是不被期盼的。  
那时的他根本没有意识到，曾经在某个密闭的空间之中，有另一个生命是与他紧紧相连的。  
直到五岁的那一年，又一个生命诞生了。女孩，虽然不那么像母亲，但看起来很漂亮。母亲过度的喜悦在五岁的孩子眼里是从未见到的——一冷一热，对比之后的明显是谁都无法忽视的。他见过父亲向母亲指出这种偏爱，她对女儿的宠溺是连父亲都无法接受的程度；但母亲的一意孤行是父亲和儿子都不能理解的。  
原本为上一个女儿想的名字派上了用场，原本为上一个女儿买的服装派上了用场，原本为上一个女儿构思的未来派上了用场……作为母亲，她没有想过这对上一个女儿来说意味着什么，更不会想过会对这一个女儿来说意味着什么。  
那就更不用说几乎没有期盼过的儿子。  
正是在这种时刻，不满六岁的孩子才意识到，原先以为只是严厉得与众不同的母亲，在那些对待中包含着另一重意义。淡薄的亲情痕迹，在周围的小朋友中，没有谁可以体会得到；突然在他幼小的身体上苏醒的触觉，另一个生命的存在，比任何家人都要亲密过的生命，在触手可及的地方……而现在，它消失了，从世界的任何一个角落里。上天赐予的那一个被夺走，不知道上天会不会补偿他，再将第二个送给他。  
安宁的失落，连带着产生的灵魂空洞，除非是原先的那个生命归来，否则没有任何一个人可以填补上去。  
那种湿粘窒闷的甜味，无论口中还是鼻腔里甚至是皮肤上，时时刻刻都牢牢地不会离去。居然可以滞留到现在，那些感觉，残余的诱饵，残余的梦。  
……后来……后来……后来我在雪地里看见了一个同样被家人惩罚的孩子……光着脚站在刚停止没有多久的雪里，身上穿着最薄的衣服，冷冷地立在冷冷的温度中——他好像已经习惯，或者是意识早就飘远到层层的雪下——他难道不知道任何一个孩子都不应该被如此对待，无论是我，还是他……幸村自然而然地提到了真田，提到那样的一次相遇。  
在幸村的眼中，一切都是与真田眼中完全不同的吧。  
他带着明显的戒备，不像我，我想就在那个年纪，我已经懂得如何收起自己无时不刻的戒备；他面对我伸出的手，一言不发，他不认识我，我也不认识，但就像是突然间找到了彼此一样，像是寻找了很久很久之后的结果一般，像所有的故事最后的那个结局一样，想要的都得到了。那些先前苏醒了一些的东西就在抓住在冰天雪地中仍旧温暖的小手的时候全部醒了过来。  
我没想到，重新了解到母腹中那甜丝丝的温度之后，会希望再也不放开。  
我没想到，在故事结束之后，生命还需要延续下去，故事之后还有一个又一个的故事，只不过没有人会写出来……  
幸村独自说着那次在雪地中的相遇，真田则陷入不一样的回忆。也许，在同一个瞬间，故事会从一个雪地转向另一个雪地，温柔的掌心温度在刹那间与腕中激烈的血液温度重合在一起，乍一看没有什么区别，但仔细体味才会发现，那种红色的液体是由身体中流逝的，就像在一片狭小的海洋中，生命还没有被重视的第一个瞬间，真正的诞生，那样的高温，血滴落在雪上面，一样的高温，尖刻的声音，都是尖刻的柔软。  
生命诞生的瞬间和生命流逝的漫长，立即融合成了同一长度的时间。那样的感觉是相同的。  
真田看见了雪地中的幸村，雪地中的自己。那时他只记得雪，脚底雪的触感，还有雪的声音，还有一个名字里包含着雪的孩子。  
……真田，我还是喜欢叫你真田。幸村也跟他一起想起了名字。那个宅子，那些亲人，还有那个孩子，都是真田——我知道我在潜意识中一度为了和莲二站在同样的位置而叫你弦一郎，就像个闹别扭的孩子那样……到现在，我不需要了——真田，我喜欢真田这个名字，正如我喜欢你叫我幸村一样。  
总是铺开着雪的宅院，我就在那里对不对？  
对，你也在那里，真田。  
自问自答，一个幸村精市，与另一个幸村精市，孩子与成人，任何一个都在那个身体里，被亲人忽视的幸村精市，被诞生过但从未出世过的妹妹抛下的幸村精市，总是站在最高点的幸村精市，总是那样留恋着真田弦一郎身边的幸村精市。  
幸村，我们都回不到那个狭窄的地方了，谁都不能回去，我们不仅诞生，而且走了出来，甚至，长大了，不再是可以在雪地里拉住彼此的手就是整个世界的孩子了。  
幸村，幸村，幸村，你看见远远的前方了吗？在漫长的终点之前，还有无边无际的路，连路的边界我们都看不见啊……  
幸村……在这条无限的路上，你，我，莲二，手冢，迹部……我的哥哥，你的妹妹，我们的父母，甚至是我的祖父，甚至是你的双胞胎妹妹，大家都没有停下来，只要不停下来，路都是一样长的，都是没有尽头的，都会是一样平坦无比的。  
幸村……幸村，去年我家的院子里没有积雪，但是，今年一定会很厚很厚，结实而柔软，而且像以前那样，带着淡淡的甜味……  
我们一起去吧？  
什么都不需要寻找，我们一起去吧。  
真田想让幸村看见，然后，他发现自己居然也看见了，遥远的铺满细细密密的雪的路，没有一点冰冷的感觉，烫热的，舒适的感觉，弥漫在身体的每个部分。  
曾有过的雪地，曾有过的热水，曾有过的血液，每个生命诞生之初的每一个元素，他们居然在新的生命中都经历过了一遍，居然在重新经历了之后还保有着原先最纯粹的那些东西，一贯地纯粹着的生命，永远不会跟着身体腐朽下去。  
一切都回到了原地，一切都没有存在过——或许，这才是他们所追求的。  
但不能仅仅是他们两个人。  
或许，他又找到了……  
新的新年，圭一郎在自己的家中再一次看见了幸村精市；真田知道他会察觉出幸村身上有些什么与以前完全不一样了，而且真田也能察觉到，他的身上也有些什么与以前完全不一样了。  
圭一郎说，弦一郎，等过了三月，道场就要关闭了。  
真田刚想说什么已经考虑过许久的话，圭一郎就微笑起来，那里的东西跟一年前不同了，完全不同了。  
你不需要承担什么。我要回去继续了。  
一时没有反应过来圭一郎所说的回去是什么，那样的说法，就好像这里并不是属于他的家，他也不属于这里一样。  
弦一郎你一定理解错了……你看我一向不像你那样可以操纵语言——我没有想过，事隔十年，老师还愿意接收我这个逃跑了十年的学生……只不过我这次要从第一年开始，你看，学籍管理制度不可能人性化……  
学业，哥哥在十年前为了他抛开的梦想，因为他而耽误了的十年，居然一切还能再次开始。  
不过，十年……  
弦一郎，与你无关，这些时间，是被我自己的迷惘占据着的——我可没有必要为你这个总是给我找麻烦的小孩子奉献出这么宝贵的时间！  
圭一郎笑着，弦一郎也笑着，尽管笑容里的含义不尽相同，至少，在这样的笑容中，理解到了彼此的笑容。  
庭院里的雪的确很厚，而且，积累了许久也没有消退的意思。温度一直是那样低，不太清澈的云朵一瓣一瓣地笼罩在天空中，天色黯淡得有些看不清枯枝上的景色。真田忽然间想起自己曾有过许多追求，也曾有偶过许多遗憾，可是，那些追求那些遗憾只不过是一段曾经的时间留下的产物，它们都只属于那段时间；随着时间的流去，它们都被固定在那里，回忆的一部分，回忆的全部，在远远的未来中画下的是浅浅地浮现在幕帘上的图景。  
无端地想起御岳山，那次下山的时候在冻结了一层的小溪边听见了轻轻的水声，仔细一看竟然藏在厚厚冰层的下面，好像那坚硬的冰不过是为了保护那一线新的生命，好像其中的坚硬也柔软上了许多。  
说起来，终究是没有看见那在太阳光的折射下蓝紫色的冰花啊……今年冬天的气温，说不定是御岳山冰花最适宜的，不会易碎，牢固的，就像是真的从那样的枯枝中生长出来的一般。不过，越过了十二月，那里就看不到了吧……  
真田突然觉得，说不定，现在还能看见。  
但手冢曾经说过，我现在已经不需要再去御岳山了。  
手冢的意思，或许是他可以在任何一座山上找到御岳山的感觉；手冢国光总是可以舍弃，带着不必言说的犹豫，将过去和现在一起舍去，因为他知道，那里还有一件东西，叫做未来。  
未来……未来……  
在那里所有的词汇，居然也是一样的。  
一直在前廊的母亲突然走了过来，神色中带着些担忧。真田突然发现，如果跟幸村的家庭相比，在自己这里，那些严厉并不代表着忽略，其中包括的，都是对他的溺爱。  
不，也许，在幸村精市的那个家中，幸村也一直是属于那里的，只不过，一切都是不能开口谈起的。  
但那就是幸村自己的事了。也许需要花费大量的时间，也许仅仅只需要一年半年——没有谁被放逐，能放逐自己的人，只有自己。  
母亲过来说，柳家那个孩子也来了。  
莲二？  
他不是有很多事情……二月初就要离开国内，比圭一郎还要早，说不定比幸村都早离开，三年，柳莲二也要离开日本了。  
这里只有我。  
在被雪封住的庭院里，突然来到的失落感，真田就像是从来都没有意识到一样。只有他留下了，即使他们都会归来，但他也被留下了。  
是的，他们都会归来。  
与母亲、哥哥简单道别，真田向前方奔去；半路上遇到父亲，没听到他说什么，只是点点头。他听见了那边的声响，人的声响，不再是从房间里传来，那是在前院，是在与道场相连的那个真田一直喜欢徘徊的地方。  
幸村和柳都在那里。真田不知道那其中是不是有什么误会，他听见了类似争执的语气，但听不清楚内容。  
越来越近了。  
莲二说，我只不过是去研修而已。  
幸村说，我又不像手冢那样选择了定居。  
莲二说，我不会因为你的存在而放弃。  
幸村说，不论是谁，我从来都没有松懈过。  
完全是孩子般的语气，还有那些孩子般的动作，真田就站在屋檐下看着两个二十多岁的男人执着于毫无意义的争执。  
他们都会回来。  
真田想。  
而太阳，已经从云与云的缝隙中钻出来了。  
大家都还是孩子，长大了的孩子，成人了的孩子。真田看着他们因为凝结的冰雪同时滑倒在地上，脸上手上都沾满了尚未熔化的雪，白茫茫的一片。  
像是被白色晃乱了眼睛，真田移开了目光转向院里光秃秃的树枝上。那里忽然间闪动着完全不同寻常的色彩，不是蓝色，也不是紫色；更加清澈的颜色，完全是透明的，却又在流转着鲜艳的光芒。  
真田知道那是因为阳光的照射。同时他明白，存在在那里的，是冰制的花。  
不同于御岳山的，他从没想过，原来在这里，在这个自己最熟悉的院子里，也可以生长出这样的冰花。  
他竟然从未想过。  
就在他看见那些色彩的瞬间，倒在雪中的两个人也都看见了他。在透明的青色之中，真田很快也被包裹了进去。


	36. （三十六）完

迁居慕尼黑市郊不过是一个月前的事。距学校较近，环境安静，而且交通便利的地方在慕尼黑很难找到，这里就是其中一处；也不知道是时间上的巧合还是本就该如此，毫不费力地就被他找到了。  
刚从日本回来就忙着搬家，这样的生活怎么看都像是打仗。幸好这次并不是他一个人，手冢国光在心里感叹着，现在他还有一位妻子。不是传统意义上坚韧的大家闺秀，她像棵悄悄在温室里长大的野草，一旦打开温室的门，她就在狭窄的空间中蔓延开来，强行要钻到门外。  
她是个不安分的人，喜欢摄影，喜欢文学，喜欢陌生的一切。明明是她的手续出了问题，她却像什么都与她无关一样顶着有些危险的身份开始了在欧洲各国间穿梭的旅行，带回各种各样的纪念品。  
手冢觉得她拍的照片远比她写的小说糟糕，她独有的特长大概就是文艺评论了；但她对此不以为然，她不喜欢评论，她喜欢创作，她说她总有一天会成为摄影大师的。  
我的卖点至少有两个，一个是女性，还有一个是著名网球选手的妻子。她灿烂地说出那两个都是她自己可以决定的优势——手冢这样指出——但她仍旧不以为然，这些是她已经得到了的，所以就是她的优势。  
这次手冢从法兰克福比赛回来，她似乎又要出远门了。  
沿着阿尔卑斯的北麓去奥地利，她从未尝试过的徒步旅行，显得异常刺激。手冢记得她想过等手冢空闲下来就要向他学习登山技术——他还没有空闲下来，她就迫不及待地要去了。  
等学校一开学，我就完全没有时间了。我一向是在图书馆里努力的好学生。她说。  
所以才会急着逛遍所有她想去的地方。  
每个人都会觉得完整的生命太长又太短，经受的苦难太多，于是想尽早结束一切，想做的事情太多，于是时间便成了最珍惜的财富。就算是手冢，也会深刻地体会到这样的矛盾，更何况是其他人……他突然想起即将到来的新年，看着妻子几乎要堆到门口的行李——你什么时候走？  
怎么？怕我当电灯泡所以赶我了？  
不，我希望你能在家里过年。  
妻子的神情中怎么看都含着些触动，仿佛当初自信地微笑着说我是要用婚姻来逃避婚姻的女孩子已经因为眼前的婚姻有所动摇。不过，她没有动摇的余地，目前这样理想的家庭，那个“家”的字眼，本就是在她的期望与现实之间找到的最佳平衡点，所有的梦想都是可以从这里放飞出去的，而在累了之后，又可以回到这里。  
充满了互相理解与温情的一片屋檐，维持着个人底线的生活，在社会的任何领域中都需要掌控的度量同样适用于家庭，只要严守着，无论到哪里都是有序的。  
我今天不会走，明天也不会走，直到你厌烦我的存在了我再走，如何？  
她知道手冢不会真的说出有关厌烦的话，笑容里掺合进去了耍赖的成份。  
不过，就算你不说什么，说不定也有人要赶我走。  
不会的。手冢立即担保着。没有人能把你从你的家里赶出去。  
露出了满意而不单纯的表情，她突然拍拍手冢的背部。时间差不多了，快去接他吧！他第一次出国不是吗？  
……还有两个小时。  
早点去嘛！难得他被说服了第一次来德国看你，你也表现出一点热情啊！我看你已经坐立不安了吧……  
……没见过你这种把自己丈夫往别人那里推的女性。  
手冢国光，你在害羞哦！  
…………算了，我才是被赶出家门的人。手冢拎起手边的大衣。我去机场等着。  
虽然我也想去看难得的机场热吻，但看起来，我去了只会刺激到某些人吧……她跟着手冢走到门边，自言自语那些手冢根本不想理会的推测。  
……对了。  
恩？什么？  
今天我收到真田的EMAIL了。  
真田？……“濑口圭吾”对吧？！怎么说怎么说？  
他说他要继续写作。而且，他放弃了“濑口圭吾”这个名字，他要用本名“真田弦一郎”来发表作品。  
诶……要回归自我了吗……不过，总算能继续看到他的作品了！不知道下一部作品会什么时候出版啊……  
真田说，下一部作品的标题已经想好了，新年过后就会完成，然后联系新的出版社。  
《不如·假如》，跟濑口圭吾的第一部作品一样的名字。  
只不过，濑口的“不如”和“假如”表示出的是彻骨的悔悟，他没有发现，这两个虚词还有别的用法。  
不如……  
假如……  
当我们对未来提出新的建议时，不也会使用它们吗？  
已经不需要后悔过去了。现在，可以看见的只是未来，只有未来；其他的，都能够抛去，不必再谈。  
手冢，迹部，柳，幸村，真田……对于谁来说都是一样的。  
边缘泛开浅蓝的淡淡冰凌，从树枝上一直凝结到雪地中央。阳光的热度一点点攀升上去，松散的雪片湿润起来，因为温暖的波动时而聚集时而软化，踏上去嘎吱嘎吱的声音也越发清脆起来。  
弦一郎……  
真田……  
两人看着渐渐走近的真田，同时呼唤了他。他们仍旧坐在雪地中，因为真田的靠近而没有想起要爬起来。究竟是如何摔倒的呢？真田慢慢地回忆，可是没有头绪；他似乎就看到幸村和柳在雪地里争论着一些毫无意义的东西，像是在说着未来的打算，又像是在宣布着有些什么是应该属于自己的。  
那些都不重要。  
“你们为什么要坐在雪里？”  
没有一个人回答他，他们任何一个都说不出那些缘故，也不会说出不为什么。他们只是看着真田，那样的注视，看着看着就会变成了带有一丝恶作剧意味的难题。  
就像是向父母撒娇的孩子一样等着我拉他们起来。  
真田的视线在他们俩之间往来了几圈，像败给他们一般地伸出手。  
两只手都伸了出去。  
但没有人将自己的手递给他。真田知道，他们都在赌着气等真田收回其中的一只，任性地等待着一个选择。  
被雪染遍的幸村，被雪染遍的莲二——他们甚至没有把自己肩膀上的雪掸去的意思，只是僵持在那里。  
“都站起来啊！”真田开始拿出就算是在国中时都没有对他们二人展示的严肃口吻。他记得自己曾在一个比现在温暖许多的雪地里把自己的手交给了一个陌生的男孩，而如今，他们中的每一个都不是陌生的，却会因为那样的熟悉而猜度起来。  
必须说，他伸出的手，并没有其他的意思。  
“我仔细考虑过了。”依然保持着伸出双手的姿势，真田语带郑重地说，“这几年来我实在是太松懈了，荒废了太多有益于身心的东西……我想把它们继续下去。”  
“网球。”  
“剑道。”  
“……还有写作。”  
“都必须继续下去。”  
“应该还可以捡回来吧？”  
坐在雪中的两人在白色的映照下有些虚晃，看起来被模糊了，所有的细节却被清晰了。如此说着的真田弦一郎，还有如此坐着的幸村精市与柳莲二，逐渐冻结逐渐熔化的空气把所有的东西都晕染开来，传递着，从一个人的身体上飘泊到另一个人的。  
“不跟我一起吗？”  
再没有什么言语是重要的了。不再发起低热的掌心中接过的，都是因为接触过冰雪而腾起高热的手。  
两只。  
也许更多。  
我们还有足够长久的未来，不对吗？

 

END


End file.
